Where the Heart Is
by majickworks85
Summary: Serena and Rini are in trouble. The Scouts have been killed. So Serena and Rini are taken to a new dimention where enemies are more strong than the old ones but new friends are stronger. mild language, violence, sexual content and humor. rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any DBZ characters or Sailor Moon characters.

Author's Note: This story is also based on one that was written a long time ago by a friend of mine, but decided that I would be better to writing it so she passed me the stick. This is actually the first time I've posted a DBZ/Sailor Moon crossover story so please be kind when you post. Read and Review.

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

The day had started out perfect. Until noon came. It was such a nice brilliant sunny day and then the dark clouds rolled over. And now to show for it, was losing her best friends and her lover.They were captured by the Black Moon Family. Everyone had been taken captive, except Rini, whom had managed to escape. Sailor Moon was struggling to get away from her captors. Her tears were trailing down her cheeks as she watched the white haired Prince pace in front of everyone, sneering triumphedly.

"No! Diamond, leave them alone!" She begged.

Diamond laughed silently as he paced in front of her and the sailers and Tuxedo Mask. His hands pressed together as he thought of what he could do to these 'losers' just to get the Moon Princess to agree to be his.The Sailor Scouts had taken quite the beatings.

Tuxedo Mask was the worst though. He had taken a blade right through his shoulder and was trying to apply pressure to his wound to stop the bleeding.

"Princess, Princess, Princess. You know what I want, love. Just say the magic world and I'll let them go." Prince Diamond said bending down beside Sailor Moon. He lightly lifted her chin and looked into her crystal blue eyes which were full of tears. "Just say you'll be mine and then they can go free."

Tuxedo Mask struggled to get to them but Diamond's men were holding him back. "No! Don't listen to him!" He yelled to her. Ruby who was standing beside Tuxedo Mask, swung his fist and decked him in the face. TM's head shot to the side and there was a small trickle of blood running out of his mouth.

All of the Scouts screamed for him to stop with tears in their eyes. "Serena! Don't you dare say that you'll give up to Diamond!" Sailor Mars cried out. Sailor Moon lowered her head letting the tears fall. Diamond stood and looked at Sapphire, who was looking at the ground. The dark haired prince wasn't looking so well. He was breathing rather hard and his teeth were clenched. No one but the Sailors and Tuxedo Mask seemed to notice though. Sapphire hated what his brother was doing. "Brother, have you found that little bitch yet?" Diamond asked lazily.

Sapphire slowly looked up with angry eyes but shook his head. "N-No, Diamond. But you need to stop this! This is nonsense that you are making." he said unsteadily.

Diamond laughed cruelly. "What is wrong with you, Sapph? This is the only way of me becoming the king and getting what we want."

Sapphire gritted his teeth. "Diamond, you've lost! Don't you see that the Princess won't accept you! Get through your fat head!" He snapped. Everyone would have laughed if it wasn't so serious. They could see that Diamond's eyes had hardened. And he struck quickly startling everyone. He had backhanded his younger brother knocking him back into the four sisters. There was a loud gasp. Sapphire was holding his cheek looking shocked. "How dare you speak to me like that! I am your brother and future king!" Diamond was yelling.

Sailor Moon was watching with terrorfilled eyes.

"Psst, my Princess." Pluto whispered.

Sailor Moon looked over. Everyone else's eyes were on the brothers who were yelling at the top of their lungs at each other. Pluto looked nervously at their captors. Luckily, they were busy listening to the insults Diamond and Sapphire were shooting at each other. "Rini is close by, Sailor Moon. You must take my staff and open the gates of time." Pluto whispered.

Sailor Moon's eyes went wide. "But I can't leave you." She whispered. The Senshi's all shook their heads. "Just do it, Bunny! It's the only way you can escape." Sailor Mars whispered sharply.

Sailor Moon's eyes went to Diamond. "But he'll kill you." She whispered. Tuxedo Mask reached up and took off his mask. "Serena." He whispered. Sailor Moon's eyes went to him. Darien was very pale and looked very weak. He was growing weaker by the minute because of the blood loss. "Please. Take Rini and get away. Do what Pluto says. I don't want to see you in the arms of Diamond just because of us. You must go." He said with tears in his eyes.

Sailor Moon was breathing hard. Tears falling from her eyes terribly. "But..."

Sailor Uranus shook her head. "Just go, Princess. You can hide." She whispered. Sailor Moon's eyes ran along the line of her friends.

Sailor Mercury nodded towards the bag where Luna, Artemis and Diana were trying to get out. "Take them with you. They can help." she whispered. Sailor Moon shook her head trembling. "Please, Serena. Do this for us. Get out of here while you still can. Diamond wouldn't dare have you get hurt." Sailor Neptune cried softly.

Sailor Moon's blinked her tears away. She nodded. "When I go into the Gates of Time, I'll take your crystals. So that someday I can call you back." She whispered. Everyone nodded with faint smiles. Uranus looked at everyone. "Alright. We'll need to create a distraction so that Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon can get away." She silently told the others. Everyone nodded. "On three. Everyone yell an attack." Jupitar said hushedly. Everyone nodded.

"One"

Sailor Moon's eyes danced back to Diamond who was starting to turn from Sapphire. They were still yelling at each other.

"Two."

"Fine, Sapphire! If you say I can't have Princess Serenity with Prince Endyiomn in the way, then he'll have to go!" Diamond yelled unshealthing a sword. Everyone gasped as Diamond strode towards Darien. He rose his sword and thrust it towards him.

"NO!" Sailor Moon and her Scouts screamed. Darien's eyes went wide as soon as the sword penetrated his skin. His blood was flowing down his chest and the sword. Diamond sneered as he yanked the sword out. "Darien!" Sailor Moon screamed with tears just falling from her eyes.

"Th-three!" Jupitar quickly screamed. Diamond spun around looking at the Sailors. His eyes wide.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

"Jupitar Thunder Crash!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Silent Wall!"

"Mars Firestorm Flash!"

"Venus Cresent Beam Smash!"

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

"World Shaking!"

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

At that one, Sailor Moon's head twisted sharply and saw Chibi Moon with her heart shaped staff. The series of attacks shot in different directions. Two of them freed Sailor Moon. Pluto threw her staff towards her. "Take it, Serenity! Go! Run!" She screamed.

Sailor Moon looked tearfully at her friends and dying lover. She grabbed Chibi Moon's hand and ran forward. As they were running, Chibi Moon quickly dove down and grabbed the bag with the three cats.

The two Sailor Moons ran down the street with Diamond cursing. "Go after her! Get me my princess back and kill that little bitch of her's!" He yelled. The four sisters and Ruby started running after Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon.

Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon were running as fast as they could go. Their long hair swishing behind them. Suddenly someone grabbed both of their arms and yanked them into the alley. Both let out terrorfied squeaks and found theirselves pinned againt the wall with a hand covering their mouths.

It was Sapphire.

"Be quiet! Don't move from this spot!" He ordered. He dropped his hands and ran out of the alley. His brother and sisters were running with several guards. He pointed. "They're heading for the Mini mall! Let's get them!" Sapphire yelled. He started running. The others ran past him as he slowed down.

When they were out of sight, he hurried back to where Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon were. The two were crying into each other's arms and shoulders. Sapphire quickly bent down beside them making them jump. "Calm down! I'm trying to help!" He said softly. Sailor Moon's chest was heaving. "Why? Why are you trying to help?" She asked. Sapphire shook his head. "Like I want Diamond to be king after him slapping me?! Give me a break, damn it! I'm buying you time to get your skinny ass out of here! Hurry it up and get going before Ruby and Emerald get back!" He snapped at Sailor Moon who gave him a dirty look and then nodded. She stood pulling her future daughter to her feet. They picked the bag up and faced the wall. Sailor Moon waved Pluto's staff and the time portal opened. They looked at Sapphire. The Time staff then vanished. "Thank you so much, Sapphire." Chibi Moon said.

Sapphire nodded while looking out of the alley. "Just go!" He said waving them away. The two quickly stepped into the portal and vanished. Sapphire turned around and sighed. "I'm going to die for betraying Diamond. So you better make sure you two don't get caught." He murmered to no one but himself.

Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon staggered out of the portal into the round room where the gates of time were. Tears streaming down their cheeks. Sailor Moon collapsed to her knees and covered her eyes. "Darien!" She cried. Chibi Moon quickly untied the bag and let the three cats out.

"What happened?! What's going on?!" Artemis cried out.

Sailor Moon tried to wipe her tears away. "Darien's dead! Along with the other Sailors!" She cried. Luna lowered her head covering her heart with her paw. "No! This can't be happening! Everything is ruined! There won't be a Crystal Tokyo!" She cried tears starting to stream down her face. Diana burst into tears crying into her father's furry chest. He wrapped one paw around her to comfort her. "Pluto said that we had to use the Time Portal to hide! So let's pick a door and be on our way." he said saddly.

Sailor Moon quickly got to her feet. "Hold on a minute." She said wiping her tears away.

She began to glow and suddenly twelve crystals appeared in front of her. She held out her hand and one by one the crystals fell into it. "I have to keep my friends close! They may be gone but their crystals last forever don't they?"

Luna nodded sitting up. "Yes. They do. Someday you may be able to call them back. Including Darien's." She said eyeing the golden crystal in Sailor Moon's hand. Artemis released his daughter and stood. "We must be going now! Who knows if Diamond can come into the Gates of Time." He said. The three females nodded and looked around.

"What door should we take?" Chibi Moon asked.

Sailor Moon looked at one gateway. She remembered something Pluto said one time. That this door was too dangerous and had a very mysterious power. She pointed. "I want to go in that one."

Luna's eyes widen. "But Pluto said that no one could use that one!"

Sailor Moon looked at her. "Exactly. And if that one is locked up as soon as we go in, Diamond can't go through it to follow us. How dangerous can it be?" She asked. Luna sweatdropped. "Fine. Let's go." She said. They hurried and went through the portal. Not knowing what sort of danger there may be.

A/N: Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

The portal opened and the four stepped out. As soon as they did, the portal vanished leaving them standing in a forest. Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon looked around. The three cats glanced around. "Where are we?" Chibi Moon asked.

Luna sat down beside Artemis. "I think I know exactly where we are."

All four looked at her. "What? Where?" Sailor Moon asked. Luna sighed lowering her head. "Outside the Silver Alliance boundaries in a whole new Galaxy. A galaxy where a race called Saiyans lives." She said. Artemis's eyes went wide and he swallowed hard. "Never in my life I thought I would return to this place."

Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon looked at each other worriedly. "What's a Saiyan?" Sailor Moon asked. Luna sighed closing her eyes. "I didn't want you to ever find out about the Saiyans. But I guess there's no way around this. Saiyans are very vicious people. They are half monkey/half human. They are very cruel and blood thirsty." She said. Artemis gave her a look as if scowling at her. Luna gave him the look back. "Don't look at me like that, Artemis. You know it's true." She scowled back.

Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon and Diana stared. "What? What's wrong?" Sailor Moon asked.

Artemis sighed. He looked up at her with his kind blue eyes. "You see, Serena. We aren't just your guardians like we said. And we aren't exactly from The Silver Alliance and aren't Lunarians like you and Rini. We're Saiyans ourselves."

Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon blinked several times. "So your actually half monkeys?" She asked. Luna nodded. She looked at Artemis. "I suppose since we're back here, we should transform into our normal selves." She said. Artemis nodded. "Alright. Diana, you too." He said. Diana nodded.

The three transformed into their human forms. Sailor Moon then realized something that she had never seen before. Luna and Artemis had tails. Not just any tails but monkey tails.

"Wow." Chibi Moon said.

Diana blinked several times looking behind her. She even had one.

Sailor Moon blew out a long breath. She took out her henshin pen. "We better detransform. I'm starting to feel abit light headed staying at Sailor Moon." She said. Everyone nodded. So the two Sailor Moons detransformed.

Serena started to chew on her lip. "Soooo. What now?" She asked. Rini was fixing her ponytails. Luna rubbed her forhead. "The only thing we can do is lay low for awhile. And to do that, we've got to blend in with the crowd." She said. Serena tilted her head and rose her eyebrow. "Aaaand, how do we do that?" She asked sarcastically. Luna crinkled her nose and narrowed her eyes at Serena. "Well...Artemis, what planet do you think this is? It's not Planet Vegeta is it?"

Serena, Rini and Diana stared with blank looks. Artemis looked around. "Umm. No. I don't think so. Besides, Planet Vegeta was destroyed, remember? If it was, there wouldn't be a forest. I think this is that planet they called Earth."

Serena blinked. "Earth? But that's our planet!"

Artemis nodded. "True. But this is a different Earth. In a way it's the same but then again, it's not. This Earth is hundreds of light years away from our Galaxy. They do have many differences." He said. Rini finished fixing her hair. "Like?"

Luna smiled abit. "Well, have you ever heard of an alien called a Namek?" She asked.

Serena definitely had blank look. "Namek?"

Luna nodded. "Exactly. What about you, Rini? Have you ever heard of a Namek?" She asked with a smile. Rini tilted her head in a thoughtful way. "Um. Actually it sounds familiar. I think Trista told me about it before. Something about them being very highly intelligent people. They also said that there was a Namek Guardian watching over their Earth."

Luna nodded looking proud of her Princess. "Exactly. You have been listening to Trista's teachings haven't you? It's a shame your mother don't." She said smirking towards Serena. Serena growled and folded her arms. "Luna!" She exclaimed.

Everyone laughed. Artemis scratched the back of his head. "Now that we'll be living here for a while, we should get settled. For starters, we'll need some money and get a house." He said. Luna nodded. Using their senses they went into the city to look for a new home.

* * *

Several miles away, a young man was sitting on a cliff humming a tune while weaving grass together. Suddenly he felt a soft push of energy. His head shot up as his eyes widened. His lavendar bangs fell into his face as he looked around. The energy source had disappeared. He could feel a small Ki somewhere. It was unfamiliar but he shrugged it off when it died down. It could have been anything. He went back to his weaving.He wasn't the only one to notice.

Far above Earth on the Lookout, a tall being was standing peacefully when his eyes shot open from his small meditation. This being had green skin and was definitely not human. He turned his head and glanced around for anything.

After a second he slowly turned and strided over to the side looking down upon Earth. His black ebony eyes searching for anything unfamiliar. Piccolo bent down to one knee and waved his hand. The clouds that were rolling in the way, quickly moved for him to have decent view. His eyes danced slowly around the forest. He couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. He was wondering if he should just take a look. But then again he decided not to. If it was anything threatening, he would absolutely know. Piccolo stood straight again and folded his arms just watching Earth.

* * *

The five of them had found a new house that was for sale on the edge of town. Serena was tired from using her Silver Crystal to get some money to buy the house. They had to go buy some groceries, which Artemis did, and when he returned, Luna began to make something to eat. They were trying to think of a plan until they knew what to do. The first thing Serena did was put the heart crystals of her best friends and lover in a glass case which she put on a shelf in the front room. As soon as that was done, she nearly bawled her eyes out for an hour. "So, what's the plan?" She asked wearily later at dinner.

Luna rubbed her eyes. "Well, we just blend in with this world. It'll take Diamond a while to find you. I just hope Sapphire is all right. He sure did a lot to help us."

Artemis nodded. "He did. Hopefully Diamond won't hurt him. If he finds out." He said with a shrug. Serena shook her head. "No, he'll find out all right. Knowing any of the Black Moon family, they never hide anything from each other. Not really anyway. Sapphire will mention it when the time comes. But he doesn't know where we are. And Diamond...who knows if he would punish him or not."

Rini sighed looking into her lap. Tears were swelling in her eyes. Diana knew what her friend was thinking about. She was thinking about watching Darien die like that. But both knew to keep their mouths shut while Serena was around. Serena would break down in big tears.

"Well, here's an idea." Artemis said scooting his chair closer to Luna. "We just moved in to this house. Serena and Rini are sisters to Luna and I'm your brother in law. While Diana is our daughter. Serena will go to the local high school since you are still 17." He said earning a glare from Serena. "Rini and Diana will go to the local middle school together. And we'll try to get a job to blend in."

Everyone was quiet then they nodded. "It's the only plan we have right now. In the mean time, we'll start training for the next fight against Diamond. We have to be ready for them." Luna said. Serena nodded.

"Alright. Can we make some dinner now? I'm starving!" Everyone sweatdropped and fell out of their chairs. This was going to be hard.

**:::Back in the SM world:::**

Prince Diamond was pacing in his dark chambers. He had his men get rid of Darien's body, lock it up in a frozen prison, never to be found by strangers. But the Sailor Scouts were still around. They were dead because of the heart crystals were gone. But he was coming up with an idea to use the Sailors. He wondered if his plan would work. But his mind was on another thing. His brothers and sisters were still searching for Sailor Moon and her brat. Sapphire had disappeared as well and that was a bit suspicious. So they were looking for him too.

As Diamond paced thinking of a plan on what to do with the Sailors and about what would happen if he didn't get Serenity soon, most likely freak out and go insane, there was a knock on the door. Diamond looked up.

"Come."

Emerald stepped in. "Diamond, the guards have found Sapphire. He wouldn't come without a fight. So most likely he knows were Sailor Moon is."

Diamond stopped pacing and growled. "He better not be betraying us." He hissed. He turned and followed Emerald.

They went out to the dining room where four men had to hold Sapphire's arms behind his back because he was trying to fight them off.

"Sapphire, brother." Diamond said in greeting.

Sapphire looked up with his teeth tightly clenched. Diamond waved his hand for the guards to back off. Sapphire yanked away when they released him. "Brother, have you found Princess Serenity?" Diamond asked. Sapphire stood tall and still. "No." he said darkly.

Diamond narrowed his eyes. "Something tells me you are lying. Where have you been for the last five hours?" Sapphire didn't move.

"No where."

Diamond could tell that he was still lying. He stepped closer. "Brother, I am destined to be King. You will tell me where Princess Serenity is or else." he said. Sapphire's eyes darkened. "Or else what?" He asked more darker than before. Diamond narrowed his eyes dangerously at his younger brother. He turned his head keeping his eyes on Sapphire. "Ruby." he whispered.

Ruby stepped closer. "Brother?"

Diamond then smirked. He knew how to get through to Sapphire. If there was one thing that Sapphire cared about more than anything else in the world it was Prisma. She was beautiful and had always had Sapphire's attention. "Prisma. Show our dear brother what will happen if he doesn't tell us where my future queen is."

Sapphire's eyes snapped wide open. Prisma gasped stepping back and covering her mouth.

Ruby smirked which turned into a grin. He turned on the young beauty and stepped closer to her. Prisma stepped back again but the look Diamond gave her made her freeze. His eyes went back to Sapphire. Sapphire was taking a step forward to stop Ruby but Diamond's guards grabbed him and held him into place. "Ruby, don't you lay a hand on her!"

Ruby grabbed Prisma around the waist and pulled her close. She was pale and had started trembling. Her eyes on Sapphire full of fear. "I'm not going to hurt her, Sapphire. Not that much at least." Ruby said slyly. Sapphire tried to break loose from the guards's grip. He growled towards Diamond.

"Tell us where you're hiding Sailor Moon and her bitch of a daughter then we'll let Prisma go. Otherwise, Prisma may just get hurt tonight." Diamond said.

Sapphire was shaking now. His eyes worriedly on Prisma who was trying to push Ruby away but Ruby wouldn't let her get far. He had her pinned against the wall now and was smirking at his brother. Sapphire gritted his teeth and then sighed. He lowered his head. "I don't know where they went. But they went through a time portal using Sailor Pluto's time staff." He said gloomily.

Diamond frowned and gave a growl. "You have betrayed me." he hissed. Sapphire nodded slowly.

Diamond squinted an eye angrily. "Very well, Sapphire. If they went into the Time Gates, we'll simply have to go after them."

Emerald lazily looked at Diamond. "And how are we suppose to do that?"

Diamond was still glaring at Sapphire. "I'm not sure. But some how we will. In the mean time, Sapphire may be punished. Take him away and locked him up." He said venomously. Sapphire glared hard at his brother. His eyes were slowly filling with tears of anger but he was pulled away. Ruby brushed against Prisma. "So do I still get to play with Prisma?"

Prisma was still shaking with fear. Diamond rolled his eyes and turned around. "No. Leave her alone." he ordered. Ruby pouted and stepped back. Prisma pushed him away and joined her sisters. Diamond was quiet for a while. "Diamond, love. What are you thinking about?" Emerald asked.

Diamond cupped his chin with his right hand. He was quiet for a minute then he smirked. "Find our new friend, Chaos. She will want to be apart of this. I will need her help. With what I want to do with the Sailors."

Ruby smirked again. "What are you planning to do with them? Aren't they useless to us? They're dead, aren't they?"

Diamond smirked at his brother. "Yes. They are. But we can bring them back. Not as theirselves. But they will be our Dark Sailors. Like I said. I need Chaos to join us here." They all nodded with cruel smiles. Things were not looking good at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**.

**000 DBZ world 000**

The school of Orange High was growing more alive as students filed into the building. Guys were greeting their friends with their wacky secret handshakes. The girls were giggling over a few guys they swore they were so maddly in love with.

A few of the football players were tossing a football back and forth in the halls. The football however got close to hitting a few people in the head.

Luckily one of them was fast enough to catch the ball. Even if his back was turned to it. He had heard it coming, so simply turned around and caught the ball with ease with one hand. Some laughed and cheered. This guy was a bit popular but that was because his mother was rich and a big time genius.

His name was Trunks Briefs. He was considered one of the most hottest guys in the entire school. He had lavendar colored hair and enchanting sea blue eyes. They were as blue as his favorite blue jacket that had the Capsle Corp. logo on the left shoulder. He was built very nice and he looked like he worked out a lot. He wore black baggy pants with a belt through the belt loops. He always wore his favorite yellow boots though. However, yellow was a big time favorite at Orange High so everyone usually wore the color.

Trunks tossed the ball back to the football player then went back to digging into his locker. His best friend slammed himself against the next locker and started muttering angrily. Trunks glanced at him and smirked. "So what's up with you?"

Goten Son frowned a crooked frown. "Mom again. She gave me the 'You-need-to-be-more-serious-about-school' lecture just because she got my grades yesterday." He muttered.

Trunks shook his head closing his locker. "So what are you 'failing' this time?"

Goten rolled his eyes. "I've got B- in english." He said. Trunks snorted a laugh. "That's it?" He asked. Goten gave his friend a look. "It's not funny, Trunks. You know how my mom is. It's not my fault though. I hate Romeo and Juliet. It's too mushy and it doesn't make sense. I keep falling asleep in that class."

Trunks yawned a fake yawn. "Stop your whining. You're making me tired of hearing it. At least your doing great in everything else." He laughed. Goten playfully shoved Trunks. "Shut up." He muttered. Trunks laughed.  
Then Goten flinched. "Then again. I've got a D in History."  
Trunks burst out laughing. "Now that I can see your mom yelling at you for." He said as he closed his locker before he had to turn and run away from Goten who started to chase him down the hall.

They went into their class which was Math. Goten and Trunks were sitting next to each other as always. The late bell had rang and they were beginning the lesson. The teacher, Ms. Stone was taking role call. It was ten minutes into the class when suddenly the door flew open and a girl crashed inside.  
A few people had jumped as the door hit the wall. The girl was clearly out of breath. She must have been running the whole way to school. Ms. Stone stood and went over to her. Like other guys, Trunks was staring with wide eyes. The new girl was gorgeous.

She had long golden blond hair that nearly fell all the way to her ankles. It was in the strangest hairstyle. Meatballs on the top of her head. She was wearing blue jean capries and a pink halter top with a white sweater. She had a pink back pack on her back.

"Can I help you?" Ms. Stone asked softly.

The girl stood up straight still trying to catch her breath. "H-hi. I'm Serena Tsukino. I-I'm new in the sch-school and I forgot to s-set my alarm clock and so I slept in and..." She went on rambling.

Ms. Stone smiled and giggled as well as some others. "It's all right, Miss Tsukino. I understand. Let's find you a seat."

The girl, Serena looked highly relieved. She nodded. Ms. Stone pointed to a chair that was close to Trunks and in front of Goten. Serena quickly took her seat and pulled out her notebook and a pink feathered pen.

Trunks was watching her from the corner of his eye. He couldn't help it. And he wasn't the only one. Several other boys were watching her too. Ms. Stone didn't notice right away until she looked up and saw that they weren't working. She smiled annoyed and put her hands on her hips. She shook her head. "Need I to remind you, you are here to learn. Not to stare a new girl."

All the girls and a few of the gay guys giggled as the straight guys started to blush along with Serena. She gave a low whimper and sank into her chair a bit trying to hide her red face. Trunks laughed silently and shook his head. He began working again.

The new girl, Serena was the talk of the day. Several boys were constantly talking about her. About how hot she was and how weird her hair style was. Trunks and Goten were talking about her but not as much as the guys were.

"Man, she is pretty though, isn't she?" Goten asked in P.E.

The girls and guys were mixed today. And surprisingly Serena was in the class with them. She was talking to some girls and giggling as she got to know them. Trunks was hanging on the pull ups bar. "Yeah, she is." He agreed with Goten. Goten was gazing at the new girl from over his shoulder when suddenly someone shoved him into the wall.

"Get out of the way, Son." The offender snapped.

Trunks dropped down and glared at Cable Seriw. Cable was a popular guy. But that was because he was good looking and very rich. Plus he threw parties all the time.

"Don't touch Goten again, Cable!" Trunks warned.

Several people heard Trunks and had turned. Cable sneered. "What, you trying to protect your boyfriend?" He asked. Trunks growled and jumped forward.

However, Trunks's friend, Hunter quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Cable and his gang laughed. "Aw, I touched a nerve. Bad, Cable. Bad." He said lightly slapping his cheek. Goten had to help Hunter hold Trunks back.

There was a loud whistle blowing through the air. The coach, Coach Rapier stepped up. "Is there a problem?" He asked threateningly. Trunks glared at Cable and then shook his head. "No, Coach. No problem." Cable just sneered.  
Coach Rapier nodded. "Better be. Now line up! We're playing dodge ball today." he said. Everyone started to line up like the coach said. Trunks rolled his eyes and looked away. His eyes caught the blue ones that were watching him. Serena was staring at him. She lightly smiled towards him and gave him a small wave. Trunks felt himself blushing and had to look away.

Serena was giggling with her new friends, Katie Franks and Amelia Brown when they heard someone raising their voice. All three turned and saw that the lavendar haired senior was trying to get at the blond supermodel looking guy.

"I wonder what's going on." Serena thought too loud. Katie snorted. "Looks like Cable's just picking another fight with Trunks Briefs." She said folding her arms. Serena glanced at her new friend. "Huh?"

Amelia shook her head with stars in her eyes. "Trunks probably started it." She said dreamily looking at Cable. Katie snorted again. "Yeah right. Sorry we're leaving you in the dark, Serena. That's Cable Seriw. He's always getting into fights with Trunks Briefs. They're like big time rivals and they hate each other's guts. Not that I blame Trunks. Cable is a sexest and thinks he's all that." She said. Amelia scowled coming out of her day dream. "He is all that! Yeah he's rough on the edges but Trunks is a big geek."

Serena heard the coach blow the whistle and was talking to the fighting two. She couldn't help but stare at the hansome lavendar haired guy. He was sure hot she admit. But she wasn't going to start another relationship. Darien was still on her mind.

"Now line up! We're playing dodge ball today!" the coach called. Trunks had looked over at the girls and his eyes met Serena's. Serena smiled and nearly giggled when Trunks's face went pink and he looked away. She then followed Katie and Amelia to line up.

The coach were pacing in front of the line. "Alright. I'll need two captains for each team. Let's see...Mr. Seriw and Mr. Briefs. Since you two are already having your daily disagreements let's have you the captains."

Trunks and Cable walked forward. Coach Rapier pulled out a coin. "Let's have a coin toss to see who gets to pick their team mates first. Cable, you call." he said getting ready to flip the coin. He flipped it into the air and caught it.

"Heads." Cable said smuggly with his eyes still on Trunks.

Trunks narrowed his eyes. Coach Rapier nodded. "It's tails. Trunks, go ahead and pick your first team mate." He said. Trunks nodded. He finally took his eyes off of Cable and grinned towards his best friend.

"Goten."

Goten grinned and hurried forward. They punched their fists together while greeting each other. Cable made his choice. Which was Serena. He wanted to make sure she was on his team and not Trunks's.

Serena rolled her eyes already catching the drift. She knew where this was going to end up. She walked forward and stood next to Cable. Cable tried to draw his arm over her shoulders but before he could even drop his arm around her she side stepped away from him folding her arms. There was an out burst of laughs.

Trunks and Goten laughed watching the look on Cable's face. He looked abit put out.

"Hunter." Trunks said without taking it into thought.

Like before, the three greeted each other by punching fists together. They went on.

Finally the game began. The teams were facing each other from the opposite sides of the gym. When the coach blew the whistle everyone ran forward to get the balls first. Serena just stood there waiting for the ball to come to her. Balls were flying trying to get the opposite team.

Serena was doing quite well. She had caught almost all the balls that were flying at her. She was dodging very well. Her eyes were on Trunks and Goten. She was amazed on how fast they were. They were very good. In return, Trunks and Goten were amazed that Serena was just as good as they were. She was the only girl left on the gym floor. Katie and Amelia were cheering for her too. Even if Katie was on Trunks's team. Cable tried to flirt with her as he would make "amazing" jumps in front of her to block the ball. He was a good catcher she admitted. But it was getting really annoying that he was trying to "protect" her. She finally caved in when Cable told her to stay behind the remaining five guys so she wouldn't break a nail or something. She grabbed a ball and threw it at the back of Cable's head.

Everyone burst with laughter. Cable was so surprised that he was hit from behind that he put his guard down and got hit by Goten's ball. Everyone was still laughing so hard that it was hard for anyone to throw the ball. Serena was still blushing from losing control of her temper. She didn't really lose her temper like that very much. It kind of reminded her of Amara. Amara had the worst temper of the gang than anyone.

Finally the last ones standing was Trunks, Goten and Serena. Trunks and Goten grinned as they began to advance on Serena. Serena had two balls in her arms. She was glaring at them daring to throw their balls at her. Trunks tossed the ball up into the air and caught it.

"Well, well. We've got one last victim to take down, Goten. Let's just make this quick so she won't have to suffer." Goten laughed walking closer.

Serena smirked a smirk that reminded both boys of Vegeta. "Yeah right. You'll be surprised when I take you both down with only one ball." She said tossing one aside. That surprised everyone. Even Trunks and Goten. "Man, you must be very confident to think that. It's two against one." Trunks said. Serena smirked again.

"So, your point is?" She said sarcastically.

She turned and started to run towards the wall. Both boys jogged forward cornering Serena. But what Serena did really surprised them and their on lookers. Serena ran and jumped against the wall doing a back flip over Trunks and Goten. Their eyes went wide as they spun around. Serena threw the ball at a certain angle. It hit Goten in the head first then bounced off right into Trunks's face. Everyone laughed and started to cheer. Trunks and Goten stood there with wide eyes. They had no idea how the hell Serena did that. Serena had just taken both of them with one ball. Serena's team ran forward and patted her on the back. Cable tried to get a kiss off of her but she ducked away and joined Katie and Amelia.

Trunks and Goten just stood there before looking at each other. They both then smirked at each other. They had to admit it. But Serena had fooled them and good. They laughed together as they joined their team.

**A/N: I know that was a little weird trick with the game of dodgeball, but in real life I've done that. Minus the back flip off the wall, that would be very hard and practically impossible to do.**

**But I did throw the ball at an angle where it hit two people who were standing next to each in the head. It was the funniest thing that ever happened and when I was typing the dodgeball game I remembered it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: I would like to thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. I'm actually really relieved that you're liking it. I was afraid that no one would. But I promise the story is really good and gets even better as it goes along. Now, before I go on, I'm going to answer a few questions that has been asked. **

**To the reader who commented my story on being a Serena/Trunks fanfic, actually it is. This is a Serena/Trunks pairing story and there will be quite a few more pairings as the story goes, but I won't tell you who just yet.  
As for the thing about Artemis, Luna and Diana being Saiyans, I've always imagined them something a little more than just Lunarians. I just wanted to give it a try with them being Saiyans. **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Serena had become a celebrity that day. Everyone was talking about how she took down Trunks and Goten. Trunks and Goten didn't care that they were taken down like that. They found it quite amusing that a girl outsmarted them.  
School had just been let out. Trunks, Goten and Hunter were laughing about P.E. They were standing under the big oak tree when they heard someone yelling. Trunks looked around the tree and spotted Serena. She was surrounded by the local gang. The lavendar haired Demi Saiyan frowned before shaking his head. "Aw, man. Looks like Serena's in trouble."

Goten and Hunter looked around the tree and hissed under their breath. "Crap. Well, we better go get her out of trouble before they start harassing her." Hunter said. They started forward. But they stopped when they saw a white blond haired man hurrying torward the group.

Serena was only walking down the sidewalk when a gang of guys surrounded her. "Well, well. Aren't you a babe." The leader said. Serena rolled her eyes. "Back off, you dummies. I'm not in the mood for you losers." The gang laughed. One stepped forward and slappedSerena's rear. She jumped and spun around. "Hey! Back off!" She yelled.

The gang just kept on laughing at her. Serena felt even more nervous as they were closing in on her. She was figuring that she'd need to start defending herself. She rose her fists getting into a defensive stance.

Suddenly..."Serena!"

Serena spun around along with the gang then smiled when she saw Artemis hurrying towards her and he wasn't looking too happy. Artemis had been coming to walk home with her when he spotted her getting cornered by the local gang. Without hesitance, he quickly decided to interfer.

"Artemis!" Serena said with relief before she started towards him to meet him when two of the gang grabbed her arms and held her back. "Hey! Let go!" She yelled as she struggled to get loose.

Artemis growled and narrowed his eyes. "Hey! Unhand my sister now!" He ordered. The gang laughed. "Who's going to make us? You? Pussy man?" The leader taunted. Artemis growled and clenched his fists. "If you don't I'll be reporting you to the police!" He snapped. The gang laughed. The leader pointed at Artemis. "Guys, show this guy what happens when he messes with the SkullCrushers gang."

Several of the members ran forward and started to attack Artemis, making him tense. Serena gasped in surprise, struggling harder to get loose to go help him. "Artemis!" She cried out.

Artemis just growled before he quickly started to dodge the attacks the gang was throwing at him. Serena kept on trying to jerk away but the gang members wouldn't let her. With anger, she then rose her foot and brought her heel down into one of the member's foot, slamming down hard. The gang member howled in pain. Serena jerked around and sent a punch right into the other's jaw sending him crashing to the ground. She then hurried forward to help Artemis.

"Serena! Stay out of this! Just get home!" Artemis called to her.

Serena shook her head. "Not on your life, Artemis! I'm not about to let you get creamed!" She yelled.

Artemis just shook his head as he dodged under a gang member's fist, before shoving him hard from behind, sending him sliding ten feet across the gravel. "I'll be fine! Just go home!" He ordered her. Serena only shook her head as she continued to move forward.

Just then the gang leader hurried forward and grabbed Serena by the hair, making her stop and scream with pain catching Artemis off guard. He got punched in the face and then tripped by another member, going down hard. The leader only laughed as he pulled Serena back into one arm and held her against him. Serena struggled even harder, and tried to pry his hand off her hair.

Suddenly the leader felt someone shove him making him released Serena as he fell. Serena jumped when she felt someone wrap their arms around her and her feet left the ground as she and her rescuer jumped ten feet back away from the fight. The four members that were getting ready to start beating Artemis when suddenly felt someone shove the first. And like dominos they fell over.

Artemis blinked in surprised then felt someone grab him from under the arms and lift him up. The gang all looked up to find Trunks, Goten and Hunter facing them. They were all glaring at the gang.

"Back off, Travis! Leave them alone!" Trunks snapped. It was he who had come to Serena's rescue. The gang leader, Travis growled. "Briefs! Son! Gunn! You three again! Can't you ever stay out of our business! We'll teach you how to stay out of our way! That's for damn sure!" He yelled running forward.

Before the gang reached them, two figures slammed down on the ground, blocking their path. Everyone took a sharp breath as they stared. Both of these two were dressed the same way. Both wore a green tunic with black pants and long sleeve shirt. Both had helmets on. And at the same time, they began doing their poses.

"Hold it right there!" The Great Saiyaman ordered.

The Great Saiyawoman nodded. "That's right! Don't you move, rule breakers! Fighting on school grounds is not permitted!"

Everyone sweatdropped as they stared dully at these two. Serena caught sight of Trunks and Goten blushing and shaking their heads in embarrassment. "Oh, Kami. Why them?" The black haired teen groaned with embarrassment.

"We are the Protectors of the City! Defenders of the weak! We are the Great Saiyaman!" The GSman said.  
The GSwoman nodded. "And Great Saiyawoman!" She added cheerfully.

The gang all looked at one another before they turned around and started running for it. The Great Saiyaweirdos laughed. "Ah ha! See! You don't mess with the The Great Saiyaman and Saiyawoman." The GSman said putting his hand on his hips. More sweatdrops as the two 'superheroes' saluted the remanding people and flew off into the sky, quickly persuing the gang. Serena had a real dull look. "Now that the was the weirdest thing I have ever seen. I've never seen a super hero before."

Trunks and Goten laughed rubbing the back of their necks. "Yeah. Well, those two are a super pain in the ass." Goten said blushing. Serena smiled and shook her head before she looked at Artemis. "Are you okay, Artemis?"

Artemis gave her a reproachful look. "I'm all right, Serena. Didn't I tell you to just go home and let me handle it?" He asked folding his arms. Serena scowled at him. "I don't listen to anyone and you should know that about now, Artie." She said smirking. Artemis gave her an annoyed look before looking at Trunks, Goten and Hunter. "Anyway, thank you for your help." He said smiling.

Trunks nodded. "No prob. We were going to stop Travis and his gang but we seen you coming along." He looked at Serena. "Hey, Serena. By the way, that was really cool what you did in P.E."

Serena blushed abit. "Oh? Thanks, Trunks. Sorry if I hit you guys hard with the ball though. I hope I didn't hurt you guys."

Goten shook his head. "Nah. Don't worry about it.We've had worst." He said. Artemis cleared his throat. Serena looked at him and nodded. "Oh. This is my brother in law, Artemis. Artemis, these are some guys from school. Trunks Briefs, Goten Son and Hunter Gunn." She said. Everyone shook hands with the other.

"Nice to meet you, boys. But we must be on our way. We still have to pick up Rini and Diana." Artemis said. Serena nodded. She waved at the boys. "Well, see you tomorrow, guys."

The three guys nodded and waved back at her. They watched Serena and her brother leave, all three smiling. "Well, that was interesting." Hunter said. Trunks smiled and nodded as he watched Serena seemingly having an argument with her 'brother in law'. He couldn't help but tilt his head a little as he watched her go. "Yeah, it was interesting."

Serena and Artemis sighed as they walked towards the middle school. "Well, that was sure the closest thing ever happening. Are you alright, Serena?" He asked. Serena nodded. "I'll be fine. Let's just get Rini and Diana and go home." She said. Artemis nodded. They were quiet for a minute as they slowly reached the school. Artemis paused outside the school grounds and looked at Serena. "Don't tell Luna about this. She'll never forgive me." Hhe groaned. Serena only giggled and nodded in agreement.

Once they had picked up Rini and Diana and made their way across the city and was heading home. By the time, they got back to their new house, Luna was already cooking dinner. She smiled at the girls once they came with Artemis. "Welcome home. How was school?" She asked. Serena, Rini and Diana smiled. "It was okay." Serena said as she set her sweater on the coat rack. Rini and Diana nodded in agreement, doing the same.

Luna nodded. "Dinner won't be ready for a while. So why don't you go do your homework or something."

Serena nodded. "Okay. Hey, Artemis. I need to start training soon. I've got to be ready for when Diamond finds out where we are. Can you help me?" She asked. Artemis nodded. "Okay. Maybe I'll teach you a few other things too. Just a couple fighting techniques I've learned over the years." He told her. Serena nodded before she went up to her room and started to do her homework. Artemis helped Diana with her homework while Rini was doing hers up in her own room.

After they were done, Serena pulled on some sweat pants and a tank top so she could train with Artemis. Artemis was talking to Luna when she came down. He was wearing a white sleeveless Gi. "Hey, Artemis. I'm done with my homework now. Can you teach me now?" She asked. Artemis looked at her and smiled. "Sure. We'll be out back." He told Luna. Luna nodded. She went back to stirring the stew.

Artemis and Serena went outside and stood in the back yard. They began hand to hand combat first. Which Serena utterly failed. Artemis just laughed and began teaching her the basics. It was like that for the rest of the day before Luna called them in to eat.

* * *

It had been like that for a few days. They would train after homework and before dinner. Artemis wouldn't start teaching Serena or Rini about Ki energy yet. He believed they weren't ready for that type of power. He only taught them the basics of hand to hand combat. Both of them were getting better. And of course they weren't going unnoticed. Someone had been watching. 

A green skinned someone, in fact.

Piccolo had finally had seen them and became a little interested in the new arrivals. He could already sense something new about them. They were obviously not from Earth. He had spent quite a few years watching over the planet and he did not recognize them at all. Not that he could actually remember every since face on the planet, but he didn't ever remember seeing them before. The Namek just began to watch them all the time, just trying to decide if he should should alert the others of these newcomers's presense. He wouldn't alert them right now. He would only watch.

During her school days, Serena was doing okay in school, though she fell asleep a few times in class. Everyone would laugh when she started muttering in her sleep.  
Though, Trunks frowned when he heard her say something that didn't sound very funny. He had heard her say something about "not doing it" and "let them go, Diamond". She even woke up with tears in her eyes and Trunks knew that something had happened in her past that was haunting her.

Serena was doing okay in making good friends though. She wouldn't mix up with anyone she shouldn't. She had been flirted with by some of the guys but she would turn them down faster than they could blink.

She wondered if there was ever a need for Sailor Moon here on this planet. It was probably not likely. They already had a super hero or two, plus the place seemed too peaceful. Yet, she got the chance to be a hero again.

It was Thursday. She had been walking home by herself; her book bag slung over her shoulder lightly. She was wearing blue jeans and a white top and her hair in it's original meat ball style. She was holding her books in one hand and her free hand was looking over her grades. Surprisingly she had recieved an C+ in Math. That was something new. She couldn't help but be so happy. She thought it would make Amy jealous.

That's when it happened.

There was some screams and it made Serena jump and look around with shock. There was a car speeding down the road, followed by a woman was screaming. "Please! Stop that car! My baby's in that car!" She cried with her hands over her cheeks.

Serena gasped and looked around. She knew she had to help. She ducked down an alley and hid her bag behind the dumpster. She pulled out her henshin pen.

"Moon Crystal Power!" And she transformed into Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon raced out from the alley and looked at the car. It was rolling down the hill in her direction. She was starting forward but froze when someone caught her eye. She seen Trunks and Goten racing down the hill after the car.

With a moan, she had a feeling they would probably recognize her. She knew they were probably smarter than she might think. After all, Trunks did get better grades than her. That's when she came up with what she would think was a brilliant idea. With a smirk she closed her eyes and concentrated on a wish with her Silver Crystal.  
With much concentration, her hair went silver and no longer it's golden yellow color. She quickly pulled out her meat balls and pulled her hair into a tight ponytail. They would probably have a harder time recognizing her with silver hair and pony tails then her original look. She clutched her Moon Staff tightly and raced forward towards the car.

The car was just about to pass her when she jumped up on top of the hood, wincing as she hit her knee a little harder than she wanted. She heard several gasps of surprise from all around her. Not one person had seen this girl come out.

Sailor Moon held tight to the top and reached down opening the door. She quickly pulled it wide open and climbed in slamming her foot down hard on the brake. The car came to a screeching halt just before it could hit a big truck. It was only inches away.

Without pausing, she pulled the safety brake and it just sat there. She turned around and looked at the sleeping baby. With a sigh of relief she smiled and touched the baby softly. The baby stirred for a second.

Just then the mother ran up and yanked open the back door nearly crying her eyes out with relief and worry. Several bystanders quickly surrounded the car and began cheering. Sailor Moon glanced around nervously as she climbed out of the car and felt a few people pat her back in good effort. She knew she had to get out of there and quick before someone did recognize her. She quickly pushed through the crowd while the people were distracted and fled towards the back of the crowd. She almost came face to face with Trunks who made to grab her arm.  
"Hey! Wait a second!" He called as she yanked her arm right out of his reach and started to run. She could almost sense Trunks coming after her.

"Wait!" Goten called, also following her.

But Sailor Moon didn't wait. She ducked behind down another alley and darted down a passage. She knew that the boys would follow just a little bit but she wouldn't stop. She just kept running.

After a few minutes and she couldn't sense them any more, she stopped and leaned against the wall to catch her breath. She had never ran so fast and so hard in her life like that. She placed her hand over her heart hoping that would slow it down. Sailor Moon took a deep breath and detransformed.

Then Serena made her way back to the alley to find her backpack which luckily was still there. She grabbed it and began walking down the road to get home. She smiled on her way though. So maybe she could be Sailor Moon here once in a while. Not very often but once in a while sound good. She looked up at the sky and smiled as something began to glow up there. She just nodded and went home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: Thanks for your reviews. I really appreciate all the nice things you've all been saying about it. Now in this chapter, not much happens in it but something does. Just read and you'll find out.**

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

Trunks arrived home still looking a little disgruntled. He was happy that the mother got her baby back safely but he wanted to know who that beautiful silver haired girl was. The one in a sailor fuku and had saved the baby's life. He wanted to see who she was and how she did that little stunt with the car without getting seriously hurt.  
He and Goten talked a lot about it while they were walking to Capsle Corp. And when they got there, Bulma told Goten that his mother called and demanded him to come straight home because he had chores.  
So Trunks was up in his room doing his homework and thinking about that girl. His thoughts then went to Serena. He found her facinating and couldn't help but think about her. She was very pretty and definitely nice. It made him blush just thinking about her.

With a sigh, Trunks rolled over on his bed looking up at the ceiling, practically daydreaming. That was when Vegeta came in to demand for his attention to spare but when he spotted Trunks's small smile and dreamy look, he paused. He stared for a minute before stepping into the room.

"Brat! What are you doing!!"

Trunks blinked and looked at the Prince of Saiyans. "Oh. Nothing. Just thinking." He muttered.

Vegeta narrowed an eye at him. He was curious but he wasn't going to let his guard down and let everyone know he had a soft spot for his son. He just growled. "Well you don't have time to think, brat! Get up and come spar with me!"

Trunks sighed and nodded. He climbed off his bed and followed his father to the Gravity room. Vegeta set the gravitational level and faced Trunks. Trunks pulled off his blue jacket and tossed it aside. He stood in a fighting mode waiting for the battle to begin. Vegeta charged and they began kicking and punching.

"So, are you going to tell me what your thinking about?" Vegeta asked as he attacked Trunks.

Trunks blocked some punches and sent his own. "Why do you want to know?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Vegeta ducked under Trunks's fist. "I'm your father and it's my duty to know!" He said loudly. That totally took Trunks by surprise and he earned a punch in the head. So he began to dodge. "What's with you today?" He asked as he jumped away from Vegeta's kicks.

Vegeta didn't slow down. He sped up his fighting pace. "I have the right to be a father once in a while, brat! Plus it's making me curious! And I hate being curious! Now tell me what the problem is or I'll beat you black and blue!" He yelled at Trunks. Trunks flew back away from Vegeta and stopped. Vegeta didn't pursue him. He just floated in the sky looking at Trunks. Trunks stared. He wondered why he was going to tell his father about this but if it helped then why not. "Okay. I've just been thinking about some girl, that's all."

Vegeta rose his eyebrow. "Your day dreaming about some girl?" He asked in annoyance.

Trunks blushed. "Well, she's not just any girl, dad. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. And there's something about her. She's not like the others. I can sense it. She's definitely different. Ask Goten too. We've talked about this girl. We've met her and talked to her. She's very much different."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Just a pathetic earthling, that is all your worried about." He grumbled.

Trunks shook his head quickly, slightly irratated that Vegeta would call Serena that. "No, she's not just a pathedic earthling. I think she's something more." He then frowned, remembering what happened that day. "In fact, something weird happened today after school. A run away car with a baby was rolling down the street today and some girl appeared. She was very different. She had silver hair and was wearing some weird sailor uniform. But she wasn't just some earthling. I could sense a power inside her. I don't think she was human at all. I remember seeing something on her forehead though. Some kind of weird marking."

At that very second, Vegeta's attention perked up even more. "A marking? What kind of marking?" He asked curiously.

Trunks was a bit surprised that Vegeta, the Prince of Saiyans was so interested. He had never shown such interest before. Why now?  
"I didn't see it clearly. But it looked like a moon symbol." Trunks said. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and had a deep thought look on his face. The look of something was cooking up in his head. Trunks tilted his head. "Dad, what's wrong?"

Vegeta looked up and shook his head. "Nothing. We're done for now. I'm not in the mood for sparing right now." He said flying down to the door and left. That had taken Trunks by surprise big time. His dad, Vegeta, the Prince of Saiyans and Mr. Badass, didn't want to spar anymore! Something was definitely wrong.

That night Trunks was finishing up his homework. He was feeling just a little strange. Like he was a little stronger. But why would he feel like that? He hadn't felt like that since……since he had his Saiyan tail. And that was such a long time ago.

Just then his phone rang. Trunks looked at it and reached for it. "I've got it!" He yelled out his door. He grabbed the receiver and put it up to his ear. "Hello, this is The Briefs Residence, Trunks speaking."

"**Thank Kami! Trunks it's Goten! Look! I'm totally freaking here, man!" **He heard Goten.

Trunks winced at Goten's scared high-pitched voice. "Whoa, whoa, Goten. What's wrong? Calm down!"

Goten turned in his chair looking very paranoid. He had been looking out the window and had seen what he didn't want to see. "Trunks! Have you looked out your window yet! And do you know what I have just discovered on my ass!" He yelled into his phone.

Trunks winced again but looked confused. "What! Goten, your starting to freak me out. What would be out my window?" He asked standing up.

"**Why the hell don't you look and you'll find out, Trunks! Do you have a tail too! Kami, please say you don't have your tail back!" **Trunks heard Goten. His eyes went wide and looked like someone had just slapped his face. "What? Did you say you have your tail back!"

"**Hell yeah I did! And there's a full moon outside!" **Goten yelled.

Trunks ran to his window and looked out. There it was. The big white round orb that was a Saiyan's worst nightmare and others. Trunks's head jerked around and he ran his hand down his rear end. The blood had just reached empty in his face. He pulled back a long fuzzy tail. "Oh damn!" He exclaimed. His eyes went back to the moon and started to shake. "Oh no!"

"**Oh Kami! You have your tail don't you!" **Goten cried out.

Trunks nodded staring wide eyed at the full moon. "Oh yeah, I do. Does your dad and Gohan have their tails?" He asked fearfully.

"**Uh….I don't know. I haven't……" **

Suddenly on Goten's line, Trunks heard a piercing scream and some yelling.

"**Uh, Trunks. I think Mom just discovered dad and Gohan's tails. You better check your dad's!" **Goten suggested.

Trunks nodded. "Got it!" He said and hung up. He raced straight towards his door and darted down the hall. He found Vegeta sitting on the couch flipping through channels. Trunks looked him over and didn't see any tail. He narrowed his eyes then spotted movement on the arm.

His eyes went wide on what he saw. "Dad…..."

Vegeta turned his head looking annoyed. "What, brat!" He demanded.

Trunks pointed towards the long dark brown tail laying next to him. Vegeta turned his eyes to the tail and looked lazily at it. They lit up for a second and he picked it up and examined it as if it was just a Cracker Jack prize. "Damn." He said lowly and dropped it. His eyes went back to the TV. Trunks looked confused. His dad didn't seem surprised.

"Uh, that's not the only thing that's wrong. There's a full moon out tonight."

Now that got Vegeta's attention. He leaped to his feet and looked wide eyed at Trunks.

"WHAT!"

That night it had been hectic. Bulma had boarded up the window and closed the shutters. Vegeta and Trunks were looking very worried just standing away from the windows as much as they could. Trunks began to explain how he found out.

That was then Bulma looked at them. "Wait a minute, Trunks. Did you just say you seen the moon?"

Trunks nodded then paused. Wait a minute. He did see the full moon. Why wasn't he a mindless ape yet? Didn't Saiyans change at the first sight of the moon?

Vegeta immediately caught on. He slowly walked to the door and opened it.

Trunks behind him and they went outside. Bulma, trembling followed. Both Saiyans were looking up at the full moon. But they still didn't change. "Something is definitely weird." Trunks said. Vegeta nodded in agreement. "Saiyans are suppose to change when they look at the moon. Why aren't we changing?" Trunks asked. Bulma stared upward. "Maybe your cured?" She suggested. Vegeta growled. "The transformation is not some disease, woman! It's apart of out heritage! Why we aren't changing, I don't know!" He roared.

Bulma gave him a dirty look. Trunks didn't stay to listen. He just hurried inside and called Goten. Once, the other Demi Saiyan answered, he simply told him, "Goten, go outside and look at the moon. We're not changing." There was a noise.

"**Goten! What are you doing! You'll turn….." **Chi Chi was screeching. But she stopped. There was a long silence.

"**Trunks, what's going on? Why aren't we changing?" **Goten asked.

Trunks shook his head. "I don't know. It's so weird. But for some reason we're not changing. It's like the Saiyan curse has been broken." He looked at Vegeta who looked back at him.

* * *

At home, Serena smiled as she looked out the window at her precious moon she had wished for. It was right there and it made her feel much better. She turned her eyes onto Rini and Diana who slept in the same bed. They were best friends and scared of the dark. That was probably the real reason why Serena created the moon again in this world. 

When Luna and Artemis told her that there was no moon in this world, she nearly fainted right there. They did tell her the reason. So she had put a block on the rays so they wouldn't change her precious guardians into mindless apes. When the moon had appeared Luna and Artemis did freak out for a few minutes until Serena told them what she did. They seemed to relax.

She felt more at ease. In her lap was the heart crystals of her dearly beloved friends. It made her hurt all over just thinking about her friends dying like that. Tears filled her eyes as she touched the crystals gently.

"Don't worry, my friends and guardians. I will get you back. I will get you all back." She whispered. She put the crystals onto the dresser letting the moon's rays touch them. They seemed to glow with their power. Serena laid down and looked at them with pain in her eyes. Then she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**SM World**_

Diamond was getting angrier. More frustrated. He wanted Serena back and now. He needed her now. And finding her was taking too long. Chaos had began on working on the former Sailor Scouts. She had come up with a plan on making them into servants for Diamond. But it proved that it wasn't as easy as they thought it was going to be.  
In his prison cell, Sapphire was sure pissed off with his brother. He refused to say any word to Diamond. He would just sit in his chambers staring off. He would do anything to get back at his brother. He knew he had to get out of there. He had to find Princess Serenity and help her and her daughter. But how would he get out of his prison, go to the Time Gates and find which dimention they went to? It was hopeless.

And to make things worst….The Dark Sailor, Pluto had been created.

She walked down the dark hall right into the court yard where her new master was. Her dark green hair pulled back and the black moon crest on her forehead. She was wearing her Sailor fuku but it was different. It was darker. Not one inch of it had white. Only black and green. Her time staff in her hand. There seemed to be a dark aura around her. Her eyes were dark and emotionless. It was like there was no life inside her, only death.

She stepped into the court yard and looked straight at Diamond. She went over and bowed low to him.

"My King, I am ready for your command." She said with a dark tone to her voice.

Diamond turned around and smirked. "Ah, Sailor Pluto. Finally, your ready. Good. I'm glad you were the first one finished. I have a very important task for you."

Sailor Pluto didn't stand straight. She kept her face down. "What is it you need my king?"

Diamond started to pace. "You are the Time Guardian and can travel to the Time Gates, right?"

Pluto nodded without looking up. "Yes." She said simply.

Diamond nodded. "Good. Because I want you to find Princess Serenity and her daughter. They have escaped into one of the dimensions and I want to know which one. When you discover their whereabouts, you will inform me right away, is that clear?" He asked. Pluto nodded. "Clear as water, my king." She said standing. She turned and walked out.

Diamond just smirked. "Soon, my love. Soon you will be in my arms and I will be the King of the Stars." He said. His eyes went to the stars.

**A/N: Things are getting quite difficult for Sailor Moon. And quite interesting for the Z fighters. Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. I am glad your enjoying the story. But I do have bad news, readers. This is the first encounter of one of the Dark Sailors. Anyway, before I go on, there was a question asked that I think needs to be answered, so I think I'll answer them for you. To the reader who asked if this was a rewrite, yes. It is a rewrite. So you may have read apart of it once before. **

**Anyway, read and review please.**

**Chapter 6.**

Serena woke up with a start. She was dreaming about the day her friends died. She had tears streaming down her face. She had so much pain just thinking about it. She knew she couldn't hide from Diamond forever. She knew she had to face him one day. But now she wasn't going to. She was determined to be stronger and defeat him. He would die for this. Someday he would. But now she would train.  
She was happy that Artemis was teaching her a few things. He was definitely a pretty powerful fighter. If only he showed his true power. She knew that he was holding back with his power. She could feel it. She had that feeling that he was a lot stronger than he was bragging about. And she would make him show his true power even if she had to be a little mean to him.

She pushed the covers off her and put her feet on the floor.

By the sound of it, Rini and Diana were already up and watching TV. 'TG (thank god) for Saturdays.' She thought to herself. She didn't want to go to school that day. She wasn't feeling up to studying. She slowly got dressed and went down smelling Luna's delicious cooking. Serena was entering the hall when she heard someone talking rather loudly.

"Serena! Get your dumb blond butt in this front room right this instant!" Luna screamed from the living room.

Serena froze with wide eyes. She went into the room and found everyone staring at the TV with wide eyes. The news was on and can you guess who was there? Serena stared with wide eyes. "Oh. My. God! How stupid can I be!"

There was Sailor Moon onto of the car hood reaching down to open it. "That is what I want to ask! What were you thinking!" Luna exclaimed. Serena tore her eyes off the screen and looked at the scowling Luna and Artemis. "I'm sorry! I just couldn't let that car crash into the truck. I had to do something!"

Artemis sighed rubbing his head. "We understand, Serena. But you must be careful. We came here to hide from Diamond. Not revealing our identities."

Rini turned her pretty pink eyes away from the tv. "Well, like it's going to matter. No one recognized her. Look." Everyone turned their eyes on to the tv again.

On the screen was a witness. The person made Serena and Artemis gasp. "Hey! It's Trunks and Goten!" They both said.

Luna looked at them. "Who?"

Serena shrugged. "Just some guys from my school. They're okay." She said. They went quiet as the reporter hurried up to them to ask them some questions.

"_Excuse me! Boys! Mind if I question you?" The reporter called. The lavendar haired boy and black spikey haired boy turned around with surprise. _

"_Huh? Oh, sure. I guess." Goten said. _

_The reporter nodded. "From what I've heard, you were trying to chase down the car that had the baby. Did you see the face of the silver haired girl that saved the baby's life?" He asked. The boys looked at each other. "Uh….sort of. Not really. We weren't that close enough." Trunks said. Goten nodded in agreement._

_The reporter nodded. "But you did see what she looked like though, is that right? What did she look like?" He asked. Trunks shrugged again. "Well…..she was really pretty, I'll tell you that." He paused._

Everyone looked at the blushing Serena now. She was bright pink and even her ears were pink. Artemis just laughed silently.

"_She was also wearing this strange sailor suit. Her hair was silver and pulled back in a pony tail." Goten added. Trunks nodded. The reporter nodded. _

"_Thank you boys." He said and turned towards the camera. "There you have it. A young strange girl has become a hero here in Satan City. But who is this mysterious girl? Where did she come from? And where did she go to? Will we see more of this beautiful heroine? Back to you…"_

Artemis turned off the TV and looked at Serena who was blushing very brightly. "Well, beautiful heroine? What's your next big move in saving lives again?" He asked teasingly.

Serena laughed nervously. "What are you talking about? That was a one time thing."

Luna rolled her eyes. "That better be. Because if you start showing up as Sailor Moon things will get messy. We don't want Diamond to find us."

Serena nodded. "I know. I know. I won't do it again."

Luna nodded. "Good. Anyway, I want to go to the store to get some things. Do you girls want to join me?" She asked. Rini looked over the couch at her. "Why can't Artemis go?" She asked. Artemis looked smug. "Because I have a job interview at a place called Capsle Corp. I filed an application in janitor work. It's stupid I know but I'm not going to do anything big, you know."

Serena nodded. "Sounds good. Alright. We'll join you, Luna. I wanted to see if I could get some hair things anyways." She said. Luna nodded. "Go get your shoes on and we'll go." She said. The three nodded and went to grab their shoes.

The four females were in the Satan City department store looking for some groceries. Rini and Diana were busy giggling over hot guys in magnezines while Serena daydreamed about being with her friends again. Luna could see what was troubling her. She wanted to help Serena get over it. "Serena, do you mind going and getting some juice?"

Serena nodded. "Okay." She said hurrying down the aisle. She made it to the juice section and looked them over. "Hm. Let's get the Pineapple Watermelon juice." She said picking up the jug.

Suddenly there was several gunshots. Men all around in the store began firing guns. There were screams. "Alright! Shut up and get down!" All of them were yelling. Serena gasped and ducked into the door way. The store was being held up. Serena curled by the door looking around the corner. The robbers were gathering everyone to the front.

Unfortunately, for them, none of them had seen Serena.

Serena heard Diana scream from up front. Her heart gave a leap and she snatched her henshin pen. "Time for Sailor Moon to fight the bad guys again." She said. She stood straight and held it up high. "Moon Make Up Power!" She said softly and she transformed.

The theives had all of the hostages sitting on the floor. Luna was holding her crying daughter. Rini looked horrified but stern. She wanted nothing more to transform right there and beat the living crud out of every single one of them. But then again, she didn't see her future mother. So that meant she had to wait for Sailor Moon to appear.

"Open all the cashiers and stuff the money into the bags!" The leader exclaimed.

The cashier was a young man who was shaking quite badly. He was trying to open the cashier but because of his shaking hands it wasn't working right. "Come on or I'll blowing your effing head off!" The leader snapped waving the gun at the cashier.

"Hold it right there, evil doer!" Everyone jumped and turned around.

Standing on top of the shelves stood the strange silver haired girl. Luna, Rini and Diana smiled happily and sat up straighter. "Who the hell are you!" The leader demanded pointing his gun at Sailor Moon. However, she didn't flinch. She just stood perfectly still with her hands on her hips. "I am the Protector of Good, Justice and Truth! I am Sailor Moon! And you will surrender now or I will show you no mercy!" She said proudly. Her eyes went to Rini and gave her a small nod. Rini nodded with a smirk and crawled behind the counter. There was a dim flash of pink from behind it that no one noticed.

The leader just laughed. "Sailor Moon, huh? Your nothing but a measley girl. We won't kill you just yet. We might just have a little fun with you first. Boys, get her!"

Suddenly a red booted foot came out of no where and kicked the leader right in the face. He went flying to the floor. Everyone gasped and spun around. There stood Chibi Moon. She stood tall and proud looking just as Sailor Moon.

"I am Chibi Moon, Protector of Good, Justice and Truth. I fight with the virtues of the Good!"

Sailor Moon gave her a nod who returned it. "Together we will stop your evil ways! Surrender now and you will go to jail with no injury. If you choose to fight us then you will go to jail with bruises." The robbers all growled and charged at the two sailors. Sailor Moon smirked. "Some how I hoped you wanted to fight." She said jumping down. She ducked under a fist and sent a kick into the offender's stomach.

Chibi Moon jumped off the counter as her attacker swung his gun at her. She dodged just in time and then jumped back on the counter swinging both feet right into the offender's face.

Luna jumped up and clenched her fists. "Alright, Sailor Moon! Kick their asses!" She cheered. The other hostages began cheering. "Go, Sailor Moon!" They were yelling and cheering. A robber turned towards Luna. "Shut up!" He yelled swinging his fist at her. She gasped and bent her back backwards just as the fist came at her. She touched the floor with her hands and kicked up doing a back flip. Her foot hit the robber hard in the chin sending him flying backward.

Diana clapped her hands cheerfully. "Go, mommy!" She sang.

Another robber charged at Luna. Luna rose her fists and an evil glint her eye. "I haven't fought in ages. It's time to bring my skills back to use." She whispered. She used her Saiyan speed to dodge the attacker. Then she sent her fist right into the attacker's stomach. The impact sent the attacker flying backwards into a freezer full of soda pop. He fell to the floor unconscious.

Soon every single robber was down. Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon gave a small salute and hurried out. Luna grabbed Diana's hand and followed. They met Serena and Rini down the street smiling.

"That must have felt good fighting those men. I didn't know you could fight, Luna." Serena said smirking at her friend.

Luna smirked back. "I'm a Saiyan, Serena. Remember? Saiyans love to fight. It's their nature. I just haven't fought for so long time. It's like taking a breath of fresh air out of a cloud of smoke."

Serena smiled. "I know. And I think Sailor Moon will come in great use here. And Sailor Chibi Moon." She said smiling at Rini who smiled back. Luna sighed and shrugged. "You must do what you must, Serena. But you must remember. This is not your Earth anymore. It's not in your Kingdom." She told her. Serena just nodded. "I know what I'm doing, Luna. Trust me." She said. Luna smiled. "I do. I do trust you. I just don't trust her. Not anymore." She said pointing behind Serena. Serena jumped and turned around. She gasped seeing who it was.

Sailor Pluto stood on the building looking down on them. A wicked smile on her face. "I have found you, Princess." She said softly.

Serena looked like she was going to cry. "Oh my….Pluto? Is that you?" She asked smiling.

Pluto just smiled. "Yes, my Princess. It's me. I'm alive once again. Come home, Princess. Everyone is waiting." She said beckoning Serena.

Serena smiled merrily. Everyone was alive!

"Pluto! Do you mean everyone is alive! They're back!" She nearly cried.

Sailor Pluto smiled. "Yes, my Princess. And they're waiting for you to come back. Crystal Tokyo will be starting soon. We need you." She said softly. Serena just smiled and started to take a step forward but Luna grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Serena! Don't! It's not the Pluto you remember!" She hissed with urgency.

Rini was studying Pluto and she could feel something dark coming from her. Serena looked at Luna. "Luna! It's Sailor Pluto! She said everyone is alive! We must go back!"

Luna was staring wide eyed at Sailor Pluto. "No! It's not her! You have the heart crystals, remember? And look what's on her forehead!" She said pointing. Serena blinked a few times before looking back at Sailor Pluto. Her eyes went wide seeing the Black Moon crest.

"No!" She cried covering her mouth.

The Dark Sailor Pluto smiled wickedly. "Yes, My Princess. Diamond is waiting for you to return. You must come back with me."

Serena had tears flowing through her eyes. "No, no, no! Pluto! How could you turn against me! What has he done to you!" She cried her tears falling down her cheeks.

Pluto frowned looking highly annoyed. "My King has had Chaos bring myself back to life, Princess. As he will with the others. We are his faithful servents and your's. However, Prince Endymion will not become alive again. He must live his life in the after life. You belong to King Diamond, Princess Serenity. You must come back with me. Or Diamond will come to you."

Serena shook her head breathing hard. "I will never go back, Pluto! Please! Join me again! Become my loyal guardian again!" She begged folding her hands together.

Pluto gave a small growl. "I will not abandon my King! I have my orders, Princess! And that is to take you back to King Diamond!" She spat harshly. Serena lowered her hands. Anger written on her face. "If you reside with that murdering bastard, Pluto, then you are my enemy! You are not the Sailor Pluto I once knew! I will not be fought over for and I will not run to the arms of that crude, spoiled brat, son of a bitch Diamond!"

Dark Sailor Pluto's eyes flashed dangerously. "Very well! If you will not go willingly, then I will have to force you!" She hissed. She clutched her Time Staff tightly and leaped off the building with great speed. The four women dropped into a defensive stance, ready to fight their once but no longer friend.

But suddenly Dark Sailor Pluto waved her staff and froze them. Serena gasped trying to get free but she couldn't move. "No!"

Luna tried to struggle, panic on her face, but couldn't. Dark Sailor Pluto landed in front of Serena. She smirked cruelly. "This was easier than I thought." She said and reached to grab Serena's arm. Tears were falling down Serena's face as she cried in fear. She was done for. She knew it was all over for her. "No! Please!" She begged.

But Dark Sailor Pluto ignored her.

Suddenly a strange light purple aura surrounded Dark Sailor Pluto and she froze. Her eyes went wide with shock. "What! What is happening!" She exclaimed. Serena, Luna, Rini and Diana gasped as they were released from Pluto's attack. Luna looked around sensing someone nearby.

"What is going on! Who did that!" Rini asked.

Dark Sailor Pluto tried to struggle but couldn't escape. "Who is responcible for this!" She demanded glaring at Serena and her friends. But all four looked very puzzled.

Just then a portal opened behind Dark Sailor Pluto and she was lifted into the air and flung back into it. "No! I can not fail!" She was screaming but the portal closed. Dark Sailor Pluto was gone.

All four friends stared unblinking to where Dark Sailor Pluto used to be standing. "What the hell was that!" Serena asked with shock. Luna shook her head still not blinking. "I don't know. But we better hurry home before anything else bad happens." She said turning and leaving. Serena, Rini and Diana nodded in agreement and hurried after her.

* * *

Far above the Earth, Piccolo stood smirking at the edge. His arms folded across his chest and he stood tall and proud looking. Standing next to him, was a tall elfish looking man. His skin lavendar colored. His hair pure white and long. His eyes ebony black just like Piccolo's. He wore stranger clothing than Piccolo. He had one hand pointing towards the Earth. A deep frown on his face which turned into a smirk. 

"That should buy the Princess some time."

Piccolo looked at him. "Supreme Kai, who is she?" He asked seriously now.

The Supreme Kai lowered his hand and kept his eyes on the Earth. "I'm not entirely sure. But I think she is Princess Serenity of the Silver Alliance. Why she is here in our Galaxy, I don't know. But she seems to be in danger. You were right of contacting me, Piccolo. If you hadn't, she would probably be where that the Time Guardian was going to take her."

Piccolo looked back down. "Should I tell the others?"

Supreme Kai was quiet for a minute then shook his head. "No. The Princess is here in hiding for a reason. We better let her stay hidden for now. She is no danger to your Earth. Just continue to watch her, make sure she stays safe without her knowing. The Time Guardian is gone for now but she will be back. And she will not come alone. Just make sure nothing bad happens to the Princess or her companions." He said turning around and starting to walk away.

Piccolo turned and looked after him. "Where are you going?"

The Supreme Kai turned his head back as he walked on. "I want to travel to the Other Dimention and find this Prince Endymion that the Time Guardian has mentioned. By the sound of it, he is feared by the Time Guardian. If I bring him back here, there may be a chance the Guardian will not try anything again. But it will not be easy locating him in the Other Dimention. It will be like finding a needle in a very large haystack. Almost impossible but can be done."

Piccolo nodded and watched the Kai disappear. Then he turned his eyes back onto the Planet of Earth.

**A/N: There you go. Now that Dark Sailor Pluto knows where Serena is, she'll definitely tell Diamond. But luckily Serena, secretly, has the Supreme Kai on her side. We shall see what will happen later. Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: Thank you for your reviews. I know I already put up a chapter today, but all well. I figured that I should put up the next one now that I've got the time. This chapter is probably going to be a little short but it's necessary. In this chapter, Rini makes a new friend. Anyway, read and review.**

**Chapter 7.**

Artemis was having quite the time though. No sooner after the girls left, he left to go to his job enterview at Capsle Corp. He pulled his long white blond hair back into a pony tail and wore casual cloths than he usually would have. He wore a baseball cap and dark tinted sunglasses to shield his eyes from the sun. His tail safely tucked in under his pants, wrapped around his leg. He was smiling on the way there. He finally found the Capsle Corp. building. He found the shape very amusing. He had never seen a dome shaped building before. He ended up just standing there for about five minutes just staring at it's uniquness. But that was then he spotted a face staring at him through a window from one of the windows on the higher levels, which disappeared when Artemis waved to them and made his way towards the door. He went up to the door and knocked before looking around the yard. He found it very interesting.

The door opened and Artemis came face to face with the lavendar haired teen, Trunks. Trunks looked almost surprised to see Artemis but grinned at him. Artemis smiled. "Trunks? My this is a surprise." he said offering his hand.

Trunks kept grinning and took Artemis's hand, shaking it. "Artemis, what are you doing here? I mean...uh, how are you?"

Artemis laughed scratching the back of his head. He reached into his pocket pulling out a peice of newspaper. On it was the ad for the job. "I'm trying to get a job around here. And I wanted to try and get one as a janitor for Capsle Corp. Curious, do you live here?" He asked looking at the building again. Trunks continued to smile. "Yeah. My mother is Bulma Briefs. Uh, where are my manners? Come on in." He said stepping aside. Artemis nodded and happily did so. He looked around as he entered. "My, it's bigger than it is outside, isn't it?"

Trunks nodded stepping forward. "Yeah it is. But it's an okay place to live in. Hold on and I'll page my mom."

Artemis nodded and continued to look around. Trunks started to walk away but stopped. "Oh. You can look around but try to not wander too far from here. You can get lost pretty easy and there's a few security systems up right now. CC's got a lot of secrets that aren't meant to be seen by others."

Artemis just nodded as he looked around. He had heard Trunks leave the room. He continued to look around at pictures of people, His eyes narrowed on a picture of a group shot of men. There were eight of them.

There was Trunks and Goten standing next to each other, their arms thrown around each other's necks and giving peace signs. A young man not much older than them grinning with his arms folded. He looked exactly like Goten, only he wore a school uniform and had glasses. Another man that looked the Goten and the other one, stood grinning stupidly while waving at the camera. Like Goten and the young man, he had spikey black hair that stood up in different directions. He wore an orange gi with a dark blue shirt under it. He had this goofy look on his face and yet he looked almost like someone Artemis knew one time. But he wasn't sure who.  
Standing next to the goof, was a very short bald headed man. He wore an orange gi similar to the goof's. He was grinning too with excitement and was giving a peace sign too. Next to him was a tall man with short black hair and a scar running down his face. He wore casual wear yet a red head band around his head. Next to him was another bald man but to Artemis's surprise, he had three eyes on on his face.

Artemis smiled brightly. "A cyclops. I haven't seen one of those for a long time." He muttered to himself.

The last man, however wasn't looking at the camera. His back was to it and his arms folded. Artemis couldn't see his face too well. Just the side of it. He apparently had this annoyed look on his face and looked grumpy. His black hair was spiked up like a cone. He wore a deep blue spandex uniform. His very filled muscles was a little flexed as if saying, _"if you don't get that camera out of my face I'll break it". _And this man, Artemis knew he had seen before. He just knew that hairdo anywhere. Only one person would have a do like that. But could it be?

Artemis was staring with a confused frown and shock. "No. It can't be him. He's...he's dead, isn't he?" He whispered.

Suddenly he felt someone place their hand on his shoulder making him jump and spin around. It was a blue haired woman. She looked stunned seeing that she had startled him so much. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

Trunks was behind her laughing. His arms over his stomach and his eyes full of tears from laughing so hard.

Artemis laughed softly and shook his head trying to catch his breath. "It's alright. I'm just not used to be putting myself off guard like that."

The woman nodded with a smile. "Hello, I'm Bulma Briefs, owner of the Capsle Corp. Trunks told me you wanted to get a job here." She said with a hint of a question. Artemis nodded holding up the ad. "Yes. I saw your ad in the newspaper and wanted to come try and get the job."

Bulma nodded with a bigger smile. "Well, your in luck. I haven't had very many people come by trying to get the job. The people who do come by are just customers. Or they are Trunks's friends. I think you might be able to get the job. I need you to fill out these papers just for precautions. We have a few things that might shock you if you ever go wandering and you catch a glimpse of them." She said holding up a packet. Artemis just smiled. "I probably won't be too surprised. I've seen some very strange things that sometimes can't be explainable. But out of curiousity, what type of things?"

Trunks had finally stopped laughing and stepped forward wiping the tears from his face. "Uh, let's say the Gravity room for one. You probably won't have to clean that out. My dad makes me do that, BECAUSE HE'S SO LAZY!!!" He had turned and yelled his words down the hall.

"SHUT UP, BRAT!" A reply came roaring back from deep within the building.

Bulma and Trunks just laughed.

Artemis chuckled nervously. "Your husband?" He asked looking at Bulma. Bulma smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah. Hopefully you won't ever get the chance to meet him. He'd probably think your some kind of enemy and try to beat you up." She said rolling her eyes. Artemis just grinned. 'I'd like to see him try.' He thought to himself.

Bulma turned away and beckoned him to follow her. "Come on, I'll give you a tour." Artemis nodded following her.

Trunks followed behind. "Hey, Artemis. Just curious, but how's Serena doing?" He asked with a smile. Artemis looked at him then grinned. He remembered what Trunks had said about Sailor Moon on the news. And by the slight blush creeping up Trunks's face, he liked Serena more than he said so. Artemis came up with an evil idea in his head. He liked Trunks a little. He approved of him and thought that he was a good guy. So he figured it was matchmaker time. "Oh, she's doing great. Still a little upset." He sighed a fake sigh.

Trunks blinked looking at him, frowning. "Upset? Why is she upset?"

Artemis nodded saddly. "Yeah. Her boyfriend, oh, excuse me. Ex-boyfriend was cheating on her and she just found out when she called him last night. She could hear another girl in the background and she just cried her heart out last night." He saw a smile creep up Trunks's lips. "Man, that sucks." Trunks said trying not to sound excited. Artemis turned his grin to him. "I approve of you, Trunks. But I'll warn you now. You hurt her and I'll break your neck." He said still smiling. Trunks just grinned and shook his head while blushing. "Hey, I'm not thinking of anything."

Artemis laughed. "Uh-huh, sure. That's what they all say."

Bulma just laughed and shook her head. She had heard their conversation. She began telling Artemis a little about the house and what she did there. Artemis was smiling with interest. He was impressed with how much knowledge that the Earthling had. She was definitely a genius. Bulma went on telling him how Capsles worked and what they could do and he nodded in understanding. 'Amazing.' He thought.

_'ARTEMIS!'_

Artemis jumped hearing Luna's voice in his head. He had to cover his mouth to keep himself from crying out. He looked at Trunks and Bulma hoping that they didn't see him jump. Luckily they were busy going on about Capsle Corp and hadn't noticed. He remembered how hewas pretty much connected with Luna by their minds through their bond together. It was a thing about being a couple. Being soul mates gave them an advantage of telepathy between them.

'Luna? What's wrong?'

_'We have trouble, Artemis! Big trouble! Come home quick!'_

Artemis nodded and tried to think of an excuse to get away. Bulma finally turned to look at him and noticed that he was thinking about something. She frowned and tilted her head. "Is there something wrong?" She asked. Artemis smiled nervously. "I, uh, just remembered I have a date with my wife tonight. I was hoping we could cut the tour short. She'd kill me if I wasn't on time." He lied.

Bulma beamed happily. "Aww, that is so cute! Sure. And just to let you know, you can start Monday. Be here around six so you can get started."

Artemis nodded with a grin. "Thank you, Mrs. Briefs! This means alot to me." he said happily. Bulma shook her head. "It's just Bulma, please." She told him before looking at Trunks. "Trunks, kindly show Artemis out." She said. Trunks nodded and lead the white blonde haired man away.

Just as soon as they left, Vegeta came out from a room. He had caught sight of Artemis's backside as he turned the corner. A look appeared on his face and looked at Bulma. "Who was that?" He asked suspiciously. Bulma just smiled at him. "Oh, just our new janitor. He's quite a nice man." She said with a nod. Vegeta frowned deeply. 'He looked oddly familiar.' He thought. to himself before shrugging it away.

Artemis had hurried back to the house as fast as he could. He hadn't liked the panicky tone in Luna's voice when she had contacted him. He practically flew back. When he went into the house, Luna ran into the room, worry on her face. "Luna! What's wrong?" Artemis asked with worry. Luna wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. "They have found us! Diamond has found us!" She said with fear. Artemis's face drained. "What! But how!" He asked pulling away and looking at her.

Luna looked tearfully up at him. She was trembling. "He brought back Sailor Pluto. He filled her body with black magic with the help of Chaos. Pluto came here and tried to force Serena back to Diamond. But something happened. Some kind of force froze Pluto and forced her back into the Silver Alliance Galaxy."

Artemis looked around. "Where's Serena?"

Luna looked up at the cieling. "She's in her room. She's very upset. She's been pretty much crying her eyes out. I can't believe Diamond has turned the Sailor Scouts against us."

Artemis swallowed hard. He shook his head. "We're in trouble, Luna. We've got to get out of Satan City and hide somewhere."

Luna looked up at him. "How are we suppose to do that, Artemis? They'll find us! And if they don't, they'll send the Scouts to track us down! Diamond has the Scouts and they have the Powers of the Planets. He'll find us, Artemis! There is nothing we can do! If we continue to fight against him or hide, he can have the Scouts destroy this planet." She cried. Artemis looked stern deep thinking look on his face. "Well, then we'll have to teach Serena and Rini the way of the Saiyan."

Luna gasped stepping back. "No, Artemis! We can't do that! They won't be able to survive such brutality!"

Artemis stepped forward and touched her face. "Luna." He began gently. "We don't have much a choice. Serena must learn how to control her energy and how to be stronger. With her as Sailor Moon and Sailor Cosmos, She could probably defeat all of the Sailor Scouts and return them to our side. And we need to fight too. We are her guardians, Luna. We must be what we are." he said in an almost whisper.  
Luna sighed lowering her head. "I never would have thought we would return to be what we were. To be what we tried to escape from. What about the other Saiyans? What if there are more still?" She asked looking up. Artemis sighed shaking his head. "I could only hope that they are not killers like they used to. And certainly we must hope that King Kold, Freeza and Cooler are no longer around. If they are, then there is no hope for us. Either way, we have no choice but to fight." He said and Luna nodded with a deep sigh.

Like Luna had said, Serena was in her room crying her heart out. The Heart Crystals all alined on her dresser. Her tear stained face buried into the pillow and her blonde hair fell over her shouldrs and laid in golden puddles around her. She was deeply heart broken that Diamond would have done what he did. How dare he turn her Sailors, her friends, against her. She didn't know if she could ever fight them. They were her best friends, her sisters. She couldn't hurt them, even though they were no longer with her.

* * *

Rini had been so upset that she had decided to take a nice little walk in the forest near her house. She was clutching her snow globe, the one with Pegasas inside it. Her tears were running down her cheeks. She found a small clearing in the forest and sat down against a log. She was crying hard now just thinking about what was happening. She couldn't believe that her once good friends were now her enemies. 

'How dare Diamond do this to us!' She thought bitterly.

She burst into tears, setting her snowglobe down and buried her head into her arms. Unaware that she was not alone in the forest.

Gohan was out doing his daily training. He had already done his homework and so he had free time to spare. His mother was probably getting dinner started and his goofy father was probably hovering over her trying to steal a few samples of how dinner was going to be that night. It made Gohan chuckle just at the thought of it.  
He was shadow boxing when his Saiyan ears had caught a sound on the wind. He stopped in a mid punch.

"Huh?" He muttered.

He stood straight and looked around. He listened hard and good for the sound again. His eyes narrowed a little. He could hear someone crying. "What in Kami's name? Who would be crying on such a nice day like this?" He muttered.  
He stretched out his Ki senses to find out who was around. He found his family up at the house; Trunks was there too. He and Goten were probably playing on the computer again.  
Then he found an unfamiliar Ki not too far away. It was about two miles though, but to a Saiyan, that wasn't far at all. He looked back towards his house before lifting up in the air. He wanted to find out what the source was to the crying. He turned into the direction and began flying over to where it was. It didn't take him long to find the person.

Landing in a tree, he looked down at the strange pink haired girl crying in her arms. He was astonished to see her. He had never seen a person with pink hair before. And by the looks of the girl, she was quite pretty. He bent down on the branch looking down at her.

'Why is she crying?' He thought.

He grabbed a hold of the branch and lowered himself to the ground, being as quiet as he could. She never noticed. He stood behind the tree and looked her over.

She was definitely younger than him. Maybe a ninth grader in Junior High. She was wearing a pink skirt and a white tee. Her strange pink hair was pulled up in a weird bunny ear style. He couldn't see her face because it was buried into her arms. But it didn't take a genius to tell that this girl was pretty. She had quite a nice build for a young girl. She was maybe 15 or 16 years old, six years younger than Gohan. At least that's what it looked like to him. Gohan shrugged, deciding to see what was wrong. He had only taken a step forward when he heard her cry out something.

"Why! Why did you have to die!"

The black haired College student stopped in his tracks and stood there, looking puzzled. He could see that this girl was in terrible pain. He glanced over his shoulder, sensing his dad wandering around in the backyard, probably looking for him. He knew he should have gone back but he couldn't just leave this girl alone to herself. He knew she needed comfort. The only problem was, he didn't even know who she was. Biting his lip, he decided dinner could wait for a minute. He knew his mother wouldn't let Goku and Goten start eating without him.  
He turned and slowly went over to the girl's side, bending next to her. She didn't even notice. She just sobbed into her arms harder than before. Gohan chewed on his lip for a second then gently reached out and touched her back. The girl didn't seem to notice at first. But she did stop shaking so hard and slowly lift her head to look forward. Gohan tilted his head a little to see her face, only to pause. The girl had very pretty pink eyes. And they were looking at him from the corner.

Rini jumped with fright. "Ah!" She cried out leaping away from him, trying to stand. But her legs weren't working properly so she just fell back into the dirt. Gohan winced watching her with sympathy. The pink haired girl groaned a little from hitting her elbow on a rock and stared at Gohan with fearful eyes. "Who are you?! What do you want?!" She cried out in fear.

Gohan shook his head reaching out to her, only see her flinch. "Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." He said gently. Rini sat up holding her arm. "Ouch." She moaned.

Gohan smiled a little as he held out his hand. "You okay?"

Rini looked down at his hand with a look. "Uh, you still haven't told me who you were and what you wanted." She said wiping a tear away from her face. Gohan shrugged as he sat down on the ground propping himself up with his hand. "My name is Gohan Son. I heard you crying. So, are you okay?"

Rini sighed as she sat up against the log. "Why should you care? You don't even know me." She said lowering her head.

Gohan looked at her still smiling. "Well, if you told me your name, then I would know you. I told you mine." He said. Rini blinked a few times before looking at him. She saw the goofy smile on his face and she couldn't help but smile and then giggle. Gohan shook his head laughing himself. "So what is your name?"

Rini shrugged brushing off a spot of dirt from her skirt. "Rini."

Gohan tilted his head. He flicked his small strand of bangs out of his face, looking at her pretty face. "Um, not that it's my business, but why were you crying? It must have been pretty bad to have you cry that way."  
Rini looked away at the ground sadly. She closed her eyes remembering why she was crying. She couldn't tell this stranger why. She couldn't tell him who she was. She tilted her head away.  
Gohan just frowned, leaning over towards her. "Huh?" He shifted around a little. "Was it that bad?"

Rini looked over at him with a sad look. She lowered her head, letting a long strand of her hair falling over her eyes. "You can say that. My dad...he..." She closed her eyes and sighed. "He was mur-murdered because a man wanted my m-mother to...to be his wife. I watched him die. And now my friends have turned against me because they agree with the man." Her voice trembled and she broke into tears again.

Gohan was surprised to hear what she was saying. He frowned feeling sorry for her. He reached over and touched her shoulder. "I'm...I'm sorry."

Rini covered her face and cried harder. The young man sitting beside her couldn't help but put an arm around her to comfort her. He felt like it was his duty to help people to stay happy, being a 'super hero' and protector of Earth. He pulled her over and hugged her, gently. Rini cried against him. "I don't know what I could say to help you but," He smiled lifting her chin. "But I know what's like losing a father."

Rini looked up at him with surprise. She wiped her eyes. "R-really?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah. I lost my dad one time. But now he's home, safe and sound. I was so upset thinking I would never see him again." He looked in the direction of his house, pausing because Goku was standing against a tree smirking with his arms folded against his chest. His eyebrow raised as he watched his son comforting a girl. Gohan felt his face heat up as he laughed looking back at Rini, who didn't notice the man watching them. He nodded towards his father. "As you could see, he likes to watch me when I least expect it." He said laughing, as he released her and stood.

Rini looked over at Goku and blushed. Goku just laughed softly shaking his head.

"And I know your dad is probably watching over right now from where ever he's at. He wouldn't want you to cry and be sad." Gohan said holding out his hand to Rini.

Rini smiled faintly. She knew that this Gohan was right. She nodded as she took his hand and stood with his help. She wiped her tears away. "Thank you. I think your right. My father wouldn't want me to be sad. Or my mom." She looked at Goku, who decided to walk forward. He gave her a warm and friendly smile. "Hi, I'm Goku Son, Gohan's dad."

Rini nodded as she returned his smile. "Hello, I'm Rini. I'm new here."

Goku nodded. "I could tell. I haven't ever seen you around here before. Welcome to Satan City." he said holding out his hand. Rini smiled as she took his hand. "Thank you." She looked at the smiling Gohan who had picked up her snowglobe. "Cool. I've heard of these but never seen one before."

Rini reached out and took it smiling. "This is my most prized possession. I always look at it whenever I'm upset. I feel like there's a friend somewhere inside it." She was thinking of her guardian, Pegasas.

Goku leaned forward to get a better look. "Wow, that's really pretty. Maybe I should get one of these for your mother. Do you think she'll like one?" He asked with his innocent, childish look on his face. Rini giggled while Gohan shook his head laughing. "That's my dad."

Rini blinked as she looked around. "Oh! I bet my mom is looking for me! I gotta go home."

Goku looked around. "You live around here?"

Rini nodded. "Oh the otherside of the forest my sisters and my brother in law." She told him. Goku and Gohan looked at each other. "Hm? That's kind of far, isn't it? Maybe you should walk her home, Gohan."

Rini shook her head. "No, that's okay. I walked out here by myself so I should walk back."

Gohan rose his eyebrow. "You sure?"

Rini smiled nodding. "Yeah." She said. Gohan shrugged. "Okay. Just be careful." He told her. The pink haired girl nodded as she hurried off into the trees, waving at the two black haired men. "Thanks, Gohan! I hope to see you again soon!" She called over her shoulder and then she was gone.

The two warriors were smiling as they watched her go before looking at one another. "Wow, Gohan. That girl was sure cute." Goku said and then grinned evilly. "And you were hugging her." he teased. Gohan went bright pink. "Dad! She's a little young for me, don't you think? Not to mention, I'm dating Videl, remember?" He asked. Goku grimaced. "You know, Gohan. I like Videl. But that girl scares me sometimes. Just like your mom does." He said. Gohan laughed and they started to fly back home.

Back at home, Serena had finally stopped crying. She didn't have enough strength to cry anymore. She pushed herself up and wiped the tears from her face. She sighed as she put her feet on the ground and stared at her shoe.

"Serena! Come on down! Artemis and I have to talk to you!" Luna called from downstairs.

The young blonde haired girl sighed again as she stood and went into her bathroom to splashed her face with water and then dried it. Then she fixed her hair. After that she went downstairs where everyone was waiting patiently. She took a seat and looked at Artemis who was pacing in the room. Once everyone was settled he looked everyone over. "All right. Luna told me what happened earlier today. I have come to conclusion that Serena and Rini will be going into some serious training. No buts." He said giving them a look. The two just nodded.

"What kind of training, Artemis?" Rini asked.

Artemis sighed letting his tail unwind and stretch. "Luna and I had a talk not too long ago. We've decided it's time you learn the ways of Saiyans."

Everyone blinked several times. "The ways of Saiyans? What does that mean?" Diana asked. Luna sighed. "It means your going to fight like Saiyans. We're going teach you how to use your energy, turning it into uses of attacks. Like Ki balls, flying without your wings, and ultimate strength."

Serena and Rini looked at each other with shock. "You can do all that?" they both asked.

Artemis nodded. "Yeah. And I will show you but there's a catch."

Serena narrowed her eyes with confusion. "What's that?"

Even Luna looked confused. Artemis stepped forward and placed his hands onto the table. "You have to use the Silver Crystal to block out our energy to the outside world. I think there's a dangerous Saiyan on Earth. A Saiyan I do not want you to meet." he said. Luna stood quickly looking surprised. "What?!"

Serena and the others looked shocked. "You mean...there are more of you here on this Earth!" Rini asked. Artemis looked around the room. "Yeah. I think so." He turned his eyes on Luna. "Luna, I think...I think King Vegeta or Prince Vegeta is here."

Luna gasped covering her mouth. "Oh no!"

Serena stood quickly. "Whoa! Wait a second! Who is this King Vegetable you just mentioned?"

Luna turned her terrorfied eyes on her. "King Vegeta and his son, Prince Vegeta. I just hope you'll never have to meet them if they are alive. They are dangerous, Serena. We can not explain it. It's too hard and too long."

Serena nodded slowly. "Luna, Artemis, if they are the rulers here, we must meet with them. They might help us." She said with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Both Saiyans shook their heads with wide eyes. "Oh, no. Your way wrong there, Serena. The King of Saiyans and his son had always been cruel and barbaric, which was the reason why we joined the Lunarians instead. The Saiyans and Lunarians were enemies in the past, Serena. They were at war before you were born. They will not help us. They wanted the Silver Crystal back then and I can guarentee you it, that if they find out who you are, they will want the crystal now." Artemis said.

Serena sighed and nodded. "Alright. When will we begin?"

Artemis narrowed his eyes lazily now. "Tomorrow at dawn. You will get up early and not sleep in. From this day forward until the defeat of Diamond and returning to the Silver Alliance, you will listen to my every command, understand?"

Serena blinked a few times. "Geeze, bossy. Fine. We will listen to you."

Artemis sighed shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Serena. It's the Saiyan coming out of me. I've been in my human/Saiyan form for so long that my cat instincts are disappearing." He told her.

Serena nodded in understanding. "I see. So by the sound of it, you were a high ranking soldier in the Saiyan army, right?" She asked. Artemis grinned wickedly. So did Luna. They both nodded. "You can say that. I was a Second class Saiyan. One of the top ones too. Luna was a servent and bodyguard of the Saiyan Queen. We both are very, very well trained warriors. We just never fought while we were serving Queen Serenity and you."

Serena nodded smiling. "All right. We'll begin tomorrow."

Artemis nodded. "You better make sure you have a lot of sleep tonight, Serena and Rini. Because when we begin the training, you will need every single bit of energy that your body can provide. Hopefully, you'll have a lot. This is harsh training and will take a lot out of you." he promised.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for your reviews, everyone. Anyway, in this chapter, Artemis and Luna start training our two pretty Sailor Moons and Diana. It should be amusing. You do get to see a little bit of power that both of them actually have, in my opinion anyway. Also, later in this chapter, a bad thing kind of happens. But you'll just have to wait and see. Read and review, please. **

**Chapter 8**.

The very next morning, Serena and Rini were awoken early and Diana woke up to join them in training. Everyone was going to train with the Saiyan couple. Luna had been the first who woken up early so she could make breakfast. Just for them have enough of energy for the day's training. And as always, Serena ate her breakfast really fast. Which was much embarrassment to everyone. Then all of them took a nice long ride out of the city. They drove towards the mountains and when they were away from society and public, they began. Artemis and Luna had all of them stretch first. Serena, Rini and Diana was dressed in sweat pants and tank tops. Luna was wearing a female yellow Gi outfit with dark trim. They had a cooler full of water bottles. Serena wanted to get some soda but Artemis flat out said no.

"Carbonation can be a bad thing when your going to do training like this. You can dehydrate very quickly." He told her. Serena didn't complain. She just pouted silently and continued to stretch.  
Finally Artemis gave them a signal saying that he was ready to begin. It was still early morning though. He looked at Serena. "The shield if you please."

Serena nodded taking out the Silver Crystal. She closed her eyes and the silver crest on her forehead appeared. A light yellowish-white transparent wall surrounded them giving them a lot of room to train in. Artemis nodded. "That should do. No one will see the shield and they won't feel what kind of energy we're going to use."

Serena stuffed the crystal away in safe keeping. "Artemis, I do have a question. Exactly how strong are you?" She asked. Artemis and Luna smiled wickedly. "That is what we were going to show you first thing. You might want to sit close to the ground and brace yourselves." He said. The three teen girls looked at each other and quickly sat down doing exactly what Artemis said.

Artemis and Luna walked away several yards away from them before stopping. They looked at each other and nodded. Both stood feet out, arms raised to waist line. Their tails swayed back and forth. They both began to power up. The wind around them picked up making Serena, Rini, and Diana blink in surprise. Artemis and Luna gritted their teeth and tightened their muscles. The wind began to blow harder sending grass swirling away. Then everything seemed to grow harsh. The energy coming from Artemis and Luna nearly knocked the three spectators over onto their backs. All three gasped in shock on how strong the two were. Even the pebbles around their feet went flying. Artemis's head bent down a little and he let out a loud battle cry and he blasted off the ground sending a cloud of dust. Luna soon joined him into the air. Serena, Rini, and Diana looked stunned that the two were flying.

Artemis turned in the air looking towards Luna who hovered not too far. "Time to show them what Saiyans can do." He said with a grin. Luna nodded. "Don't hold back, Artemis. I'm still strong enough to take your attacks." She told him. Artemis nodded and now stood in a fighting stance in the air. Luna followed his stance.

Far above them, Piccolo was watching with amusement. He couldn't feel their energy because of the block that the Princess created but he could see what kind of energy they had. He was using his Ki senses to see it. And he could tell that these two strange new Saiyans were very strong. He smirked and kept looking down on them.

Artemis created several Ki balls and sent them flying at Luna. Luna gracefully dodged them by twisting her body out of the way. She then charged him and began to send punches at him with incredible speed that it was hard to see her fists. But Artemis was blocking every single one. He was doing very well. He then attacked back sending kicks towards his wife, luckily Luna blocked them in the nick of time. They exchanged attacks, flying all over the place giving their students quite the show of what Saiyans could do. Artemis then backed away and powered up a very big energy blast. Luna was doing the same. A large yellow ball in their hands. They threw the blasts at each other. The blasts collided with each other causing a very big explosion.

Dust and smoke all over the place. It was so hard to see now. Serena climbed up to her feet and looked around trying to see. "Artemis? Luna?" She asked trembling a little.

Rini and Diana stood trying to see too. But the smoke and dust was really thick. Suddenly there was a blast of wind clearing the air. The girls gasped and looked away closing their eyes. The wind died down and the girls looked around again. Artemis and Luna were leaning on each other laughing. "Well, that was naughty of us. Didn't think you got that strong, Luna." Artemis said breathlessly. Luna laughed. "I told you that I've been training. I'm not weak as I used to be." She said. Artemis tilted his head from side to side and shrugged. "Well, you might be strong, Luna, but your still no match for Freeza if he's still around."

Luna shrugged. "Hey, I didn't train as much as you and the others did. So no complaining."

The two turned towards their students. "All right. So we've shown you what Saiyans could do. Any questions?" Artemis asked. All of the girls looked so shocked. It was like that had been the coolest thing they had ever seen.

"I've got one. Why don't you just fight Diamond for us and we'd win?" Rini said still looking stunned. That made everyone laugh.

Artemis stepped closer his arms folded. "Believe me, Rini. We're not that strong. We haven't fought for so long that we've gotten out of shape. We knew Saiyans who were much stronger than us. They could wipe us off the face of the Planet with one glance if they wanted to. Yes, we're very strong but there are still the Sailor Scouts we need to worry about. You know what they can do and they still are very powerful as are you. What we're doing is showing you how to use your energy source. Not the magic you usually use. It can be a very tiring thing and if you don't use it properly, you can wear yourself out and it will give the enemy time to attack more fiercer."

Luna nodded pulling her hair back out of her eyes. Rini swallowed hard. "The enemy you mention, they're from here, this Galaxy, aren't they?"

Artemis and Luna looked at each other and then back at her. They both nodded. "This Galaxy is more dangerous than yours. It has more fierce, more powerful, and more deadly enemies than you can ever imagine. One of the enemies that we're thinking of, we could only pray to the Gods that he is dead. If he was to come to this Planet, there would be no hope for anyone. He could destroy the entire Planet if he wanted. He is more powerful than Sailor Saturn. And that's saying something." The white haired Saiyan said.

By the way Artemis was talking, it was making them all shiver with nervousness. Serena held her head high. "Then let's pray that we don't have to fight any enemies from here. We have our own to worry about." She said with a sigh. Everyone nodded.

The training began after that. Artemis showed them all how to control their energy and form it at their hands. It wasn't easy at all. It took them a few hours before they actually got it. Diana was surprising the first to do it. Since she was the daughter of two Saiyans. They began to work on flying. Artemis was trying to decide on what type he should teach them. He was figuring he should just teach them the way he was taught, but the thought of the looks on their faces when he dropped them from thousands of feet above haunted him. They would be so angry and he knew that they wouldn't forgive him for a very long time. So he just showed them how to push their energy up making them fly upwards. By noon, they had it.

"I'm impressed actually with you all. I didn't think you were going to get it right off a few tries. It usually takes awhile trying to get it. Well...if your not a Saiyan I mean. If you were being taught by someone else, you probably wouldn't even survive." He said beaming.

Luna blushed. "Uh...I don't think you want to know. But...if you must, how we were taught was our teachers dropped us from thousands of feet off a cliff after telling us what Ki was. We had to figure out how to fly on our own before hitting the ground that we were plunging towards."

Serena, Rini, and Diana looked faint. It was like what they just heard was something that they didn't. Which it wasn't. They continued with using their Ki balls and used their new found speed to attack each other in hand in hand combat. Serena partnered up with Luna while Artemis paced around them correcting the two younger girls. Of course, the black haired female Saiyan was taking it easy on Serena. She didn't want the Moon Princess to end up as mince meat.

By dusk, they were all so sore and tired. But there was a lot of improvement. Artemis was impressed. They went home and Luna cooked a delicious dinner. Having such food in their stomach made them stronger. Serena went straight to bed after that to rest. She was so sore from the harsh training Artemis put her and the others through. She just wanted to go to sleep. That night after the lights in the house was out, Serena had drifted off to sleep wishing Rini a very good night. She didn't have very pleasant dreams though.  
She kept reliving the horrible scenes that happened to her friends. She could see Darien dying over and over again. She could feel herself crying.

"Darien! No!" She would scream in her dreams.

Diamond was standing over her with cruel eyes. Smirking. He was reaching for her. Coming at her. Serena covered her head and tried to get away.

"Stop! Stay away from me! Please!" She begged.

But Diamond was coming closer and closer. Serena could feel her scream in her chest just wanting to come out.

Suddenly Diamond disappeared and two, ugly creatures appeared. Creatures she had never seen before. They both looked a like. One had two sharp horns on the sides of it's head. The other didn't. They both looked like lipstick wearing giant lizards. They had powerful tails swishing in the wind. They began throwing Ki Blasts towards her, hitting her and making her feel pain.

Serena cried out and jolted away. She sat up gasping in her bed. Sweat rolling down her face. She looked around for the creature but couldn't see it. She covered her face and shook her head.  
"Darien, my guardians. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fail you." She cried softly. She layed back down and looked out the window at the moon that reflected into her room. She sniffed away the on coming tears that threatened to out. Serena sighed and tried to go back to sleep.

The morning came roughly for Serena. She was still a little sore and very tired. She climbed out of the bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower, only jamming her big toe on the door on the way out causing her to yell a couple of choice words, waking Rini and Diana up. After apoligizing to them she climbed in the shower and took a long hot shower hoping that would help with some of the aches and pains. Serena finally got out and went down to breakfast. Luna was up cooking eggs and bacon. She gave Serena some tea that might help which it did. And finally she went to school.

Serena was having the worst day anyone could have. Since she was so tired she wasn't too coordinated that morning. She almost walked into door but thankfully Katie seized her before she could.

"Man, Serena. You looked bushed. What did you do for the weekend?"

Serena shook her head. "Oh, nothing." She lied. 'All I did was train with a duo of half monkeys who are stronger than any human and they beat me up saying that it was just training.' She thought sarcastically to herself. She went to her locker and stuffed her bookback into it. She tried to close the locker before she accidently shut her finger in it. She began yelling a lot of choice words. Some people laughed as she began to blush deep red. Someone chuckled behind her as he leaned against the locker beside her's.

"Wow. Didn't think Miss Innocent looking had it in her."

Serena looked around the door seeing that it was just Trunks. He was smiling at her as he folded his arms. She winced as she rubbed the mark on her finger. "Very funny, Trunks. Let's see you slam your finger in your locker door and see what type of words you would say." She muttered.

Trunks grinned even more and shook his head. "Nah, I think I'll pass. Thanks anyway."

Serena closed her locker door and turned to go towards their math class. Trunks walking beside her. "So, did you know Artemis is working at Capsle Corp now?"

Serena nodded. "He told us when he got home."

Trunks grinned towards her. "Did you know that I live at Capsle Corp?" He asked again. Serena smirked looking at him. "So? What are you getting at?" She asked slyly. Trunks blushed. "Nothing. I didn't mean it like that." He grinned slyly then. " 'course, if your interested on coming over some time." He teased.

Serena blinked before blushing furiously."Hentai." She hissed at him.

Trunks laughed. He shook his head. "I meant if you want to hang out sometime. Artemis told me that you were upset Saturday because of your Ex-boyfriend. So I just wanted to cheer you up to getting some lunch or something."

Serena looked confused at him. "What are you talking about?"

Trunks shrugged. "Aw, you know. About how your ex-boyfriend was cheating on you. I don't blame you for being upset. I probably would be too." He said. Serena had a shocked look on her face before she frowned with annoyance. 'Oh, he is so dead! I am going to kill him.' She thought bitterly. She shook her head. "Trunks, Artemis was pulling your leg. My boyfriend didn't cheat on me. My boyfriend is dead."

Trunks halted in his footsteps looking shocked. Serena didn't stop. She just went into the Math class leaving Trunks absolutely stunned. He ended up being late because he was still surprised by what Serena told him.

During class, Trunks kept glancing over at Serena. He could see that she wasn't too happy with what she had told him. She was scribbling names on her scrap paper. Trunks glanced over at her paper and noticed that it wasn't just a guy's name. It was a bunch of girl names too. He shrugged and figured they were just her old friends from her old school. He continued with his work. He only glanced over when he heard her sigh with so much sorrow. He blinked a few times when he could see a tear in her eyes. She lowered her head and wiped her face before going to her work. Trunks looked back at his paper. He knew something wasn't right.

Later after school, Serena was heading home. Her head in the clouds. She was still thinking about how she would have to fight against her best friends, her sisters. She didn't know if she could fight them.

As she walked, she didn't know she was being tailed. One was Trunks. He was trying to figure out if he should talk to her. The other, well...it wasn't someone who Serena exactly wanted to talk to. She flipped her hair back and continued through the school grounds. She was just passing the giant oak tree when she heard him talk. He was leaning against the bark when he spotted her.

Smirking, Diamond made a tsking noise. "Such a troublesome girl you are, Princess."

Serena gasped softly and froze in her footsteps. The blood in her face drained very quickly. She shivered as she slowly turned around looking at Diamond. Her eyes went hard and she glared at him. "You, Diamond, are more troublesome to me than you are worth." She noticed movement behind the tree and almost gasped seeing that it was Trunks coming this way. She didn't want to see him get mixed up in this. She looked back at Diamond. "Please, Diamond. Just leave me alone. You've taken my friends, you've taken Darien. What more do you want?"

Diamond grinned wickedly. "I have already told you what I wanted, Serenity. I want you and I will have you as my queen."

Serena glanced back at Trunks. He was coming closer and his eyes were on her. A small smile appeared on his face as he approached. Serena quickly looked back at Diamond. He knew that she was looking elsewhere. He tilted his head to the side as if he could see right through the tree. "Your friend shouldn't be coming to interupt. He will die if he comes any closer."

Serena looked like she was going to faint. "Leave Trunks out of this, Diamond. Please!" She begged.

Diamond smirked. "Then say you will come with me. That you will be mine. Otherwise, he will die." He said pointing upward. Serena looked up and saw some kind of spider monster. She looked fearfully at Diamond. "Please, don't hurt him." She cried softly. Diamond stepped forward holding out his hand. "Then come with me."

Serena shivered as she looked back at Trunks. Trunks was starting to slow down as if he knew something was wrong. A confused look appeared on his face. Serena looked back at Diamond. "If I go with you, will you let my friends go? And leave them alone?" She asked. Diamond grinned a triumph smile and nodded. "Yes, My Princess. I will."

Serena glanced over at Trunks who wasn't too far away now. She nodded and started to step forward.

Suddenly there was a yell from above. Serena jumped and looked up. Diamond did the same. However he ended up getting a fist in the face making him fly sidewards right into plain view where Trunks could see. Serena gasped seeing a green skinned giant turn and fly up into the tree tackling the spider monster. Trunks looked stunned at the white haired young man that Piccolo had just decked. Then looked at the monster that Piccolo was now destroying.  
"Let go of me! Diamond, leave me alone!" He heard Serena cry out.  
He looked and saw that the white haired man had grabbed Serena and was pulled her with him. Trunks gritted his teeth and hurried forward. "Hey! Let her go right now!"

Serena gasped seeing that Trunks was coming to her rescue. "No! Trunks! Stay away! He'll kill you!" She cried out.

Trunks paused for a second. But then he felt someone fly past him and grab Diamond lifting him up. Diamond gasped with shock seeing the green skinned giant. He had no choice but to let Serena go and grab the man's arm. Piccolo growled towards him. "You! Stay away from her!" He hissed at him. Diamond trembled with fear of this man. Trunks had hurried forward and pulled Serena away from them. Serena's terrified eyes on the green man. "No! Don't kill him! Please!" She begged.

Piccolo looked over his shoulder at her. Trunks looked shocked too. "But, Serena! He tried to hurt you!"

Serena lowered her head. "No, he wasn't going to hurt me. He wouldn't. But he was going to kill you with his monster over there. Since you were interferring." She said now glaring at him. Trunks stepped back with shock. He couldn't really figure out this girl. Serena looked back at Piccolo. "Please, if you kill him, his brothers will come and might destroy your planet. Let him go." She begged.

Piccolo turned his cruel eyes back to the fear filled Prince. He then tossed him to ground and towered over him. "You come near her again, and I will see to it that she won't save your life next time." He growled.

Diamond growled jumping up and running away. "You should have not interferred! Both of you! Serenity, your friends will pay!" He yelled as he created a portal and jumped into it.

Serena shivered shaking her head. She knew Diamond was serious. She jerked around and glared at Trunks, who looked confused. "Trunks! How dare you interfer! And you too, whoever and whatever you are!" She shot. Piccolo a glare who just folded his arms. "I was reacting from the orders I was given, Princess."

Serena's eyes went wide. She stepped back in shock. Trunks looked confused. "Princess?" He asked. Serena looked at him and backed away. She shook her head. "How...how did you know?" She asked looking back at Piccolo.

Piccolo had his stoic face on. "The Supreme Kai of this Galaxy. He's the one who stopped the Time Guardian the other day."

Trunks was awfully confused and he hated it when he was confused. Serena shook her head before turning and running down the road. Trunks started to follow but Piccolo reached forward and grabbed his jacket. "No, Trunks. Let her go." he said holding him in place. Trunks looked up at the Earth Guardian. "Why did you call her Princess?"

Piccolo let him go and turned away. "That's none of your business, Trunks. Don't bother her anymore. I can't tell you who she is. Only that she must not be bothered." He told him. Trunks blinked. "But..." He was saying. Piccolo shot him a look. "I mean it, Trunks. I'm not kidding around." He said. Trunks frowned with annoyance. "Do you ever?" He asked. Piccolo shot him a look and then blasted off the ground. Trunks turned back after Serena and then hurried down the road. He wanted some answers and now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Thank you SO much for your reviews, everyone! I like all the good compliments that I'm getting. Now that Trunks knows a little about Serena, he's only going to learn more. Actually, I'm thinking about putting up two chapters today. Now, in this chapter, it's going to get very exciting! There's going to be somewhat a big battle scene and it should be really good. If there was a title for this chapter, it'd be called, Vegeta vs. Artemis. **

**Now read and review. **

**Chapter 9.**

Artemis was mopping up the floor at Capsle Corp, listening to classical music with a smile on his face. Before he had started working, Bulma had told him if he had any questions, she would be in her study room. The white Saiyan only nodded before getting to work. As he continued to mop up the floor, he didn't noticed that someone was standing in the door way glaring at his back.

Vegeta was in the Gravity room when he felt a strange Ki in the building. He decided to investigate and found the new 'janitor' in the hall mopping the floor. Vegeta looked the man over, his eyes narrowing every second. He looked at the man's white hair and white cloths that he wore. There was something very odd about this man. And something very familiar. The Prince of Saiyans just folded his arms and glared at the man trying to figure out who he was and why he was so familiar. And when the janitor finally turned a little revealing half his face and Vegeta's eyes went wider with shock. 'No! It can't be! Artemis!' He thought. With a growl, Vegeta stomped forward to confront the Saiyan.

The white Saiyan didn't even notice him coming.

Artemis was still mopping the floor with a smile when he felt someone approaching behind him, so out of curiousity, he turned his head a little more before he gasped seeing a hand grab the front of his shirt and lift him up. His eyes went wider as he recognized the short man that was holding him up.

"You! The Saiyan traitor!" Vegeta barked.

Artemis looked completely stunned. "Prince Vegeta!" He exclaimed with fear.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and threw back his fist ready to punch the traitor. Artemis gritted his teeth and his tail shot out and wrapped around Vegeta's arm. Vegeta blinked a few times seeing the pure white tail. But that was before Artemis used his tail to throw him aside. Vegeta gasped as he crashed into the wall going right through it and landing Bulma's study. Bulma screamed as she looked at who came crashing through the wall. She then put on an angry scowl. "Vegeta! If your going to train, then do it in the Gravity room!"

Vegeta ignored her and quickly stood. He shot back through the hole going after Artemis, who had turned and dashed for the door. "Artemis! Get back here and face me like a man!" He yelled.

Bulma gasped and hurried out of the hole. "Vegeta! What are you doing!"

Artemis was almost at the door when Vegeta tackled him and they both went crashing through the door and onto the lawn. Artemis twisted around and grabbed Vegeta by the shirt front. He pressed his foot up against Vegeta's chest and kicked him off of him. He quickly stood and clenched his fists. He was shaking with nervousness. Vegeta got to his feet and stood in a fighting stance.

Bulma hurried out. "Vegeta, what are you doing! What is going on!" She demanded.

Vegeta glared towards Artemis. "That is a Saiyan traitor! You hired the wrong guy, woman!" He yelled. Bulma looked stunned. Artemis gritted his teeth. "Prince Vegeta! I told you before! It wasn't my fault! Your father lied!" He yelled backing up. Vegeta crept closer ready to pounce. "You turned against my father, traitor! You turned against us all!" He roared advancing. Artemis started to power up ready to blast off. "No! I didn't! All I did was join the Lunarians to help protect the Queen and her daughter!" He yelled right back.

Vegeta growled like an angry animal and charged. But Artemis blasted into the air. He knew he needed to get away as fast as he could. Knowing Vegeta, he would kill him. Vegeta growled and blasted after him. "Your not getting away this time, Artemis!" He roared flying after the white blonde Saiyan.

Bulma stared with panic in her eyes. She needed to get help right away. By the looks of it, Vegeta was on a killing streak. She turned and dashed inside getting to the phone. She quickly dialed The Son Family's number. She listened to the ringing tone for a second before someone picked up.

"**Hello, this is the Son Residence. Gohan speaking."**

Bulma jumped. "Gohan! I need your help! Vegeta has gone beserk! Get Goku and Goten and find Vegeta or he's going to kill someone!"

* * *

Serena was hurrying down the street. She knew Trunks was behind her trying to catch up. "Serena, wait!" he called. She sighed and picked up her pace. "Trunks, go away! Please! I don't want to talk about it!" She called over her shoulder. But just then she walked right into someone. She gasped and jumped back only to see that it was Trunks. She blinked in surprise. "How did….I mean, leave me alone!" She snapped trying to go around him.

But Trunks grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Serena struggled to get away from him. "Serena, I need to know what's going on. Who was that guy? What did Piccolo mean by calling you Princess?"

Serena's eyes filled with tears. "Please, Trunks. I can't tell you!" She cried trying to yank away.

Trunks was about to open his mouth to say something when he felt something coming in fast. He gasped and grabbed Serena by the arms. Serena gasped as Trunks dropped down onto his back pulling her with. "Trunks! What the hell are you doing!" She demanded as she landed on him. Trunks rolled over on top of her shielding her from the large figure came barreling out of the sky crashing into the ground not too far away. Both teens quickly sat up with shock on their faces. They looked to see what almost hit them.

It was Artemis and Vegeta battling each other. They were throwing punchs at each other and yelling something.

Serena gasped. "Artemis!" She cried and got up. Trunks looked just as stunned. "Dad!" he exclaimed. Serena shot him a look. "Your father?! He's trying to kill Artemis! We have got to stop him!" She yelled rushing forward. Trunks ran forward to help break it up.

Artemis felt Serena's presense and nearly choked. He jerked his head towards her. "Serena! No! Stay back!" he ordered. Serena paused looking unsure. She almost screamed when the short cone haired man decked Artemis in the face sending him flying into the trees and almost smashing into a close by house.

"Dad, stop! What's going on!" Trunks demanded.

But Vegeta charged after Artemis, who again took flight. Serena looked like she was going to break down in tears. "No! Artemis!" She cried.

Trunks was almost too stunned to see that Artemis could fly but recovered by grabbing Serena around the waist and pulling her close. She immediately tensed and almost screamed when Trunks blasted off into the air flying after the dueling two. "Trunks! You can fly!" she gasped as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Trunks nodded as he flew quickly after his father and Artemis. "Yeah! It's kind of hard to explain right now! But I can later!" he yelled as the wind rushed past them. Serena closed her eyes to try and calm herself down.

Artemis and Vegeta were attacking each other viciously in the air, sending punchs and kicks. The white blonde was trying to get away but every time he turned his back Vegeta was on him. 'Damn! He's gotten much faster and stronger since the last time we fought!' He thought as he faced off the Prince of Saiyans.

"You should have never turned against the Saiyans, Artemis!" Vegeta yelled as he barreled right into Artemis sending them both into the mountainside. Artemis kicked Vegeta off of him again. "Vegeta! I couldn't live that life anymore! I couldn't serve heartless barbarians! Neither could Luna!" He yelled as he stood. Vegeta growled angrily. "Barbarians!" He roared and charged again. Artemis tried his hardest to block Vegeta's attacks but he was hit several times. Vegeta had gotten very powerful and it was too dangerous for Artemis to be fighting him. He knew that if he wasn't careful, he would be dead. "Vegeta, please stop! I don't want to fight you!"

Vegeta growled. "That's because you know your going to lose, traitor!" He yelled and sent a punch into Artemis's stomach.

Artemis gasped airlessly and went crashing into the ground. A small trail of blood drizzling from his the corner of his mouth. He once again heard Serena scream his name and he felt his chest tightened. "No, Serena. Get away." He whispered weakly. Vegeta slammed on top of Artemis and his powerful hand found his enemy's neck. "Vegeta…..please! I have….to protect……the Princess!" Artemis choked out. Vegeta only narrowed his eyes in response.

Suddenly a foot slammed into the side of Vegeta's head sending him flying to the side, forcing him to release Artemis, who gasped for air and massaged his throat.

"Artemis!" He heard his beloved's voice.

His eyes shot up to Luna who was next to him. "Luna!" He gasped.

Luna put her hand on Artemis's shoulder. "Are you all right!" She asked. Artemis looked over and saw Serena standing next to a very shocked Trunks. Rini, and Diana weren't too far away. Artemis quickly got to his knee with the help of Luna and looked towards the Prince of Saiyans.

Vegeta stood and shot his glare at the one who kicked him. His eyes went wider seeing Luna. "Luna!" He exclaimed.

Luna gasped and stepped back. "Prince Vegeta!" She gasped. Vegeta growled. "Well, now that I have both of the traitors in my sight, I think I'll kill you!" He yelled charging up a very powerful energy blast. Luna and Artemis gasped. The white blonde pushed Luna behind him to take most of the hit. Vegeta threw the blast towards them. Serena broke free from Trunks and rushed forward. "No!" She screamed and jumped in front of the blast.

Luna and Artemis gasped and stepped forward. "No! Serena!" They both yelled.

Serena closed her eyes ready to take the pain that was coming but it never came. Instead she heard an outcry and felt someone in front of her bump into her making her fall backwards. She opened her eyes and looked up. Trunks had rushed forward and caught the blast with his hands. His feet digging into the ground as he pressed against the attack. He then threw the blast upwards and nearly staggered forward.

Everyone was stunned. Even Vegeta. He blinked several times then snarled. "Brat! Why did you stop my blast!" he demanded.

Trunks growled at his father breathless from saving Serena. He clenched his fists. "Kami, father! Will you stop your rampaging and tell me what the hell's going on! Why are you trying to kill Artemis!" He demanded. Vegeta growled and looked ready to charge again. "That thing behind you is a traitor, Brat! He betrayed the Saiyans! Both of them!" He roared. Trunks blinked with surprise.

Luna gritted her teeth and pulled away from the injured Artemis. "We did not, Vegeta! Stop being such an jackass and listen to us!" She demanded.

Vegeta let out a roar of anger. "I'm not going to waste my time listening to traitors! I'm just going to rip you both apart!" He yelled and started to charge. Trunks quickly got into a defensive stance ready to stop his out raged father. He had to protect Serena and her 'family' as much as possible.

But someone appeared out of thin air and grabbed Vegeta's arm.

"Vegeta! Stop! Calm down now!" Goku yelled as he tried to hold his rival back.

Gohan appeared on the other side of Vegeta and grabbed a hold of his other arm. The two Saiyans held tight trying to hold him back. Rini gasped seeing Gohan. She recognized him right off. "Gohan!" She cried out. She saw the young man look in her direction and looked quite surprised himself. "Rini?!" He gasped but stopped when Vegeta elbowed him in the head trying to get loose.

Serena looked over at her future daughter. "Rini?! You know that guy?" She asked. Rini looked over at her with a shrug.

Suddenly Piccolo slammed into the ground in front of Vegeta and helped hold him back. "Vegeta! You can't harm them! They need to protect the Princess of the Silver Alliance!" he yelled over Vegeta's threats and choice words. That seemed to freeze everyone.

Shock filled Vegeta's face and he stopped for a second. "What!" He demanded.

Just then there was a flash of light and the Supreme Kai appeared and threw his hand forward freezing Vegeta in his footsteps. Goku, Gohan and Piccolo felt Vegeta not moving anymore so they relaxed and to their relief he couldn't move. The Supreme Kai looked almost out of breath as if he had just run a hundred miles. He was glaring towards the Saiyan Prince. "That will be quite enough, Vegeta!" He snapped as he straightened.

Vegeta growled as he tried to move but couldn't.

Serena was on the ground still looking quite surprised. Her chest heaving from all the adrenaline that was shooting through her body. Trunks turned around and looked down at her. He offered his hand to help her up. "Are you okay, Serena?"

Serena just sat there trembling. She looked like she was going to faint. She looked up at him and then took his hand letting him pull her up. "I-I think so." She whimpered. She looked over at Artemis who was quite beat up. She wanted to take a step forward to go to them but she suddenly felt a wave of dizziness shoot over her. She staggered a little catching Trunks's attention right away. He could tell that she was about to faint. Then Serena blacked out falling forward.

"Serena!"

Luna and Artemis gasped as they saw her falling towards the ground. Luckily Trunks caught her in time. The Supreme Kai jerked around looked worried at the Moon Princess. "Princess Serenity!" He cried out. Which seemed to be a mistake. Because that just enraged Vegeta even more.

"What is that **thing** doing in this part of the Galaxy!!!"

Luna shot him a look. She hurried towards Vegeta but Artemis caught her arm holding her back. "Luna, don't do anything you might regret!" He said sternly. Luna growled. "Oh, believe me, Artemis! I'm not going to regret hitting that bastard!" She snapped trying to break loose but Artemis wouldn't let go.

The Supreme Kai held up his hand. "Please, Mistress Luna. Let me handle this." He told her. Luna stopped looking at him. There was a long silence. The Supreme Kai looked back at Vegeta. "Yes, this girl is the Lunarian Princess, Vegeta. The daughter of your father's enemy. But you have no reason to hate her, nor her Guardians."

Vegeta growled. "They are traitors, Kai! And she doesn't belong here! She has crossed the border lines into Saiyan territory!" He yelled.

Artemis was still rubbing his throat. "Believe me, Vegeta. We had no choice! We had to bring her here! I know Luna and I have been banished from the Kingdom but Serenity's in danger! We had to bring her to our home Galaxy."

Goku scratched his head looking very confused. Goten had finally arrived and seen the whole thing. He rushed over to Trunks's side looking at Serena with worry. Trunks had to pick Serena up and hold her princess style. Gohan turned and went over to Rini, looking confused. "Rini? What are you doing here?"

Rini blushed scratching her head. "Uh..." But she was interupted by Goku.

"Wait a second. I'm really confused now. Who are they? What is she?" Goku asked. The Supreme Kai sighed rubbing his eyes. "Can we all just be civil and just let them explain!" He asked wearily.

No one spoke for a minute. Bulma had finally arrived and looked over everyone. She was a little surprised to see that Artemis and Luna had tails but she then glared at Vegeta. "Vegeta! For Kami's sake! Why did you have go do a thing like that! Do you know how much damage you made with your stupid temper!" She exclaimed. Goku stepped forward. "Bulma, please calm down. It can be fixed. But right now we need to get this girl some help." He said looking at Serena who was still in Trunks's arms. The Supreme Kai looked at Goku. "Goku, your home is the closest, let us all go there," He paused looking sternly at Vegeta, "without fighting or violence, and we talk there. Like real men instead of duking it out on each other."

Vegeta grumbled angrily. Bulma gave him a very dity look. "Vegeta, you will calm down and you will not hit Artemis anymore and if you do, I swear to Kami, your going to sleep on the couch for a month!" That took everyone by surprise, even Vegeta. So when the Supreme Kai released him, everyone tensed but luckily Vegeta had cooled off a little. He just stood there grumbling with his arms folded about how stupid everyone was and how Artemis and Luna were traitors.

Everyone flew back to Goku's home where Chi Chi took one look at Serena and ordered for Trunks to put her on the couch. Trunks happily obeyed. He went back over to the group who were still standing around in the hall. "Alright, we want some answers, Artemis, and we want them now!" Vegeta snapped but stood where he was. Artemis and Luna sighed and lowered their heads.

**A/N: Well there you go. The next chapter will explain everything how Artemis and Luna became Queen Selenity's guardians and Serena's and how they got banished from the Saiyan Kingdom. Review and let me know what your thinking.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Here's the second chapter that I promised today. In this chapter, Artemis and Luna are going to explain everything to everyone. Plus tell them how they got banished. Read and Review, please.**

**Chapter 10.**

Everyone had sat around the large table, Chichi served the guests some nice lemonade which Artemis, Luna, Rini, and Diana thanked them merrily. The others did the same except a very grumpy Vegeta, but Chichi wasn't expecting a thank you from him anyways. Only his stupid 'temper face' as she liked to call it. As soon as everyone was settled, she went to take care of Serena.

"All right, Artemis, Luna. Will you please explain to everyone who you are, what you are, and why you are here?" The Supreme Kai asked softly.

The two Saiyans nodded. Artemis stood and cleared his throat. He let his tail come out of no where for everyone to see. "My name is Artemis. This is my mate and wife, Luna. We are originally from this Galaxy and we are Saiyans just like Vegeta, here."

Goku grinned his dopey grin. "Hey! More Saiyans? Cool!" he stood and offered his hand over to Artemis who blinked a few times. "Hi, I'm Goku Son. These are my sons, Gohan and Goten. My wife, Chichi, is taking care of your little friend. I'm a full blooded Saiyan too, my sons are just half Saiyans. So is Vegeta's son, Trunks."

Artemis and Luna smiled at the cheerful Goku. Artemis shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Goku."

Vegeta growled and stood. "Kakkarot! Stop being friendly to the enemy!" He snapped. Goku gave his rival a look and was about to say something. But Bulma beat him to it. "Vegeta! Shut up!" She yelled and then hit Vegeta over the head with her trusty frying pan. Everyone laughed as Vegeta fell to the ground unconscious. Both Artemis and Luna looked very uneasy. "Uh, I don't think we'd want to ever get you mad at us." Artemis said laughing nervously. Bulma smiled wickedly. "Just go ahead and finish."

Artemis nodded. He turned back to the others. "Anyway, like I said, we're Saiyans. Our daughter, Diana, is full Saiyan too. I'll get to Serena and her future daughter in a second." He said motioning to Rini. Trunks, Goten and Gohan blinked with surprise but didn't say anything.  
"A long time ago, I was a second class Saiyan soldier in King Vegeta's army. I was very good too, need I remind you, Vegeta." He said as Vegeta got up from the ground, who just gave him a look. "I followed my orders like a good little soldier. The Saiyans way back then were in a war with the next Galaxy, the Silver Alliance, the Lunarians. The White Moon Family. The Saiyans and the Lunarians were constantly fighting, trying to destroy each other. You see, the Lunarians had something that the King of Saiyans wanted. It was the Silver Crystal. He ordered his soldiers to go to the other Galaxy, kill the Silver Alliance and steal the Crystal. However, we utterly failed because of Queen Selenity, Serena's real mother, and her Sailor Scouts. They were very powerful because of the Crystal. The Saiyans couldn't beat the Lunarians because of the Crystal. The Lunarians won the war.  
"They could have wiped us all out but because of the Queen's soft heart she asked for one thing for the lives of hundreds of Saiyans. She wanted two Saiyan body guards. Luna and I volunteered to do it. So we were considered traitors. The Saiyan King was so angry that we would help the enemy. He had so much pride stuck up his ass that it wasn't possible for him to admit that he was wrong. Vegeta was an old friend of mine until I went to the Lunarians. I suppose his father fed him a load of star dust about how I killed his mother, which I didn't!" He shot in Vegeta's direction with a glare. Everyone just nodded him to go on. "Anyway, we went to the Lunarians to help them. Fortunately, Princess Serenity liked us so much that she wanted us to stay with her for good. So we did." Artemis told them.

Luna nodded. "That answers your first question. Who we are and what we are. Now, Princess Serenity, which is Serena, is the Princess of the Silver Alliance. The Moon Princess, she is the one who created the moon in this world, if you are wondering."

Everyone looked worried. "Okay that explains why the moon is back. But the question I want to know is, why haven't we transformed into the Saiyan ape?" Goku asked.

Artemis smiled over towards Serena, who was still out. "Because she put a block on the Moon rays. Without the rays of the moon, we, Saiyans, can't transform. She did that because we told her what would happen if there was a moon and Saiyans with tails. She understood and did that because with the moon, she feels much stronger and it keeps her mind at peace. And that, is something she definitely needs right now." He said looking distressed.

Trunks tilted his head. "Okay, here's my question that you can answer. Who was the white headed dude with a black moon symbol on his forehead that attacked Serena and tried to kidnap her?"

Artemis, Luna, Rini, and Diana jumped to their feet. "What! Diamond was here!" They all exclaimed. Trunks jumped a little. Luna looked like she was going to faint next. "Oh Kami! He came for her! I just knew this was going to happen." She cried out.

Everyone else looked surprised. Piccolo folded his arms. "So who is he?"

Vegeta growled. "Diamond is the Prince of the Black Moon family. Quite the spoiled brat and dumbass."

Everyone looked at him with surprise. "Vegeta? You know who they're talking about?" Bulma asked. Vegeta nodded still looking grumpy. "Yes. I know who Diamond is. Him and his stupid family. He was suppose to be in the Silver Alliance, however, he turned against them, wanting to become King of the Lunarians. He was quite lustful for Princess Serenity if I remember right."

Artemis nodded wearily. "And he is the reason why we crossed the borders with Serena. On Earth, of the Silver Alliance territory, Serena was living there waiting for a time where she could transform the Galaxy into what we would call, Crystal Tokyo. That is when she would become Queen of the Silver Alliance. It's really not easy to explain at all so I can't really tell you everything. All I can say is, the last time we were in the Silver Alliance, we were enjoying a picnic with the Princess's Guardians, the Sailor Scouts. You see, Serena is the leader of the Sailor Scouts, so she would formerly be called Sailor Moon. In other words," He paused looking over at Trunks and Goten. "She is the silver haired heroine that saved a baby's life just a week ago."

Both Trunks and Goten looked at each other with surprise. "So that was Serena!" Goten asked.

Luna shook her head. "Yes and no. Yes it was sort of Serena. But that was actually Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon is the protector of good in the Earth. She uses magic to transform into Sailor Moon. As well as her Guardians. Sailors Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupitar, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. Including the Earth Prince, and Princess Serenity's betrothal, Endymion. On Earth, he was called Darien."

Trunks looked a little disappointed. 'So Serena's taken.' He thought miserably then he remembered that the Supreme Kai could read minds. He looked over and saw a big smile on the Kai's face. He gave a wink towards Trunks who cringed in embarrassment.

"So if Princess Serenity is in trouble, where are her Guardians?" Chichi asked coming into the room.

The new guests all sighed and Rini stood up with a very sad look on her face. "They're dead. Diamond killed them all. But now he's brought them back only for his evil deeds." She said softly. Everyone blinked at the pink haired girl. Rini shook her head sadly. "My father, my future father, Prince Endymion, Darien, is dead too. Diamond was so jealous of him because he had Serena, my future mother." She said with tears filling her eyes. Gohan looked at her with sympathy. He had remembered what Rini had told him when they first met. He hadn't expected this though.

Goku stood and went over to her. He bent down and met her eyes. "So your from the future, huh?"

Rini nodded casting her eyes to the ground. "Yes. I don't know why I'm still here though. When Diamond killed my father, I should have disappeared."

Luna nodded placing her hand on Rini's shoulder. "Without Darien, there won't be a Crystal Tokyo. The Crystal Tokyo is what we'd like to call, the calm after the storm. Everything will turn into peace. There won't be any fighting, no wars, no deaths. It will be a time where everyone will live in harmony. However, because the Black Moon Family attacked us and killed the Scouts, Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon, Serena and Rini, took us and Diana and fled before Diamond could kill Rini. Before he could even take Serena as his own. Sailor Pluto gave us her Time Staff and let us go to the Time Gates. Where we could go through a door and come to this Galaxy.  
"Artemis and I brought Serena and Rini here to be safe. We only hoped that Diamond didn't have the power to create Dark Sailor Scouts. Serena had taken the Sailor Scouts's heart crystals so she could bring them back to life when she had enough energy to do it. However Diamond has made an alliance with another of our enemies. Her name is Chaos. She was suppose to be our last enemy to fight. But now that she's back and in league with Diamond, she has used her dark magic to bring the Sailor Scouts back, only as Diamond's puppets. They are the Dark Sailor Scouts and they are dangerous. One of the strongest Scouts, who is the youngest of them all, Sailor Saturn, could destroy this Planet and this Galaxy if she was ordered to.  
"Diamond will stop at nothing just to get his hands on Serenity. He wants to be King and when he gets Serena, he will become King. We can not let him get a hold of her. For if he does, Crystal Tokyo will be destroyed, a whole new era of darkness will befall in the Silver Alliance. And who knows, he might even try to come here and take over your Galaxy. He is that powerful with Chaos. And when he gets his hands on the Silver Crystal, he will be impossible to defeat. Even if we are Saiyans." She finished.

Everyone stared. Goku straightened. "What about Super Saiyans?" He asked. Luna and Artemis looked at him with surprise. "What? The Legendary Super Saiyan? That is only a wives tale, isn't it?"

Goku grinned and shook his head. "Nope. We all can turn Super Saiyan. And even go beyond that. To Super Saiyan five." He said. Artemis and Luna looked onto Goku with awe. "You…..you can't be serious." She said.

Vegeta grunted. "Kakkarot speaks the truth even if he's an idiot."

Goku shot Vegeta a glare who returned it. Luna gave Vegeta a disapproving look. "Vegeta, if you had half the brain, you would realize that your mate is holding her frying pan above your head." She said with a smirk.

Vegeta jumped and spun around only to get clobbered by Bulma's frying pan again and fell to the floor.

Artemis sighed and shook his head. He went over to Vegeta's side and bent down beside him looking down at him. Vegeta was a little dazed but blinked it away then glared up at Artemis, who continued. "Prince Vegeta, we need your help. Luna and I can not protect the Princess on our own. Please, help us. I will be forever in your debt if you do."

Vegeta blinked a few times before standing. Artemis remained bowing before him. His head lowered and his eyes closed. Everyone held their breath waiting to see what Vegeta was going to do. Vegeta folded his arms and lifted his head looking all royal again. His hard eyes on the Saiyan bowing before him.  
With a small growl, Vegeta reached down and grabbed Artemis by the shirt collar. Artemis winced as he was forced to stand but kept his eyes lowered. Luna had let out a small fearful whimper with fear. Vegeta growled and released Artemis. "Fine. But don't go bowing to me anymore. It gets annoying." he said turning away.

A smile appeared on Artemis's face as he looked up. "Thank you, Vegeta. This means a lot to us." he said. Luna nodded with a smile. Goku grinned. "Well, this calls for a celebration. Chichi, what's for dinner?" he asked cheerfully. Everyone blinked and sweatdropped then fell anime style.

Later while everyone was eating and chatting with the new guests, Trunks went into the front room with a wet rag and knelt by the couch. He began to dab Serena's forehead with the cool rag. He smiled seeing her stirring from her slumber. And when her eyes fluttered open, he couldn't help but hold his breath. She had lovely eyes, he admitted to himself. He gave her a smile and lowered his hand.

"Evening. Have a nice nap, Princess?"

Serena reached up and touched her head. "Uh, where am I?" She asked softly. Trunks continued to dab her forehead. "A friend's house. Artemis and Luna explained everything to us. Who you are, why your here. And we're going to try and help as much as we can." he said. Serena shook her head making Trunks stop and she tried to sit up but it hurt her head.

So the lavendar haired demi Saiyan helped her. "Careful, you fainted. Chi Chi figures that you were just in shock. You had a lot of things happening to you today. That Diamond guy being a prick, my dad nearly ripping Artemis's head off. I don't blame you for fainting."

Serena winced as rubbed her temples. She then looked at Trunks. "What? Artemis and Luna told you? But why? They wouldn't do that without knowing who you were."

Trunks grinned and his tail unwound around his waist. He held it up. "I'm a Saiyan, Serena. So is my father. They know who we are."

Serena looked surprised. "Your...your a half monkey too?"

Trunks laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment. But yeah."

Serena swung her feet to the floor and let Trunks sit next to her. "Where are my friends?" She asked. Trunks threw his thumb over his shoulder. "Eating dinner with everyone else. Don't worry. They're fine. My father's finally calmed down and he's not trying to kill Artemis anymore."

Serena sighed placing her face into her hands. "That's a relief." She muttered. Trunks folded his arms and rested them on his knees as he leaned forward. "So, your a Moon Princess, huh? Interesting."

Serena smiled faintly and looked at him. "It's not easy being a Princess, Trunks. Especially when you have everyone after you." She sighed and looked down at the ground. Trunks tilted his head. "Artemis told us about your friends and boyfriend. So that's what you meant. Your boyfriend's dead because of a jealous suitor, huh? I'm really sorry, Serena. Really I am."

Serena sunk lower into the couch, her hands folded in her lap. "I just want my friends back, Trunks. Diamond is ruining everything I worked so hard for. And I'm also worried about Diamond's brother, Sapphire. He helped Rini and me escape. He doesn't want to see his brother on the thrown. I'm pretty sure he's been captured. I know Sapphire too well. He's not the one who continues to run away for long. I just hope he's okay."

Trunks nodded looking down at the ground. "I kind of know what it's like being chased down. When I was really young there was a bunch of androids who were destroying everyone's lives. Thankfully for the Dragon Balls we brought everyone back to life."

Serena looked at him. "The Dragon Balls?"

Trunks folded his arms and leaned back. "Well...just imagine that Silver Crystal thing that Artemis told us about. There are seven orange balls. When they are brought together, we can conjure up the Eternal Dragon. He will grant anyone one a few wishs. But it depends on how powerful the wishs are. Sometimes if your going to bring the entire planet back to life, it will take up all your wishs."

Serena nodded. "That's how it is with the Silver Crystal. But of course, it can also take up all my energy. If I don't be careful, I could kill myself."

Trunks looked at her. "Well, I guess you better be careful then, huh?" He asked with a grin. Serena smiled and nodded. "Guess I will have to."

Trunks stood and offered his hand. "Hey, you ready to eat? You've been out for a few hours."

Serena nodded and took his hand. Trunks pulled her up to her feet and lead her into the kitchen where everyone was.

Everyone smiled, minus Vegeta, at her. "Well, sleeping beauty finally woke up from her nap." Artemis teased. Luna pinched his side making him jump. "Ouch!" Everyone laughed. Rini stood and hurried over to Serena's side and hugged her with tears in her eyes. Serena smiled down at her and hugged her back.

"Are you alright?" Artemis asked.

Serena looked at him and nodded. "I'm fine now. I was just so tired." She said. Chichi smiled taking Serena's hand. "Come sit down, dear. You must be hungry." She said. Serena nodded and walked with Rini at her side. She sat between Rini and Luna. "So what have I missed?" She asked looking around. Artemis grinned at her. "Well, everyone here call theirselves the Z Warriors. They protect the Earth like you do in the Silver Alliance Galaxy with the Scouts.They have agreed to help us with our little dilennima."

Serena smiled and nodded. "That's great. But would it do any good? I mean, let's face it. Diamond will never give up. He'll keep coming. And we never know. What if he orders Hotaru to destroy everything? I can't live with myself if I knew he was going to do that." She said looking at the table.

Luna and Artemis both scowled. "Serena! What did we tell you about giving up!" They both lectured.

Serena laughed and shook her head. "Never give up, never surrender. Keep on trying and you'll make it." She smirked. "You only say that because Amy said it first." Both Saiyans blushed. Everyone laughed again. Serena looked over at them. "But seriously. What are we going to do? Sooner or later, Diamond will send the Sailor Scouts and I really don't know if I can hurt my friends."

Piccolo, who was standing in the corner snorted. "They're not your friends anymore. Until you take them out, put their heart crystals back in their bodies they are your enemies."

Serena looked at him with surprise then looked back down. "Yeah, but I can't see them that way. They've been there forever for me. It's just too hard to see them as my enemies."

Goku smiled softly. "This is why we're going to help. We can help you bring them back to your side." he told her.

Artemis nodded. "He's right. Plus, we're going to continue your training. And they are going to help us. The Z Warriors are going to bring all of their friends here and they're going to train us the way they usually train. By what I've been told, they've been fightin their whole lives against enemies. So they know more about fighting than Luna and I."

Serena looked up. "Oh? Okay. When will we begin?"

Luna smiled. "Tomorrow after school. Your not going to miss out." She said. Serena whined and banged her head on the table. "Aw, I have a test tomorrow too. Man, I need to study." She said. Everyone laughed.

After dinner, the families were starting to say goodbye. Serena was still very exhausted from the day's activies that she had fallen asleep so Artemis was going to carry her. Luna was talking to Bulma about something while Rini was looking shyly at Gohan, who was looking back. He gave her a smile and a short wave. The pink hair girl blushed and looked down at the ground, trying to hide her blush. Gohan just laughed and shook his head as his black eyes turned onto Trunks who was looking at him with a smirk. "What?" He asked if he had been accused of something.

Trunks shook his head. "I didn't say anything." He said still grinning. Everyone began leaving the Son Residence.

As they flew, The Briefs Family flew up beside them. Vegeta glanced over. "Your Princess is going to need a lot of help, Artemis. She'll need a lot more training then your going on about." he said. Luna looked over at him. "Why is that?" She asked with a hint of annoyance.

But Vegeta ignored her. Trunks looked over, his lavendar bangs fluttering in the wind. "The Supreme Kai has one of his feelings. He believes that there's going to be more than just this Diamond guy. Possibly an enemy from our world is coming. They always do."

Artemis looked over at him with worry. "So do you mean to say, no matter what there is danger in our path?" He asked. Vegeta nodded. "There's danger everywhere, white head. No matter where you turn to."

Artemis turned a glare onto Vegeta, who returned it. That is until Bulma slapped the back of his head and told him to behave. Luna just sniggered as she flew on. Artemis caught Trunks looking over in his direction but he knew that the lavendar haired teen's eyes were on the Princess in his arms. He faintly smiled knowing that the Saiyan Prince really liked Serena. He made up his mind right away that if the time ever came, he would not get in the way of them getting together. He then winced thinking about what Luna would say about it. Trying to convince her about the relationship that might start between Trunks and Serena. He knew it was going to be a little difficult.

They finally reached home. Artemis and Luna carried the sleeping Serena and Rini up to their room while the almost asleep Diana went to her own bed. "From now on, I suppose we'll start seeing some interesting things." Artemis said as he covered Serena up with her blanket. Luna nodded in agreement. They left the room.

* * *

Back at the lookout, Piccolo had returned to his spot to watch over Earth. The Supreme Kai was with him. Their eyes on the cities below. "Piccolo, I fear I was too late on getting to the Prince." The Kai said. Piccolo looked at him. "What happened?" He asked. The Supreme Kai shook his head. "I've searched every inch of the Other Dimention. I even looked in ours. I fear that this Diamond has more things planned than we thought. I'm not entirely sure what, but I will find out soon. I plan on travelling to the Silver Alliance Galaxy in disquise to find out." 

Piccolo turned fully. "Are you sure that is wise, Supreme Kai?"

The Kai shook his head. "It's very risky but with my powers I won't get caught." He said. Piccolo nodded. "Maybe you should have someone go with you. Just in case." He said. The Supreme Kai looked at him. "You think so?"

Piccolo nodded. "I don't think that this Diamond is that strong, but these Sailor Scouts might be. I think you should have a companion go with you."

The Supreme Kai nodded. "You may be right. I know you can't go because you are the Guardian of Earth. I should probably go to Krillen. He maybe small but he is powerful." He said. Piccolo nodded. "He is. Plus he can get through small spaces because of his height." He told him. The Supreme Kai nodded. "Krillen it is. Just watch over our guests. If something happens to the Princess, I fear for the worst." He said. Piccolo nodded. He watched the Kai leave then continued watching the Planet.

**A/N: There you go. The next chapter will be up soon. So be patient with me and you'll have it soon. Until then, keeping on smiling. :-D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you're all enjoying them. Anyway, in this chapter, as always, things are getting worst. Diamond has two more Dark Soldiers and it's not going to a very nice surprise for Serena when she finds out. Also, here's a little scene that might make you go "Awwww! That's so cute!" Now read and review, please. **

* * *

**Chapter 11.**

_:SM World:_

Diamond was nursing the bruise on his face from the green giant. He was very angry on what had happened. When he returned to the lair, he was almost thrashing everything in sight. No one dared to go near him until he calmed down. But evidentually that wouldn't be for a while. As he sat in a dark room rubbing ointment to cover the bruise, he glanced around the room at the Dark Sailor Scouts that had been completed. Dark Sailors Pluto, Uranus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupitar. The others were still being worked on. All five Dark Sailors stood tall and proud looking as they gazed into nothing.

Finally the doors opened and Chaos walked in flanked by Ruby and Emerald. Diamond looked up at them as they approached. They looked pleased about something. Chaos, Ruby and Emerald bowed low before the 'King'. "King Diamond, I have just completed one of the Sailors. Including a very big surprise for you." She said standing. Diamond just watched.

The doors opened and in came two figures. One very tall and the other small. The first was Dark Sailor Saturn. Her eyes dull and lifeless like the others. She stepped forward and bowed low before 'King' Diamond. "My lord, I am ready to take any command you order."

The next figure bowed to Diamond next to her. "As am I, my King."

Diamond's eyes lit up and a nasty grin spread out on his face. He stood and stepped forward. "My, my. How the tables have turned. Good work, Chaos. Very good work indeed. Stand, both of you. And let me take a very good look at you." Both stood. The next one was Tuxedo Mask. His mask was black with tiny diamonds circling the eyes. Diamond circled Tuxedo Mask and he grinned even more. "How have you done this, Chaos?"

Chaos smirked cruelly. "I used more black magic on him than the girls. He is nothing more than a puppet. I have placed a black heart inside his chest so it will be impossible for Princess Serenity to change him. She may be able to do it to the Scouts with a lot of luck, which she doesn't have, but she will never change your Dark Tuxedo Mask. Not without destroying his body."

Diamond grinned evilly. "Oh, you are good, Chaos. You will be rewarded for your brilliant skills. And the next few days, they will be ready. I want our dear Dark Prince Endymion ready though by tomorrow night." Chaos narrowed her eyes at him but nodded. Diamond looked at Tuxedo Mask. "Remove your mask, soldier." He ordered. Tuxedo Mask obeyed. He took of the mask and held it in his hand as Diamond looked him over. "Oh, yes. The Princess will definitely think that this is Endymion. She will be very easy on getting this time."

From the curtains, Prisma heard the whole thing. She winced and hurried out of the room without anyone seeing her. She crept along the hall ways towards the dungens. She had to see Sapphire as fast as she could. She looked around as she went through the door. She made sure that there was no guards then hurried down the stairs. Her eyes shooting down the long corridor.

"Sapph?" She whispered.

There was a silence as she went down the line of cells. "Prisma?" She heard. She could see Sapphire looking out his cell towards her. She hurried forward and fell to her knees before him. She took his hand and tried to hug her through the bars. "What are you doing here? You'll get yourself in trouble." Sapphire said full of worry.

Prisma placed her head against the cool bars. "I had to come, Sapphire. I miss you too much."

Sapphire looked touched. He smiled at her and rested his head close to her's. "I miss you too. How are things topside? They haven't found Princess Serenity, have they?" He asked. Prisma sighed. "They have found her. But they haven't caught her. By what Dark Sailor Pluto has said, plus Diamond, the Princess has made some new friends that have been doing a very good job in protecting her. She's safe at the moment. But I'm afraid she won't be safe for long."

Sapphire blinked softly looking concerned. "What do you mean?" He asked with a little worry. Prisma shook her head. "Chaos has brought Darien back as Dark Tuxedo Mask. They're going to trick the Princess into believing that Darien is alive." She said. Sapphire sighed deeply letting his head fall. "What has gotten into Diamond? He has gone insane."

Prisma shook her head. "I don't know, Sapphire. I am so scared. I have never seen Diamond like this before." She said. Sapphire reached out of the bars and took her hand. "I need to get out of here, Prisma. I have to go to the Princess. I have to warn her." He said. Prisma smiled softly. "You are so brave to do such a thing, Sapphire. I am proud of you, you know that right?" She asked.

Sapphire smiled and nodded. "I do now."

They gazed at each other longer then they heard a sound. They looked towards the door and knew someone was coming. "Go. Get out of here before you get caught." Sapphire urged Prisma. Prisma nodded. She grabbed Sapphire by the shirt and pulled him closer to the bars before placing a passionate kiss on his lips. He kissed her back before breaking away. "Go." He begged. Prisma stood and hurried out. Sapphire leaned against the wall and buried his head into his arms. 'I have to escape. Some how.' He thought. He shook his head. It was hopeless though. He knew that.

**:DBZ World:**

Serena was walking down the halls of the school. She was smiling today. She felt a little better to know that her new friends in this world was going to help her fight. She was dressed in blue jean pants and a white noodle strap tank top with a sweater over it. Her hair in its original meatballs. She was walking down the hall with a smile on her face and she was humming softly when suddenly she felt someone's arm snake around her waist and she was pulled against something hard. Serena jumped and jerked her head around only to see Cable.

"Hey, Serena, baby. How's it going?" He asked in a tone which was suppose to be sexy but to Serena it sounded like he was drunk. She crinkled her nose in disqust and tried to pull away. "Ewww. Cable, get your paws off of me now!" She demanded trying to get away but Cable had a firm grip.

"Aw, come on, babe. You know you want me."

Serena let out a disqusted squeal as she wriggled in his arms. "Ugh! As if! Now let go or I'm going to make you." She warned.

Cable laughed. "Right, sugar. Like you can do anything to me. You want me and you know it." He said. Serena gave a small gagging noise. She yanked away and slapped him across the face. Several people had seen and heard Serena slap him. There was a few laughs and some ooooh's. Serena stepped away from Cable. "Touch me again, Cable and your going to be sorry." She threatened. She turned and stomped away.  
Cable glared after her. 'Oh, your going to be sorry, bitch. I swear I'm going to make you pay in PE.' He thought angrily.

Serena slammed her books onto her desk and then sat down. She folded her arms and glared ahead. Trunks and Goten blinked a few times staring at her. "Man, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Goten asked. Serena shot him a look. "Not funny, Goten. Not funny at all." She growled.

Trunks tilted his head. "What's wrong?"

Serena turned her glare onto her desk. "It's that damn Cable! He was hitting on me this morning and when I told him to back off, he refused to. The nerve of that….of that no brained barbie doll!" She hissed.

Trunks and Goten grinned and shook their heads. Hunter Gunn who was also in their Math class leaned forward. "I'd be careful though if I were you, Serena. I've known Cable since I was in kindergarten and he's not one to be messing with. He'll try and pay you back if you don't watch it." He told her. Serena looked at him. Trunks and Goten had a serious look on their faces. "If he tries to hurt her, he'll have to deal with us." Goten said. Trunks nodded in a serious way. Hunter just shrugged.  
They continued with class. Serena did do what Hunter suggested though. She kept her senses open and looked over her shoulder once in awhile to make sure Cable wasn't there. A few times he was. But only talking to some of his friends. But Serena swore he shot nasty glances at her. And she knew that something was up.

At PE, it was guys with girls. Serena gave Trunks and Goten a smile and a wave. They returned it. Coach Rapier came in and looked around. "Alright, people!" He called then blowed his whistle to make sure he got everyone's attention. Everyone did. Serena went over and stood next to Trunks, Goten and Hunter. They listened intentively to the Coach. "We're going to run around the track today. Get outside."

Everyone moaned and groaned as they began file out. Serena being one of them. "What's wrong, Serena? There's nothing wrong with running." Goten said. Serena shook her head. "I know. I'm just acting like these saps." She said shooting him a smile. Trunks, Goten and Hunter laughed as they all walked out.

The sun was out and shining brightly. Puffy white clouds drifted in the air. Everyone was jogging around the track. Serena was with Katie and Amelia. Trunks, Goten and Hunter jogging not far behind them. They were laughing about something that made Serena shot a look over her shoulder and give them a glare. The guys just grinned innocently and waved at her. She couldn't help but giggle with Katie. Amelia just rolled her eyes. "Those guys are the biggest geeks on the Planet."

Serena looked at her. "They are not. They're nice."

Amelia snorted. "Yeah. They're nice but they are not like Cable. He's so hot!" She said blushing bright red. Serena and Katie both groaned in disqust. "Right. Cable is so hot that he just makes you melt whenever he smiles. I don't think so. Cable is a over rated jerk who thinks he's all that. I think Trunks is so much more cuter than that freak." Serena said without thinking.

Katie and Amelia both smirked at each other. "Oh, really? It sure sounds like someone has a crush." Katie said slyly.

Serena jumped and sweatdropped with nervousness. "What! No way! I do not!" She cried out halting in her footsteps. Katie and Amelia stopped and pulled her aside as the other classmates jogged on past. "Oh, come on, Serena. Just admit it. You like Trunks don't you? And I don't mean just like as a friend. You think he's totally hot." Amelia said in a teasing way.

Serena was blushing furiously. "No I don't. He's cute and all but I don't like him! I just can't!" She said touching her hot cheeks.

Katie and Amelia laughed. "Sure you can. I know he likes you. I over heard him telling Goten and Hunter earlier this morning." Katie said as she began to jog. Amelia followed her. Serena just stood there blushing. 'No way. Trunks doesn't like me like that. Even if he does, it wouldn't work out.' She thought and went back to jogging, though her mind elsewhere now.

As she jogged, Cable was planning something evil with his friends. They were going to make Serena make herself look stupid. What they had planned for her, it would hurt. Cable was waiting with them watching her as she got closer to the finish line. Everyone was grouping around at the finish line and Serena was coming. Cable waited till she was almost right next to him then stuck his foot out.

Serena didn't even notice and tripped on his foot. She gave a small shriek as she plunged forward. Her hands thrown out to catch herself.

However she fell right into Trunks. He had heard her scream and turned to see what was wrong when she fell right into his arms. He gasped as he caught her just in time before she could hit the ground. Everyone all turned to see what was wrong. Some immediately started to laugh because of the looks on Trunks and Serena's faces. They both were blushing bright red at their position.

"I'm sorry, Trunks! I must have tripped on my own feet." Serena said with most embarrassment.

Cable and his friends sniggered. "Yeah. Proves that the Princess isn't so graceful." He shot.

Several people laughed while Trunks shot Cable a glare. Serena just blushed looking very humiliated. She pushed herself up and tried to stand on her own. But sharp pain shot up through ankle and she cried out falling back onto Trunks. "Ow!" She cried tears filling her eyes.

Trunks tilted his head looking worried. "Are you okay?"

Goten stepped forward and took Serena's other arm helping Trunks hold her up. They both looked very worried now. Serena blinked the painful tears away. "I think I twisted my ankle." She said. Trunks and Goten looked at each other. Coach Rapier had seen the crowd around Serena and heard her cry out so he made his way over to where they were. "What's going on here?" He asked looking Serena over curiously.

Before Trunks or Serena could say anything, Hunter stepped forward glaring at Cable. "Cable tripped her, sir!" He said putting his fists on his waist. Cable stepped back trying to look innocent. "What! I did not!" He said defensivly. Katie stepped forward and glared. "Yes you did! I saw you stick your foot out and trip Serena!" She snapped.

Cable started to blush and shake his head. He knew he had been caught red handed.

Coach Rapier turned his glare onto Cable. "Cable, you better be honest or your going to lose a shit load of points. Did you trip Miss Tsukino?" he asked. Cable was still blushing. "No! If…if I did, it was an accident." He said stammering a little. That made everyone frown and glare at him. Trunks glared with a Vegeta like glare. And when Cable saw it, he stepped back looking very nervous. "Uh……" He stuttered.

Coach Rapier growled. "Seriw! You better get your ass to the office right now! If your not there in five minutes when I call, I'm going to drop your grade to zero!" he exclaimed. Cable groaned and gave Serena a dirty look before doing exactly what Coach Rapier told him. Trunks returned the glare but then looked at Serena. Coach Rapier turned towards them. "Are you okay, Miss Tsukino?"

Serena still blushing with humiliation nodded. "Yes, sir." She said softly.

The coach looked at Trunks. "Briefs, help her sit over on the bench. Stay with her until she's ready to rejoin the class." He said. Trunks nodded and helped Serena to take a seat. The rest of the class started to play a game of flag football.

Trunks sat Serena down on the bench and then sat next to her. His arm still around her waist. "Hey, you okay?" He asked. Serena slipped her shoe off and began rubbing her ankle to help with the pain. "Yeah. I'll be fine. I've had worst than this." She insisted. Trunks tilted his head and shrugged. "Same." He then scowled. "That Cable, I swear when I get my hands on him." He growled.

Serena just shook her head. "Don't bother. He's just a prick and thought that he'd feel better if he got even with me for slapping him this morning."

Trunks chuckled and leaned back against the bench. "Too bad I wasn't there. I would have loved to see that."

Serena smiled and kept rubbing her foot. She touched a sensitive spot and it hurt. She gave a small whimper catching Trunks's attention. He looked at her with concern. "You okay?" He asked. Serena laughed softly. "You sure say that a lot now. I think I found the spot where it twisted. It just hurts really badly." She said.

Trunks smiled and patted his right leg. "Here. Let me help. I used to watch my mother do this all the time. It's called Foot Zoning." He said. Serena smiled shyly and did. She leaned against the arm of the bench and place her sore foot on Trunks's lap.

He softly took it in his hands, sending a strange sensation through Serena's leg. She shivered at his touch. His hands were warm and soft against her skin. Trunks didn't notice that she shivered. He just began to massage her ankle and foot. Serena was enjoying it too and maybe a little too much. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

Trunks just worked on her ankle. "So, just curious. But what was your old home world like?" He asked as he rubbed her foot.

Serena opened her eyes and looked at him. "My world? It's really not much different from here. Only we're not as high tech as you. We don't have hover cars or any Capsle Corp. There's no big lizards stomping around in fields. Just regular animals like cats and dogs. Horses, birds. No talking animals. Besides Luna and Artemis."

Trunks looked a little facinated. "Wow. That sounds very interesting. What else? What did you do for fun?"

Serena had to think for a minute before shrugging. "Oh, I used to go shopping a lot with my friends. I guess you could say I was a shopoholic. I had to have anything that was in fashion. I hated to be left behind and all." She told him.

Trunks smiled as he looked up from Serena's foot. "You remind me a little like Videl."

Serena blinked. "Who?"

Trunks shrugged. "Oh, Gohan's girlfriend, Videl. She's like one of the most popular people in the whole city. Her father is Hercule, the 'Savior' of the Planet." He said using the hand gestures. Serena rose an eyebrow giving Trunks a look as if he was crazy. Trunks understood very well. "Oh, a few years back when I was a baby, there was a monster called Cell. It was an android built by an evil Scientist called Dr. Gero. It tried to destroy the Planet just to make itself perfect. It nearly killed us all. Cell held this strange tournament to see which warriors were the strongest. Hercule pretend to be the one who destroyed him when it was Gohan." He told Serena.

Serena rolled her eyes. "I see. So if Videl's father is Hercule, and he tried to take the credit for what Gohan did, why is Gohan going out with Videl?"

Trunks smiled and shrugged as he rubbed her foot again. "Don't know. It's just something Gohan sees. Can't really tell what he sees in her." He looked at Serena as he continued rubbing her foot. "Tell me more about your world. What about your friends? What were they like?"

Serena smiled with a sigh as she looked up at the sky. "They were the greatest friends a girl could ask for. My first friend was Amy. She was so smart. She could probably make Gohan look dumb." Trunks laughed as he listened. "Then there was Raye. She lived at a Temple and had psychic powers making her very useful to the group. Then there was Mina. Mina was a little harsh at first. She thought she was the boss when we met. However, she's a great shopping buddy and tried to help me with a few things. The next was Lita. She was a great cook and was pretty nice. She was Mina's best friend though. The next was Hotaru. She was the youngest but the sweetest. Then there's Amara. She's one tough girl. You could say she was a big tomboy. She loved to work with cars and all. Michelle is the next one. She acts like a mother to everyone. She's also..." She paused blushing.

Trunks looked at her with curiousity. "What?"

Serena smiled. "Amara and Michelle are girlfriends together. Um...they don't like boys. They just like girls."

Trunks's eyes went wide as it hit him. He laughed and shook his head. "Oh, I see." He said still laughing. Serena nodded. "Well then there's Trista. She was a little more motherly than Michelle." She said. Trunks nodded in agreement. "So are those all your friends?"

Serena shook her head. "No. There's still a few more." Trunks smiled and nodded her to go on. Serena then looked at him with nervousness. "Then there's Darien. My exboyfriend. But you probably don't want to hear about him."

Trunks was now quiet. He then shook his head. "No, go ahead. He's one of your friends too."

Serena shrugged. "Well, at first Darien and I didn't get along at all. Yeah he was very attractive. But he could be so crude with his jokes. He used to tease me a lot. Later on we started the dating thing. We found out who we were later. That I was Princess Serenity and Darien was Prince Endymion. To tell you the truth I didn't know what to think." She then sighed deeply.

Trunks looked at her and seen her depressed look. "You miss him, don't you?"

Serena shrugged. "Yeah I miss him. But..." She paused.  
Trunks blinked in surprise. Was that heisitation he heard?  
"Trunks, to tell you the truth, I know the only reason why I was with Darien was because of the Crystal Tokyo. If we don't stay together, there won't be a Crystal Tokyo. No peace, no war free life. But...the truth is, I don't think I ever loved Darien. I liked him and all but...love? We don't even have anything in common." She said lowering her head.

Trunks smiled. 'Maybe there is a chance.' He thought. "So pretty much your saying is, your relationship is just an arrangement?"

Serena nodded. "Yeah. It's the only way there'll be a Crystal Tokyo."

Trunks softly ran his hand over her foot tickling the skin. "Man, that blows." He added. Serena smiled and shook her head. "It's my destiny. It has been decided already so I guess I better deal with it. But...now that I've lost everyone, I don't know what I'm going to do. There's no Crystal Tokyo, no hope. I have nothing but Luna, Aremis, Rini, and Diana. And now that Diamond has been threating to destroy this world, I don't know what to do. Maybe I should just give myself up." She said covering her face.

Trunks stopped rubbing her foot and gently set it down. He reached over and pulled Serena into a hug. "No. Giving up isn't an option, Serena. As long as you defy Diamond, it just shows that your winning. Yeah there might be a few casualties but you will defeat him in the end. Your pretty strong willed, Serena. And no matter what. I will be behind you helping you along the way. So will everyone else."

Serena smiled as she buried her face into his shoulder. "Thank you, Trunks. I really appreciate it." She felt comfortable and safe.

Their nice little moment was interrupted by giggles and laughter. Trunks and Serena quickly broke away and looked around. They had a small audience. Everyone was heading back to the school to get ready for the next class. Goten, Katie and Amelia had walked up to them and were laughing. "Boy, you two look so cute together. You should go out sometime." Amelia said.

Both Serena and Trunks blushed and quickly scooted away from each other. Their faces very red. Serena grabbed her shoe and pulled it back on. They stood and headed towards the school, Serena still limping.

Katie stepped up to her side. "You know, you really looked cozy. We were debating either to interrupt or not."

Serena blushed and shook her head. "I'm not ready to have another relationship, Katie. I just can't."

Katie shrugged. "Well, if that's how you feel, Serena, but you should give Trunks a chance." She said. Serena sighed and shook her head. She really didn't want to talk about it. So she picked up her pace ignoring the pain in her ankle.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Again, thanks for the reviews everyone. I'm really enjoying them and I'm glad you're enjoying this story. Now, I'm going to do a quick shout out, even though I've never really done them before. Just to answer a few questions that have been asked. **

**Silver Moon Goddess1: Thanks very much for the review. And again, yes. This is a rewrite of a story that was once called A Whole New World or something. I wrote it awhile back but it somehow got deleted from FF. I might have accidently did it. So I decided to rewrite it and put it back on only with a different title. So there is a possible way that you've read it before. Only in this one, it's got quite a few differences.**

**Purefire: lol. Don't worry. They will ALL get stronger. As for Trunks being Rini's dad...we'll just have to see where it goes. **

**LunarStar Princess Krystal: I really enjoyed doing that last scene. I couldn't stop gushing over how cute it was. But believe me, there are going to be a whole lot more scenes like that coming up. We'll just have to see where it goes. As for Sapphire and Prisma, I'll be open right now, they will be fine. I promise. **

**MoonBunny777: Thank you very much. :D**

**Anyway, in this chapter, there is going to be a BIG fight scene. Diamond and Chaos, once again, tries to get Serena. And you'll probably be very surprised on who they decide to send to get her. Now, please read and review. **

**Chapter 12.**

Later, Serena was on her way home when she spotted Artemis waiting patiently. His arms were folded against his chest. He smiled when he saw Serena. "Hey, Serena. Ready to start your training today with the Z warriors?"Serena sighed and stepped forward but her sore ankle gave out and she started to fall again. But before she could hit the ground, strong arms surrounded her and caught her. Artemis frowned and he stepped closer. "Serena? What's wrong?" He asked, with worry. Serena caught sight of a lavender hair blowing in the light breeze from behind her.

"She just twisted her ankle earlier because of a jerk. She's not going to be able to train today. Unless we can get her a Senzu bean." Trunks said helping Serena stand.

Artemis smiled with awe. "Senzu beans? I've heard of those. You mean they're real?" He asked. Trunks grinned and nodded. Goten walked up with a nod. "Yeah. And I know where we can get some. Krillen's got some. We can call him and have him bring his secret stash of beans." The black haired Demi Saiyan said. Trunks nodded. Artemis nodded back. "Okay. Let's give them a try. Where can we find this Krillen?"

Trunks and Goten looked at each other. "Actually, he lives in the middle of the ocean on an island with his family. We'll have to call him and have him come to us." The lavender haired teen said.

Serena looked at all of them. "Well, if it'll help me, then let's do it." She said. The three guys nodded.

Artemis looked over at Trunks. "Don't let her walk on her own. Or fly." He said grinning evilly before bursting into the air. Goten laughed wickedly and flew after him. Serena sweatdropped and looked at Trunks, who was grinning evilly at her. "Trunks don't you dareeeeaaaahhh!" Serena screamed when Trunks picked her up and hauled her over his shoulder like a potato sack. Serena struggled. "Trunks, put me down right this instant!" She demanded now pounding on his back.

Trunks just laughed and flew up. "Do you know that feels good?" He asked picking up speed. Serena gasped as she felt herself flying upward. She felt like she would fall if Trunks wasn't careful. She tightly closed her eyes and whimpered. Trunks heard her whimper. So he slung her over in his arms, making her whine with fear and throwing her arms around his neck to hold herself up. Now that Serena thought about it, she still wasn't very good with the flying. She remembered the last time she tried to fly.

It had been the day that they were all training by the mountains and Artemis was teaching them how to fly. Everyone had finally caught on but not Serena. She was too used to using her wings when she was Sailor Cosmos. Artemis was showing Rini how to fly properly. Luna had been helping Diana not too far away. Serena was trying to control her flight pattern but she lost control and smacked dab right into a tree.

Out of her thoughts, Serena shuddered at that thought. Trunks felt her tremble and looked down at her. "Hey, you cold?" He asked. Serena shook her head. "No. Just thinking to myself." She said, honestly. Trunks nodded. They continued to fly towards Capsle Corp. where they would make the call to this Krillen.

_SM World_

Diamond and Chaos were watching a large crystal that was showing them what was going on in the other world where Serena was. There was only very few things that they could see because the images weren't clear. But they could see very clearly what was going on at the moment. Serena was in the arms of her purple haired friend. And that sent Diamond over jealousy maxium. He let out a large yell of rage and started thrashing his room apart. Chaos smirked and looked at the angry 'King'.

"Diamond, why not send our dear Princess and her new friend a small gift to show that only she belongs to you?"

Diamond had his fists clenched before looking at her. He rose his head and fixed his shirt. He gave a nod. "Very well. But you make sure that this present does not hurt Princess Serenity. Kill the men though. I want that purple one's head." He said viciously. Chaos nodded. "I think I will see what kind of monsters they have in their world first. Or their Underworld. If I find anything very interesting that I can control, I will use it. It will capture the Princess and bring her here."

Diamond nodded. He looked to the side at all of his Dark Sailors and Dark Tuxedo Mask. "When will they be ready to face the Princess?"

Chaos looked over. "I just need to make a few more adjustments before I'll send them through the portal. But I believe one of them will be ready as soon as we chose an appropriate gift for those meddlesome fools."

Diamond nodded. He watched Chaos study the crystal showing a nothing but blackness. It was something she could see and not him. But she was smiling with cruelity. "Oh, yes. They have a lot of interesting enemies. Very strong ones too. But I think I'll test their strength first. I think…." She paused before touching the screen. "….this one will do." She gave a nod and began to glow.

A face appeared on the crystal and Diamond sneered. "I do hope it is a promising fiend."

Chaos nodded. "By what I can see in his mind, he hates these people called the Z Warriors deeply with a passion of hatred." She said. Diamond nodded. "Send him in." He said bending closer to the crystal, looking at the two horned, lipstick wearing looking creature. When the Black Moon crest appeared on the creature's forhead, it's eyes opened. After a minute, Chaos frowned. "Hm? You are quite stubborn. Why is it you need help?" She asked. Diamond looked at her. "What?"

Chaos looked at him. "Oh, this creature is requesting that his brother goes with him. He's saying that the Z Warriors are much stronger than we think. They have destroyed him before when he fought alone but if his brother goes with, there may be a chance that they will destroy the Warriors."

Diamond frowned. "Oh, very well. Let's see his brother."

Another creature that looked a little like the first appeared. Diamond nodded his approval. "Alright. And I want a Sailor to go with them. Send in Sailor….Mercury. But tell them if they harm the Princess, they will suffer." He said. Chaos nodded and looked into the crystal as the Black Moon crest appeared on the other's forehead. After a silent negotiation Chaos opened the portal to release the two from the other Galaxy's Underworld. Diamond grinned. "Now let us watch to see what we are up against." He said and settled down on his thrown.

**DBZ World**

The four were almost at Capsle Corp. when they felt two very power Ki's. They were so powerful that it made them jerk a little. Even Serena felt the Ki. All four froze in the air just hovering over the building. Shocked looks on all of their faces. And only on Artemis's face was recognition. He had sensed that Ki once before. "Oh no."  
Trunks looked over at him. "Who is that!" He asked still holding the shocked Serena close.  
Artemis let out a frightened sigh. "I-it...it's someone more poweful than me, I'll tell you that." He shook his head. "But, it can't be him. Please don't do this to us, Kami." He begged. He turned facing East and blasted towards that area. Trunks, Goten and Serena quickly followed.

Vegeta was in the Gravity Room as always when the powerful Ki washed over him. He stopped with shock as he stopped a punch. "Dammit! That better not be who I think it is!" He exclaimed and blasted right through the roof of the Gravity Room, ignoring Bulma's screams of rage of him ruining the roof once again.

Back at the Son's Residence, Goku and Gohan were having something to eat when the Ki hit them. They froze from eating before looking at each other. "Dad, is that who I think it is?" Gohan asked weakly giving Goku a panicky look. Goku quickly stood. "I really hope not, Gohan." He said and they hurried out of the house and started to fly in the direction where they felt the Ki was coming from.

Everyone else had felt the strong Ki too. The ones who knew that Ki from anywhere nearly collapsed from panic and blasted into the air. Even Luna knew that Ki too well and it frightened her. She only hoped that she was wrong. She shivered and flew from the house followed by Rini and Diana. Everyone flew from the City until they came to a very large open field. Every single one touched Earth and looked around.

"You, guys too, huh?" Goku asked looking at Tien, Yamcha, 18 and Chiotzu.

Yamcha shivered. "I only hope that the feeling I have is just a feeling and not what I think it is." He said. Tien nodded. Then he, Chiotzu, Yamcha, 18, and Videl looked at Serena, Artemis, Luna, Rini, and Diana with interest. "Who are they?" He asked with interest.

Goku looked at the Lunarians and Saiyans. He made the quick introductions before being rudely interrupted by a Ki blast zooming towards them. Trunks had grabbed Serena and blasted into the air followed by everyone else. The Ki blast desinergrated a large pine. Everyone's eyes turned towards the end of the field. There were two pairs of laughter, wicked laughter that sent cold shivers through Serena. Trunks had let her fly on her own only keep his hand around her arm making sure she was steady. Everyone grew wide eyed as two sillouetts came out of the forest. They were flying the same level as the others. Gasps filled the air as they saw who these two were. Yamcha had the gull to scream like a girl and nearly fall out of the air. Luckily he caught himself.

"YOU TWO?!" Vegeta yelled. Even he looked shocked and nervous when he saw exactly who the two were.

Serena tensed as she saw the two. Her eyes wide. She remembered them from her dreams. "Not them." She whimpered. Trunks blinked and looked at her. "Serena? Do you know them?" He asked. Serena whimpered again shaking her head. "I saw them in my dreams. They scared me, Trunks." Trunks looked at her with worry.

Frieza and Cooler grinned as they folded their arms. "Well, well, well. Isn't it our old friends?" Cooler said coldly. Frieza sneered. "Last time we saw you, you had destroyed us." He hissed with a cold smirk.

Goku growled and flew forwards a ways. "Frieza! Cooler! What are you doing here! How are you still alive!" He demanded, his cheerful state all gone.

Frieza pointed at his forehead. "We made some new friends."

Everyone blinked at the symbol on his forehead as well as Cooler's. "What is that?" 18 asked confused. Serena, Artemis, Luna, Rini, and Diana gasped out loud. "NO!" they all exclaimed. The Z Warriors looked at them. "What! What's wrong?" Gohan asked. Serena started to tremble. "That's Diamond's crest! Diamond must have had Chaos mark them! They're being controlled by her!" She cried out covering her mouth. She remembered these two. She had a dream of them a week ago. She remembered seeing what kind of evil they had in their black souls.

Cooler grinned cruelly. "Yes. This Diamond had let us out of the Other World. You could say we're being controlled. But the only control his friend, Chaos has over us, is not to harm the Princess. However, we are to destroy you and deliver the Princess to him."

Serena shivered again. Trunks flew in front of her. "You want Serena, you'll have to get through me first!" He yelled. The Z Warriors nodded with angry looks. "And us!" Gohan snapped putting up his guard.

Frieza and Cooler just grinned. "We were hoping you'd say that. And he would like to send in a small gift as well. A gift that would please the Princess very well." Cooler said. Both brothers turned around and looked towards the forest. A figure was coming out. By the looks of it, a female.

Then Serena gasped with her friends. "No!" they all exclaimed.

The Z Fighters looked at their guests. "What! Who is it?!" Goten asked. Serena fell to the ground and covered her eyes. Everyone hurried down to join her. Trunks got to his knees putting his hands on her shoulders trying to get her to turn around. "Who is that, Serena?" He asked. Rini turned to him. "It's Sailor Mercury!" She said. She turned back and hurried forward. "Sailor Mercury! Come back to us please!" She begged.

Dark Sailor Mercury smirked evily. She had changed dramatically. Her dark blue hair still the same. But her uniform, like Sailor Pluto's, was black and blue. The Black Moon crest on her forhead. "Hello, Princess. I am glad you are well. However, the company you are in is not acceptable. My King wishes for your company now. You will come with us. Now." She said darkly now frowning.

Serena covered her mouth. "Amy, please. Return to the light." She begged.

Dark Sailor Mercury shook her head. "I'm afraid you are mistaken, Princess. I am Dark Sailor Mercury and I will fullfill my King's wishes." She looked at the two Icejin brothers. "Destroy the others, bring the Princess alive and unharmed." She ordered.

Everyone blinked with surprise. Did she just order Cooler and Frieza around?

The two brothers nodded. "Yes, Ma-am." Cooler said and he stood in a fighting stance. Frieza did the same. Both then rocketed towards the group. Everyone gasped at the speed they posessed. They had gotten quite faster since the last time they fought.

Goku and Vegeta growled loudly and rocketed forward. They intercepted the attacks first. Both Saiyans were shooting their fists at the two. Punching, kicking and blocking. They even sent blasts at each other. But some how the two Saiyans' attacks were deflected. Cooler grabbed Goku by the neck and sent a powerful punch right into his chest sending him flying right into the mountain. Frieza did the same with Vegeta. The group of warriors gasped and it sent the others in over drive. They knew they needed to fight together to defeat the two monsters.  
Trunks stayed by Serena along with Rini, Artemis, Diana and Luna. The Brothers were very powerful and it seemed impossible to defeat them. One by one, they were getting beaten. It was hard to believe that such warriors like them were defeated like this.

While Frieza was occupied with fighting Goten and Yamcha at the same time, Artemis saw an opportunity to move in. He flew forward. A brilliant white trail right behind him. His fist cocked back and aiming right at Frieza, the one that had ruined his life when he was a child.  
However, he was in for a shock. Because Frieza sensed his attack and spun around just in time to catch him by the throat and lifting him up. Artemis gasped airlessly. Frieza sneered up at him. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the white Saiyan. Do you know how long I've been waiting to kill you like I've done to your father?"

Artemis growled. "Your going to die again, Frieza. Either by my hand or her's." he said grinning wickedly.

Frieza blinked and turned his head only to receive a nice punch right into his face by Luna. Luna let out a battle cry and sent a kick right into the monster's side. Frieza had no choice but to let Artemis go who began his attack. Both Saiyans started to punch at him making it harder to block both of their attacks. Cooler was busy fighting with Goku, who had quickly recovered from his first beating and attacked. And this time, he was pulling an all out attack on him not even worrying about blocking.

DS Mercury watched with anticipation. A wicked grin appeared on her face as she came up with an idea to help out the monsters. She stood in a stance before throwing out her hands.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

Suddenly a thick cloud of mist rolled in. It was so thick that it was hard to see through. Everyone blinked surprise. "What the! What's going on!" Trunks exclaimed. Serena looked around. "Oh no! Mercury is using one of her attacks. This attack will allow her enemies to not see very well. It'll be harder to see Cooler and Frieza because of the mist!" She cried out.

Goku, Artemis and Luna had heard what she said. They all put up their guard and tried to sense the attacks. But they didn't see it coming. Two powerful blasts came ripping through the air hitting the two male Saiyans and making them fly fifteen yards away.

Luna gasped spinning around. "Artemis!"

Just then a cold arm wrapped around her neck and pulled her close. It was Frieza. He tightened his grip cutting off her air supply. "It wasn't very wise on punching your old master." He hissed into her ear. Luna struggled to escape but couldn't. "You are not my master." She hissed with rage. "And you will never be." She gasped when Frieza tightened his hold on her neck

From below, Rini shrieked and looked at Gohan, who had been knocked out of the air by Cooler. "Gohan! Please help her!" She begged.

Gohan winced as he forced himself to his knee before looking over at her. His dark eyes gazed right into her pink ones. His eyes narrowed a little as he nodded. He stood up, tensing all of his muscles. The wind picked up around him, sending dirt flying every where. He started powering up to Super Saiyan mode. His hair giving off sparks of yellow.

Suddenly bright yellow light surrounded him blinding Rini's eyes a little, making her have to raise her hand to sheild her eyes. Artemis was forcing himself up after taking that hit. His eyes widened seeing what Gohan had become. "No...it can't be! I thought it...it was just a legend."

Gohan had transformed into glowing golden blonde fighter; a Super Saiyan. Rini was astounded with what she was looking at. Her eyes looking right at Gohan's now emerald green eyes. He looked over at Rini giving her a smirk and a thumbs up. He turned away and blasted into the air towards Frieza, who sensed him coming right away. He quickly released Luna, letting her fall out of the sky and landing on the ground with a hard thump. The tyrant turned to intercept the attack. However, he wasn't fast enough to dodge Gohan's attack. He recieved a fist right in the face sending him flying back. The Super Saiyan quickly followed, throwing his fists and kicks at him.

Serena stood and looked at Rini. "All right! That does it! You have messed with the wrong people! I think it's time that we showed you that messing with our friends is the biggest mistake you have ever made!" She exclaimed. Rini nodded grabbing her henshin pen. Both hurried forward and threw their hands out. Trunks watched with awe as did the others. Both Frieza and Cooler paused in their fights to see what was happening.

"Moon Crystal Power up!" Serena and Rini exclaimed.

Bright light surrounded them and they transformed into Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon. "By the power of the Moon, you shall be punished!" Both yelled.

Cooler laughed wickedly after he had knocked Tien and Yamcha away from him. "You can not be serious. You fight in mini skirts!" He laughed harshly.

Sailor Moon growled. She grabbed her tiara. "Moon Tiara Magic!" She yelled and threw it. The tiara flew towards the two Icegins startling them. Gohan had lept back just in time for it to slice through them making the villains cry out in pain.

"What is that!" Cooler exclaimed out of shock.

"Twinkle Yell!" Chibi Moon yelled and her attack hit the monsters.

The two monsters flew back to get out of their range. They powered up two powerful blasts each. They were just about to throw them when Dark Sailor Mercury yelled out. "King Diamond has ordered you to not harm the Princess!" She yelled out angrily. Frieza shot her a look. "Oh shut up!! Those attacks hurt! We're not going to kill her!" He yelled and sent his attack. "We're just going to hurt them a little!"

Sailor Moon gritted her teeth and rolled in the air to avoid the attack. So did Chibi Moon. Gohan gritted his teeth and returned to attack Frieza along with his father and brother. Vegeta had charged full speed at Cooler, nailing him hard in the chin. Piccolo attacked the tyrant from behind, punching him hard in the spine. Cooler let out a yell of pain as he flew back towards Vegeta, who was ready. The Saiyan Prince caught Cooler by the throat and threw him as hard as he could right into one of Frieza's attacks that he was throwing at Gohan. He yelled out as a blast nailed him in the back. He turned angrily looking at the younger Icejin. "Watch what your doing, runt!" He snapped.

Frieza snarled back at him. "Well, why don't you stop playing with those fools and kill them!" He yelled right back.

Cooler turned towards Vegeta and blasted towards him. Vegeta growled as he stood ready. He waited till Cooler was close enough to kick before trying to kick at him. However, Cooler dodged quickly and caught Vegeta's leg. The Prince's eyes went wide as he was flung to the ground.

Piccolo was going after Cooler next but his fist was intercepted quickly. "Back off, Namek!" The Icejin snarled and then snapped Piccolo's arm in half.

The large Namek's eyes widen in pain and he gave a yell. Gohan spun around to see his green friend fall to the ground holding his broken arm. "Piccolo!" He yelled. That was a big mistake.

Frieza pointed his fingeer at him and was sending his death ray at Gohan. The ray struck right through Gohan's shoulder. "Argh!" The Super Saiyan cried out grabbing his shoulder. "Gohan!" Videl screamed as she blasted off the ground to attack Frieza next. Frieza spun around in a circle to grab whoever was closest, Chiotzu, and flung him at Videl. They collided hard and fell back to the Earth.

Gohan was clutching his heavily bleeding arm and gritting his teeth in pain. He then felt someone slam their fist into his back sending him flying to ground with a sickening thud.

Chibi Moon gasped and ran over to where he was. "Gohan!" She screamed. She bent down beside him. "Are you okay?!"

Gohan groaned and looked up at her. "Rini..." His eyes then went wide. "Watch out!" He yelled grabbing her shoulders and throwing her to ground, rolling on top of her to protect her from Frieza's attack. Chibi Moon managed to look over his shoulder and gasped. Frieza was powering up a large attack. He was grinning evilly. "The King, Diamond said to capture the Princess and kill the others. But he doesn't want you!" He said starting to throw it.

Gohan and Chibi Moon both braced theirselves for his attack. Sailor Moon had seen what was going on and cried out. "No!" She screamed. Frieza flung his attack towards the Chibi Moon Princess and the Super Saiyan. the attack approaching very fast.

Suddenly there was a flash of bright yellow and a yell. The attack was intercepted by a glowing blonde that looked like Trunks. His emerald green eyes narrowed as he caught the attack. It was making him slid back a little but then he flung it upward. Sailor Moon blinked several times. "Trunks!" She exclaimed. Trunks looked at her with wide eyes. "Serena! Watch out!"

Sailor Moon jerked around and managed to dodge the fist that was flying at her. She flew backwards creating her own Ki blast that was bright silver. Frieza had decided to attack her next. He growled and charged his own Ki ball. The two glaring enemies sent their blasts at each other. The blasts collided and sent a very large explosion. Sailor Moon was flung back from the impact as well as Frieza.  
The smoke finally cleared and the two looked at each growling to see that each other was still standing. Frieza raced forward swinging his fist. Sailor Moon flew forward getting ready to punch. She ducked in time below Frieza's fist. Frieza's eyes went wide when her fist made a connection with his chest.  
Only the deal was, she had placed so much energy into her punch that her fist punched through his chest.  
Everyone gasped seeing that Sailor Moon's fist had gone clean through his chest. Even more with Sailor Moon. Her brilliant blue eyes were wide as she stared with shock at where her fist was. Frieza looked down at her fist and just stared. Then his mood darkened. He looked up at her, her terrorfied eyes went up to his. Sailor Moon tried to pull her fist out but it was stuck in his chest. Frieza growled with more annoyance. He cocked back his fist ready to let it hit the young girl. Sailor Moon's eyes went wider and a very frightened look on her face.

"Serena!" Trunks yelled blasting off the ground towards the two. His teeth tightly clenched shut as he cocked back his fist. He watched Frieza send his fist flying right at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon closed her eyes tightly as she waited for his fist to connect with her face.

The fist only came an inch when Trunks stopped Frieza. He had grabbed Frieza by the tail and Sailor Moon's foot. He flung Frieza away from her as hard as he could. And it worked. His fist missed Sailor Moon as he flew back. Sailor Moon's fist was released from it's trap and she fell out of the sky right into Trunks' arms. Frieza flew back and crashed right into a giant tree.

Sailor Moon looked at him with wide eyes. Her breath wasn't steady. She was trembling. Trunks looked down at her his teeth still clenched with anger. "Serena, are you alright?" He asked. Sailor Moon nodded. "I'm o-okay." She said unsteadily. Trunks nodded setting her to his side and looked up just in time to see Frieza flying back yelling with rage. He was going to kill Trunks and Serena! He didn't care what his orders were now! He was mad and the only way he was going to calm down was if he had the little bitch's head in his hands so he could crush it.

"Frieza! Don't you kill the Princess or your going to pay!" DS Mercury snapped with rage.

Frieza halted in the air and turned towards her. "Ah, shut up, bitch!" He snapped and shot a blast at her. DS Mercury gasped and rolled aside but not fast enough. She was hit by the blast and went flying to ground. Sailor Moon gasped and let out a small shriek. "Amy! No!" She cried. She blasted out of Trunks' arms and dropped to where DS Mercury laid. "Amy!" She cried.

Trunks was too shocked to see that Frieza was going to attack him. He was punched in the face before he retalitated and attacked back.

Sailor Moon gazed at her old friend with tears in her eyes. She picked up DS Mercury's head. "Sailor Mercury." She whispered. DS Mercury's eyes weakly opened and looked up at the Moon Princess. "Princess……please, you….must go…." She was saying. But Sailor Moon held up her hand and shook her head. "No. I am not going back to Diamond. And niether are you." She closed her eyes and suddenly a heart crystal appeared in her hand. Sailor Mercury's heart. DS Mercury's eyes went wide but she didn't have the strength to do anything. Sailor Moon took the heart and pressed it against DS Mercury's chest. The heart crystal going inside her. DS Mercury gasped and closed her eyes as she felt pain in her body.

Brilliant blue light surrounded her, blinding Sailor Moon a little. Everyone had been caught off guard and looked to see what was going on. Gohan sat up with Chibi Moon, who had gasped but a smile appeared on her face. Luna and Artemis' eyes both held each other with shock and hope.  
When the light died down, DS Sailor Mercury had vanished. Lying in her place was the same girl but wearing blue jeans and a white blouse with a blue vest. The Black Moon Crest was glowing bright white now and vanished.

Sailor Moon stood and walked backwards a few steps. She smiled and rose her chin. "Princess of the Planet Mercury, Goddess of Ice, rise and be alive once again as your true self." She said proudly. Amy's eyes opened and she blinked sleepily. She sat up and rubbed her head. Shaking her head she looked up at Sailor Moon with surprise. "Serena? Wh-Where am I?" She asked pushing herself to her knees. Sailor Moon smiled brightly but frowned in surprise. She jerked around and found Frieza throwing a strong Ki energy blast towards her.

Trunks gasped and hurried forward but he wouldn't be able to make it. "Serena!"

Several of the Z fighters cried out. Amy's head jerked around and her eyes narrowed. She leaped up and lunged at Sailor Moon bowling her over knocking them both to the ground. The Ki Blast missed. Trunks growled and blasted towards Frieza, forcing him into another fierce battle.

Sailor Moon and Amy jumped up and glared at the Icejin. "Oh, he is so dead." The Moon Princess growled. Amy rose an eyebrow and looked at her friend. "That is a He?" She asked with shock. Sailor Moon smirked. "Transform, Amy. And we'll show those giant mutant lizards what would happens if they mess with the Sailor Scouts." She said. Amy nodded grabbing her henshin pen she usually had all the time.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

Bright blue light surrounded the blue haired Mercurian Princess. Her body was glowing, blocking out everyone's view. She had transformed into Sailor Mercury this time. Her uniform back to normal. White and dark blue. Her tiara on her head. She rose her hand and clenched and unclenched her fist. She smiled towards Sailor Moon. "All right, let's do this!!" She cried out. Sailor Moon nodded before looking towards Frieza who had hit Trunks hard in the chest making him fly to the ground.

The evil tyrant rose his finger and it began to glow. "I'm going to destroy you once and for all you troublesome boy!" He yelled. The Z Fighters gasped. Goku was caught off guard while fighting Cooler and got punched in the face. "Trunks!" Goten cried out.

Sailor Moon growled and looked at Sailor Mercury. "I have an idea! Get his attention and I'll attack him from behind. I've gotten a lot faster since the last fight." She said. Sailor Mercury nodded. "I can tell. I remember seeing you flying earlier, only without your wings." She said. Sailor Moon nodded. She blasted off in the air, hiding her Ki like Artemis had shown her before.

Frieza was getting ready to hit Trunks now. His finger glowing a bright and deadly hot-pink when suddenly……

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Sailor Mercury yelled her attack.

Her attack hit Frieza and caught his attention. His eyes were wide as he looked towards his attacker with shock. He growled and turned his attack on her when suddenly he gasped with pain and he saw his own blood spray forward as something sharp went completely through his body. The Z fighters watching gasped in shock. They couldn't believe what they had just seen.

Frieza slowly turned his head around to look at Sailor Moon who held Trunks' sword in her hand. The blade dripping with Frieza's blood. Frieza shook with pain and fear. "No….it can't be……" He cried out.

Then his torso fell off the bottom. The waist down fell after it.

Sailor Moon growled and rose her hand, starting to charge a large Ki Blast. "Never in my life have I fought this bloody before. But I guess there's a first for everything." She said and released the blast. Below her, Frieza was still half alive when he saw the attack coming. His eyes growing wider with shock and the last thing he saw was the bright yellow light and then nothing.

There was nothing left of Frieza but ashes.

Cooler had witnessed the whole thing. He growled with anger and turned towards Sailor Moon raising his hand charging a mighty Ki Blast for her. But suddenly two big hands grabbed his head and twisted before he could do anything. There was a sickening crack and Cooler fell lifeless. It had been Goku who had killed him. "Too easy." He growled, dusting his hands.

Everyone was out of breath from fighting. Sailor Moon was breathing hard. She let the sword drop from her hand and it landed straight into the ground, blade first. She shook her head before getting dizzy. That fight had taken a lot out of her. She felt herself starting to black out.

"Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mercury asked looking up at her.

Sailor Moon detransformed and fell from the sky. Sailor Mercury, Chibi Moon, Luna, Artemis and the rest of the Z Warriors gasped. "Serena!" They all cried out. Trunks quickly jumped to his feet and ran beneath Serena, catching her before she could hit the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

**Quick Shoutout:**

**PV10: Thanks. And yeah, I'll let you on that secret right now. There will be a few more DBZ villians, as well a few SM ones. In fact, in this chapter, you'll get to see a few of them. But not too many. **

**LunarStar Princess Krystal: Thank you very much! I'm really glad you're getting a kick out of it. Yeah, it was kind of fun writing that part with Serena and Trunks. I couldn't stop laughing either when I wrote it. Believe me, there will probably be a little more humor like that now and then. And they will definitely work together more often when the time comes. **

**Purefire16: Lol. Yeah, Mercury's back. I wanted her to be the first sailor scout to come back. As for Rini, don't worry too much about her. She'll be fine later on. **

**Anyway, let's get on with the story. Now, in this chapter, quite a few things happen and you will get to see what kind of villians that Chaos has been bringing back to work for Diamond. As well, a nice BIG surprise for our not-so-favorite, white haired, jerkass Prince. So sit back and enjoy. And please review once you're done reading. **

**Chapter 13.**

_::SM World::_

To watch the two strong tyrants fall like that, it really pissed Diamond off. Chaos was amused though. She couldn't but smirk as she watched him throw a tantrum. "Hm. Interesting."  
Diamond glared at her. "That was not interesting! That was humiliating!" He roared. He turned around and seized his chair, throwing it against the wall. It broke on impact, sending pieces flying all over the place. He began to trash the room, ignoring the look on Chaos' face. She was watching him with a dull look as well as a sweatdrop rolling down the side of her face. "You know, you keep losing your temper like that, your going to make yourself ill."

Diamond shot her a look. "Ohy, why don't you just shut up! What do you expect me to do, hm?! I'm throwing everything I can at these freaks and its not working!" He yelled.Chaos didn't flinch. She just stared at him dully then shook her head. "You are going to suffer from high blood pressure someday, you know that?" She then turned back towards her crystal ignoring the outraged Prince.

They were both very unaware that they had unwelcome visitors just arriving from the Time Gates. The two intruders stepped through the door, looking around cautiously. They were keeping their Ki energy very low so that no one would notice them.  
It was The Supreme Kai and Krillin. Krillin looked around as he hurried forward to make sure there was no one around. He nodded in satisfaction before turning around and looking at the Kai. 'It's clear.' He spoke telepathically to him. Shin just nodded as he walked forward. The two slowly crept through the halls keeping a watch on the Ki around them. They could feel very strong amounts of Ki coming from a different directions, and they did not like it at all.

'So, tell me why we're here again?' The short warrior asked.

Shin shook his head as he glanced around a corner only to see an empty corridor. He nodded as he turned the corner and began leading Krillin down that hall. 'We're just here to see what Diamond is up to. And to see what Dark Sailors he had managed to awaken.' He explained.

Krillin blinked a few times before nodding. 'Okay.'

The two halted in their footsteps when they heard yelling from ahead of them. Both gasped softly and looked around for somewhere to hide.

"Ruby, you stupid, heartless bastard! You just leave me alone! I've had enough of you!" Someone, apparently a woman, was screaming. The young woman was just storming around the corner where Krillin and the Supreme Kai had been. Luckily they were no where to be seen. The woman so happened to be Prisma. Her eyes were full of tears and her face red. She had her hand over her mouth as she hurried down the hall.

Just then a red haired young man hurried around the corner after her. He was smirking as he pursued her. "Prisma, don't be like that, babe. I didn't mean it." But of course the way he said it showed that whatever he said to upset her he did mean it. Prisma glanced over her shoulder but then continued down the hall. "Ruby, just leave me alone, all right?! I am so sick and tired of you telling me how Sapphire is a fool for betraying Diamond! Just stop!" She screamed at him. The red haired man, Ruby hurried forward and grabbed her arm. Prisma tried to yank away from him but he wouldn't let her go. He just spun her around and then slammed her into the wall, pinning her there.  
Prisma gasped as she looked at Ruby with terror. She cowered under his heated glare. "Now, you listen to me, Prisma cakes! Your boyfriend is the one who screwed up, all right! You don't have to go down with him!" He smirked. "In fact, you and I could have some fun while he's downstairs." he said reaching out to touch her face. Prisma coiled back in disgust before using her freed hand to slap Ruby across the face.

The two hidden intruders who were hidden in the dark corners near the ceiling, flinched when they heard her hand hit the young man's but the shorter one smirked. 'Hmph. He had it coming.' Krillin thought.

Shin glanced over at him with a nod. 'Yes he did. Huh?' He thought then he gasped. 'Krillin, what happens next don't move!' He ordered.

**Slap!**

Krillin flinched heavily when the man, Ruby had turned his angry gaze back on the girl and then slapped her across the face. He winced when he heard her cry out in pain. He wanted so much to jump down and attack the man for hitting a defenseless woman but the Supreme Kai's words reached out to him telling him not to move. He gritted his teeth and tried to hold in his anger.

Prisma's face turned downward and she cried freely trying to hide the red hand mark on her face. She had tears flowing down her cheeks. She didn't dare to look at the angry red head standing so close to her. "You better learn to respect me, Prisma! Because I am one of Diamond's trusted warriors. As soon as he has his hands on that bitch, Serenity, I might just get my chance to have my way with you!" He smirked coldly leaning forward. "Who knows. Maybe we might get the chance soon."

The two hidden warriors were trying their best not to blow up and it was taking a lot. The Supreme Kai had felt Krillin's Ki go up a little so he placed his hand on his arm. 'Calm down, Krillin.' He told him. Krillin didn't respond but tried to by clenching his fist very tightly.

"I would suggest you get your hands off of her right this instant before I do something I might regret later." Someone said coldly.

Krillin blinked in surprise hearing that voice. It sound almost like his best friend, only the baritone to it was deeper. But what in the world would Goku be doing there? And why? Both Krillin and Shin looked down towards the end of the hall and gasped inwardly. 'What the?!' Krillin thought in shock.

Shin sweatdropped a little. 'My thoughts exactly. Either that is Goku in disguise or Diamond has managed to find a way to make a clone of Goku.' He spoke to the warrior.

The man looked exactly like Goku but there were differences. He was just a little taller than Goku and his skin was darker. As if he had been out in the sun or something. His muscles were slightly bigger and that suprised Krillin. He could definitely tell that this Goku clone had been in heavy training. He had a scar running down his left cheek probably from a nasty battle. Other than that, he looked exactly like Goku. He was wearing strange armor that Krillin recognized as Saiyan armor. However, this Goku's armor was much different from what the short warrior was used to. It had a few strange Saiyan symbols on the chest as if announcing this man's title.

Ruby and Prisma looked over at the strange man who was glaring at the red head. The Black Moon prince backed away looking confused and angry at this intrusion. "Excuse me, but who do you think you are telling me what to do?! I am a Prince of the Black Moon Family!" He snapped.

A cold smirk formed on the Goku clone's face and it made everyone looking at him shiver. Krillin was shocked to the least. This man was definitely not Goku. There was no way Goku could make himself look that cold. "I don't give a damn who the hell you are, dumb ass. Your a poor excuse for a Prince if you enjoy beating a female." The Saiyan said very coldly.

'Who is that? He's giving me the creeps.' Krillin thought to Shin.

The Surpreme Kai shook his head as he tried to search the man's mind. His eyes went wide and he looked at Krillin. 'I can't read his thoughts. He has very strong mental barriers up.' He telepatically told his short companion.

Krillin was stunned by the news. 'Can any one even do that?!' He gasped in his mind.

The Surpreme Kai shook his head as he looked back down at the man smirking at Rubeus. 'No. At least no normal person can. Unless...' He paused.

Krillin squinted his eyes. 'Unless what?'

Shin looked serious now. 'Unless, he posesses his own telepathic ability.' That shocked Krillin even more.

"Grrrr! How dare you! I think I'll kill you right now, you piece of worthless meat!!" Ruby yelled charging at the man, his fists balled up.

Prisma gasped as she threw her hand up to her mouth. She didn't want to watch Ruby beat her savior into a bloody pulp and then later become a sex toy to the red haired jerk. However, she couldn't do anything about it now. Ruby was only feet away from harming the Goku clone. She closed her eyes tight not wanting to watch it happen. Krillin and Shin watched with interest though. They wondered if this man was anything like Goku. And sure enough, they got their answer.

The man just smirked, standing his ground.

As soon as Ruby was an inch away from slamming his fist into the man's face, he dodged and very quickly. The man had lept the side and stuck out his foot letting Ruby trip over his foot. The red haired man gasped as he went crashing to the floor with a loud, "Oooof!"

Krillin snorted almost burst out laughing. He had to cover his mouth to keep himself from doing it. Shin was laughing only very quietly. He shook his head and went quiet again to see what happened next.

When Prisma had heard Ruby hit the ground, she opened her eyes and gasped. She couldn't believe he had been knocked down. What had just happened?! Now she was starting to wish she didn't close her eyes and she had watched. Ruby growled as he placed his hands down on the ground to force him up when he felt the man's foot step on his back holding him down. He gasped as the owner's foot dug in between his shoulders and it was very painful.

"Now then. I do believe you owe this woman an apoligy!" The Goku clone barked.

Ruby growled and thrashed under the foot to get loose but nothing worked. "Bite me, asshole! Get offa me!" He yelled.

The Goku just smirked coldy and applied more weight onto the red head's back making him cry out in pain. "I would bite you but I don't like shitty weak meat."

"That's enough!" Someone barked.

Everyone's head turned to see Diamond and Chaos walking up to them. The white haired Prince's eyes were narrowed on the Goku clone. He didn't look very pleased. In fact he looked extremely angry. "What is the meaning of attacking one of the Black Moon Princes?!" He demanded.  
The Goku narrowed his eyes coldly at Diamond and continued to dig his heel into Ruby' shoulder. "Pray tell me, why should I answer you? Just because you brought me back to life? I don't answer to anyone! The last time I did that, I lost my life." He growled.

Diamond was getting very peeved. He had to clench his fist to hold in his anger. "Yes, you should listen to me because I am the King of the Stars! I am your King!" He barked.

The Goku growled before lashing out and grabbing Diamond by the shirt. Fear immediately appeared on the Prince's face as he was pulled forward close to the Goku clone's own face. The man narrowed his eyes into deadly slits. "You are not a Saiyan, boy! I serve the Saiyan King and him only! Got that?!" He snarled.

Diamond found his courage and glared right back. "I could have you killed right this second, Bardock." He growled right back. As soon as he said that, several people came right around the corner and surround them both. The Goku clone took his eyes off the Prince and looked at each of the girls in mini skirts.

'Supreme Kai, are those the...' Krillin was asking.

The Surpreme Kai nodded as he stared at them. 'Yes. They are. They are the Sailor Scouts. But look at them. They are all alive! He has brought them all back!' He shook his head. 'This is not good.' He thought. His ebony eyes looked at the tall man wearing a black tuxedo and a black mask. He gasped slightly. 'And that is Tuxedo Mask, Prince Endymion. He's alive too.' Krillin gritted his teeth as he watched the Dark Sailors and Dark Tuxedo Mask pull their weapons out and all glared at the Goku clone threateningly.

"I suggest you release me right this instant, Saiyan, or I will have my people kill you right now." Diamond threatened.

The Goku clone gave a vicious growl before shoving the white Prince away and took his foot off of Ruby who stood and started to charge at the Saiyan in front of him. However, Dark Tuxedo Mask quickly grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. "Ruby, calm yourself now. You know as well as I do that this Saiyan could tear you apart with only one hand." Diamond said straightening cloths. Ruby glared at the man before backing away. "Now then, Saiyan. I have a job for you. And you will do it or..." The white Prince was saying before the Saiyan shot him a look.

"Or what?!" The Goku look alike growled in a threatening way. His Ki had risen and it was stunning both hidden intruders to see one so high. Even the Black Moon Princes felt it.

'He's very strong. I can't believe this.' Krillin thought.

Diamond was getting very annoyed but he held his tongue. He knew how dangerous this man was. But if it wasn't for the bargain he made with this filthy space pirate, he would have just had the Sailor Scouts kill him right on the spot. He lowered his head a little still glowering at him. "Do you wish to have your revenge or not? Avenge the Saiyans?" He asked smirking coldly now. The Saiyan narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Diamond knew that he had him back right where he wanted him. "Good. Now then, the job I want you to do is quite..." He was interupted again.

This time by Dark Sailor Pluto, who had not been present before. She came around the corner rather quickly, her time staff tightly in her hand. "My king! We have trouble!"

Everyone turned to look at her. "What is it, Dark Sailor Pluto?" Diamond asked in annoyance. DS Pluto bowed before him then stood. "Someone has crossed into the time gates! We have intruders." She said. Diamond growled angrily. "You're sure?"

DS Pluto nodded. "Yes, my King. I have found an open door as I went to check on the gates. Someone has tresspassed into the Time Gates." She told him.

The Prince growled again before turning towards everyone. "Ruby, alert the guards. Everyone is to search the palace ground! Dark Sailor Scouts, Dark Tuxedo Mask, find the intruders now!" He barked. Everyone quickly hurried away. Ruby had turned his smirk back onto the nervous looking Prisma and waved at her. "I'll be seeing you later, Prisma." He said. The Saiyan shot him a glare and a growl, who returned it. Diamond rolled his eyes. "Ruby, go now!" He yelled. Ruby nodded and hurried away.  
"As for you, Bardock, I want you to go to your quarters and be ready to go. I will have a guard fetch for you later to come speak to me. If you see anyone that don't belong, try to take them alive for questioning. If they fight back, kill them." Diamond said then stormed away with Chaos behind him.

The Goku clone growled before flipping the bird at Diamond's back. "The only one I want to kill is you, bastard." He growled then turned towards Prisma, who froze in fear. She backed against the wall lowering her head a little. "You have nothing to fear, brat! I don't harm women if I can help it!" The Saiyan growled as he turned away and started to leave.

Prisma bit her lip before stepping forward. "Wait!"

The Saiyan stopped in his footsteps. He turned around slowly, his eyes narrowed. Prisma swallowed hard before walking up to him, her head bowed. She stopped in front of him and looked into his dark eyes. "Thank you...for what you did to Ruby."

The Saiyan just huffed with annoyance. "Don't thank me. I'm a low class Saiyan warrior. I don't need your thanks." He growled. Prisma just nodded. "I know. But I wanted to..." She stopped when she met the Saiyan's black eyes again. "Just thank you."

The Saiyan turned away again and walked away, leaving her standing alone. After a minute, she left too. The corridor was completely empty now.

The two waited for a minute before climbing down from their hiding place. Krillin sighed with relief. "Oh, boy. Now we're in trouble." He said. Shin blew out his own breath. "Yes. I suppose we must hurry out of here as soon as possible since we have been discovered. However, I'm afraid we might find it difficult."

Krillin rubbed his head as he shifted his weight. "This is not good. They've got a Saiyan helping them now. I remember facing a bunch of Saiyans before. They are not pushovers at all."

Shin sighed shaking his head. "We better leave now." He said. They hurried down the hall back the way they came.

The only problem was, there was a lot of guards running around and it was hard to sneak around in and out of the shadows. "Man, this sucks. Don't tell me we're lost in this place." Krillin said. Shin sniffed indignifiedly. "We are not lost. A Kai never gets lost." He said looking around. Krillin rolled his eyes. "Okay. So where are we then?"

There was a long silence. Shin kept looking around. "Um..." He muttered. Krillin threw his hands up."See! I told you! We're lost!"

"Why, yes you are."

Both warriors gasped and spun around. Standing right behind them was the Saiyan from before. Immediately Krillin and Shin were frozen with fear. "Oo boy. Now we're in trouble." The mop head warrior said. Shin felt his sweat rolling down his cheeks. "Eh, Krillin, your stronger than I am, do something."

Krillin jumped and sweatdropped. "What?! What am I suppose to do!" He gasped. Shin shrugged still looking nervous. "Uh, fight him." he suggested.

The Goku clone smirked as he folded his arms and stepped forward. Both, Krillin and Shin stepped back both shaking like leaves. "So your the intruders that has tresspassed on the brat's land, hm? Heh, a bunch of weaklings." He said harshly laughing.

Krillin growled as he stood in a fighting stance. He was still a little nervous but he knew he had to protect the Supreme Kai. 'Supreme Kai, you've got to get out of here! Before they get their hands on you!' He spoke to the Kai.

Shin looked over at him. 'Krillin, I can't leave without you. Goku would be angry if I did.'

Krillin didn't look at him. 'Shin, you have to. I'll take care of this guy! You have to go warn the others about this!'

"I might not be able to hear your thoughts But I can read the looks on your faces. Its obvious what your planning." The Saiyan spoke up.

Krillin and Shin looked at him. The Saiyan smirked and then got into a fighting stance. "Personally I don't care. But if your challenging me to a fight, then I do. It's going to be sad when I pound you into the ground like the weakling you are." He smirked. "Maybe you should just surrender now."

Krillin growled. 'This guy is just taunting me. He doesn't think I can fight.' He then smirked. 'I'll show him! I just hope he isn't too tough. I just hope he's like the other Saiyans I've beaten.' He glanced over his shoulder at Shin, who was looking worried. 'Better get him out of here first.' He turned a little.  
"Shin, get out of here now! Meet me at the Time Gates. If I don't join you soon or if anyone comes, get out of here and forget about me." He told him.

Shin still looked worried but knew that he had to leave. He nodded. "Krillin, be careful." He then turned and left.

The Saiyan smirked as he watched the tall lavendar skinned man leave then the short warrior turned towards him looking ready. The Saiyan warrior was amused. He looked the short man over, observing him over carefully. His stance was very good so he could tell that this man had been in plenty of fights before. He was probably a good fighter too. The Saiyan smirked. 'No matter. He's no match for me. His Ki is really low.' He thought.  
"So, your name is Krillin, hm? I hope your actually a challenge for me. It would be a shame if you weren't. I haven't fought in ages." He said with a smirk.

Krillin smirked. He was actually masking his power. He didn't want to reveal it just yet. "Heh, yeah. I'm Krillin, one of the Earth's Top warriors. So what's the name of the Saiyan I'm going to beat up tonight?"

The Saiyan gave a bark of a laugh. "Your very confident in yourself. I admire that. Very well. My name is Bardock. I am a third class soldier of the Saiyan Army." He looked Krillin over. "Top warrior of Earth, huh? Let's just see how strong you Earthlings are." And then he charged.

Krillin had to gasp on how fast this man was. He quickly threw up his hand to block a punch the Saiyan was throwing at him. He had to block quite a few punchs, only missing a few. He flew back as soon as one of the punches met his chest. He winced as he rubbed where he was decked. 'Man, this guy is strong! He can sure pack a punch.' He thought. He gritted his teeth. 'It's time to power up.' He clenched his fists and threw up his Ki to half power.

It surprised the Saiyan a little. He wasn't expecting this Earthling to have that much power. "You are quite interesting, Krillin. You are stronger than I thought. But let's see how you fight." He charged again throwing punches and kicks.

Krillin again went into his defensive mode. He began blocked as many punches and kicks as he could then began delivering his own. The Saiyan was quick. He was blocking them very well. He was smirking the whole way though. He could tell that this Krillin was holding back. He quickly blocked one of Krillin's punches then sent his own right into Krillin's side. It sent him flying back and hitting the wall hard. Krillin cried out in as his back made impact. The wall cracked a little and the ground shook.

"Come on, Krillin!" Bardock laughed. "Stop playing around. I know your holding back. Show me your true power!" Krillin growled as he forced himself up and powered up again. His Ki went very high. It seemed to make Bardock happier. "Ah, so you are quite a powerful human. Good!" He charged again. Krillin growled and began to attack back and as hard as he could. But neither one knew that they were soon going to have an interuption.

Shin had heard the loud boom and felt the ground shake. He stopped running and turned around looking worried. He wasn't very far from the Time Gates. He was too worried about Krillin now. After hearing that boom, he wasn't sure if he should go on without the short warrior. "Krillin..." He said helplessly.

"So, your one of the Z fighters that is protecting the princess."

Shin gasped and turned around only to come face to face with one of the Dark Sailor Scouts. The Dark Sailor Scout, Saturn. She was quite a pretty and young girl. Her hair was raven black and ran down to her shoulders. She had violet colored eyes and she was wearing her sailor uniform. It was dark violet and black. In her hand was a very nasty and sharp looking glaive. She was gazing at the Kai with her dark eyes. On her forehead bore the Black Moon crest.

Shin tensed and stepped back. He immediately knew what Sailor Scout this one was and how dangerous she was. He knew he was in trouble.

The girl just stood there looking at him making not one move. She narrowed her eyes a little as she looked him over then back into his ebony eyes. After a second, she glanced over her shoulder at the Time Gates. "Hmmm." She turned back. "If your going to leave, I suggest you leave now. Before Tuxedo Mask comes. He will be here shortly."

Shin blinked in surprise and stepped back. 'What in the world?' He thought.

The Dark Sailor sighed in a sad way as she reached up and touched her forehead. Then she lift her hand towards the Kai. On her fingers was ink. Shin gasped realizing it right away. This was not a Dark Sailor at all. She was herself. Sailor Saturn was not one of the others.

"You...your..." He stammered.

Sailor Saturn nodded as she lowered her hand. "I'm just waiting for the time to attack Diamond. I am the Princess of Death and Rebirth, am I not? Serena doesn't realize that my heart crystal isn't with her. The Black Moon Prince hasn't found out that I'm me again and I want to keep it that way until I can make my move."

Shin relaxed now that he knew that this girl wasn't going to harm him. He shook his head. "You should come with me then. The Princess would be happier if you returned to her side."

Sailor Saturn shook her head. "I can't."

Shin tilted his head. "Why not?" He asked her with confusion. The Sailor sighed as she lowered her head. "I can't leave my mama and papa behind. Or my friends."

Shin searched her mind to find out what she meant and he saw two of the other Sailor Scouts, Neptune and Uranus. He frowned seriously before walking forward and placing his hand on her shoulder. "I know what your feeling, Sailor Saturn. But if you stay here, the Black Moon Prince will find out. And he will kill you. Your Princess needs you. Her guardians needs you." He told her. He bent down right in front of her. "Come with me."

The Sailor Scout looked like she was going to cry and eventually, she broke down. Her staff disappeared and she covered her eyes, falling to her eyes. The Kai couldn't help but wrap his arms around her comfortingly. He held her closer to his torsoe keeping his eyes down the hall for anyone that would come. He hoped Krillin would hurry it up and come so they could go. "It's all right, Princess of Saturn. It's okay to cry." The Kai whispered. He pulled away and looked at her. "I'm not leaving you here by yourself. You are coming with my companion and myself back to the Dimention your Princess is in. I promise you that we will get your mama and papa back. If I can't then my name isn't Kaiobit, the Surpreme Kai." He told her. Sailor Saturn smiled and wiped her eyes.

**Crash!**

Suddenly something crashed right through the wall making both of them jump and turn around. There was a large gaping hole in the wall and Krillin was lying on the ground, shaking in pain. He groaned a little as he tried to push himself up. He was having a hard time though.

"Krillin!" Shin gasped as he stood and pushed the girl behind him protectivingly.

Krillin forced his head up to look at them. "Sh...Shin...get out...go!" He gasped in pain. The dust began to clear and it revealed two Saiyan warriors glaring at each other. "How dare you interfer with my fight, Nappa!" The Saiyan, Bardock yelled. The Saiyan was having a row with a tall bald Saiyan, who was sneering. "Maybe you should stop playing around, Bardock, and finish this little piece of shit off like Diamond just ordered!" He barked. Bardock growled before realizing that they weren't alone. He looked over at Shin and Sailor Saturn, who both tensed up. "Well, what is this?"

The bald Saiyan turned and sneered. "Well, looks crom dome didn't come alone after all." He sneered. He grinned evilly before flying quickly at the two, throwing his fist back.

Saturn gasped in fear and clutched onto Shin, who stood ready to defend her. But before the bald Saiyan could get far, Krillin leaped up and grabbed a hold of Nappa's foot, holding him back. Nappa turned to look at him.

"Shin! Get out of here! Now!" Krillin yelled. Shin trembled at the thought of having to leave Krillin here but he knew that if he was to stay, they would become prisoners to the horrible people. He knew he had to get Sailor Saturn out of there now. Krillin was giving him a pleading look. "NOW!" He exclaimed.

"Get off my foot, you little freak!" Nappa yelled and kicked Krillin hard in the chest, sending him flying into the wall.

Shin and Saturn both flinched as they watched the warrior fall to the floor unconscious. "Krillin!" The Kai gasped. He wanted to hurry forward to get him but he stopped when he noticed the other Sailors walking forward. Prince Diamond stepped up and eyed the purple skinned man and one of his Sailors. "What?" He gritted his teeth seeing the intruders. "Dark Sailors, attack that intruder now!" He ordered. The Dark Sailors and Dark Tuxedo Mask charged forward with their weapons ready.

Sailor Saturn decided it was time to act now. She pushed past Shin, who gasped and reached out for her. But she held up her hand to stop him. She held up her other hand and her glaive appeared again. She gave it a wave.

"Silence Wall!"

A dark but transparent wall shot from her staff and stood right between the other sailors and herself. Shin was looking at Krillin with sadness. The short warrior had regained half consciousness and was looking back at him. He was trembling in pain and trying his hardest to stay awake. 'G-Go, Shin. Get...get out of...out of here.' He thought to the Kai.

Shin sighed as he turned around. "Come on, Sailor Saturn. We have to get out of here right now." He told her hurrying towards the Time Gates. Sailor Saturn watched him go before looking back at her former friends who were all glaring at her with hatred. It made her flinch to see them giving her hated looks. She couldn't stand it. Especially with Amara and Michelle glaring at her like that. She felt someone touch her shoulder and she looked up at Shin who was looking back at the Dark Sailors. "They're not your friends anymore, Sailor Saturn. Not until Princess Serenity can give their heart crystals back." Sailor Saturn sighed as she lowered her head and nodded. The two hurried to the Time Gates before the barrier could fall.

Prince Diamond growled angrily as he just realized that Dark Sailor Saturn wasn't how he wanted her. He turned around and punched one of the guards angrily. "Damn it! We just lost the Sailor Scout of Death, Destruction and Rebirth! How could this have happened!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Chaos rubbed her chin as she stared down at the ground. "I think she was fooling us the whole time, Prince Diamond. I thought I had taken care of her but apparently not. Clever little girl, she is, I must admit."

There was a gasp of pain making them all turn to see the bald headed Saiyan had picked up the other intruder by the neck. Krillin was gasping as his air was cut off. "Say goodbye, freak!" The Saiyan growled as he threw his fist back. Before he could slam his meaty fist into Krillin's face, Bardock moved forward and slammed his own into Nappa's face, sending him flying into the wall. He caught the short fighter before he hit the ground. "That's enough, Nappa! He's beaten already!"

Diamond turned fully towards him. "Why are you protecting that intruder?" He asked in annoyance. Bardock growled as he looked at him. "Can't you see that he's nearly dead! Beat him anymore, he will die! Didn't you want one of the intruders alive for questioning?!" He barked. Diamond narrowed his eyes but pushed the Saiyan's moody ways aside as he nodded. "You're right, Bardock. I did. Let us question him now." He said moving forward.

Bardock looked down at the fighter in his arms before shaking his head. "I don't think it's going to work. He's out cold."

Diamond growled. "Then wake him up!" He barked.

The Saiyan tried to shake Krillin awake but it was no use. "Why not just hit him with a Ki ball! That should wake him." Nappa said standing from where he had landed. Bardock shot him a glare. "He's weak enough, Nappa! He's an Earthling, not a Saiyan! One Ki ball, even the littlest one could kill him!" He yelled.

Diamond was trying to keep himself from blowing up. He was red in the face from holding in his temper. "Very well. Bardock, take him to the prison cells and watch him! When he wakes, bring him to my court room." He turned and stormed away with the Dark Sailors and Tuxedo Mask behind him. Bardock again flipped Diamond off and then stomped away with Krillin in his arms. He caught Nappa trying to follow him and he figured that the Saiyan was trying to get a hold of the warrior he was carrying to finish him off. "Nappa, you better stop following me or I will blast you into the next life!" He barked. Nappa growled then stormed off. Bardock looked back down at the short warrior then continued on his way.

**::DBZ World::**

The portal opened and the two walked out, falling to their knees from being so tired. Shin was feeling very guilty of having to leave Krillin behind like that. He lowered his head feeling tears in his eyes. "Oh, Krillin. I'm so sorry." He whispered.

Sailor Saturn looked at him before reaching out to touch his shoulder. "I'm sorry. It's my fault." Shin looked at her questionably. "If only I had stayed and pushed the other Sailor Scouts back with the barrier I could have let you get your friend." The girl said.

Shin sighed as he forced himself to stand. "No, it's not your fault. We couldn't have gotten him. I know he's still alive. I get the feeling they're going to keep him alive for a while. I just don't know how long." He said shaking his head. He took the young girl's hand and helped her stand. "Let's go. We must go tell the others what has happened."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I AM SO sorry for the long wait, everyone. I haven't been able to update the story, due to a small problem with my computer. But I promise you that I am back and I will be updating regulary as I should have. Please forgive me. Anyway, here's the next chapter and review after you're done. Again, sorry for the Looooong wait. **

* * *

**Chapter 14**.

Serena groaned as she felt herself starting to come to again. She felt someone dabbing her forehead with a washcloth. She turned her head a little and it stopped. She felt the heat of the sun on her body and could smell a delicious smell hovering in the air. So someone was cooking dinner. Serena forced her eyes open and found herself looking up at the ceiling.

"Bunny."

She turned her head and saw her best friend sitting there next to her with a warm smile. She felt her heart give a leap. So it wasn't a dream after all. Her friend was back. "Amy."

She sat up and threw her arms around Amy, who hugged her back. Both of them trembling with happiness while tears filled their eyes. "I can't believe you're back." The blonde said. Amy smiled as she pulled away and looked at her friend. "Yes, I know." She said kneeling back down on the floor. Serena stared at her. "I missed you so much, Amy." She said, her voice cracking a little as she looked at her friend. Amy shrugged lightly. "I wish I could say the same but I'm afraid I don't remember a thing since I died."

Serena nodded as she sat up and looked around. "How long have I been out?" She asked. Amy folded her hands on her lap. "Believe it or not, but you've been out for two days."

Serena blinked then lowered her eyes. "Two days? Whoa, I was really tired then." She said. Amy nodded. "Not that I'd blame you after all you've been through." Serena looked at her with surprise and the blue haired Sailor Scout nodded. "That's right. Luna and Artemis told me everything that has happened since you were here. To tell you the truth, I'm not really worried about you for once." she smiled. "You have very good friends here, Serena." She couldn't help but smirk now. "Especially that cute purple haired guy, Trunks. He's been here since you've been asleep. He hardly ever left your side."

Serena's face went bright red. "No way. You're kidding me."

Amy broke down into giggles. "No I'm not. He's been here for two days, just waiting for you to wake up." She said. Serena looked around the room. It was her room. She was home. She felt her cheeks flush and Amy laughed again. She pushed her hair back behind her ear. "So you ready to rejoin the world?"

Serena nodded as she stood. She and Amy headed towards the door. "So, I guess I won't get to try the wonder bean Trunks was telling me about now that I've healed." She said thoughtfully. Amy looked at her. "You mean the Senzu bean? Artemis told me all about it when I asked. I don't think you would have been able to anways."

Serena looked at her. "Huh, why not?"

Amy shook her head. "No one has any. That boy, Goten told me that out of everyone in their group, one person has them hidden. But the problem is, their friend is missing. No one has seen him for two days."

Serena looked worried now. "No one? But why not?"

Amy shook her head. "I don't know. I was too worried about you to ask. You should ask one of the Z fighters or Artemis." She said. Serena nodded as she passed through the door and they went down. "So how is everyone doing? They aren't too worried about me, are they?" Serena asked. Amy shook her head. "Not really. They know that you're okay. But it did worry them a lot when you hadn't woke up yet." She told her. Serena nodded as they went downstairs.

There wasn't very many people around. Most them were outside doing who knows what. Luna was chatting away with Bulma and ChiChi. But then Serena and Amy entered, they all looked up and smiled.

"Serena! You're awake now! Thank Kami." Luna said.

She went over and hugged the girl. Serena hugged her back. "I'm so glad your all right, Serena. You had everyone worried." Bulma said standing. Serena pulled away from Luna and looked at her. "I'm sorry." She said guiltly. Bulma shook her head as she hugged the blonde next. "Ah, don't worry about it. The boys will be happy." She said. Serena giggled and shook her head. "So Amy said. I hope I didn't worry everyone too much."

ChiChi shook her head. "No. Not really. We all knew you were going to come out just fine."

Serena looked around hoping to see that one face. "So where is everyone?" She asked. Bulma, Luna and ChiChi all smirked at each other knowing exactly who she was talking about. "Either they're out training or they're out doing whatever." Bulma told her then smirked. "Trunks and Goten are out back though. If you want to go see them."

Serena felt her cheeks flush again and shook her head. "Actually I'm a little hungry. Is there anything to eat?"

Luna nodded as she pointed to the kitchen. "I just got started on lunch but you can go ahead and grab something." She said. Serena nodded her thanks. Amy sat down at the table. "So where's Rini? I thought she'd be the first to run up to Serena and give her a hug." She said. Luna shook her head. "We're not sure where she went right now. She left this morning saying she needed to get out of the house for a bit. So we just let her go." She said. Serena came back with plate of pasta. "How is she anyways? When I passed out I saw that she looked very distressed." She said with a little concern. Luna nodded. "She was. She hasn't spoken to anyone for two days now. Not even to Diana. We've all been quite worried about her." She told Serena.  
Amy placed her chin on her hand looking thoughtful again. "I wonder what she's thinking about." She said. Serena looked down at her plate with worry. "I just hope she'll be okay."

* * *

Rini was sitting on a bench at the park in her own thoughts. She was still thinking about everything that was going on. She really hoped that Serena would wake up soon and that she was okay. She was very happy that Amy was back. If only the others would return soon. She sighed as she lowered her head and curled up on the bench.

"Hey, Boe. Check this girl out."

She blinked a few times before looking up. She spotted four guys walking towards her. All of them were way older than her, maybe seniors in High School. None of them looked friendly. They were smirking at the pink haired girl. She tensed under their gaze. She had a feeling that they were not there to talk.

"Wow, what a cutie. Hey, girly. What is a girl like you doing in a place like this? You should be hanging out with guys like us." The red haired young man sneered. Rini swallowed hard and remained quiet. The guys surrounded her bench smirking. The four High schoolers sneered at one another as they continued to check her out. "So, babe. What's your name?" The leader asked. Rini kept quiet and the guys weren't too happy. "Come on, girly. You can tell us. We're your friends."

Rini narrowed her eyes on the black haired guy. "Listen, buddy. I don't know what you guys want with me, but you are not my friends. Now go away and leave me alone." She said darkly.

The guys all looked scandalized. At least they were pretending to be. "Oh, you just hurt our feelings, girl. Here we are trying to be nice to you and you go ahead and be rude." The red haired leader said. The brunnette guy shook his head smirking. "Yeah. That's not very nice."  
The orange haired guy leaned against the bench, his hand reached over and touched Rini's leg, who yanked away. "Don't touch me!" She said feeling very nervous now. She quickly stood and tried to hurry away but the leader grabbed her arm, yanking her back. "Ah! Let go!" She cried out trying to pull away. The leader laughed harshly as he looked around. There wasn't anyone around so he nodded to his friends, who returned the nod. "Let's take her somewhere..." He was saying.

However, Rini phsycally declined. She yanked away hard while sending her foot flying right up into his face. The leader cried out as he went flying back. Rini spun around in a circle hitting the other three with her foot. They joined their friend on the ground. The pink haired girl was glaring around as she stood straight. "Stupid jerks! If you can't take the dish, then don't order it." She said before turning to leave.

But the black haired bully grabbed her foot and threw it upward. Rini gasped as she went sailing to the ground, landing on her stomach. The air in her lungs were forced out making her gasp. The four bullies quickly pounced on her pinning her down.

"Little bitch! You'll pay for that!" The leader snapped as he rose his hand to punch her hard from behind. Rini whimpered in fear and closed her eyes tightly.

Suddenly someone caught the bully's arm and threw him backward. He went flying with a yell of surprise. The other three started and turned to see what happened only to get a foot right in the face. The three flew back away from Rini.

"Rini!"

Rini gasped as she heard the voice and turned her head to look up at the concerned look on the young man's face. Gohan bent down beside her along with Videl. "Rini, are you okay?" She asked putting her hand on Rini's shoulder.

Rini rolled over and tried to sit up but her lungs were still screaming for more air. She groaned as she touched her stomach and breathed rather hard. Gohan seemed to figure out what happened. He nodded. "Breath slow, Rini. Take your time to get your air back." He told her gently. Rini nodded as she tried. She then gasped when she saw movement behind him. "Gohan!"

Gohan didn't turn around but he did look to the side as if he could see the leader coming up behind him. The young college student gritted his teeth. "If I were you, I would run away now." He said before throwing up his Ki shield. The power sent the leader flying back again. Gohan stood and turned around to glare at the other three who were sneaking up. Videl stood with him, her fists tightly clenched. "How dare you all attack a young girl! You'll pay for it!"

The four bullies laughed as they had the three surrounded. All three of them were back to back looking around at the gang of bullies. "You shouldn't have interferred, freaks." The leader said sneering. Gohan narrowed his eyes on him. He narrowed his head a little just glaring darkly at him. "If you were smart, you would turn around and walk away." He told him.

The four laughed. "Right. We out number you two to four." The black haired guy said. Rini clenched her fists and stood in a defensive stance. "You mean three to four! And we'll win!" She said. Gohan and Videl smirked and did the same. The bullies just laughed. "Riiight." The red haired guy said. And then they charged. "Gohan, since these are weaklings, let's go a little easy on them." Videl said before charging. Gohan snorted and shook his head. "No way." He said and moved quickly.

Rini ducked under the largest bully's fist and spun around till she was right behind him. She jumped into the air and kicked him hard in the back. It sent him flying onto his face. Rini arched her back a little so she landed on her hands and back flipped to her feet. She smirked as the bully stood and glared at her. "So your pretty quick, eh? Well your speed won't stop me from my strength!" He yelled starting to charge. But he stopped when she held up her hand and a large ball appeared in her hand. The ball was in the shape of a cat head and she was smirking. She bounced it a few times before yelling,

"Luna Ball Kitty Magic!"

There was a puff of pink smoke, the ball turned into an umbrella. She quickly opened it up and pointed it at the bully. Slowly she began to twirl it. The guy was looking at the swirls and by looking at them he grew very dizzy. His eyelids then drooped and he fell back asleep. Rini giggled as she shouldered her umbrella and looked too cute.

"Too easy."

Gohan had grabbed two of the bullies who tried to gang up on him and held them up off the ground. He smirked as he looked at the scared looks on their faces. He glanced over to the side at the lake close by and nodded. His eyes met theirs' again. "Think twice when you try to attack a girl again. Because you might just have to fight someone like me." He then threw them yelling in fear into the lake. They landed with a splash.

Videl ducked under the fist her bully was sending at her. She crouched low before smiling.

"Big mistake!"

She then the threw her fist up and nailed him right in the stomach. The bully gasped as he covered his middle and fell to his knees. Videl stood with her fists clenched. "Don't you ever let me catch you or your stupid friends trying to take an advantage of a girl again, Sharpner!" She spat at the blonde then spun in a circle, and kicked him in the face. The blonde bully fell down unconscious. Videl stood there for a second before turning towards Rini and Gohan who were both smiling. "Nice touch, Videl. Although, I think he's going to be sore for the rest of his life." The tall black haired man said.

Videl clapped the dust off her hands and lifted her chin high. "Good. He deserves it." She looked at Rini who was looking too cute with her umbrella. "You okay, Rini?"

Rini nodded. "I am now." She replied.

Gohan put his arm around her shoulders and turned with her. "Come on. Let's get you home." Rini nodded. Videl hurried to his side and the three of them walked out of the park.

Along the way, Videl got a call from her father and had to leave. So it was just Gohan and Rini, who was twirling her umbrella. They were quiet for a while, just walking to the edge of the city, since Rini wasn't really in the mood for flying. After awhile, Rini lowered her head and looked saddened. Gohan blinked a few times then looked down at her. "Rini?"

Rini looked up at him. "Huh?" She asked. She pushed one of her bangs out of her eyes, looking up into his dark eyes. "Rini, are you okay?"

Rini shrugged. "I'm all right. I've just been thinking a lot lately." She said. Gohan stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked forward. "Like what?" He asked. Rini sighed as she lowered her head. "About what's going to happen to me if Diamond gets a hold of me or Serena. I just know I'm going to die."

Gohan blinked a few times in surprise and stopped walking. He turned back to look at her. He could see the tears in her eyes. He could see that she was scared. She kept her head lowered and wouldn't look at the look on Gohan's face. She closed her eyes and turned her head to hide the sadness. Gohan watched her for a minute before placing his hand on Rini's shoulder. "Your not going to die, Rini. And Diamond is not going to get a hold of Serena." He said. Rini kept her face down. Her tears running down her face. "How do you know that, Gohan? You don't. I've been dreaming it. I've seen myself killed. You can't stop it." She said trembling.

Gohan felt something twinge in his heart. He didn't think he could bear to see this girl get hurt. There was something about her that made him want to protect her. He didn't know what it was but there was something very special about her. He shook his head as he took Rini's chin into his hand and lift her face upward. She looked surprised when he did it.

"Rini, your not going to die. Not as long as I'm around. Or my father. Hell, no one is going to let you get hurt. And no one is going to let Diamond near you or Serena." He smiled gently down at her. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

Rini's face lit up a little and she faintly smiled. "You promise?"

Gohan nodded, smiling. "I promise." He whispered.

Rini smiled even more before dropping her umbrella and throwing her arms around Gohan's torsoe, hugging him tightly. Gohan wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. He rest his chin on her head as he tried to comfort Rini. Just then Rini's communicator went off, breaking them out of their little moment. Rini slowly pulled away and looked up at Gohan who looked back. They both smiled at each other and then Rini looked at her watch. She pressed the button. "Rini here."

It was Amy. _"Rini! Where are you?!" _

Rini frowned. "Um, I'm just taking a walk. Why?" She asked. Amy sighed in relief.

_"We've been looking all over for you. Serena has finally woke up and she's been worried." _She told her.

Rini smiled brightly. "Okay! I'm on my way." She said. Amy shook her head smiling.

_"Okay. I'll tell that to Serena so she would stop freaking out." _

Rini giggled as she lowered her arm and looked back up at a smiling Gohan. "Come on, Rini. Let's get you home." He said. Rini nodded and scooped up her umbrella. She tossed it up into the air and it disappeared in a puff of pink smoke. Then the two flew up into the air and hurried back towards the house.

The very minute they walked in, Luna pounced. And by the look on her face, she was mad. "Rini! Why did you leave without telling us? We looked every where for you! We thought you might have been in trouble!" She said. Rini cowered a little under her angry glare. She felt herself tremble and her lip quivered a little. She didn't know what to say. However, Gohan did. "Luna, give her a break. She had to get out for a little while."

Luna didn't look very happy but Artemis put his hand on her shoulder. "Luna, Gohan's right. Lay off of Rini. She's been through a lot right now. We all have. So don't lecture her right now." He said. Luna sighed and nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry, Rini." She said. Rini smiled shaking her head. "It's okay. I know you were just worried about me."

Luna nodded. Rini looked at Serena who was chowing down still and smiled. "Hey, meatball head. Can I give you a hug?"

Serena gave Rini a dirty look at the nickname but then softened up. She smiled and nodded. Rini hurried over to her and gave her a tight hug. "You okay now?" Serena asked gently. Rini nodded. "Yeah. I will be." She looked at Gohan when she said it. He gave her a smile and then went outside to find his younger brother and friend.

Later they began their training again near Luna and Artemis' home. Trunks and Goten were both very happy to see that Serena was awake again and was feeling much better. Goku greeted her warmly while Vegeta was just himself. Everyone ignored him though. The group began arranging when they would have training and what they were going to do. Goku was telling Luna and Artemis about what they found out Saiyans could do. The couple were very excited about getting started. Goku was going to train Artemis since Vegeta was still too peeved about him. Trunks was filling Serena in about what she missed in school. He even told her that he was a little worried about Hunter.

"Why, what's wrong with him?" She asked looking at him puzzled.

Trunks sighed lowering his head. "I'm not sure. He's been missing his classes for a few days. I called his place and his mom said that he's been sick. He hasn't come out of his room. I'm thinking about stopping by his place to see how he's doing." Serena nodded. They began their training as soon as they were done with dinner.

Life at Orange High were looking very interesting with Amy joining the classmates. She had literately blown the teachers away with her intelligence. She was extremely smart and it surprised everyone. Serena was just happy that her friend was around. She had someone to talk to once again besides her new friends. Amy was pretending to be a distant cousin of Bulma's so everyone believed that she had got her intelligence from her 'uncle', Professor Briefs.  
During class time when they could work in groups, the two Sailor Scouts and the Demi Saian's worked together. There was still no sign of Hunter. Trunks had gone over to his house and had come back looking a little peeved. He didn't tell anyone what had happened. But by the looks of it, the two friends had gotten into an arguement.

The training was the most exciting part though. They were going to start training in the Gravity Room, not that Vegeta was happy about having to work with weaklings. But Bulma threatened him that if he didn't stop grumbling he would be spend the night on the couch for a month. So he shut up. Even though the training was going well, the Z fighters were all worried. There was still no sign of Krillin. 18 had called everyone asking if they knew where he was and they all said they didn't know. No one seemed to know. Piccolo had told them something though.

"I think he might have went with the Supreme Kai to the Silver Alliance Dimention. He wanted to find out more information about the Black Moon Family and possibly find out what they have that could help us later." The Namek told everyone.   
Everyone nodded. "I told the Supreme Kai that he should take Krillin with him because you were all busy training the Princess and her guardians. And Krillin didn't have anything else to do." Piccolo said. Goku nodded. "Krillin can take care of himself and the Supreme Kai. I just hope their okay."

Again everyone nodded in agreement. Serena still looked worried though. She kept getting a feeling that something was wrong. She knew something had gone wrong. She just never knew that she was so right. And there was only one person that noticed. Trunks.

::**SM**::

Diamond sneered as he looked at the beaten man kneeling in front of him. He was highly amused that this so called very strong warrior had been beaten so quick. But he wasn't amused that he had lost his Dark Sailor Saturn to the enemy. In fact he was so angry that he had the prisoner beaten up twice. And there he was. Krillin was bleeding heavily from a few of his wounds but was still alive much to his relief.

"What do you have to say for yourself? You've broken into my castle and you have been beaten by my very own Saiyan. However your friend stole my Sailor Saturn. So what do you have to say?" Diamond asked.

Krillin gritted his teeth as he glared at the man before him. His eyes narrowed. He was hurt bad. He had bruises all over his body and a large one on the right side of his face. He could feel his warm blood running down the side of his face from a large bump he recieved from Nappa. And he just knew he had a few broken ribs after being kicked so many times by the vicious Saiyan. He could see the one called Bardock growling in the shadows and he wasn't sure if the Saiyan was pissed at Nappa for being so brutal or at Krillin for not talking when he was being questioned.

"I don't know how you brought that ugly monkey back to life and I don't care. All I know is that your making a very big mistake." He said trying to hide the pain.

Diamond rose an eyebrow and lift his chin a little higher. "Oh? How so?"

Krillin winced as one of his ribs ached. He touched his side but kept himself up straight. "Do you know how many bad guys that has tried to harm our little world and tried to kill us yet still lose?" He said through gritted teeth. He shook his head. "No matter what you do, or where you go, we will win this fight. Like it or not. You will not get a hold of that Princess."

**Bam!**

Nappa punched Krillin hard in the side of the head sending him flying to the ground with a cry of pain. He landed on the stone floor with a thud yet he tried his hardest to keep from screaming. He forced himself up again and glared at the bald Saiyan. "As for you, your going to die again, you ugly freak."

Nappa growled before kicking Krillin hard in the side. Krillin cried out again feeling another rib break. He still would not give Nappa the pleasure of screaming. He was shaking hard though. Everyone but Bardock was laughing. The Saiyan was glaring at Nappa at what he was doing. But he still said not one word.

"My, my. You are quite the warrior, aren't you? I must say I'm impressed. Of course I'm not surprised." Diamond sneered. "I have been watching your little planet for a while since the Moon Princess went there to hide."

Krillin forced himself back up to his knees and glared at Diamond. He refused to say anything. Diamond glanced over at Chaos when she entered the room then back at Krillin. "But I must say again, that I do have a lot of things planned for that little bastard. The one with purple hair. He thinks he can try to steal something that belongs to me, what nerve."

Krillin wanted to laugh harshly. He shook his head as he looked darkly at Diamond. "Trunks could wipe your face all over the floor without even breaking a sweat! Messing with him will be the worst and last mistake you ever make!" He said harshly. Diamond smirked coldly. "You think so? I think not." He waved his hand. "Take him to the prison cells now. Remember to put the energy collar around his neck so he can't use his powers." He said looking at Nappa. Nappa nodded as he stepped forward and seized Krillin's arm, who jerked away. The Saiyan growled angrily and grabbed his arm again. Only this time he crushed the bone a little. Krillin couldn't hold back the scream this time. He tightly closed his eyes and cried out as he was yanked to his feet.

Some of the occupants in the room sniggered to see their enemy in so much pain. Krillin was shaking as he was being forced towards the door. Nappa shoved him a few times only to have the small warrior fall to his knees. The bald Saiyan growled again and rose his fist to punch Krillin from behind only Bardock decided it was time to intervein. He hurried forward and grabbed Nappa's arm before he could swing and shoved him back. "I'll take him!" He growled.

Nappa growled as he grabbed Krillin's arm again. "No! I can take him! I can handle this piece of worthless dung!" He snarled, ignoring Krillin's cry of pain.

The other Saiyan glanced at Krillin then looked back at Diamond. "Nappa will kill this weakling if he keeps handling him like this. Let me take him."

Diamond was amused. "So? Why do you care?"

Bardock growled again. "I don't! But what is the use of keeping him if you let Nappa kill him!" He said. Diamond rolled his eyes. "Very well, Bardock. You are in charge of the prisoner. Take him away. He's bleeding all over the floor." He said. Bardock turned and smirked at the furious Nappa, who was clearly not happy about have to hand Krillin over to the third class scum. Bardock rose his hand and bit his thumb at Nappa before reaching to take Krillin away.

Nappa just smirked cruelly before picking Krillin up by his broken arm and shoved him right into Bardock. "You want him, fine! Have him!" He said laughing sharply.

The impact made Bardock stagger back and Krillin hit the floor again, with a whimper. The Saiyan was even more pissed than before. He snarled and charged at Nappa with a raised fist. "Bastard!"

"That's enough!" Diamond barked.

Both Saiyans stopped and looked at him. The Black Moon Prince looked furious. He stood from his chair and stepped forward, glaring at the two. "Nappa, the prisoner has had enough beatings for today and Bardock is in charge of his well being from now on! You will not go near the prisoner again unless I say so! Do I make myself clear?!" He snapped. Nappa growled then nodded. Diamond looked at Bardock next. "Bardock, take this filth away now!"

Bardock glared at him before turning towards Krillin, who was shaking from the pain. He was bleeding even more heavily and it looked almost life threatening. The Saiyan made another growl as he went over to the short fighter and pulled him to his feet by his unhurt arm. "Start walking!" He barked. Krillin winced but tried to do so. He had made it half way before collasping back to his knees from being so weak. Bardock heard Nappa sniggering again so he grabbed Krillin and picked him up. "Weakling!" He growled and carried him out of the court room.

He took Krillin down to the prison block, ignoring Krillin's painful whimpers. He threw the door open with a loud bang. The only occupant in the cells, Sapphire jumped from his sleep when he heard the door hit the wall. He sat up suddenly and glared over at who woke him up but frowned seeing how hurt Krillin was.He watched the two in silence.

The Saiyan threw a cell door open and putting Krillin on a cot. He turned and walked out again, going over to a sink and filled it up. He turned back and walked into Krillin's cell. He slammed it unto the ground near the short fighter. "Can you clean yourself up or do you need help?" He growled sarcastically.

Krillin forced himself to sit up and glared. "Yes, I can clean myself up!" he growled right back.

The Saiyan smirked and folded his arms. "Good! I will be back with bandages so make sure your cleaned up before I get back!" He snapped. He slammed the cell door shut and was starting to leave but he heard Krillin muttering something so he turned back. "What did you say?!" He snarled.

Krillin gave him a dark look. "I wasn't talking to you."

Bardock narrowed his eyes. "So! If you have anything to say to me, say it now!" He barked.

Krillin held his tongue for a minute before sighing. He lowered his head as he began wetting the rag. "You look like my best friend that's why I heisitated in our fight."

Bardock squinted his eye. He remembered that. Krillin was going to throw a rather large Ki ball at him while they were fighting but he stopped. He had a look on his face before Nappa had slammed him into the ground. "Well I'm not your best friend, now am I!" Bardock growled finally. Krillin snorted. "Yeah, thank god for that. I'm just saying that you look exactly like Goku."

Bardock tilted his head to the side but still stood right where he was. "When I first saw you talking to that red haired geek I thought it was him. But he's not like you. He's too friendly. You're more like Vegeta."

That really got Bardock's attention. The Saiyan had tensed and his eyes lit up. "You know Prince Vegeta?"

Krillin looked up at him and nodded. "Vegeta, the Prince of the Saiyans, yeah. He's sort of a friend of mine. Well, he wouldn't admit it but I know that he would do anything to protect his friends. And I know when he finds out about this, he's going to be mad." he smirked. "He might just kill you and Nappa."

Bardock growled again. "Your lying, aren't you?! Vegeta doesn't have any friends!" He snarled. Krillin shook his head. "So much as you know. I know he's a grump all the time but he's very protective of everyone. He's going to be really mad to find out that Nappa's alive again. He really hates that guy. Hmph." He wiped some blood off his arm wincing a little. "Of course, Vegeta's going to have to beat Goku to you and Nappa. Because when he finds out where I am and he comes for me, he's going to be very mad. He might just rip you into pieces."

Bardock gave a harsh laugh. "Like a weak Earthling could beat me in a fight. I'm a Saiyan, weakling!" He said still laughing. Krillin smirked as he looked up at him. "Goku's not an Earthling. He's a Saiyan too. Not to mention the most powerful one in the universe at that." He told him sternly. Bardock stopped laughing and glared at him. "You lie! There is no Saiyan by the name of Goku!" He snarled.

Krillin gave him a weak grin. "'course not. Goku is his Earth name. I think Vegeta said that his Saiyan name was Kakkarot."

Bardock's blood ran cold now. His face went deathly pale and he felt his heart nearly stop. He slowly backed away from Krillin's cell. Did he just hear right? His son was friends with this weak human?!

"My...Kakkarot? Did you say Kakkarot?"

Krillin could see that this Saiyan was stunned by the news. He just nodded. "Yeah." he replied. Bardock backed up a little more. "You are friends with my son?"

It was Krillin's turn to be stunned. He stared at Bardock with shock and his jaw fell. This man was Goku's father?! Of course! He should have remembered that name! He remembered that the Saiyan, Radditz, Goku's brother, had told them who his father was. Bardock!

"You...you're Bardock, Goku's father?! Radditz told us about you!"

Bardock's eyes widened at the name of his oldest son. "You know Radditz? Are you a friend of his too?" He asked. Krillin pulled a face. "Aw, hell no! Not with him! He's a jerk! He kidnapped Gohan and tried to make Goku kill lots of people."

Bardock couldn't help but smirk. He could see the distaste this fighter had for his oldest son. Now that he thought about it, he remembered what kind of an ass Raditz really was. He was a little spoiled because Frieza had taken a liking to the Saiyan. His attention went to the name Gohan. It had a resemblence to the strange name his youngest brat had taken. "Gohan?"

Krillin nodded. "Yeah. Gohan is Goku's oldest son. And I'm guessing he's your grandson. You have another grandson by the name of Goten. They're both great boys." He informed the Saiyan. Bardock lowered his head and had a very deep thoughtful look on his face.

'Two brats?! My son had two brats! But are they strong?'

He shook his head to get the thought out of his head and turned a glare onto Krillin. "You're not lying are you?" He asked. Krillin looked himself over then back at Bardock. "Uh, I've been nearly beaten to death and I'm at your mercy. Do you honestly think I would lie right now?" He asked raising his eyebrow. Bardock stood there for a minute before scowling. He turned around and left the prison block without a word.

Krillin winced again as he watched the Saiyan leave. He lowered his head and sighed. 'Man, I'm in deep trouble. I've got to find a way out of here and warn the others.' He closed his eyes tightening his grip on the rag in his hand. "Goku...please find me quick." He whispered, unaware that someone was watching him.  
Sapphire lowered his gaze onto the ground and let out a small sigh. 'I need to get out of here. When I do, I'm taking him with me.'


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

**Kaboom!**

The whole house shook as the guys were training in the Gravity Room once again. The girls were outside training with Luna and Gohan, who had offered to help Amy learn how to fly. She learned it quite faster than Serena had and it made the blonde Moon Princess a little jealous. Everyone just laughed when she whined about it. Trunks and Goten weren't too far from the girls sparring together. The lavender haired Demi Saiyan had taken off his shirt and Serena couldn't help but glance over at him now and then.

"Serena, if you like him, why don't you just tell him?" Amy asked when she had caught Serena staring.

Serena looked at her with a blush creeping up on her face. "Amy! I'm just interested in how they fight! I do not like Trunks like that!"

Amy giggled and shook her head. "Yeah, right. You're only drooling over him every five seconds." She said. Serena went brighter red. "Amy!" She scowled. Amy broke down into laughter and it made Luna lose her concentration while mediatating. She scowled at the two.

"What is so amusing?"

Both girls shook their heads trying not to laugh. "N-nothing." Serena said still blushing. Luna gave her another look before trying to get back to meditating. Of course, it was hard for her because the girls were laughing again. She growled as she stopped once more. "All right! That's it! you better tell me what's so funny or I'll...Ahhhhh!" She gasped as she was picked up with strong arms.

"You need to relax more often." She heard her lover say.

She gave Artemis a scowling look. "I was trying to meditate." She said darkly.

Artemis smirked as he held her closer and nuzzled her neck. "No you weren't." He said his tail wrapping around her waist. Luna began to blush bright red. "Artemis, stop it!" She hissed. The white Saiyan just smirked and wrapped his tail tighter around her waist. "Stop what?" He asked in what was suppose to be a sexy voice.

Luna went redder and she had a dreamy look on her face now. Serena and Amy were both trying very hard not to laugh. They caught a wink Artemis gave to them when he glanced over at them. The two girls picked up the hint that the couple wanted to be alone. So they stood and went over to where Bulma and ChiChi were talking about something.

"Looks like the guys finally decided to come out of the GR." Bulma said looking over at Vegeta and Goku walking towards them.

ChiChi folded her arms. "Well I think it's about time. Those three have been in there since this morning." She watched Goku grab a few cherries and toss them into his mouth. Serena looked at him as she sat in a lawn chair.

"Hey, Goku. How's Artemis doing in his Saiyan training?" She asked out of curiosity.

Goku grinned down at her as he stopped right next to ChiChi. "He might be a little far behind in becoming a Super Saiyan, but I have to admit, he's pretty tough. I've never really met anyone with such determination like his."

Serena smiled shaking her head. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Artemis has a tough time knowing when to quit."

Vegeta took his place against a tree with his arms folded over his chest. He closed his eyes to enjoy the breeze. "He hasn't really changed so much throughout all these years." He said. Serena looked at him.

"Hmm. Vegeta, I'm curious. What was Artemis like back then? When he was still with the Saiyans?"

Vegeta opened his eyes again and looked at the blonde. He had a look on his face like he wasn't going to even tell her but then shrugged.

"He was just like how he is today. Too friendly and chatty." He shook his head. "The Saiyan King didn't like it when he was too social. Not many Saiyans were like that. In fact, he was one out of five that was very friendly. The Saiyans didn't like them like that. Artemis had better been lucky he was a friend of mine or else he would have been blasted to oblivion." He shrugged. "I guess the other reason why my father didn't have him killed is because he could speak Lunarian and he was pretty strong. He was kind of a scholar and we didn't have many uses for those kind. However, he kept impressing everyone with his knowledge. So he was allowed to live."

Serena and Amy looked at each other. "So he was pretty smart, hm?" The blue haired Scout asked.

Vegeta snorted. "Smart is probably an understatement to Artemis. He's a goddamned genius. He would have trained under some other Saiyan genius but there was only one he wanted to learn from." He shook his head. "The problem was, the genius he wanted was a third class Saiyan and it wasn't allowed to mingle with the lower classes. He found time to sneaking off though, just to go see the Saiyan. I was the only one to know that he would sneak off in the dead of the night. He would come back after a few hours with a few bruises. He claimed that the Saiyan didn't like to be woken up while dreaming of food." He snorted. "Of course, no Saiyan wants that. But he would always keep that stupid smile on his ugly face."

"Hey! I heard that, Vegeta." Artemis called over to him as he put Luna down and walked over. He was giving Vegeta a small hurt look. "I'm better looking than you so you can't talk."

Vegeta growled giving him a darker look. "Shut your mouth! No one is better looking than the Prince of Saiyans!" He snarled.

Artemis smirked and folded his arms. "Oh yeah?"

Vegeta got up into his face but the white Saiyan never back down. "Yeah!" He yelled.

Artemis pulled a face and backed up a little. "Man, 'Geta. Haven't you ever heard of a ticktack? How can your mate stand kissing you if your breath smells like that." He had to run after that because Vegeta was not amused. "Yeah, you better run, Artemis! Because I'm going to kill you!"

Both Bulma and Luna sighed and shook their heads. "Some things never change." The black haired Saiyan female said.

Goku looked at her. "Were they always like that?" He asked with an amused smile. Luna laughed softly and nodded. "Yeah, actually they were. I know you won't believe me but Vegeta really did have a great sense of humor back in the old days. He and Artemis were quite the pair, they were. They would insult each other like no other but then laugh about it later on. A lot of the other Saiyans were surprised that Vegeta hadn't killed Artemis yet by all of the jokes he used to crack." She shook her head. "I was too, I'll admit."

There was a loud crash and everyone knew that Vegeta had caught Artemis. "OW! Vegeta! Why did you have to hit so hard!"

Everyone laughed shaking their heads and returned to their lunch. "Anyway, I'm just glad Vegeta is starting to turn back to his old self." Luna said.

Bulma scratched her head. "Now that I think about it, Vegeta does seem to be in a better mood. He was always very nasty tempered. But now that Artemis has showed up and they made a truce, he seems to be more...I don't know. Not so nasty."

Goku nodded. "I have to admit it, but she's right. Vegeta and Artemis must have been really good friends." He said. Luna smiled as she pulled her black hair back into a ponytail. "Oh, yeah they were. It was amazing to see how they were so different from each other, they had the same interests."

Amy frowned. "Luna, what did happen between them? Why did their friendship fall apart?" She asked.

Luna sighed as she thought about this question. She shook her head and sat down on a chair. Her black tail swung back and forth like a cat's would. "Well, a few things happened actually. The number one reason would probably be Vegeta heard a rumor saying that Artemis killed the Saiyan Queen, his mother. But I know for a fact that that is a lie. If there was anyone that Vegeta was the closest with it was with his mother. She cared about him so much. And she really liked Artemis too. She found his jokes very funny and he was almost the only one that could make her laugh." She shrugged.

"Luna, I'm curious. How do you know Artemis didn't kill the Queen?" Bulma asked.

Everyone looked at her in surprise but Luna just shook her head. "Artemis isn't really like that at all, Bulma. He never was. He has killed people before since he was a Saiyan warrior, of course. But he never really liked killing. Everyone doubted that Artemis did it. But then after the Lunarians won the war and we joined them to be Serenity's bodyguards, the doubt melted right away. And every single Saiyan immediately blamed Artemis. We became outcasts from the Saiyans."

Everyone was quiet for a long time. That is, until they heard a glass shatter.

Everyone jumped and looked over towards the house to where Rini was standing, gaping off to the right with shock. Her eyes were wide and her mouth had fallen. A broken glass laid around her feet in hundreds of pieces. That was then everyone, who knew Ki energy, felt a strange and high Ki level. They all turned to see what it was. Serena, Amy, Luna, Diana and Artemis all gasped when they saw her. Walking towards them was the Supreme Kai and a young teenage girl. She was wearing long black skirt and white blouse under a dark blue jacket. Her black hair fell to her shoulders and her violet colored eyes were on Serena. It was Hotaru.

"Hotaru!" Rini gasped stepping forward but stopped. She wasn't sure if she should run to her old friend or stand ready to fight. The black haired girl turned her eyes onto Rini and she smiled brightly.

"Rini!" She said and ran towards her.

Rini smiled and did the same. Serena and Amy stood smiling. They knew for a fact that their Sailor Saturn had returned. Luna and Artemis weren't too sure. Rini and Hotaru threw their arms around each other and hugged one another tightly. Tears were sliding down their cheeks. Serena and Amy soon joined them.

"Hotaru, is it really you?!" The blonde asked excitedly.

Hotaru pulled away and nodded. "It's me!" She soon found herself being hugged tightly again by Serena, who was crying happily. "Hotaru, I'm so glad your back! We missed you so much!" Amy said wiping her eyes of her tears. Hotaru beamed. "I missed you too." She said.

Serena pulled away. "Wait a sec. What are you doing here though? I thought...I thought..." She was stammering. Hotaru just smiled before turning towards the smiling Supreme Kai. He was looked at them with warmth. "He brought me back."

Everyone looked at Shin with smiles. "Supreme Kai! How's it going? What did you do?" Goku asked brightly. Shin looked at him, his smile had faded. He looked serious now. A faint trace of sadness was etched across his eyes. He sighed and lowered his head.

"Goku, Vegeta, I need to talk to you. Let Serena and her friends have their time together. But what I need to say is very important."

Goku frowned feeling how serious the Kai was. He immediately had a serious look on his face. His eyes met with Vegeta's and they both nodded. The three of them went off to the side out of everyone's hearing range. Most of everyone was watching them but Serena and Rini were chatting away with Hotaru, telling her about their new life. Amy was watching the two Saiyans and the Kai. And by the looks of it, it wasn't a very nice conversation.

"Serena, Rini, something's wrong."

Serena and Rini stopped talking and looked at her. "Huh? What do you mean?" The pink haired girl asked. Hotaru immediately frowned and lowered her head. She knew what her savior was telling the two men. "Something bad happened." She said suddenly. The other Sailor Scouts looked at her with a frown.

"Hotaru?"

But the girl wouldn't say. They looked back at Goku, Vegeta and Shin.

Goku's head was lowered and he looked very upset. His fists were tightly clenched and his Ki was slowly going up after what Shin had just told him and Vegeta. His eyes closed as he tried to calm himself down. Vegeta didn't look happy either. His teeth were clenched and his skin was slightly red. Shin sighed as he lowered his head.

"I am so sorry, Goku. It's all my fault. I should have never took Krillin with me. It was too dangerous and now because of me, he's been captured and possibly dead. I'm so sorry." He said closing his eyes.

Goku opened his eyes and looked at him. "No." He said rather sharply.

Shin lift his head looking at him with surprise. Goku shook his head. "It's not your fault, Supreme Kai. And I know Krillin doesn't blame you. He would have wanted to go with you to make sure you didn't get hurt. I know Krillin too well and he might have been angry if you hadn't asked him." He said. Vegeta half growled, half-sighed.

"Kakkarot's right. The little shrimp would have wanted to go." He shook his head.

Shin sighed shaking his own head. "But was it fair of me to leave him like that? I should have done something." He said still in guilt. Vegeta gave a low grunt. "No, there wasn't anything you could do. Diamond maybe a brat but he's not stupid. He would have gotten a hold of you too if you stayed any longer. With or without that Sailor brat's help." He nodded towards the girl the Kai had just brought back.

Goku nodded. "Krillin wouldn't want you to blame yourself, Shin. And I know he's alive. I can feel it. I wouldn't be surprised if he had escaped already and would be on his way back."

He looked over to the side to see everyone was watching him. He sighed. "We best tell everyone. We can't hide it from them. Especially to Serena. She has a right to know."

Vegeta and Shin nodded and followed the tall, ditzy Saiyan over to the others.

Everyone had turned their attention onto the three as soon as they returned. None of them liked the looks on their faces. Trunks and Goten glanced at each other knowing something was up. If Goku had that kind of serious look on his face, something really bad must have happened.

"Goku? What's wrong?" ChiChi asked.

Goku looked over at Serena, who was still hugging Hotaru but they were watching him. He blew out a long sigh before looking at the rest of the party.

"The Supreme Kai has told me and Vegeta of how he got Serena's friend back. But something bad happened. Krillin went with him but didn't come back."

There was a few gasps. Gohan leapt from his chair, knocking it back. "What?! He's not...he's dead?" He asked his emotions starting to bottling up. Goku shook his head rather quickly. "No, no. I know he's not. He stayed behind to fight off Diamond's new fighters." He then growled. "Apparently what Shin told me, Diamond has recruited their very own Saiyans to help him. Nappa and some other Saiyan."

Everyone looked faint. Serena's knees felt weak and they shook a little, threatening to give out. "You...you mean Diamond has his own Saiyans now?" She asked weakly. Goku looked at her. "Yeah."

"And your friend...he was captured?" Amy asked. Again, Goku nodded. Serena felt herself trembling. She lowered her head. She felt that this was her fault. That she had gotten them involved in her problems and now one of their friends were in danger because of her. She felt tears burning her eyes. She had stop this once and for all. And if that meant giving herself up to Diamond for the Z fighters' friend, then so be it.

"Serena?" She head someone say her name.

She blinked a few times before clenching her teeth and turning away. "No!" She screamed before blasting off into the air. Everyone gasped to see her go like that.

"Serena!" Luna and Artemis both cried out.

Rini started to fly up to go after her future mother but Goku caught her hand. "Wait!" He said. Everyone looked at him. The tall Saiyan sighed shaking his head. "Let her go. She needs time to herself."

Amy looked down. "Your right."

Rini looked up at the Saiyan with worry. "But..."

Artemis interrupted this time. He shook his head. "No, Rini. Goku's right. Serena is taking this rather hard right now and she needs some time alone to think. She'll come back." He said. Rini sighed lowering her head.

Goten, however, knew that his friend wasn't going to let Serena go off by herself. He turned towards the lavender haired Demi Saiyan, who had a rather serious look on his face. He was looking down at the ground as if trying to figure out what he was going to do. As if he felt Goten's eyes on him, he looked up and met his friend's eyes. Goten just nodded in the direction of Serena.

"Go on. I know what your thinking and I agree with you."

Trunks nodded before turning and flying off. No one noticed right off until later.

Serena was flying as fast as she could go, trying to get away from the others. Her tears were streaming down her cheeks. She was feeling so much pain right at the moment that she was numb to the stinging chill of the wind that was blowing against her. She didn't know where she was going but she didn't care. She just had to go some where she could be left alone for a few hours. She flew for a while before flying into a rainstorm.

Groaning, she flew downwards to the Earth to find some where to get out of the rain. She found herself in a large forest so she stopped there. She found her shelter under a very large Weeping Willow tree. There, she folded her knees close to her chest and cried into her own lap. Her shoulders shook hard as her sobs grew. She didn't realize that someone had followed her. Trunks landed not too far away from her and watched her from under the rain. The water matted his hair down and he was soaked, as was Serena.

"Why does this always have to happen to me! Why?!" Serena cried.

She shivered as she kept on crying harder. Trunks watched her for a minute before slowly walking over to her. He sat down next to her before putting his arm around her. "It's okay, Serena. It's going to be okay."

Serena didn't look up. She just leaned over and put her head on his chest, crying even harder. She gripped Trunks' jacket and cried into his chest, still shaking from the pain. "I can't do this anymore. I just can't keep fighting like this. It's my fault that your friend is in the clutches of Diamond. I should have never came here. I should have not gotten you all involved." She whispered between her sobs. Trunks wrapped his other arm around her. He lift her up and placed Serena on his lap, holding her close. She wrapped her arms around Trunks and continued to cry.

"Serena, it's not your fault. We'll get Krillin back. I know we will. And we will defeat Diamond. Together."

Serena sniffed then looked up into Trunks' eyes. She shook her head. "No, Trunks. That's the thing. He won't stop until he has me. And he'll do anything to get me. Even kill you. I can't let him do it. I have to give myself up." She said lowering her head.

Trunks frowned before taking her chin gently into his hand. "No. You can't. I won't let you." He said. Serena blinked a tear out of her eye. "Trunks, your a good friend. But I can't stand it if I have to lose another person that I care about."

Trunks gently wiped the tear away, his face was closer to her's. "Serena, you won't lose anyone. You're going to get everyone back. I know it. And I will not let Diamond harm you or anyone. I promise."

Serena stared into his eyes feeling herself getting lost in his gaze. She shivered in his arms as she felt herself blush. She knew that she was falling for him. But why in the world would he want to have a girl like her? A whinny crybaby? He couldn't possibly like her. Not like that. Then again, what he did next proved her to be very wrong. While staring into her crystal blue eyes, Trunks couldn't stand it any longer. He was craving to taste her lips. His Saiyan side demanded it. So he finally decided to take it to the next step. He bent down and pressed his lips against her's. He could tell that Serena had tensed but she immediately relaxed in his arms. He saw her eyes close. She was totally into the kiss. He then bumped her jaw as if asking if it was all right to take the kiss up a level. Serena's body complied. The kiss was quite a fiery one. They both felt very warm and tingly. But it also felt right.

After a minute, Serena quickly pulled away. She lowered her head and closed her eyes. Trunks stared down at her with confusion. Why had she pulled away? He then realized it was probably because she believed she was still tied with that Prince Endymion guy.

He felt a little stupid now. He had kissed her without permission. He turned his own head away feeling himself blush only to feel a hand touch his cheek making him look back at her. And again, their lips met only this time with more hunger. Serena rearranged herself so that she was straddling his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. Trunks felt his hands take over and place themselves on her hips pulling her closer. And as if his tail had a mind of its own, it wrapped around her waist and pulled her even closer. Their kiss grew deeper and it made him groan. He felt Serena smile against his lips. Their eyes both opened and they looked at each other as they slowly broke apart.

The two of them sat in silence for a minute before Trunks reached up and gently ran his hand along her cheek, to her lips. They continued to look at each other.

"Why did you kiss me?" Serena asked softly.

Trunks faintly smiled at her. "Because. Why did you return the kiss?"

The blonde stared at him for a minute before smiling back. "Because I wanted to."

She then put her head on Trunks' shoulder and laid against him. "Trunks, I can't really do this. My destiny is with Darien." She whispered. The lavender haired Demi Saiyan laid his head on Serena's and his eyes closed. "Answer me this. Do you want it that way?"

Serena was quiet for a minute. She knew that deep within her heart she didn't really want Darien. She liked him but not like she used. Not anymore. Ever since she had come to this world and met Trunks, she felt something change. Her heart had changed and it was aching for someone new. It was yearning for Trunks. She never wanted someone so bad before. Not like she wanted Trunks. She knew she had fallen in love with him. She slowly rose her eyes, meeting Trunks's once again. She reached up and gently touched his face. "Trunks, my heart says no. My destiny says yes. I don't know which one to follow now. Meeting you has changed everything." She lowered her head before climbing off of his lap. She stood and hugged her body as she looked out into the rain. Trunks stood up and joined her side. "Trunks, would you do any favor for me? Any at all?"

Trunks slowly nodded. "Sure."

Serena looked up at him again. "And I really mean it. No matter how much you don't want to do it, you would still do it?" She asked. Trunks frowned. He didn't like where this was going. "Serena, what is it?" He asked.

Serena shook her head. "You have to swear to me first."

The Demi Saiyan growled in protest. He knew that he was not going to like this one bit. His tail immediately wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She gasped as it did but found herself staring up into his eyes. "Serena, if you think for one minute that I'm just going to stand aside and let you hand yourself over to Diamond for Krillin, your dead wrong. I will not do it. And I know for a fact that if you did it, Krillin would be so mad at you. Everyone would."

Serena gazed up into his eyes. "Your father wouldn't. He hates me. He hates my kind. We're completely different people, Trunks. That's what I'm talking about. Other than handing myself over to Diamond. Don't ever kiss me again." And the way she said it, she didn't want to mean it. But had to.

"Aw, isn't this just sweet. I think if I watch this thing anymore, I might just get cavities."

Both teens jumped and turned to see who had interrupted them. Serena immediately gasped and stepped back. It was Ruby.

"Ruby!" She gasped in fear.

The red haired Black Moon Prince smirked as he folded his arms. His dark eyes turned onto Trunks, who immediately had stood in a fighting stance. He had unwound his tail from around Serena's waist and replaced around his own.

"Hmph. So you're the little asshole who is pissing Diamond off, eh?" He smirked. "You sure don't look much. Just another stupid pretty boy who's trying to steal his woman."

Trunks growled as his Ki level started going up. His Vegeta like temper was starting to boil over. "Serena is not Diamond's woman! She is her own!" He snapped. Ruby rolled his eyes still smirking. "Puh-leeze! Like your going to be able to stop him from getting her. He's going to win sooner or later."

Serena whimpered hearing this. Her hand tightly clenched around her henshin pen, ready to transform if she needed to. Trunks just powered up a large Ki ball. "He won't! Not as long as I'm around!" He spat. Ruby frowned and rose his hands. "Whoa, whoa, monkey man. I'm not here to fight, as much as I would love to right now." He shook his head. "No, actually I'm here to deliver a message to the Princess."

Serena bit her lip before touching Trunks' shoulder. He glanced at her and then brought his energy back into himself when she shook her head. "What do you want, Ruby?"

Ruby rose a hand and light formed in his hand. In the light, an image of Krillin appeared. Trunks gasped straightening seeing the state of him. Krillin looked horrible. He was injured terribly. "Krillin!" The Demi Saiyan gasped.

Serena covered her mouth feeling tears in her eyes again.

Ruby smirked as he continued to hold up the image. "Sorry, bud. He can't hear you. This is only an image I'm showing you." he said. Trunks growled feeling his aggressive streak rising. "You assholes! I should kill you right now!" He yelled. Ruby rose his eyebrow. "Yeah? Well, you do that and your friend will die."

The image seemed to grow bigger and it showed Nappa aiming a Death Ball right at Krillin. "If I die, so does your friend." He said smirking. Serena sighed knowing exactly where this was going. "So what does Diamond want?" She asked. Ruby grinned over at her. "What else would he want, babe? He wants you. And he's willing to make that trade, you know. You for this guy."

Serena sighed lowering her head. She knew that if she didn't do it, then Krillin would probably die. She didn't know what to do anymore. She was getting tired of being chased now. She was tired of fighting. She felt Trunks put an arm around her and pulling her back. He started to say something but for some reason his words were blurred. She felt a ringing in her ears and her vision starting to white out. She closed her eyes to get rid of the headache building up. And when she opened her eyes, she almost gasped. She wasn't in the forest anymore.

She was wearing her white gown and she had a crown on her head. Serena looked around with shock. She was at the Moon Palace. Her future home. And standing before her was her mother. "Mother?!" She gasped.

Queen Selenity smiled softly as she looked at her daughter. "Welcome back, Serenity. I was getting a little worried."

Serena looked stunned. "But what am I doing here?" She asked. Queen Selenity tilted her pretty head and folded her hands together. "I called you of course. How else would you come home?"

Serena sighed shaking her head. "Good point, mother. But why am I here?"

Queen Selenity tilted her head the other way as she stepped forward and took Serena's hands into her's. She met her daughter's eyes. "Serenity, it's about what is about to happen. I have been watching you for some time now and I must say, you have changed quite nicely. But I think it's time to show you something that might change every thing. I should have told you this a long time ago. In the past, you were never really together with Prince Endymion, even though it was how I wanted it."

Serena's eyes widened at hearing this. "What? Then...why...how..." She stammered.

Queen Selenity lightly touched her daughter's chin, closing her mouth. "Princesses do not stammer, Serenity. You'll sound like a broken record if you do." She almost laughed at the pout on her daughter's face. "However, I know what is about to happen. And if you choose to go with Ruby to Diamond, I will be very disappointed in you. You have your powers for a reason, Serenity. Use them. You are Sailor Moon because you fight evil and for love. You can get that man, Krillin back by fighting. Not handing yourself over. Follow your heart."

Serena slowly nodded. "Okay, mother." She said smiling.

Queen Selenity smiled back and took her into a hug. They stayed that way for a second before Serena pulled away looking at her with curiosity.

"Mother, if I wasn't with Darien...I mean, Prince Endymion then who was I with? Why am I with him in the future then?"

Queen Selenity sighed shaking her head. "I can't say now. Time will tell. And I can promise you this. You will know soon. But it has something to do with him." She said nodding over her shoulder.

The Moon Princess slowly looked over her shoulder and froze.

There was a man standing right there. His face was blurry though. He was wearing a black outfit fit for royalty. He wore a dark blue cape around his shoulders and there was a sword strapped to his back. Even though she couldn't see his face, he looked familiar. Especially his long lavender hair that was tied back into a ponytail. Serena gasped as she felt a jerk.

She blinked as she felt Trunks shake her a little. "Serena, what's wrong? Are you okay?" She heard him ask.

The blonde Lunarian opened her eyes with a serious look. She frowned before pulling away from Trunks and walking forward. Trunks stared at her with surprise and held out a hand as if to grab her but he kept getting a feeling that he shouldn't do anything. Not yet. So he just stood there.

Serena stopped several feet away from Ruby, who gave his hand a wave and the image of Krillin disappeared. He smirked and held out his hand as a portal opened up behind him.

"Well, Princess. What's it going to be? You coming or staying?"

Serena gave a smirk that would have made Vegeta turn green with envy. It made the red haired Prince frown. "I choose this." Serena said stepping forward and raising a finger close to his nose.

He had to lean back a little to keep her from poking his nose. "You go back to Diamond and tell him that he could take a stick and shove it up his ass! Because I will never be his queen! And he will never be the King of the Stars!" Then she threw her hands out and shoved Ruby hard, backward right into the portal. Ruby gasped as he threw out his hands to catch himself only to fall right through the portal. Serena quickly swooped down and grabbed a rock. "And take this for being such an asshole, Ruby!" She threw the rock into the portal before it could close up.

Trunks smirked as he stood straighter. "That must have felt really good." He said folding his arms. Serena turned around and smiled at him. She walked over to him. "Yeah. It did. But you know what?"

The lavender haired Demi Saiyan smiled and tilted his head. "What?"

Serena stopped very close to him before placing her hand behind his neck and pulled his face down to her's. She pulled him into a very fiery and pleasurable kiss. After a short minute of the kiss, she pulled away, smiling. Trunks' eyes were closed from the kiss but soon opened looking very dazed. "That was even better." The Moon Princess said before walking around him and started to walk back.

The rain was starting to slow down. Trunks blinked a few times and tried to catch his breath. "Whoa..." He said before smiling and turning around.

Serena was looking at him again with a smirk. "Well, come on. The others will be wondering where we are." She said as she lift up into the air. Trunks smirked back and followed her. The two of them quickly flew back towards Satan City.

SM World

The portal opened up in Diamond's courtyard, making everyone there turn and look at it. They looked just in time to see Ruby fly right out of the portal, yelling his head off. He crashed painfully to the ground, cursing the most obscene words known to mankind. Diamond rose an eyebrow as he watched his brother climb to his feet.

"I suppose things didn't go to plan?"

Ruby gave him a dark look. "Oh, why don't you just..." He didn't get to finish because the rock Serena had thrown after him, came flying out and hit him hard to the head. "Ahhh!" The red haired man cried out and fell down again.

Bardock was standing off to the side watching the whole scene. He sniggered as he watched the Prince clutch his head and whimper like a baby about how his head hurt. "What a wimp." He muttered.

Ruby must have heard him because he gave him a glare as he pushed himself up. "You can shut up too!" He yelled.

Bardock glared right back at him before quickly flying forward and lift him up in the air by his shirt. The Saiyan's fist cocked back and a Ki Ball formed around it. "Tell me to shut up one more time, kid, and I'll blast you to oblivion!" He growled. Ruby went pale and he tensed up. There was no doubt fear in his eyes. And it made Bardock sneer. The Saiyan snorted before making the Ki ball disappear and then dropped the red haired man.

"Wimp." He growled before he turned and started out.

Ruby forced himself up glaring after him. He rose his hand which dark orbs of light swirled around his fist.

"Ruby, don't provoke him." Diamond warned.

Everyone was watching Ruby carefully. Nappa actually looked delighted to see a fight coming on. He always liked watching two fighters beating the shit out of each other.

Bardock had stopped in the doorway and looked over his shoulder at Ruby, giving him a daring look. He just sneered at him. "Your energy will not work on me." He growled. Ruby smirked. "This is not energy." He then threw it at him.

"Ruby! No!" Diamond yelled standing sharply.

But it was too late. Everyone watched the magic balls Ruby threw fly right at Bardock. The Saiyan narrowed his eyes as he watched them fly at him. He just stood there casually waiting for the attack before suddenly disappearing. Ruby eyes widened and he gasped.

"What?!" He cried out.

Diamond was just as surprised. The Dark Sailors just stood emotionlessly. They did look around though. The four sisters just huddled close to each other.

Wham!

Ruby gasped as he felt the fist slam into his gut. Everyone jumped and looked to see Bardock standing right in front of the red haired prince. He was smirking evilly and his fist was almost buried in Ruby's stomach. Ruby fell to his knees and covered his stomach, trying to refill his lungs with air and trying to stay conscious. Bardock stood above him smirking. Before anyone could say anything, his long, fuzzy tail unwound itself from his waist and wrapped around Ruby's neck. The tail lift Ruby up into the air with the help of Bardock's giant hand. He brought the young man up to his face and growled in his face. "If you were any stupider, I could kill you right now. But I will give you a warning now. If you ever do that again, I will not stop to rip you up. And even your precious King over there won't stop me." He growled at him.

Then he unwound his tail from his neck and threw him to the side. Ruby crashed to the floor, gasping for air and clutching his stomach. Bardock just eyed him with disgust before turning his eyes onto the angry 'King', Diamond, whose face was red with rage yet there was no doubt fear in his eyes. The Saiyan smirked again before turning and leaving the courtyard.

Diamond growled as he watched him leave but then looked at Ruby. "Ruby, you had it coming! I told you not to provoke him!" He yelled.

Ruby groaned as he tried to fill his lungs up with air. "That jerk! I'll kill him if I ever get the chance!" He exclaimed as he stood.

Diamond rolled his eyes as he sat back down and turned his attention onto Chaos. "I want Serenity soon. How soon will you be ready to send in the next fighter?"

Chaos eyed her crystal ball before looking at him. "I could be ready now. But it's up to you to choose who you want to go."

Diamond rubbed his chin as he thought for a while. Then an evil smirk appeared on his face. "What minion of yours is ready?"

Chaos shrugged as she touched her ball. "We can send another strong warrior to fight the Z fighters. But I'm not exactly sure..." She cut off as she spotted something.

A cruel smile appeared on her face. "Oh, these ones are more promising than the last two. At least they look like it. Yes, why don't we send these ones." She said. And her ball began to glow.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

The next few days were still the same. The Z fighters were trying to think of a plan to rescue Krillin, hopefully he was still alive. But then again Goku kept saying that he was. It was a feeling he had and usually his feelings were right. Serena and Trunks never told anyone about their kiss they shared and they rather kept it that way. They did however, go on their first date the day after their kiss. They had decided to give their relationship a try. And that was when things really got interesting.

Because that was the day, Bardock wanted to try and see if he could get a look at his son that he hadn't seen for many years and it would be the very first time Goku got to see his own father.

Trunks was taking Serena out to see the town that she hadn't seen yet. A dinner and a movie. They were enjoying their time together. They had just stopped by the ice cream shop, pausing when they saw Gohan and Videl together. And by the looks of it, they were not having a nice conversation. "Hm, I wonder what they're arguing about." Serena asked.  
Trunks continued to watch the older couple for a second before looking at her. "Apparently Videl's getting a little jealous. She's saying something about Gohan looking at other girls."

Serena looked at him. "How'd you know?" She asked. Trunks motioned to his ears and shrugged. "I have Saiyan ears. Saiyans have excellent hearing." He said smirking. Serena looked worried. "That wouldn't be like Gohan to check out other girls, would it?"

Trunks shook his head. "No. Gohan was probably talking to a pretty girl or something and Videl saw them together. I always thought she was short tempered. She gets jealous way too easy." He said. Serena nodded and they continued to walk down the sidewalk.  
As they walked, Serena told Trunks about her earlier enemies, like the Negaverse. She told him how she first became Sailor Moon and how she met her friends. Trunks just smiled as he listened to her. They stopped by an ice cream shop and bought some shakes. The two were making their way down the sidewalk when Trunks bumped into someone. "Opps, sorry." He said, glancing at the man.

"Watch where your going, runt!" The man snarled.

Trunks and Serena both were taken back. They watched the man stomp past them. "Oh, how rude!" Serena said glaring at the man's back. Trunks stared with confusion. "Wait a minute. Goku?" He called walking after the man. Serena just stood where she was. Trunks hurried up behind the man and grabbed his shoulder, making him turn to look at him. The man just turned a glare onto the lavendar haired brat. Serena gasped seeing his face. The man looked exactly like Goku. Only difference was he had a nasty scar on his cheek.

"What?! Do you want something?!" The Goku look alike exclaimed.

Trunks stepped back in shock. "Goku?"

'Wait. This isn't Goku. He's got a strange Ki. It's similar to Goku's but it's not his.'

The man gave him a look. 'Who is this brat?' Bardock thought, looking Trunks over. 'He looks a little like Prince Vegeta and his scent is very much like his too. Is this that brat that is pissing off Diamond?' He saw something move at the Lavendar haired boy's waist. He looked down a little and saw something slightly moving under his shirt. It was just barely visible. And by the looks of it, it was something brown and fuzzy. The Saiyan's eyes lit up in surprise. 'What?! Another Saiyan?!'

"Trunks?" Everyone turned to see Gohan and Videl. The two had seen Trunks and the man arguing and decided to see what was going on. But both older teens had froze when the saw the face of the man. Gohan's eyes squinted a little. "Dad?"

The Goku look alike narrowed his eyes in confusion a little. "Gohan?" He whispered. Trunks just shook his head stepping back. "Gohan! It's not your dad! I don't know who he is, but it's not Goku!" Trunks said to his friend. The man suddenly got an evil sneer on his face. Everyone was stunned. They could tell that this wasn't not good.

Before anyone could do or say anything, the man blasted towards Gohan, who gasped. He quickly shoved Videl aside as the man came at him. He braced himself for the attack. He narrowed his eyes as his father's look alike swung his fist. Gritting his teeth, he blocked the fist swinging at him. The other man with his father's face smirked. "You're fast, brat."

Gohan blinked in surprise. "Brat?" His eyes widened as he saw the long brown tail uncurl around the man's waist and wave in the air. He heard the others gasp as well. "Your a Saiyan!"

The Saiyan grinned. "Yes. You look smart, Gohan. But let's see if you're a fighter." He said then began attacking hardcore and he proved to be very fast. Gohan has was having quite the time trying to block his attacks.

Trunks looked at Serena and Videl. "Stay back! We'll take care of this!" He yelled to them. Then he turned to blast off into the air. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a very large Ki ball flew at him. He quickly jumped back as the Ki ball crashed into the ground, causing a small crater. He looked up at the Saiyan facing Gohan.

"You stay out this, young Prince, if you are who I think you are. This is between the brat and me!" He growled then faced at Gohan.

He charged again and attacked the Demi Saiyan. Gohan blocked the other Saiyan's attacks with much difficulty. He would send his own when he could but it was hard. "Who are you?! Why are you attacking me!" He demanded as he ducked under the Saiyan's fist. The Saiyan smirked as he kept attacking. "The name's Bardock. And I want to see if you really are as good as that shrimpy human kept bragging about." He said sending a kick at Gohan's head.

Gohan easily blocked, his eyes grew wide. "Shrimpy human...?!" He immediately looked outraged. "Your the one who captured Krillin! Where is he?! What did you do to him you bastard?!" He yelled.

Bardock pulled back away from him. He smirked coldy at the Demi Saiyan. "Don't worry too much about him. Its best if you worry about yourself!" He said as he blasted a Ki ball at Gohan. Gohan knocked it out of the air. His fists clenched tightly. The air around him began to heat up. "I swear if you hurt him, I'll kill you!"

Bardock could sense the Demi Saiyan's power going up. His eyes lit up in interest. 'Interesting. I wonder how strong he is. Let's find out.' He thought. Grinning, Bardock sneered at him. "You want to know about Krillin, hm? Fine. I beat that weakling so bad, he's on the brink of death! He's a weak fighter! Just like you!" He then laughed harshly.

Gohan gritted his teeth and then threw his head back. "Argh!" He screamed. His energy shot up to full power. Yellow light surrounded him and his black hair flashed to golden yellow. He wasn't the only one. Trunks had let out a yell when he heard what Bardock said. Like Gohan, he transformed into a Super Saiyan. The ground was shaking and small rocks were flying away. The wind was whirling around the two. Bardock was in shock. There were two Super Saiyans before him. He had heard of the Legend of the Super Saiyan but he had never seen it. Not to mention, two Super Saiyans!

"No! It cannot be! Two Legendary Super Saiyans!"

Gohan growled and charged the Saiyan. This time Bardock was no match for him. It took a lot of effort just trying to block all of Gohan's attacks. His teeth were clenched tightly and his eyes were slightly wide. He had never felt so much power that out ranked Frieza's. Gohan threw his fist into Bardock's face knocking him back into the ground, creating a small crater.

The Saiyan gasped in pain as he forced himself up. He could sense his grandson hovering above him, watching him push himself up.

However, Bardock surprised Gohan and the others by laughing. It wasn't cruel laughter. It was happy laughter. What in the hell would make this Saiyan be so happy after being slammed into the ground like that? Gohan narrowed his eyes in confusion as he watched Bardock push himself up to his feet. The Saiyan turned around brushing the dust off of him and then wiping a trickle of blood from his lip. "Well, I am amazed. It has been such a long time since I've felt pain. And what's better, I was beaten by a powerful Saiyan. I am truly honored." He said wrapping his tail around his waist.

"Gohan!"

Everyone turned to see Goku, Goten, Vegeta, Artemis, Luna and the others flying up. They all froze in the air seeing Bardock. "What the?!" Goku gasped seeing the man with his face.

"Dad! He looks just like you!" Goten said in shock.

Artemis quickly flew down and landed in front of the new Saiyan. "Bardock?!"

Bardock looked the white Saiyan over before smirking. "Artemis, the Albino Saiyan and my old pupil."

Everyone looked at the white Saiyan. "Artemis, you know this guy?" Piccolo asked. Artemis looked at the Namek and nodded. "Yes. He's my old teacher from Planet Vegeta."

Vegeta landed next to him. "He's just a third class Saiyan just like his son."

Bardock looked extremely surprised. "Prince Vegeta?! You're alive!"

Vegeta sneered at the Saiyan. "Don't be so surprised, Bardock. I am the Prince of Saiyans of course. You on the other hand should be dead. I had heard Frieza killed you." He said. Bardock nodded. "That he did. But that Diamond brat brought me back to serve him." He told them. Everyone gasped before getting into a fighting stance. "Where is Krillin!" Goku demanded looking very angry. Bardock looked at him. He looked Goku over before smirking. "You are Kakkarot, aren't you?" He asked.

Goku looked surprised but Vegeta didn't. "Yes, Bardock. That is Kakkarot. Your son." He said startling everyone.

Bardock nodded. "I thought so. I can smell my blood running through his veins. He looks just like me too. That brat over there," He motioned to Gohan, who looked stunned. "I was told he was my grandson by that human, Krillin. I am very amazed that he is so strong. If he is strong, then my son is too." He then looked at Artemis who had not got into a fighting stance. "And of course, my prized pupil still lives." Bardock then frowned darkly. His eyes had hardened. He looked back at Vegeta. "Diamond has lied to me then. He did not tell me that his enemy were Saiyan. Not to mention, that it was you, my Prince." He said rather darkly.

Vegeta folded his arms. "I'm sure he told you a lot of things. But your smart enough to figure out that he's just a little twerp who is lusting after the Princess of the Silver Alliance." He looked over at Serena, who stepped back.

Bardock looked over at her before nodding. "I knew that Diamond was after Princess Serenity. I was sent to get her." He shook his head as he watched the lavendar haired Saiyan, now Super Saiyan, step in front of the princess protectively.

"Expect my return soon, Prince Vegeta." Bardock said touching a remote on his belt. A portal opened. He looked at Goku with a smirk. "It's good to see you, my son. We shall meet again." He then stepped back into the portal and was gone.

Everyone was still stunned of what just happened. Especially Goku. The Saiyan was the most stunned out of them all. He had just seen and spoke to the father he never met. He had just met him for the first time in his life. He couldn't help but just stare at the spot where Bardock had been. "My father...he's alive."

* * *

The Z fighters and Lunarians met back at Capsle Corp to talk about what had just happened. Goku was staring out the window with a look in his eyes. Gohan was staring at the ground. He had fought his Saiayn Grandfather and he didn't even realize it. It was definitely something he never expected. Goten was just as stunned. He never knew he had a grandfather like that. 

"So, that was Goku's father?" Serena asked once Vegeta explained to everyone who Bardock was. Artemis nodded. "Yes. That was Bardock, all right. I remember him well. He taught me a lot about things. He was the smartest Saiyan on Planet Vegeta. He's the one who invented the Scouters."

Goku sighed lowering his head. "And he's fighting for Diamond. That makes him an enemy." He said. Everyone looked at him in sympathy. This must have been really hard on the poor guy to know that he would have to fight and kill his father.

"Goku..." Serena was sayng gently.

Goku shook his head turning around. "If he's threatening to destroy the Earth and harm innocent people, then we have to stop him. No matter who he is. He said seriously. Rini and Serena looked at one another. "But, Goku, he's your father. Would you seriously kill him?" The Moon Princess asked. Goku looked at her. "If I have to, then yes. I have never met him in my life. I have only heard of him through my older brother, Raditz. I had to kill him because he threatened Gohan's life and demanded me to destroy Earth. If I truly have to, I will kill Bardock." Everyone nodded.

Artemis shook his head. "I highly doubt you will have to do that, Goku."

Everyone looked at him. "Huh?" Goku asked.

Artemis looked at him. "If Bardock is still the same Saiyan I once knew, you won't have to kill him or even fight him. He may be a very tough Saiyan and has rough edges, but he always cared about his family. And he is loyal only to the crown. He will not betray the King of Saiyans. Which is Vegeta now that his father is gone. Vegeta is the King of Saiyans now."

Vegeta puffed up his chest and folded his arms. "Yeah, I am! I am the King!" He said with a hint of pride.

Bulma groaned in disgust. "Artemis, don't help Vegeta get a bigger ego! It's big enough!"

Everyone laughed at the look on Vegeta's face. Artemis shook his head. "The point is, Goku, Bardock will not betray Vegeta for anyone. He'll come back but not to fight us. I'm sure he'll join us."

Goku looked out the window. "I hope you're right, Artemis. I truly hope you're right."

After talking about everything else, everyone was heading back home. Trunks was escorting Serena home, even though Artemis, Luna, and the four other girls were way ahead of them. They were giving them some privacy. Trunks and Serena landed in front of the house and stood there looking up at the moon. Trunks smiled. "You want to know something?"

Serena looked at him. "Hm?" She asked.

Trunks leaned against the tree. His eyes on the orb in the sky. "This is actually the first time I had ever seen the moon. I was always afraid of it because of the Saiyan curse. But now that I look at it, I'm not afraid anymore."

Serena smiled then looked up. She felt peace while in the moonlight. The moon was her home. Her kingdom. It was also one of the most beautiful places ever. "That's good. The moon isn't suppose to scare people." She said. Trunks looked at her and smiled. He couldn't help but admire her. Serena was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He longed for her. He wanted her to be his mate but there was only one thing that was holding him back. It was the fact that she was promised to that Darien guy. "The moon is so beautiful." He said still looking at Serena.

Serena smiled still looking up. "Yeah." She said softly. Trunks decided to make his move anyway. "Just like you."

Serena blinked a few times before looking at him. There was surprise on her face. She looked at Trunks trying to figure out if he really meant it. Trunks stepped up to her, taking her chin gently in his hand. Their blue eyes met one another's then their lips. Serena's body responded to Trunks like the way he wanted. She allowed him to take the kiss farther just a little. She couldn't help but moan against his lips in pleasure. She felt his fuzzy tail wrap around her waist pulling her closer. His strong arms wrapped around her, holding her close. Serena felt safe in his arms. She felt like she didn't have to worry about anything ever again.

After a while she pulled away and laid her head on his chest. Trunks smiled as he continued to hold her. "Trunks, why do you have to be so perfect?" He heard her ask. He just smiled into her hair then lightly kissed her crown. "Because I'm the Prince of Saiyans." He said in a teasing way.

Serena giggled as she thought about it. "That's right. You are."

Trunks pulled away a little to look down at her. She looked up at him. "You are the Prince of Saiyans. Your father is the King." Trunks smiled.

"Serena! Time to come in!" They heard Amy called from the house. Her voice had brought the two out of their trance.

Serena pulled away from Trunks. "Okay! I'm coming!" She called. She turned back towards Trunks. "I have to go."

Trunks nodded as he slightly pulled away. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then." He smirked. "Kiss?" He requested. Serena shook her head giggling. She then complied. They kissed for a long moment before Serena pulled away and tried to leave. But she ended up stopping because Trunks's tail was still around her waist. She gave him a playful glare while he smiled innocently. "Trunks, please take your tail off of me so I can go inside."

Trunks mocked a shy look. "It sometimes misbehaves and won't listen. You're going to have to help me."

Serena gave him a playful look before gently touching his tail. She thougth she heard him suck in air but started to unwind his tail from her waist. The tail in her hands twitched a little and she stopped when she heard Trunks moan. Her eyes looked up and she felt her cheeks heat up. Trunks's head was tilted back and his eyes were closed. He looked like he was really turned on. Serena immediately let go of his tail as if it burned her. She knew that this wasn't too good. Trunks opened his eyes and looked at her. There was no doubt lust in his eyes as he looked at her. Serena felt herself tense up.

'Oh no. Not good.' She thought.

She shivered a little. "Um, Trunks. I probably shouldn't touch your tail anymore." she said nervously. Trunks smirked at her as he felt his Saiyan side going wild to gain control. "Why?" He asked softly.

Serena stepped back but his tail wasn't letting her. "Because if I don't want to know what will happen if I keep touching it." She gasped as Trunks used his tail to pull her close against him. She felt her face blush as she felt an awkward bump in her hip. "Believe me, Serena. I like your touch." He said lowering his face close to her's.

Serena shivered as she felt his breath on her face. "I noticed." She knew that Trunks's Saiyan side was kicking in and if he didn't snap out of it, he could have probably taken her right then and there on the front lawn. "Trunks, please let go. I have to go inside." She said trying to pull away.

Trunks stared down at her before blinking. He shook his head trying to get out of his trance. His face turned a little pink as he realized what was going on. "Sorry, Serena."

Serena sighed with relief. She shook her head. "It's okay, Trunks. She said. Trunks nodded and unwound his tail from her waist and replaced it around his own. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Serena nodded. She went forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Okay. Good night." She said. She turned and went into the house leaving Trunks standing there. A faint smile curled on his face before he turned and flew away from the house. He knew he was in love.

Serena was watching Trunks from the window. She smiled and shook her head. She really liked him. No matter what happened. She didn't want to admit it, but she wanted him and she wanted him bad. She had never wanted any guy this bad like she did with Trunks. She turned to start going upstairs. She stopped when she saw Artemis standing there with a smirk on his face and he leaned against the wall.

"So, Serena. How was your date?" He asked smugly.

Serena gave him a look but shrugged. "It was fun." She paused as she looked at Artemis' tail waving back and forth behind him. She wanted to know something about the Saiyan tail, here was her chance to ask it. "Artemis, what are a Saiyan's tails for? What do they do?"

Artemis quirked up an eyebrow as he stared at her. He then lift his tail to look at it. "Our tails are apart of our heritage. They are actually our biggest source of power. With it, we're ten times stronger than usual."

Serena slowly nodded. "Does it give you feelings?"

Artemis frowned with an arched eyebrow. He looked very confused. "What?"

Serena sighed. "I mean, what would happen if Luna touched your tail?" She asked. Artemis's eyes lit up and a goofy smile appeared on his face. "You touched Trunks's tail, didn't you?" He nearly started laughing at the look on her face. It told him all. He shook his head before he took her hand and lead her to the table. The two sat down and looked at each other. "Serena, what happened?" He asked. Serena's face went brighter red but she told him.

Artemis burst out with laughter. "Oh, Serena. You are so lucky he snapped out of it. A Saiyan's tail has enhanced feelings. If you were to squeeze one with all your strength, you can really hurt them. The Saiyan will be paralyzed if someone was holding their tail like that."

Serena tilted her head. "And if you were to pet their tail?"

Artemis smiled. "Well, it all depends. Sometimes we'll start purring like a cat if you pet it. But it's also a way of turning a Saiyan on. Big time. Saiyans use their tails like that before mating." He said. Serena's face immediately went red hot. She was totally embarrassed. She had turned Trunks on. Who knows what could have happened if she continued to touch his tail like she had. She shook her head standing up. "I...I think I better go to bed now."

Artemis stood with her. "Serena." He said quickly.

Serena looked at him. The white Saiyan sighed before walking towards her. "Serena, normally would say you better stay on the road of your destiny but I can't. Not anymore. Things have really changed. I know you like Trunks and he really likes you. I can tell by the way he looks at you. If you really want to, you can change your fate. You don't have to be with Prince Endymion, even though there won't be a Crystal Tokyo without him. But just think of what else you can do." Serena tilted her head looking curious. Artemis smiled. "You are Princess Serenity of the Silver Alliance. Soon to be Queen of the Stars. Trunks is the Princes of Saiyans. He is the prince of a fading race. If you two got together, it might bring peace to the Saiyans and the Lunarians. The unity could end the millions of years old fued that has taken place between them. But remember. It's your decision."

Serena slowly smiled. She stepped forward and gave her Guardian a hug. Then she went up stairs.

Artemis smiled as he watched her go but then his breath was caught in his throat as he felt someone touch his tail. He turned to see Luna, caressing his tail. The white Saiyan smiled at her as his adrenaline began to run hot. Luna smiled up at him. "I heard what you told her. You have a point but do you think it was wise?" She asked. Artemis wrapped his arm around her pulling her close. "I always was one of the most smartest Saiyans under Bardock on Planet Vegeta. I know it was wise. Besides, Trunks is a good man. He's strong and brave. He's a better suitor than Endymion."

Luna shrugged. "I guess." She smiled up at him rubbing his tail making the white Saiyan suck in air and close his eyes. "Let's go to bed." She told him.  
Artemis reopened his eyes and smirked at her. "I'm not tired." he said. Luna smirked back at him in a seductive way. "So let's go to bed." She said, pulling away from and dashed up the stairs giggling. Artemis grinned as he chased after her.

Serena was looking at her remaining friends's heart crystals. She was extremely worried about having to fight them but was anxious on getting them back. She didn't know what she was going to do when she got Darien back. She knew she was falling for Trunks. How could she not fall for him? He was absolutely gorgeous, charming, and very sexy. But then again so was Darien. She didn't know what it was but there was something about Trunks. Something familiar. She felt like she knew him. Like they had met before. She wondered if Trunks had anything to do with her in the past. But if he did, why didn't she remember? She was straining to remember but it wouldn't come. She yawned, deciding she would worry about it later. For now she would sleep.

* * *

In her dreams, she was dreaming of being back at the Moon Palace. She was wearing her white gown with the silver ribbons swirling behind her. Her silver hair was trailing behind her. She was enjoying a walk in her rose garden. Smelling the sweet fragnence filling her senses. She would stop now and then and smell the roses. She savored the smells. As she walked she kept getting a feeling that someone was close by. Maybe watching her. She would look over her shoulder to see if anyone was there but didn't see anyone. She just shrugged and kept walking. Her slender hand touched the roses to feel the velvet petals when her finger caught a thorn.

_"Ouch!"_ She gasped and immediately began sucking on the tiny cut.

She pulled her finger tip out of her mouth and looked at the droplets of blood on the finger. She continued to look at it until she saw someone step up to her and then place a hankercheif over her cut. She looked up to see the most beautiful blue eyes. A small breath was caught in her throat. She was looking at very gorgeous young man but his face was unclear. She couldn't see his face very well. She hadn't ever seen him before. She must have been the embassador from the visitors. She hadn't expected him to be so handsome. She looked innocently up at him, who smiled at her. He had such a nice smile. Princess Serenity smiled back.

_"Hello." _

The man smiled back. _"Hello, my Princess. Allow me to introduce himself. I am..."_

"Serena! Get up!"

Serena jerked awake and sat up. The sun was barely up and shining through the window. The light was dim. Serena groaned and fell back into her pillow.

The day at school was a very interesting one. Amy was enjoying her classes. Serena wasn't, of course. She couldn't look at Trunks without blushing. She remembered what had happened between herself and him. He didn't seem to think of it in anyway. He just acted casual. He said hello like nothing happened. No one seemed to noticed Serena's tension when Trunks was around. Amy, however, had. She knew that something had happened between them and they were attracted to each other. She thought they could hit it off very well. Hotaru was in Rini's classes. She had noticed that there was something going on with the pink haired girl. Rini seemed to be in a thoughtful look all the time. And the Sailor of Silence had saw her writing someone's name on the side of her paper. When she tried to look closer she saw it was Gohan's.

After school, Serena was going to head home with Amy but unfortunately, they were attacked once again. This time, it was going to make things very hard. They were just outside the city heading home. The two girls had picked up Rini, Hotaru, and Diana from their school. As soon as they reached the field, the girls decided to fly the rest of the way.

"So how was school, guys?" Serena asked.

Rini and Hotaru smirked. They both looked at Diana, who was giving them a dark look. "Diana's got a crush on a boy." The two friends sang. Diana pouted. "I do not! Just because he's cute doesn't mean I have a crush on him!"

The girls all giggled. Amy then looked at Serena. "Speaking of which, what's going on between you and Trunks? You hardly looked at him while he was talking to you." She said. Serena's face went red. "Trust me, Ames. Your better off not knowing." She said. Amy laughed then lightly pushed her friend.

"Oh come on. Tell us."

Serena laughed as she caught herself. "Okay. Okay. Last night Trunks and I kissed, that's all." Everyone but Rini giggled. She looked down frowning. She didn't think this was good. If Serena was interested in another guy with, then she wouldn't get with Darien. And if she didn't get with Darien, then she wouldn't have Rini. The pink haired Princess didn't like this at all.

Suddenly her senses went off, she felt something flying at them so did Diana.

"Watch out!" They both yelled.

The girls quickly scattered before several Ki balls came flying at them. The five girls several gasped or squealed.

"What in the world!" Amy exclaimed.

They all looked to where the balls came from. There stood five very odd looking men. They were all standing in very odd stances. They were all looking very stupid. "Who the hell are these geeks?" Serena asked with a sweat drop.

"We are the Ginyu Force! We're here for the Princess! Hand her over now or prepare to die!" The large purple creature. This one didn't exactly look very friendly. But neither did the others. Serena looked over at her four friends.

"What the hey? What a bunch of dorks!"

This only seemed to anger the 'Ginyu Force'. "That's it! I get that one!" Burter yelled starting towards Serena. Immediately the girls stood in fighting stances. Captain Ginyu grabbed his shoulder.

"Oh no you don't! I get the leader!" he barked. He pointed at the others. "You four just take care of those pests!" He ordered. It didn't seem to bother the others at all. They all just sneered as they picked their victims.

"This is going to be too easy. They're only measely girls."Jeice said starting towards Hotaru. Serena looked at the other girls. "All right, sailors! Let's show these freaks what happens when they mess with us!" She said. The girls nodded as they pulled out their henshin pens.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Serena yelled.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Rini exclaimed.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Crystal Power!"

The four sailors were surrounded by light as they began to transform. Diana just powered up just like her father had showed her. Her tail was wrapped around her waist.The five girls stood ready to fight while the five warriors stared at them with wide eyes. They were shocked to see these girls fighting in mini skirts. Jeice tilted his head before smirking.

"Nice legs."

The four Sailors scowled. "That's it. He is dead!" Sailor Moon said. The other girls nodded before getting their fighting stances. The Ginyu Force all sneered and stood ready.

"Kill the others, keep the Princess alive!" Captain Ginyu then they charged.

Sailor Moon quickly flew at Captain Ginyu as he charged at her. He threw his meaty fist at her but she blocked just like Artemis had shown her. She winced a little from the impact. She could already tell that this guy was very strong. She spun in a circle sending her foot flying at him. He blocked it like it was nothing. He sneered at her. "You'll have to do better than that!" He laughed. Sailor Moon returned the smirk.

"Oh really?"

She rose her hand and blasted him in the face with a Ki Ball. Captain Ginyu staggered back.

Sailor Saturn stared up at the tall man standing over her. This guy was huge! He was partially bald with only a stock of red hair on top of his head and he had the goofiest look on his face. He was wearing black with Saiyan armor. He was also one of the ugliest men Sailor Saturn had seen. And she had seen a lot. This guy was also built like a mountain. He had some rather big muscles. Recoome sneered as he started towards her, who was backing away.

"Come here, pretty girl! I won't hurt you, too much." he said wriggling his finger at her.

Sailor Saturn's dark eyes only grew darker before she stood in a fighting stance. "I highly doubt that!"

She then charged and began punching and kicking at him. To her astonishment, he just stood there letting her hit him. She jumped back and began throwing Ki Balls like Artemis had taught her. She was even more astonished how he just smacked them away like nothing. Sailor Saturn felt a sweat drop start to grow as she backed away.

'Oh, boy.' She thought then conjured up her glaive.

She held it in two hands and began attacking with it.

Unfortunately, it was a lot harder. He proved to have brute strength and he was only playing with her. "My turn!" He said in a goofy way and began attacking. It took a lot to dodge his attacks. He was very slow, but Sailor Saturn knew that he was a lot stronger. And then, he landed a punch on her. His meaty fist connected with her stomach, sending her flying fifty feet away and onto the ground. The other Sailors and Diana had seen that. All of four gasped as they watched Sailor Saturn lay on the ground gasping for air.

"Sailor Saturn!" Sailor Moon screamed.

That was the big mistake. Captain Ginyu sped up behind her and hit her hard from behind. The others did the same with Sailors Chibi Moon and Mercury and Diana.

However, the young Saiyan girl, recovered rather quickly. She spun around and got back into a fighting stance.

"You jerk!" She yelled at Burter, who laughed and began charging her.

Diana gasped at the speed he had. She couldn't even deflect his attacks. He knocking her this way and that. She cried out as she landed on the ground.

"Ow!" She cried out in pain.

The reptilian humanoid laughed as it stopped moving and rose his foot to stomp on her. Diana clenched her teeth as she shot a look over her shoulder and then lashed out with her tail. It wrapped around his other foot and pulled hard. Burter gasped as he went crashing to the ground. Diana used that to her advantage to jump to her feet and onto him. She clung tight to his neck and began punching him hard in the face.

Rini quickly rolled the side as Guldo sent a fist at her. She was sweating heavily as she tried very hard to attack back but no matter what she did, Guldo managed to block every thing. It was like he could read her thoughts when she thought about what she was going to do. He finally knocked her off her feet. She gasped as she tried to push herself back to her feet only to freeze. She gasped as she tried to move but she couldn't. She looked over with the corner of her eyes to see what Guldo was doing. He was holding his breath!

'What in the world?!' She thought.

The alien sneered as he continued to hold his breath. He charged forward with his fist raised. He punched Rini hard in the stomach, making her gasp inwardly. She fell back onto the ground with a painful thud. She even tried to suck in air to breath but she couldn't. She was completely frozen. 'NO! I CAN'T BREATHE!' She thought helplesly.

"Sailor Chibi Moon!" Sailor Mercury cried out as soon as she had recovered herself.

She was still facing Jeice, who was laughing quite obnoxiously. She was very hurt too. She held her arm as she pushed herself up. Jeice just laughed as he charged again. Sailor Mercury quickly dodged to the side, trying to back away.

"You know, I pity for your friend over there. She's going to either be crushed or stop breathing. That's the thing about Guldo. He's able to use his telepathic powers to freeze people." Jeice laughed.

Sailor Mercury clenched her teeth as she used this opportunity to scan the Ginyu Force with her computer. Her eyes widened as her computer revealed what they could do.

'Oh no! We are in trouble!' She thought.

She glanced sidewards towards Sailor Moon who was still having quite the time in fighting Captain Ginyu. Then she looked over at Diana, who was down once again after recieving a hit from Burter. She clenched her teeth before deciding.

"Diana!" She called to her.

Jeice stopped advancing in surprise before looking to see who she was addressing to. Diana was quite out of breath as she turned her head to look at Sailor Mercury, who was backing away from Jeice as much as possible. "Diana! Power up to you limit! We need help!" She called to her. Diana's eyes lit up as she figured out what Sailor Mercury was meaning. She quickly forced herself to stand to face Burter again. She clenched her fists and began powering up all the energy she had. Her tail waving back and forth. The Ginyu Force squad all turned their eyes towards her when they felt her power increasing.

"Burter! Don't just stand there! Kill her, you freak!" Captain Ginyu yelled at his comrad.

Sailor Moon gritted her teeth as she watched the reptilian starting to advance on Diana as she was trying to send out her energy. She quickly grabbed her tiara.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" She yelled and flung the tiara towards Burter, who was very close to hitting Diana.

Luckily for the young female Saiyan, Sailor Moon's tiara hit him hard, sending him flying back a little. It bought Diana some more time as she threw her energy up to the highest it could go. Which was very high. She even let out a scream trying to make it go higher.

Artemis was training with Goku though when he felt Diana's Ki. He halted in mid punch as did Goku. "Huh?" The two Saiyans muttered as they turned their heads in the direction where the Ki was coming from.

Gohan had been watching from the sidelines when he felt it. He turned around in surprise. "Hey, isn't that Diana's Ki?" He asked. Luna had came out from the house just as he said that. "Diana? What is she doing?" She asked. Everyone shook their heads as they continued to stare off. Just then, it dropped dramatically.

Artemis's eyes grew wide and his fear grew. "Diana!" He yelled before blasting into the air. Goku, Gohan and Luna were quick to follow.

Trunks and Goten were on their way towards Capsle Corp. when they felt Diana's Ki. They were puzzled on what she could have been doing and they even asked each other. But when the Ki dropped like it had, they knew that Diana was in trouble. "Come on! Let's go find out what's wrong!" Trunks said as he blasted into the air. Goten nodded as he quickly followed.

The reason Diana's Ki dropped was because Burter had caught himself after being hit by Sailor Moon's tiara. He only snarled in her direction before charging Diana again. He rose his hand and back handed her hard, sending her flying into the ground and leaving a trail while doing so. She screamed out in pain as she fell hard. Her body was aching all over. She was very weak right about now. After that beating she had just gotten and using her energy to try and call for help, she could barely move. She couldn't defend herself as Burter came at her again, raising his fist to crush her into the ground. Diana only weakly looked up before closing her eyes. She knew she was going to die.

"NO!" Sailors Moon, Saturn and Mercury screamed out.

Sailor Chibi Moon was still frozen and was fighting to breath in air. Her face was turning red and then to blue as she fought. She was starting to lose consciousness too. Her eyes were starting to see black spots creeping up on her. She could also see Guldo coming at her and raising her foot to smash her.

"DIANA!!" Someone yelled at the top of their lungs and then smashed right into Burter before he could even throw his fist.

The two, Artemis and Burter went crashing to the ground.

"Rini!" Another voice yelled before a fist smashed right into Guldo's head, sending him flying away from Sailor Chibi Moon. Because of the impact against his head, Guldo stopped holding his breath and Chibi Moon was allowed to breath again. She gasped and choked for air to refill her lungs. She was struggling heavily too. "Rini!" She heard that voice again.

She felt strong arms scoop her up and helped her sit up to help breath. She weakly looked up to see Gohan looking down at her.

Goku had slammed down right between Recoome and Sailor Saturn, his eyes hard and his fists clenched tightly. Trunks and Goten landed near Sailor Moon and Captain Ginyu, both glaring towards him, daring him to try anything.

"The Ginyu Force?! You've got to be joking!" Luna said as she landed.

Artemis jumped off of Burter but not before he slammed his fist into the alien's face. He quickly went over to Diana's side and picked her up, looking extremely worried. "Diana!" he cried out as he lift her up. She didn't look up. She was out cold. The white Saiyan gave a low growl as he glared towards Burter. "You hurt my child and now you will die!" He yelled towards him. Goku was glaring towards Captain Ginyu now.

"So! You're no longer a frog! What are you doing here and why are you attacking the girls?!" He demanded. Captain Ginyu sneered as he looked at the Saiyan he knew well. "Goku, how quaint to meet you again." He then looked towards Sailor Moon who was slouching a little from the exhaustion. Trunks had hurried to her side and put an arm around her to support her. "We have come for the Princess, of course." Captain Ginyu said. Gohan remained by Sailor Chibi Moon's side but glared towards the purple monster.

"So, Prince Diamond sent you five jokers to do his dirty work?! Big mistake!"

Goten nodded as he turned towards Jeice, who was actually trying to sneek away. "Yeah!" He growled. Captain Ginyu just sneered. "Do you think you can beat us?" he asked in a snobbish way. Goku smirked as he began to power up.

"Believe me, Ginyu. We've gotten a lot stronger since the last time. And we beat you too.We can do it again." he said then with a flash, he went Super Saiyan.

There were three more flashes, showing that Trunks, Goten and Gohan had just transformed. The Ginyu Force all looked a little astonished to see four Super Saiyans. Gohan stood, carefully setting Sailor Chibi Moon down again. He went over and stood right by his father's side. "You are going down!" He growled. The Ginyu Force all smirked.

"Do you really think that we're weak like we used to be? We have been training. We will destroy all of you!" Captain Ginyu sneered.

"And you will not harm the Princess in doing so." Someone snapped.

The Sailors all gasped as they heard that voice. They turned around and saw someone very familiar. It was Dark Sailor Mars. She looked just she used to, except her Sailor uniform was black and red. The Black Moon crest on her forehead. She had that foul look on her face, just like she always had when she was getting onary.

"Sailor Mars." Sailor Moon said looking pained.

The Dark Sailor looked over at her and smirked. Her violate colored eyes just gleamed with wicked satisfaction. "Hello, Princess. Your King is waiting for your return."

Sailor Moon frowned and shook her head. She knew she had to shove the thought of Raye still being her friend out of her head. She knew that this Sailor Scout of Fire was not her's. She was Diamond's sailor. For the time being. "If I had a King, it wouldn't be Diamond." Sailor Moon said before snapping into a fighting position. Dark Sailor Mars smirked as she shook her head. She looked over at Ginyu.

"Kill the others. But leave the Princess. She's mine to play with." She told them.

The Ginyu Force all nodded before facing the Saiyans, who immediately stood ready. "It's time to end this." Goku said seriously. Then the real fight began.

Both Goku and Ginyu charged each other and began fighting each other. Both sending punches and kicks at one another. Gohan and Guldo was fighting one another. The alien was extremely surprised that Gohan was matching his speed. He had not counted on this at all. Artemis was facing off with Burter. Both of them circling one another. The white Saiyan's eyes flashed dangerously.

"You hurt my little girl and that was the biggest mistake you'll ever make. And the last." He growled before charging forward, moving rather fast.

He threw his fist back and slammed it into the reptilian's face, sending him flying back. Burter gave a loud cry of pain before charging back at him. Trunks was facing Recoome, his fists tightly clenched. The larger human just sneered and flexed his muscles a little. "You are no match for me, little boy." He laughed.

Trunks just narrowed his green eyes before smirking. He then charged and slammed his fist right into Recoome's face, sending the large man flying backwards and leaving a trail. The large man gasped as he quickly sat up holding his large chin. He was definitely stunned that he had been hit like that. He looked to see Trunks smirking.

"You were saying?" And then he charged again.

Goten was just staring at Jeice, standing in his fighting stance. He was waiting for the white haired fighter to attack first, but Jeice was just standing there staring. Goten finally grew impatient. He stood up straighter. "Well? Are you just going to stand there or aren't we going to fight?" He asked impatiently. Jeice made a pathedic noise.

"Heh! You think I'm crazy?! I'm not dumb enough to fight a Saiyan! The last time I did that, I ended up dead!"

Goten sweatdropped as he stared at the fighter. He could already tell that this guy was nothing but a coward. He shook his head as he put his face into his hand, groaning. "What an idiot." he muttered.

He then dropped his hand to look back at Jeice but blinked. The white haired fighter had disappeared. "Huh?!" He stretched out his Ki and found that Jeice was only running away. He rolled his eyes before he turned to look at Sailor Saturn and Sailor Mercury. "You girls okay?" He asked walking over to them.

The two Sailors looked at him before nodding. "We'll be fine." Sailor Mercury said. Goten bent down beside them and looked Sailor Saturn over. He searched her Ki, which was a little low. "You're hurt."

Sailor Saturn shook her head. "I'll be fine. I can heal myself if I give it some time. In about ten minutes, I'll be just fine." She told him. Goten grinned. "Cool!" The two girls just smiled.

Sailor Moon and Dark Sailor Mars just faced each other, just looking at one another. While one didn't want to fight her friend, the other didn't really care. "Sailor Mars, I wish I didn't have to fight you. You were one of my best friends before this whole mess started." Sailor Moon said with a sad tone.

Dark Sailor Mars just shook her head. "I don't know what you mean, Princess. I am just following orders. If you truely don't want to fight, then let's go back to the King now." She said. Sailor Moon shook her head frowning. "I'm not going to Diamond, Raye. I want us to be friends again. And to do that, I have to give you back your heart crystal. Don't you want to be Raye again?"

Dark Sailor Mars's eyes darkened. "I am not this Raye!" And then she threw out her hand. "Mars Firestorm Flash!"

Fire flew at Sailor Moon, whose eyes grew wide and she leapt into the air to dodge it. That surprised Dark Sailor Mars. She looked up at the flying Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon's own eyes darkened.

"You're right! You're not Raye! Not yet!"

She then threw her hand out, sending a Ki blast at Dark Sailor Mars, who quickly dodged. Sailor Moon charged at her, sending a kick at her. Dark Sailor Mars rose an arm to block. She jumped back as the blonde Sailor continued to send her fists flying at her former friend. The Dark Sailor of Fire was rather astonished on how fast that Sailor Moon was. Sailor Moon dropped down to the ground and swept Dark Sailor Mars's feet out from under her. Dark Sailor Mars hit the ground with a loud cry of pain.

Sailor Moon quickly moved over and pinned her friend to the ground. She held up her hand and with a flash, a red heart crystal appeared. It had a flame inside it. It was clearly Sailor Mars's heart crystal.

"It's time to come back, Raye!" She said starting bring the crystal down.

Dark Sailor Mars's teeth clenched before she yanked her hand free and swung her hand at the crystal. The back of her hand hit Sailor Moon's and sent the crystal flying. "No!" Sailor Moon cried out as she turned to see where it was going to land. It landed a few feet away from where Gohan was fighting Guldo, and he was slowly backing towards it as he dodged Guldo's attack. Sailor Moon only gasped again as she was thrown off of Dark Sailor Mars. The Dark Sailor quickly stood and faced the Moon Princess.

"I will not be controlled!" She yelled as she prepared her next attack.

Sailor Moon quickly stood looking towards the crystal with fear. She had to get to it before it was crushed. If it was crushed, there would be no way to restore Sailor Mars. She decided to chance dashing towards it.

Unfortunately, Dark Sailor Mars blocked her back and sent a wave of fire at her. Sailor Moon quickly dodged. She gasped as Gohan came very close to stepping on the crystal now. "Gohan, watch where you step!" She quickly called to him. The Demi Saiyan instinctivly looked down to see what she was talking about and saw the crystal. His eyes lit up in curiousity.

"What the...!" he quickly ducked under Guldo's fist as he hopped over the crystal.

Dark Sailor Mars quickly turned around. "Destroy that crystal!" She yelled at Guldo.

The alien shot her a look but looked down at the heart crystal. He then rose his foot to smash it. "NO!" Sailor Chibi Moon screamed as she stood quickly and dashed towards him. She flew a little low so she could get a hold of the crystal. It was only luck when she did grab it. But Guldo slammed his foot down on her back as she tried to save it, making her scream out.

"Sailor Chibi!" Sailor Mercury called out as she saw what just happened.

Chibi Moon just laid there, crying in pain. She had heard something snap. Gohan's eyes widened when he saw what just happened before his eyes darkened. He clenched his teeth in rage.

"Rini!"

With a second blast of yellow light, he started to power up to Super Saiyan 2. The wind around him picked up almost like a micro burst. Guldo had to step back from the intense power. His four eyes all widened as he was sensing the power Gohan possessed, and it was still rising.

Everyone else had felt the power and turned around to see what was going on. They saw Sailor Chibi Moon on the ground between Gohan and Guldo, cradling the heart crystal, and shaking from pain. Another flash around Gohan and his golden blonde hair grew longer. He was going up to Super Saiyan 3. Guldo had to take another step back. Gohan finally stopped powering up. Electricity was just running all over his body as he just stood there with his fists clenched tight. And then he struck. He flew over Chibi Moon at Guldo and slammed his fist into the alien's face. Unfortunately for Guldo, the impact of Gohan's fist just knocked his head completely off. He was dead before he even hit the ground. Captain Ginyu and the other two watched in horror as Guldo's body hit the ground. Dark Sailor Mars was just as astonished. Her violate eyes were wide in fear. Gohan just stood there breathing hard before his eyes widened and he turned around to look at Chibi Moon's fallen form.

"Rini." He whispered, hurrying over to her side.

"That power...that awesome power! I must have it!" Captain Ginyu said before facing towards Gohan. He spread out his feet and threw his hands out.

Goku gasped as he knew exactly what Ginyu was going to do. "Gohan!" he yelled starting forward. Gohan spun around to see what was going on before he saw light coming straight at him. His eyes widened.

Suddenly someone slammed right into him knocking him sidewards. He hit the ground beside Chibi Moon but looked to see who had hit him. It was the one coward, Jeice.

"Huh?!" He muttered.

Jeice sat up and looked himself over. "What?! No! Not Jeice! Not that weak minded fool!"

Gohan's teeth clenched before he stood up quickly and grabbed "Jeice" by the shirt. "Jeice" turned to look at Gohan.

"It was you I was trying to get not Jeice!"

It was Captain Ginyu in Jeice's body. But who threw him at Gohan? Gohan looked in the direction from where Jeice had come from before his eyes widened.

"What?!" He gasped.

Goku had saw the shocked look on Gohan's face before he turned to see who he was looking at. His eyes, too, went wide.

There was a lone figure standing up on top of the hill but it was very clear of who it was. It was a young man. He had shoulder length black hair and cerulean blue eyes. He was wearing a black tee shirt over a white long sleeved shirt and blue jeans with one tear in the left pants leg. An orange scarf tied around his neck. His arms were folded as he watched the fight below. Goku and Gohan knew this person very well. For they had fought him a long time ago.

"Android 17?!" Gohan whispered before he realized he was still holding Jeice/Ginyu.

Clenching his teeth he flung the weak fool away from him in the direction of Goku, who turned his attention back onto him. "Let's not worry about him right now! Let's take care of the Ginyu Force first!"

Everyone nodded and went back to their battles. Gohan turned to the still shaking Chibi Moon. His eyes full of worry. "Just hang on, Rini. We'll get you some help as soon as we can." he whispered to her before charging towards Jeice/Ginyu while Goku continued his fight with Ginyu/Jeice, who was quite stunned that he was now in his boss's body. That is until he felt a fist slam into his face. Trunks was taking on Recoome pretty well. He nearly had the big guy beat. Artemis on the other hand was still beating the crap out of Burter for harming Diana. Luna was sitting close to her daughter, cradling her head and trying to wake her up. Dark Sailor Mars was still battling it out with Sailor Moon.

Just as Goku was pulling his fist back to punch Ginyu/Jeice again, a nasty Ki blast hit the purple monster, causing a huge explosion. Goku jerked his head around and held up an arm to shield himself. He then looked up to see that Vegeta had finally arrived. The Saiyan Prince had just blown Ginyu's body to smithereens. That is until he turned in the direction of Burter and sent another deadly blast towards that one and blew him up. Artemis flinched as a few chunks of Burter went flying. He turned around to look at Vegeta who was now looking towards Trunks and Recoome.

"Trunks! Stop playing with that ugly thing and kill him already!"

Trunks just shot a look over his shoulder before he rose his hand and blasted Recoome. Soon it was only Jeice/Ginyu who was almost surrounded by the Saiyans. The Captain was glaring around as he was trying to think of a way to escape. Vegeta hovered in the air sneering.

"It's time to die, Ginyu!" He shouted and flung a death blast at him. Jeice/Ginyu quickly turned around and threw out his hands straight towards Sailor Moon.

"Change!" He yelled.

Trunks gasped. "Serena!"

Sailor Moon jerked around to see the light coming towards her. She gasped and stepped back. Just as Dark Sailor Mars was attacking her too. Unfortunately for her, she got hit by the light and she switched bodies with Ginyu. Just as Vegeta's death blast hit Jeice's body. It was blown to pieces. Dark Sailor Mars/Ginyu flew to the ground from the impact but quickly stood up.

"Huh?!" Ginyu exclaimed as he looked himself over. "OH NO! I'M A WEAK FEMALE!"

Everyone sweatdropped as they looked at her/him. Vegeta just sneered as he rose his hand to fling another death blast.

"No, Vegeta! Don't!" Luna called out to him.

Vegeta held the blast as he looked at her. "Why not?!" He demanded. Artemis shook his head as he hurried over. "We need Sailor Mars's body! It's the only way to get Sailor Mars back!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "We don't need...!"

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Saturn hurried over. "You don't need her, but we do! She's our friend and Serena's guardian! We can't destroy her!" The blue haired Scout said. Vegeta growled as he lowered his hand. Dark Sailor Mars/Ginyu was still just cursing and swearing about being a girl. "We've got to get him out of her some how. How are we going to do that?" Goku said. Sailor Moon looked over at Chibi Moon, who was still lying on the ground, crying.

"The Heart Crystal!"

Gohan reacted quickly. He hurried over to Chibi Moon's side and bent down beside her. He looked at her with worry. She was in so much pain and he couldn't do anything to help her just yet. "Hold on a little longer, Rini." He whispered as he gently took the crystal from her arms.

Chibi Moon just shuddered as she let him take it. "Go-Gohan...it hurts..." She cried weakly. Gohan shivered at hearing how weak she was. "I know. Just hold on."

He then hurried over to Sailor Moon and held out the crystal. "We got to do something about Rini. I'm sure her back's broken and she's starting to fade away."

Sailor Moon's eyes widened at the news. She quickly turned to look at Chibi Moon. Her eyes filling with tears. She had to help her but she also had to put Sailor Mars's heart crystal back. She shivered at trying to decide.

Gohan guessed her thoughts. "Get your friend back first. I'll stay with Rini."

Sailor Moon nodded before hurrying towards Dark Sailor Mars/Ginyu. Gohan just hurried back to Chibi Moon's side and bent down next to her. Sailor Moon looked over at Goku and Goten. "Grab him!"

The two Saiyans nodded and sped forward, seizing Ginyu's arms, who jumped. "Huh?! Let go, you stupid apes!"

Goku and Goten held tight even though Ginyu was not thrashing around trying to get loose. "Sorry, Ginyu! But you are not staying in that body!" The older Saiyan yelled over her/his screaming. Sailor Moon quickly hurried forward and held the crystal out towards her former friend's body.

"Sailor Mars, Princess of the Fire Planet. I need you back! Come back to us now!"

She then jumped forward and pressed the heart crystal right into Dark Sailor Mars/Ginyu's chest. Bright red light surrounded the body and flames just burst out around her. Goku and Goten had to release the girl to get away from the flames. There was a scream and a shout. Dark Sailor Mars/Ginyu fell to their knees as the light grew brighter.

"GET OUT OF MY BODY, YOU FREAK!!" A very familiar voice yelled from within the flames and they saw something fly out but vanish into thin air.

The flames soon died down and Dark Sailor Mars no longer knelt right there. Instead it was Raye. She was kneeling on the ground and gasping for breath. She was now wearing tight spandex pants and a red sweater. Her black, silky hair was hanging down around her as she slouched over almost falling to the ground. Raye was back.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: OKAY! Finally! I am so sorry for taking so long to updating guys. It's been a real hard time getting on a computer,you know that?! lol. Anyway, this chapter is going to be a little rushed in the end, so bear with me. I was having a hard time getting it done and didn't have very much time to put the finishing touches. So sorry. Anyway, read and review please.

* * *

**Chapter 17. 

Everyone just stared at Raye, as she gasped for breath. She didn't seem to notice them watching her just yet. That is until Sailor Moon spoke to her.

"Raye!"

Raye shook her head before looking up at the blonde with surprise. "Sailor Moon?! What happened?! Where are we?" She asked. She then looked over to see Sailor Mercury, Sailor Saturn and the others. Her eyes brightened. "Sailor Mercury! Sailor Saturn!"

Everyone was smiling down at her. Sailor Moon quickly bent down beside her and threw her arms around her. "We missed you so much! I'm so happy that you're back!" She cried. Raye couldn't help but hug her blonde friend back but looked confused. "Did I go somewhere? Where are we, Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Moon pulled away and wiped tears from her face. "It's a long story! So don't ask right now." She said. Raye only looked at her in confusion.

"Serena! Hurry and get over here!" Gohan called.

Sailor Moon gasped as she spun around, her eyes filling with tears as she remembered about Rini. "Rini! Oh no!" She screamed before rushing over. Everyone turned around and they all looked surprised to see how badly hurt Rini was. "Oh no!" Luna gasped before hurrying over. Raye gasped as she quickly got to her feet. "Rini!" She cried out. Everyone hurried over and stood around Gohan, Rini and Sailor Moon. The blonde Moon Princess dropped down beside Rini, tears streaming down her face. "Rini! Oh god, Rini! I'm so sorry!"

Sailor Chibi Moon looked up weakly before light surrounded her. She instantly detransformed from the loss of energy. Gohan cradled her with a very worried and scared look on his face. "We've got to help her! She's dying!"

Goku quickly began searching his pockets. "We need to give her a sensu bean right now!" He cursed under his breath when he couldn't find any. He looked at the others. "Anyone! Who has a sensu bean?!"

"Yeah right, Kakkarot! Like we carry those blasted beans all the time! It's mop head that has them all the time!" Vegeta growled. Gohan looked up at his father. "Dad! Can't you go to Kurrin's lookout and get some?!"

Goku shook his head. "It'd take too long, Gohan. Besides, the beans take too long to gather. We'd be too late by then."

"We have to do something! We can't let her die!" Trunks exclaimed.

Everyone just looked at him surprise. They hadn't expected him to have an outburst like that. Raye then gasped as she looked at Sailor Moon with wide eyes. "Sailor Moon! The Silver Crystal!"

Sailor Moon gasped as she remembered about it. She nodded as she stood up. "Everyone, get back!" She cried. Everyone quickly backed away, except Gohan. He just sat there, holding the crying Rini as she was starting to fade away.

"Gohan, you have to get back." Sailor Mercury said.

Gohan shook his head as he looked Sailor Moon right in the eye. "I'm not going anywhere." He said stubbornly.

There was a long silence before Sailor Moon's face grew serious and she nodded. "All right. Then hold her." She closed her eyes as she held out her hands in front of her. There was a very long silence that had fallen over everyone. The wind around them started to pick up as Sailor Moon started to glow brightly. Silver light surrounded her, making most of the Saiyans look away from the intensity. Gohan just looked down at Rini, who looked weakly at him.

Suddenly there was a flash of silver light and Serena had transformed into her previous self. Princess Serenity. She was wearing a brilliant white gown and her golden hair had pratically turned silver as well. In her hand, she was holding the Silver Crystal. Her eyes opened and she looked down at Rini.

"Rini, with the power of the Silver Crystal, I heal you."

Bright light surrounded Rini, making her close her eyes tightly as a warm sensation running through her body. Gohan squinted his eyes a little but didn't look away, no matter how bright the light had gone. His arms just tightened around Rini's body, his teeth clenched in worry.

After a minute, the light died down to nothing and Serena reappeared, looking very tired. She breathed in deeply before falling to her knees. "Serena!" Trunks said before hurrying over to her side. Serena just looked up at Rini, whose eyes slowly opened and she looked around, wearily. Her eyes went straight to Gohan's unusual green ones. "Gohan?" She whispered. Gohan still looked at her with worry. "Rini, are you okay?" he asked. Rini paused before nodding and forcing herself to sit up. "Ye-yeah. I think so." She looked at Serena, who smiled. "What happened?"

Serena smiled right back before reaching out and taking Rini's hand. "It's okay, Rini. I healed you." She told her.

Rini slowly nodded before she noticed Raye right next to her. Her eyes grew bright as soon as she saw her. "Raye! You're back." She said cheerfully. Raye smiled and gently ruffled the pretty pink sailor's hair. "Yeah, it's me, kiddo." She said gently. Rini tried to climb to her feet only to wince as she felt a sharp pain her back. "Ow!" She said as she touched her mid back. Gohan frowned with concern again before taking her arm. "Don't move. You're probably still hurt from that." He looked to Serena who slowly nodded.

"I think I healed the worst damage. The worst injury she's going to have right now is just a nasty bruise. But that'll heal pretty quickly." She told him, sounding tired.

Gohan nodded as he stood up and helped Rini to her feet, who still winced. Artemis shook his head as he walked over with an unconscious Diana in his arms. "I don't think she's going to be flying by herself any time soon." He looked at Gohan. "Gohan, why don't you carry her back?" He suggested. Rini's face flushed as she shook her head. "N-no. That's okay. I can fly by myself. See." She said as she gathered a little energy and tried to lift up into the air.

Unfortunately, she was still too weak and sore to hold that energy and she ended falling back down the few feet she lifted off. She would have fallen over if Gohan hadn't caught her. He gave her a concerned look as he continued to hold her up. "Rini, I think it would be best if you let me carry you. You just had a broken back if it hadn't been for Serena." he told her. Rini sighed as she held onto his arm but nodded. So Gohan lifted her up into his arms, carrying her bridal style.

"Serena," Raye began looking around at everyone with a deep frown. "What is going on? Where are we?"

Serena sighed as she stood up with Trunks' help. She looked way too tired after the fight with the Ginyu Force and healing Rini. "Like I said, it's a long story." She told her friend.

Goten frowned as he looked around but then nudged his father. "Dad, where did Android 17 go? Wasn't he here a minute ago?" He asked. All of the Z Fighters tensed before looking towards the hill that Android 17 had just been on. But he was no where to be seen. "What in the world...why is 17 alive? I thought he was dead." Goku said scratching his head.

"You don't think that Diamond brought him back too, do you?" Gohan asked, holding Rini close to him.

Goku just frowned as he looked at his oldest son. "I don't know, son." he shook his head. "But I sure hope not. Android 17 wasn't exactly who I wanted to fight again. He's way too dangerous." he looked at Vegeta, who just folded his arms. "But then again, if he was working for Diamond, why did he throw Jeice in the way when Ginyu tried to change bodies with Gohan?"  
That was definitely something that everyone was starting to wonder. Why had 17 helped them, if he actually was? And if he wasn't, why hadn't he moved to attack any of the Z Fighters? They could only wonder. But in the mean time, they needed to get Rini back to the house to let her rest.

* * *

Soon everyone was back at Serena's house and talking in low voices about what they were going to do. They also explained everything to Raye, who didn't take the news of being Diamond's puppet too well. She actually had fire in her eyes as she began to plot his death.

"I am SO going to kill him! Using me like that!" She snapped.

Everyone who didn't know too much about Raye's temper backed away in alarm, minus Vegeta. He was actually smirking about it. He found this Sailor very interesting and he had a feeling that they might just get along fine, if not try to out snap one another or kill each other.  
Rini, on the other hand, was lying on the couch with an ice pack on her back. Gohan decided to stay beside her, trying to keep her company while she was so sore.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" Gohan asked as he sat down next to her.

Rin looked up at him, lifting her head off of her arms before lowering them again, a slight blush on her face. "Uh, yeah. I'll be okay. My back still hurts a little but I'll be okay." She smiled faintly to herself. "Thanks to you. That thing would have crushed me if you hadn't came. Thanks, Gohan." She told him. Gohan only smiled at her, his eyes very soft as he stared at her. "It's no problem." he replied. "I'd do it again anytime." he promised. Rini didn't look up but tried to get some rest.

* * *

For the next few days, everyone was still wondering how they were going to save Krillin and they were starting to get a little anxious. Especially Goku. He was starting to get a little moody from being so worried and was starting to act a little aggressive. He even snapped at Vegeta once for calling Krilling a mophead again. But the Saiyan King didn't snap back. He knew that his rival was just worried about his best friend. No one could blame Goku for being so worried. Serena, would now and then apologize to him for the trouble but he waved it off with a "It's not your fault, Serena. So stop saying it is."

But finally, they couldn't handle it anymore. They had to do something now. None of the Z Fighers, nor the Sailors could wait any longer to come up with a plan. So Amy did it for them. She had used what information Hotaru could give her about Diamond's castle and came up with a plan to get into the dungeons to rescue Krillin. They only hoped that it would work. She also got a little help from the Supreme Kai. Part of the plan had been his idea anyway. Everyone gathered around in Capsle Corp.  
One day and began to make plans to figuring out how to bring Krillin back. Once everyone was sitting down or settled, Amy jumped right to it, while looking into her computer.

"Okay. I'm not entirely sure this will work but it's worth the try." Amy said as she typed at a high speed on her computer. "Thanks to the Supreme Kai, we can pass through the Time portals into the Silver Alliance, into Diamond's castle. Some of us will have to sneak back into the castle and try to find Krillin." She told everyone.

Slowly, everyone nodded as they took in the information.

"So who's going to go back?" Rini asked in concern. She even glanced at Gohan, who glanced back but their eyes went right back to Amy as she looked away from her computer. "I would think that it would be wise to let the Supreme Kai lead the Saiyans in there. After all the calculations I had gotten thanks to Bulma, I've found that we, Sailors, aren't ready to face whoever is now working for Diamond. Especially the Saiyans he has working for him." The Mercurian Princess shook her head. "And I would think that Goku would definitely want to go free his friend."

Goku nodded solemnly as he folded his strong arms over his chest. "You got that right. I want to go help Krillin." He shook his shaggy black head. "And there's no way I'm staying behind. He's my best friend and I have to be there to help him."

Everyone only nodded in agreement. They didn't blame him for wanting to go. Gohan stood up and folded his arms as well, frowning deeply. "I want to go too." He told everyone.

Again everyone nodded. Even Goten stood up nodding. Soon enough, it was all of the Saiyans, minus Luna and Diana that would be going.

There was a loud crack as Shin opened up the portal, his hand outstretched towards it before turning to look at everyone watching. Serena, her Sailors and the rest of the Z Fighters looked at the Saiyans that would be going. Goku, Gohan and Goten were hugging a very worried Chichi, trying to reassure her that they would be okay and would be coming back. Bulma was threatening Vegeta and Trunks that if they didn't come back she would never forgive them. The newly named King of Saiyans just shut her up by giving her a rough kiss, which she seemed to enjoy. Artemis was trying to reassure Diana that he was going to be fine, for she was crying in worry.

"Don't be scared, Diana." He told her smiling. "I'll be back." He then looked at Luna, who did look at least a little worried but she was forcing the look back with a smile. "I promise."

"If you're ready, we should be on our way before Dark Sailor Pluto notices that the portals are open." Shin told everyone. The Saiyans, full blooded and Demi, just nodded, as they were joined by Piccolo. He had decided he was going to go with too. Trunks looked over at Serena, who looked very concerned in deed. He just gave her a smile in comfort, which she returned. "All right. Are we all ready?" Shin asked again and received nods. "Very well. All we have to do is walk through the portal and it'll take us there. But keep close."

So every one of the Saiyans and the Namek turned and looked at the portal. Gohan glanced over his shoulder a terrified looking Rini watching him. He gave her a goofy smile and a thumbs up. "Take care, Rini. And don't worry. We'll be back before you know it!" He told her. Rini tried to smile but it was a little awkward. Then the group stepped through.

On the other side of the portal, the Saiyans and the Namek stepped through the portal, looking around with caution. It was to their luck that no one was watching the Time Gates again. Shin sighed with relief as he moved away from it, the Saiyans slowly following.

"All right. We'll probably need to split up to find them. So let's split into a group of two." The Supreme Kai said before he looked at Piccolo. "Piccolo, why don't you come with me?" He told the tall green being, who only nodded.

Goku nodded as well. "All right. Then Goten will come with me. Gohan, you and Trunks stick together." He then looked over at Vegeta and Artemis, who glanced at one another. "Which leaves..."

Artemis shrugged, his white tail wavering back and forth. "I have no problem with it. Veg?"

"Hmph! Whatever." The Saiyan King growled.

Everyone nodded before they joined their partners, all looking just a little worried. "Be careful everyone. I don't want anyone getting hurt doing this." Goku said with worry. Trunks nodded as he flipped his lavendar locks out of his eyes. "We'll be fine, Goku. We're Saiyans." He told him. Gohan nodded and the two went off on their own, as did everyone else.

Shin and Piccolo went down the corridor as quietly as they could, peering around corners and watching for Ki. They were keeping their own down very low though, masking them from any unwanted attention. Luckily, it seemed to be enough. For no one had come running...yet.

"So, dad. What if we run into Bardock again?" Goten asked in a low voice as they walked down their corridor, almost pressed against the walls as they went. They were also masking their Ki, as was everyone. They did not want anyone to see them coming.

Goku shook his head as he slowly glanced around, using very little of his Ki to see if he could find out where Krillin was. So far, he wasn't having very much luck. "I don't know, son." He said honestly. "I would prefer that we didn't run into him. I'm not exactly sure if I'm ready to face my own father." He told Goten. Goten looked thoughtfully away, his eyes a little worried. He had to admit it but he really didn't want to face him either. He wasn't sure if he could fight his Saiyan Grandfather.

As they continued to creep through the halls, they were suddenly aware of a strong group of Ki near by. Curious enough, Goku and his youngest son quietly moved in the direction of the Ki, wondering who it could belong to. It lead them to some kind of throne room.

And to the biggest shock they would probably ever get in their lives.

Goku and Goten found the source of the strong Ki inside the throne room, with Diamond and his Dark Sailors. The white haired Prince was sitting on his throne, listening to someone speaking to him about something. All around him stood the Dark Sailors and Dark Tuxedo Mask. But they were not the only ones. There were a few of the Dark Moon Princes and Princesses standing around as was there were a few Saiyans that Goku recognized anyway, as well as a few tyrants that they never wanted to see again.  
Next to Nappa stood Raditz, who looked fouler than ever. He looked like a kid that had gotten yelled at for doing something very bad and got his hands slapped for it.

Close to them, stood both the green, ugly and bug looking, Cell and the red skinned demon king, Dabura. Also near them, the short wizard, Babidi was there as well as the two minions of Frieza, Zarbon and Dodoria. And much to Goku and Goten's horror, there was a large pink ball sitting in the corner. And it was too much like Evil Buu's round prison.

"Now then, how ready will these warriors be to invade Earth and get my princess?!" Diamond was demanding.

The witch, Chaos was looking each warrior over, smiling coyly as she went. She just shook her head as she looked them over. "For the Saiyans, they won't be ready. Not to fight all of them at once. They still need work, Diamond. You need to be patient." She told him, her black eyes moving over to him.  
"I have been patient long enough! I want my princess!" Diamond said angrily as he slammed his fist onto the arm of his chair. "And it's not helping that you can't control that blasted Saiyan, Bardock! He's causing way too much trouble for me! I thought he was suppose to listen to me, not ignore my every order!"

Chaos gave him a very dull look as he began to throw a minor tantrum. She looked almost like she wanted to slap him across the face to shut him up. But instead, she shook her head. "I've told you before. He can not be controlled, Dimaond. His own power of telepathy is blocking my control. His mind is way too strong for me to take control of him." She told him dryly.

Diamond growled before he waved a hand towards Cell. "Fine! Then we'll give him to that creature there, to help him achieve his so called Perfect state." He gave Cell a disgusted look, who glared right back. "And I mean it, this so called Perfect state better be something. Because I want those fools dead!"

"Don't worry." Cell reassured the white haired Prince. "Once I've reached my Perfect state, the Saiyans won't hit them. And I think I will start with the Saiyan, Bardock, if we can find him."

Ruby made a face as he folded his arms. "What, that disgusting monkey man disappear on us again? Why am I not surprised?" He growled, with distaste. "Ever since he came back from the Saiyan Galaxy, he's been acting weirder than ever. He doesn't listen to us, he snaps at me."

"What are you whinning about? He always does that to you." Emerald said smirking.

Ruby shot her a dirty look, but before any one of them could start a fight, Diamond rose a hand to shush them. "That's enough. We're wasting our time. By every minute, that purple haired monkey freak is winning my Princess Serenity's heart! I want him dead soon!"  
Goku and Goten decided that was enough. They both hurried away, to make sure they didnt' get caught. They knew that the others needed to know what was going on right now. But too soon enough for Dark Sailor Pluto turned to Diamond to let him know there were intruders.

With Gohan and Trunks they were actually going down some stairs, being very careful not getting caught. They had been awfully quiet as they made their way down the stairs. They hadn't said a word since they even arrived. But then Trunks looked over at Gohan, looking thoughtful.

"You like Rini, don't you?"

The question took the taller Demi Saiyan be surprise as he snapped out of his own thoughts. He only looked at Trunks with a frown, trying to register what the meaning to that was. "Huh? Yeah, of course I like Rini. She's a nice girl and I want to be her friend, cause she could use one." He told the other Demi Saiyan. Trunks gave him a sly smile and rose his eyebrow at him. "Gohan, I think you know what I mean."

"Wha-?! Trunks!" Gohan scowled at him as he leapt away from the teen. "I'm a college student and she's a High Schooler! She's way too young for me!" He told him.

Trunks grinned at him, his arms folded over his strong chest. "But you're not denying it." He said with amusement.

Gohan was quiet for a long moment before he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know, Trunks." He told him. "I mean, she's a real cute girl and she's nice. She's definitely someone who should be well taken care of. But I'm dating Videl, remember? I like Rini, okay? I admit it. She's a beautiful, bright girl who deserves more than what I could give her, okay?"

"Gohan," Trunks began with a frown. "I know you're with Videl and all, but what makes you think you don't deserve her? You like her, but why would you think that?"

Gohan looked away, quite forlorn. He wasn't sure exactly how to answer that question. So he came up with the first thing that came to his mind. "Trunks," he began. "She's Serena's future daughter and she has not been born yet. I am way too old for her. It's not fair for her. She deserves someone her own age."

Trunks frowned as he looked away. He knew Gohan had a point. But there was something nagging at him in the back of his head. He could feel something trying to tell him something to say to Gohan. But he couldn't hear it. "You know, Gohan. I really care about Rini as much as I do for Serena." He got a surprised but suspicious look from Gohan. "But...it's not like how I feel for Serena. I feel like Rini is something special to me as much as she is to Serena. I don't know why I'm feeling things for her." He then looked at Gohan. "But...she's more like a sister or something to me. And that I have to protect her like a brother would. For you...I think..." He couldn't finish, or at least didn't.

Because at that very moment, as they started to turn a corner into a new corridor, they spotted someone standing in front of them. And when they looked, they saw a very surprised looking young woman; Prisma.  
Prisma had just been on her way to see Sapphire again, to sneak him some food when she heard voices coming her way. And the voices were unfamiliar so she decided to wait to see who it was. And true to her thoughts, these people were strangers to her. She would have cried out in alarm or ran away if she hadn't saw the fuzzy brown tails wrapped around their waists or even recognized the description of Trunks. Who else would have lavendar colored hair other than the Saiyan prince that was annoying Diamond?

"Oh...crap." Trunks muttered as soon as he saw her.

Gohan tensed, waiting to see what the woman would do. He hoped that she would just walk away and pretend that she didnt' see them, or even better hadn't seen them. But he knew that was just wishful thinking because she was looking between him and Trunks. And he tensed even more when she actually started moving towards them.

"Uh...stay calm, miss. We're not going to hurt you." Trunks said holding up his hands.

Prisma looked directly at him but tilted her head instead as she stopped a few feet away from them, looking them over. "You...you're here for your friend, Krillin, aren't you?" She asked, in a low voice.

Both Trunks and Gohan looked very surprised to hear that she wasn't afraid of them and even more that she knew who they were after. She didn't sound like she was going to turn them in either. "Uh, yeah. We're here for Krillin. Can you tell us where he is?" The older Demi Saiyan asked.

Prisma paused as she looked towards the stairs where she had been heading to before nodding as she looked back at htem. "Yes. Come with me." She told them and moved over. They, however, didn't move and she realized this. So she turned back, frowning. "Please, come with me. I promise you I'm not leading you into a trap or anything." She sounded sincere so the two Demi Saiyans slowly followed her down the stairs.

As they went, Trunks tilted his head as he stared at her back. She seemed familiar but where had he seen her before. "Who are you? Why are you helping us?" He asked, uneasily.

Prisma looked over her shoulder at him, looking at him through sad eyes. "I'm helping you because I hate Diamond. I know who you are and why you're here. I know that you're trying to help the Princess of the Silver Alliance." She sighed. "I help you because maybe you can help me."

Gohan frowned but slowly nodded. "We can try. What is it you need help with?" He asked gently.

"...Krillin is being held in the prison cells, which only are just down these stairs. He's safe, a little hurt but safe. But there is also another prisoner down here." Prisma told them sadly. "Please, take him with you. I don't want to see him down there anymore. I love him with all my heart and it hurts me to see him behind bars."

Trunks and Gohan looked at one another in surprise, but knew that the man she was talking about must have been her lover. So they shrugged as they followed her. "We can do what we can, miss. But who are you? And who is he?" Gohan asked, as he moved a little closer to her. He saw her hesitate as she came to the bottom of the stairs, but she turned to look at him through deep green eyes. "My name is Prisma. I am a Black Moon Princess. And he is Prince Sapphire, Diamond's younger brother. He helped Princess Serenity and her daughter escape into your world a while ago. Please, take him with you." She told them then continued on her way into the prison block. Again the two glanced at one another before followed.

"All right." Gohan spoke out. "We'll take him with us. Serena's told us a little about him and what he did. It's only fair that we take him somewhere safe."

Prisma smiled thankfully at him as she placed her hand onto the closed door's handle and pushed it open, quietly stepping through with the two Demi Saiyans. The prison block was a little dark with a few torches lit up but they could see a lot of empty cells. Only two had occupants.

Krillin and a dark haired young man.

"Gohan! Trunks!" The short but powerful human cried out in happiness as soon as he saw them. He quickly stood up and moved over to the bars, with only a minor limp.

Both Gohan and Trunks grinned before hurrying forward, squeezing theirselves past a smiling Prisma. They saw the surprised look on Sapphire's face but chose to ignore him as they went over to Krillin. "Krillin, are you all right? You're not really badly hurt, are you?" Gohan asked, grinning.

"Man! Am I glad to see you!" Krillin said grinning right back. "What are you doing here?"

Trunks smiled as he looked the bars over then back at him. "What does it look like, Krill? We're here to spring you. Dad and Goku's here too! So's GOten, Piccolo, the Supreme Kai and Artemis!" He told him. Krillin sighed with relief as he shook his head. "Good! I'm so glad you guys are here. You don't wanna know how many times I've been threatened by Nappa. He's been coming around a lot." He shook his head. "If it wasn't for that Bardock guy, I'd be dead. He sticks around a lot too, making sure that Nappa leaves me alone. I'm actually surprised you haven't see him yet."

Trunks just shrugged as he grabbed the bars and tested them. "Yeah, well, we actually had a run in with him before." He told him. "He came to Earth, looking for Serena. But he left with only a fight with Gohan. He was only testing his strength from what he said."

Krillin nodded as he backed away from the bars. "He told me that. He told me that he was so happy that one of his own decendants was actually a Legendary Super Saiyan. You should have seen the look on his face though. I mean, he was so happy."

Gohan snorted before he looked around. "Enough talk. We should get you out of here. Where's the keys?"  
Now, Sapphire decided to speak up. He had stood when Prisma went over to his cell and took his hand, silently explaining why the two Demi Saiyans were there. And he didn't seem to mind. "Dark Tuxedo Mask has the keys. He always keeps them with him." He shook his head as he grabbed a hold of the bars. "You won't be able to open the door without the keys."

"Hmph." Trunks muttered as he grabbed the bars. "Wanna bet?" And he began to pull.

Sapphire stepped back in surprise, again shaking his head as a sweatdrop appeared from under his dark hair. "You...you can't break those bars! They're too strong!" He said with doubt.

Gohan looked at him as he made his way over, motioning for Prisma to step back, who hesitated but then did so. "Yeah, they're kind of strong. But not strong enough." And he too also pulled the bars. It took a long moment as they pulled. They only stopped for a second, frowning. "Awe, looks like we're going to have to power up a little. Didn't really want to do that. It's going to attract attention." The older Demi Saiyan said.  
Then he and Trunks powered up, making Sapphire step back from the power. His eyes had grown wide, for he could feel it. And they were all sure that someone else felt it too. But soon enough, the barred doors of the cells snapped off with a loud clank.

"Thanks, guys." Krillin said limping out.

Sapphire just stood wide eyed and jaw dropped. He had never felt a power like that before. Nor seen anything like it. No wonder Diamond was so mad because he was losing. These Saiyans were more powerful. He hesitated in stepping out but paused as Prisma hurried in and threw her arms around him, holding him close. "Sapphire!" She said happily. He held her back, still a little stunned but happy that he could hold Prisma.

"Come on. Someone's bound to have noticed our little power up." Trunks said now making his way towards the door. Gohan nodded as he helped Krillin. "You can come with us, Sapphire. You'll be safe with us on our Earth." He told him.

Sapphire frowned as he held onto Prisma, shaking his head. "I'm not leaving Prisma behind. I can't." He shushed her when she tried to protest. Trunks looked at them, smiling softly. "Then bring her. She'll be welcomed too." He told them, as he turned to head to the door.

But all five froze.  
Blocking the door way was Nappa and Zarbon.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Brats!" The bald headed Saiyan snapped with glee. "And look! They brought out my toy! Good, now I can pound you all!"

Trunks and Gohan immediately stepped forward, glaring at them. They tensed up, ready to defend Krillin and the two lovers. "Get out of our way, Nappa, or I'll do more than pound you into the ground." Gohan warned darkly.

Nappa threw his head back and laughed, his meaty fists on his waist. "MWHAHAHAHA!! What a punk! You mighta grown, brat, but there's no way you're stronger than me! I am Planet Vegeta's strongest warrior!"

THUNK!

Nappa yelped in pain as he went sailing across the room and crashed into the wall, leaving a nice imprint of himself. Zarbon jerked around to see who had attacked him only to get slammed into the wall next as someone held tight to his throat. "No one threatens my brat's brat!" The Saiyan, Bardock growled before he tightened his grip onto Zarbon's throat and threw him after Nappa. He turned and looked at Gohan and Trunks who stood surprised. "Gohan." He greeted in a growl.

"Bardock." Gohan replied with a nod, still a little tense. "Are you going to fight us or help us?"

Bardock snorted as he placed a fist onto his waist and nodded towards the door. "What do you think, brat?! Let's get going before Nappa wakes up!" He said. Gohan and Trunks both smiled before they looked at Krillin, Sapphire and Prisma. All three smiled right back and nodded. Then all six hurried up the stairs.

"Where's Kakarot?!" Bardock demanded as they rushed up the stairs and down the corridor.

Gohan shook his head as he hurried. "I don't know! They're somewhere in the castle! But we're all suppose to meet back at the Time Gates if we found something and charged up! That way, the others will know we've found something!" He told his Saiyan grandfather.

Bardock only nodded as he motioned them to follow. "Come on! I know a short cut!"

As for the others, they already ran into trouble. For as Shin and Piccolo decided that they had searched enough, they headed back to the Time Gates theirselves when they ran into three of the dark Sailors along the way. Dark Sailors Venus, Jupitar and Uranus were blocking their way with such vile looks on their faces. It didn't take too long to knock them out. They weren't as strong as Shin and Piccolo were and were soon incapitated and laying over their shoulders, outcold.

Vegeta and Artemis hadn't had much luck into running into anyone and eventually the Saiyan King got bored. He was grumbling about how he wanted to teach Diamond a lesson for driving him nuts with his pathedic desire of wanting Serena. Artemis had to tell him to shut it a few times because he was sensing Dark Sailors Pluto and Neptune near by. However, as Vegeta goes, he threw a large Ki blast through the wall to attract attention, which definitely set off the alarm. Now everyone was running back to the Time Gates, as well as their enemies.

"Dammit, Vegeta! Why couldn't you just be a little less stubborn?!" Artemis exclaimed as he ran.  
Vegeta just growled at him and swung at his head, which the white haired Saiyan ducked. "Shut up, Artemis! I was bored, all right?!" He snapped right back.

"Vegeta! Artemis!" They heard Goku call out and were soon joined by him and Goten. "Where's Gohan and Trunks?!"

Both shook their heads as they quickly rounded the corner to the Time Gates. "Don't know, don't care! They can take care of theirselves!" The Saiyan King snarled. He looked over his shoulder when he sensed someone coming and soon found that it was Shin and Piccolo with the three Dark Sailors on their shoulders. "Well, looks like the Kai and Pickle breath caught something!"

Piccolo gave Vegeta a cold look as he carried both Dark Sailors Uranus and Venus, but chose not to reply.  
All of the Saiyans and the two extraterrestial beings stopped near the Time Gates, looking around. "Hasn't anyone seen where Gohan and Trunks went?!" Goku asked with worry as he looked around.

Suddenly, they came screeching around the corner as fast as they could with Bardock, Krillin, and the two members of the Black Moon Family behind them. All of them looked very alarmed, though Bardock looked more annoyed than ever. "Run! Shin! Open the Time Gates!" Gohan yelled as he ran.

Everyone frowned until they saw a large pink ball slam into the wall behind them and bounced after them while laughing insanely.

"Aw, SHIT!" Vegeta snapped before jerking around. "It's BUU!" He snapped, pointing at Shin. "Open the DAMN gates, Kai!" He snarled. Shin, very alarmed, quickly turned around and threw his hands up.  
With a loud crack, the Time Gates opened.

"Hurry! Get in!" Goku said as he leapt through. Everyone hurried after him, with Bardock and Vegeta pausing as the last ones through. They just turned around and charged large Ki blasts before throwing it at Evil Buu as it came closer. The blasts slammed into the bouncing pink ball, slowing it down a little. But the blasts also slammed into the walls, causing quite the mess in the corridor.

And just as Diamond and his men came around the corner as well. The last thing that Vegeta and Bardock heard as they lept through the gates was Diamond swearing up a storm.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews, guys. And I promise I won't take that long to update again. I've just been having a hard time getting on a computer to update my stories. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Please read and review. **

**Chapter 18.**

Serena was doing her homework in the back while Luna was sparring with Raye. They had been waiting for quite a long time, just waiting for the guys to get back. It had been at least five hours since they left. 18 was talking to Amy about Android 17. When Amy had told her about 17, she was completely stunned. She began to tell her about how they were created and for what reason. Diana and Hotaru were talking about the boys they liked. No one really knew where Rini had gone. She just said she wanted to go for a walk so they let her.

Finally Serena looked up. "When do you think the guys will be back?"

Everyone looked at her. Raye rose an eyebrow. "Who knows? Why do you want to know, anyway?" She asked. Amy gave a short laugh. "She just misses Trunks. That's all." She said. Serena's face went bright red. Raye's eyes widened. "Trunks? You mean that purple haired hottie?"

Serena shot her a jealous look. "His hair is lavendar! And don't even think about flirting with him, Raye!"

Raye glared at her. "Serena! Are you forgetting something?! You're with Darien, remember?!" She asked sharply. Serena's head lowered as she looked away. Amy was looking at Raye with a scolding look. "Raye!" She said in an accussed tone. Raye looked back at her. "What?" She asked. Luna sighed as she put her hands on her hips. "Raye, you have to understand something. Darien is not himself anymore. He's dead." She said. Raye looked at her, noticing the look on her face.

Suddenly there was a loud pop and a black hole formed right in the air. "AHHH!" They heard someone yelling.

From the hole, came toppling several people, landing on one another. The girls all gasped and leaped to their feet. The guys had returned and were now dogpiled on one another. "Owie!" Goten groaned from under Artemis. Trunks was under Gohan, who was trying to get out from under Bardock.  
"GET OFF OF ME!!!!" Vegeta was yelling as he was trying to shove Goku off of him.

The girls couldn't hold in their laughter. They all just broke out into fits of giggles as they watched everyone wrestling with another, just trying to climb out from the pile. That is until Hotaru then gasped. "Papa!" She cried out racing forward.

Everyone blinked as they watched her. "Huh? Papa?" Trunks as he watched Hotaru race to the blonde haired Dark Sailor, who was still unconscious.

Serena, Amy and Raye gasped seeing that the Saiyans had brought three of the Dark Sailors with them. "It's Sailor Venus and Jupitar!" The blonde haired Moon Princess gasped. Raye nodded. "And Sailor Uranus!" Finally everyone was off of each other. 18 was hugging Krillin tightly and nearly crying. She began scolding him for getting caught, which just made him blush. The only ones that weren't standing was the Dark Sailors.

"You brought them back! You actually brought them back!" Amy said happily.

Goku nodded. "We figured that you wanted them back." he said. Serena nodded as she stepped forward. "We do. Now it's time to bring the real them back." She held up her hand and a heart crysal appeared. She stood over Dark Sailor Venus first.

"Sailor Venus, Princess and Goddess of Love. Rise and become my guardian once again." She said placing the heart Crystal onto Dark Sailor Venus's chest.

Bright orange light surrounded her and the heart crystal sunk inside her. A new girl was lying in the Sailor's spot now. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped as if breathing the air for the very first time. She sat up with a jolt, her hand over her chest. Her blue eyes dashing all over the place. She looked so confused as she looked at everyone standing around. "Wh-what...where am I?"

Amy bent down beside her smiling. "Welcome back, Mina."

Mina looked at her, her eyes growing wide. "Amy?" She then looked up and saw Serena. "Serena?!" She gasped. Serena just smiled at her as she held up her hand and another heart crystal appeared in her hand.

"Sailor Jupitar, Princess of Thunder. Return as your true self and become my guardian once more."

Green light surrounded Dark Sailor Jupitar and the heart crystal vanished. Lita was now lying right where the Dark Sailor had once sat. She gasped for air as her eyes shot up and she sat up. She glanced around, looking very confused. She gasped when she saw Serena bent down in front of her. "S-Serena?" She asked. Serena nodded smiling as she moved over to Dark Sailor Uranus. Another Heart Crystal appeared in her hands as she bent down next to her. She gently placed the heart crystal on the blonde's chest.

"Sailor Uranus, Rise and be who you once were."

The crystal sank into Dark Sailor Uranus's chest as dark blue surrounded her. She had vanished and Amara was now lying in her place. Amara's eyes fluttered open and she moaned as she started to wake up. Hotaru was crying happily now that she was back. "Papa." She whispered. Amara's eyes shot open and she looked up to see the black haired girl. Her blue eyes widened and she sat up rather quickly while throwing her arms around Hotaru. "Hotaru!" She cried out pulling her close. Hotaru threw her arms around Amara and cried happily with her.

Serena and the others just smiled as they watched the two. "Welcome back, Amara." Raye finally said.

Amara pulled away from Hotaru and looked up. Her eyes went wider in surprise when she saw Serena and the other Sailors. "Serena? Amy? Raye?" She looked to Z Fighters and then to Luna and Artemis. "Where are we?"

Serena and Raye stepped forward to help Amara stand. "It's a long story." The blonde said.

Gohan was glancing around for Rini. When he didn't see her, he looked at Luna. "Luna, where's Rini?" He asked. Everyone looked at him. Luna just shook her head. "Rini just went for a walk. She should be back shortly." She told him. Gohan nodded before looking off. He hoped that she was all right. He joined the others around the picnic table to explain to the three new Sailors about what was going on.

* * *

Rini on the other hand was walking around in the forest, trying to think to herself. She was still feeling very sore from what had happened to her but was feeling a lot better than she had been earlier. She was thinking about everything that was happening. And she was trying to think of what she was going to do about the feelings she was feeling for a certain Demi Saiyan. She was confused about how she felt. She was also very worried about how Serena was falling for Trunks. She didn't want that to happen. She wanted it to not be that way. She hoped that it was only a crush and not actually love. For if it was, she knew that she was doomed. 

As she was walking, she was very unaware that she was being watched. There was someone watching her from the shadows of the trees. Darien smiled as he slowly stepped out from behind a tree, his dark eyes on the pink haired girl. He looked happy to see her. He just stepped out to where Rini would be able to see him and just smiled.

"Rini."

Rini jumped at hearing her name and spun around to see who had said it. Her pink eyes widened to see Darien. She was clearly shocked to see him. "Darien?!" She gasped backing away in fear.

Darien frowned as he stepped closer holding out his hand. "Don't be afraid, Rini. It's me." He said. Rini stopped from moving and looked him over. It sure looked like him. She tilted her head. "Darien? Is it really you?" She asked. Darien smiled at her as he stepped closer into the clearing and nodded. "It's me. I'm back." He said gently. Rini just stood there staring at him before tears filled her eyes and a smile appeared on her face. "Darien!" She gasped and rushed forward. Darien smiled as he held out his arms to her. The pink haired girl threw her arms around him and started to cry in his chest. He had to bend down a little to hug her. He just held her warmly in his arms. Letting her cry out his name and saying a few things.

After a few minutes, Rini and Darien sat down on a log. "I can't believe it's you! I'm so glad your back! I missed you so much! So has Serena and the others!" She said happily. Darien only smiled with his arm around her shoulders. "I missed you too, Rini. And the others." He said. Rini then frowned with sadness as she looked away. Darien frowned again. "Rini? What's wrong?"

Rini shook her head as she wiped her tears away. "Darien, there's trouble. Serena is falling in love with someone else. I don't want her to like him. I mean, I like Trunks too but if Serena falls in love with him things will get bad. There won't be a Crystal Tokyo and then I'll disappear." She said sadly.

Darien remained quiet, looking interested. Rini looked up at him smiling. "But now that you're back, you can get back with her." She said hopefully. Darien pulled a face as he heard that. He bit his lip. "Well, I guess so." He said. Rini was taken back by that. "What do you mean you guess so, Darien?" She asked. Darien shrugged as he looked down. "Well, things change, Rini. If Serena likes someone else, then we can't do anything about it." He said. Rini sighed as she lowered her head. "But I'll disappear. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Darien tilted his head as he smiled down at her. He lightly touched her chin to make her look up. "Of course it does, Rini. You won't disappear. I'll make sure of it. But I'll need your help, all right?"

Rini slowly nodded. "All right. But what can I do?"

Darien slyly smiled at her. "You can do so much, Rini. You have great power in many ways. You will know what you can do when the time comes." He said as he cupped her chin in his hand. Rini was looking at him with astonishment. "Rini, why don't you tell Serena how you feel. If she won't listen, come to me again. I will be here, in this clearing. I will tell you what to do next."

Rini tilted her head now looking confused. But she slowly nodded. "Your not coming to talk to her yourself?"

Darien shook his head. "Not yet. I have a few things I need to do before I see her and the others. Just trust me." he said. Rini stared at him before smiling. She nodded. "I trust you." She said. Darien smiled at her as he lowered his hand. "Good. Now go. Go back to Serena and the others. You will know when the right time is to speak to Serena." He then placed a kiss on her forehead.

Rini didn't know what it was, but she was feeling something inside her. There was something about that kiss that Darien had just given her. She just felt a strange sensation running through her now. She felt like whatever Darien told her to do, she would do it without regret. She felt safer now by the kiss. She even felt much stronger. She smiled up at Darien, who returned the smile. He tapped her nose before standing up and backing away from her.

"Until we meet again, Rini."

Rini nodded as she stood up and started hurrying back towards her house. Not once looking back as she went. As soon as she was gone, Darien smirked, his eyes narrowing as the Black Moon crest slowly appeared on his forehead. "My work here is finished. For now." Behind him, the black portal opened up and he stepped through it.

* * *

Rini finally made it back to the house. She was smiling much brightly than she had before. She didn't know why she was feeling so cheerful. She just felt happier knowing that Darien was back. She practically skipped into the house, humming merrily. She didn't even notice Amara standing in the kitchen, getting a glass of lemonade. The blonde Sailor looked right at Rini, who was picking at a bundle of grapes. She smiled as she watched her. 

"Hey there, Rini." She said finally.

Rini only glanced over at her as she started towards the back door and waved. "Hi, Amara." She said mindlessly as she placed her hand on the knob and started to open the door. It took only a second to have things settle in of who had just greeted her. Rini halted in the door way, her eyes growing wide. She slowly stepped back and looked at Amara, who was smiling with her head tilted to the side. One arm folded over her chest as she held the glass close to her lips. "Am-Amara?!" Rini gasped.

Amara set the glass down knowing what was going to happen next. "Yes."

Rini felt her heart just flip for joy as she burst into happy tears and rushed over to her. Amara caught her into an embrace, holding her close. "Oh, Kami! I can't believe it's you!" Rini cried as she hugged her friend. Amara just smiled. She pulled away and wiped a tear away from Rini's face. "Mina and Lita are out back talking with everyone else. Go say hi." She told her.

Rini smiled even more brightly and nodded. She turned and hurried outside, knowing that Amara was watching out the window. She spotted Mina and Lita sitting on lawn chairs chattering. She saw that both of them were eyeing Trunks with interest. Serena was looking very foul now. Like she was ready to explode.

"Mina! Lita!" Rini called out as she rushed over.

Everyone looked up and the two girls's faces lit up. "Rini!" They cried as they lept out of their chairs and rushed over. All three threw their arms around each other and hugged tightly. Rini was just crying happily. Everyone else, except a few sour Saiyans, smiled as they watched the reunion. "It's so great to see you again! I thought I'd never see any of you!" Rini cried as they all pulled away. Mina and Lita just both smiled down at her. "Hey! Don't you ever say that! Of course we'd see each other again!" The brunette said. Rini just smiled as she wiped tears away. Her eyes caught sight of a few more unfamiliar and familiar faces. She blinked a few times. "Sapphire? Prisma?"

The two members of the Black Moon family just gave her a smile and a wave. "Hello, Princess." They both said.

The three walked over to them, Rini smiling a little as she saw Gohan. She sat down next to Serena and listened to Goku explain about the new situation. The other Z Fighters were not happy at all when they heard about Cell.

"So wait a minute! You're telling us that Diamond has Cell on his side now?!" 18 asked, not sounding pleased. Goku nodded with a sigh. "I'm afraid so. And he's still pretty strong." He said. The Sailors all looked at one another. "This Cell, what can he do?" Raye asked. The Z Fighters all shook their heads.

"Picture this, if there was one person you didn't to fight because they were strong, Cell is the one. He's very nasty and wicked. He has this tail that if he were to stab you with it, he could absorb you. Thus, he would have your powers and be much harder to defeat." Gohan said. The Saiyans all nodded. The Sailors all looked worried. "So he's an ultimate enemy." Amara said, holding Hotaru's hand. Krillin nodded as he folded his arms. "Yeah. He's definitely bad news."

Everyone looked at another. Trunks blew one of his long purple strands out of his eyes and he folded his arms. "We can take him." He said. Goten nodded with a grin. "Yeah! We can take him." He said. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Didn't you hear what we said about that bug? He absorbs you!" He growled.

Serena shook her head with a very confident look on her face. "Not if we don't let him. We work together against him, we won't even give him the chance to do it."

The others smiled before nodding. "You know what, you're right. We're much stronger than we used to be." Goku said. Artemis folded his arms, grinning. "Yeah! Besides, how hard is it going to be? There are nine Saiyans to fight him. Plus eight Sailors. Then the rest of the Z Fighters." He said. Everyone nodded. "We all fight together against Cell, there's no way he's going to last." Gohan said.

Bardock gave a loud "hmph!" and leaned against a tree. "That giant bug wouldn't even have a chance to whip out his tail like he kept doing." He growled.

Goku only glanced at him before nodding. "And just to be sure that we're ready for him, we're going to keep training. Now that we have more Sailors around. They'll have to learn how to use their Ki and everything else."

Amara just looked at him. "Ki?"

Serena looked over at her friend. "Yeah. It's our very life force and energy. They know how to turn their energy into attacks. It's really great! Artemis and Luna showed us how to use them." She said. Amy nodded with a bright smile. "And since the Saiyans are going to teach us about Ki, you're also going to learn how to fly."

Both Mina and Lita giggled excitedly. "Wow! I so wanted to know how to fly! This is going to be so much fun!" The blonde said merrily.

Vegeta just growled at them. "Fun has nothing to do with it! It's hard work so we will have no diddle daddling!" He growled. The girls both gave him weird looks. Trunks rolled his eyes. "That's my dad for you." He said. Mina then looked at him with no doubt a dreamy look on her face. "Are you going to teach me how to fly?" She asked in a sweet voice. Trunks blinked a few times before looking at her confusion. "Huh?"

Luna and Artemis winced as they looked straight at Serena.

Serena's face was livid and cherry red as rage started to bottle up. She was clenching her fists tightly and the air around her began to swirl. It was no doubt her Ki was starting to go up. The Saiyans even looked right at her. "Uh-oh." Gohan said as he stood up quickly and backed away.

Raye noticed too before she turned a scowl towards Mina. "Mina, don't even think about it!" She snapped.

Mina snapped out of her dreamy state as she looked at her. "Huh? What do you mean?" She asked. Raye glared at her friend. "I mean, Trunks is taken already and you better not try anything to steal him away from Serena! Because if you do, I will make sure you will wish you were never born!"  
Everyone broke into laughter except Mina and Serena. Mina just pouted silently and Serena started to blush crimson red.

Later that night, Rini was sitting in her room, looking up at the moon. She felt so much better knowing that all of her friends was coming back. And she felt even better now that Darien was back. She just knew things were going to be much better. She made her decision that she was going to talk to Serena the very next day. She knew that she couldn't hold it in any longer. She just had to tell Serena what she felt about this whole arrangement about liking Trunks.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**

The morning came a lot quicker than Rini had expected. But she was much happier that it had. She knew that she had to talk to Serena today. She couldn't do it so early in the morning of course but she would do that day. She was also feeling rather unusual. She had woken up to feeling something on her forehead but when she looked in the mirror there wasn't anything there. She shook her head and got ready for school.

Serena on the other hand was having the worst headache ever. She had the weirdest dream from the night before. She had remembered seeing this dream once before but every time she think hard about it, the more it became fuzzier.  
In her dream she had drempt about being back in the Moon Palace. She was walking around in the rose gardens when she ran into someone very handsome. But the thing was, she couldn't see his face. Only those blue eyes looking back at her. And she woke up before anything could get any juicer.  
She was definitely not in the mood that day. The others could already tell that she was in a bad mood when she went down for breakfast. All except Rini, who seemed to be in a very cheery mood. Luna and Artemis just looked at each other in puzzlement before shrugging and went on doing their own thing. The other girls were trying to decide on how they were going to go to school.

"It's going to start getting suspicous if there are so many new girls transferring right into Orange high." Amy said while finishing up some homework.

Amara was pouring herself some coffee before she looked at her. "Well, I'm too old to be going to high school. I'm more like a third year college student." She said. Artemis nodded. "That's true. It's only Raye, Lita and Mina we have to worry about." He said. Raye brushed her bangs out of her eyes and shook her head. "I don't have to go to school. I could just pretend to be a drop out and just get a job."

Luna gave her a look at that idea. "I don't think so, young lady. School drop outs around here aren't highly looked upon." She said. Raye huffed and folded her arms with a pouty look on her face. Mina shrugged as she tied her red ribbon in her hair. "Oh come on, Luna. Why do we have to go to school? It's not like anyone's going to find out. No one's going to care. Besides, we can do so much more important things." She said. Luna scowled while folding her arms. "Oh really? Like what?"

Mina smiled sweetly while clicking her fingers. "Like evading the mall of course! And checking out hot guys! I could really use a new boyfriend!" She then glared at Serena. "Since I can't get my hands on that purple haired hottie because Serena always gets the first choice, I need to have a look around!"

Serena glared right back at her. "Trunks does not have purple hair! It's lavendar!" She shot back.

Artemis and Luna sighed with frustration and shook their heads. "Would you guys knock it off?! Mina, you will be going to school and that's final!" The white haired Saiyan demanded. Mina glared at him next. "Artemis! What is wrong with you?! You're suppose to be my cat anyways!" She shot right back at him. Artemis's face turned a little red with anger. Luna just put her hands on her hips and glared right at Mina. "Mina! We've already told you what we are. So don't you dare talk like that! Or you'll be grounded!" She snapped. Mina pouted as she decided not to say anything. She just folded her arms and looked away. Serena was sniggering at the look on her cousin's face but stopped when Luna turned to glare at her. She went back to eating her breakfast.

Lita tilted her head smiling. "Well, I don't have to go to high school, do I?"

Luna looked at her with a scowl. "Of course you do, Lita! What else do you think you're going to do? You can't just do nothing!" she said. Lita continued to smile as she held up the newspaper. "There's a chef's school downtown! They're looking for a few apprentices! I can join them instead!" She said cheerfully. Everyone blinked as the looked at the advertisment. Luna took the newspaper and read it. She smiled brightly and nodded. "Hey! That's not a bad idea at all. Lita, I think this is a great idea."

Artemis tilted his head as he drank his coffee. "What is it, Luna?" He asked. Luna looked at him. "It's just an advertisment for a cooking school. It would be just perfect for Lita. She'll be paid to learn how to cook." she said. Everyone had to smile at that. "Wow! That would be great." Amy said. Serena just nodded. She was still in a grumpy mood. Artemis looked over at Amara, who smiled and shrugged. "I think it'd just fine for Lita. After all, she does like cooking." She said. Luna and Artemis nodded. "All right, Lita. We'll get you registered into the cooking school. As for Mina and Raye, we're going to have to have a look around to see what we can do." Luna said. Everyone nodded.  
Rini just looked at the clock to see what time it was. "Hotaru, Diana, we have to get going or we're going to be late for school." She said. Hotaru and Diana looked at her before jumping up and rushing to get their things. Rini quickly joined them.

Amy gathered up her things. "We better get going too." She said. Serena nodded as she grabbed an apple for her breakfast. She hurried to the closet to get her sweater. "Hey, Artemis. Where are we training today?" She asked as she pulled it on. Artemis and Luna looked at one another. "Uh, well, Goku thought it would be best if we let you girls try out the Gravity room. He said that using it will help you gain speed and strength." He said. Serena nodded. "Okay. So are we all meeting at Capsle Corp?" She asked. Luna nodded. "Yes. Everyone is to go to there after school." She told them. Everyone nodded and soon they were off.

* * *

Later during the day while the girls were at school, Artemis had taken Amara, Raye and Mina over to Capsle Corp. to meet Bulma and to get them started on training. Since Luna was on the process of getting Lita signed up in the cooking school, they were on their own. It only came as a surprise to the four when they arrived to Capsle Corp. and there was already booming sounds coming from within. Artemis and the three girls halted before going up the door when they heard crashes coming from within.

"What the-?! What's that noise?!" Amara asked as she stepped back.

Artemis paused for a minute as he searched the Kis before smiling. "Ah, Vegeta is training with Goku and Bardock. This should be amusing. Come on." He said nodding for them to join him. The four of them walked up to the stairs and knocked on the door.  
After a long minute, the door opened revealing Bulma. She looked like she was working on something greasy. Seeing who it was, she smiled brightly. "Oh! Hi, Artemis! I suppose your here to train, hm?" She asked wiping her hands on a dirty rag. Artemis nodded with a smile. He then looked at the three girls. Amara was looking very interested at Bulma while Mina was looking disgusted at the grease. Raye just glared at the blonde, daring her to say something.

"Bulma, these are some of the new girls. You already met Raye, of course. But this is Amara and Mina." Artemis said motioning to the girls. Bulma held out her hand to Amara first, who immediately shook her hand just to be polite. Mina didn't take her hand though. Raye rolled her eyes. "As you can see, Mina doesn't like getting her hands dirty." She said earning a glare from the blonde. Bulma only laughed and motioned for them to follow her inside. Which they all followed quickly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, girls. I'm sorry for being such a mess. I'm working a few new inventions. You all can go to the gravity room and watch the Saiyans training. Who knows when they'll be done." She rolled her eyes. "I seriously can't see how they can train for hours like they do. Even if I married one." She said. Artemis only laughed as he led the girls down the hall.

They came to a room where there was a large window in the wall, looking into the gravity room. When the four entered, the Sailors weren't exactly ready for what was going on inside the room. There were three powerful Saiyans duking it out on each other. All three to full power and in Super Saiyan mode.

"Whoa!" Raye exclaimed as she rushed to the window to get a better look. Amara and Mina quickly followed her. All three were staring wide eyed at what was going on inside the Gravity Room. Vegeta was throwing several Ki blasts towards Bardock, who was doing a very good job of blocking them. Goku was rushing towards the older Saiyan and throwing punchs. So pretty much it was two against one. Artemis smiled brightly. "Well, looks like Bardock still has what it takes!" he said. Then he reliezed that there was two more people in the room. "Huh?" He said as he turned around.

Sapphire waved at him from the corner. "Hello."

The three Sailors turned around to look at him. "Sapphire, Prisma? What are you doing here?" Raye asked. The two only shook their heads. "Mrs. Briefs was kind enough to offer us to stay with her family here in Capsle Corp. We were just watching the Saiyans, that's all." The green haired beauty said with a gentle smile. Artemis smiled at the two. "Are you two feeling comfortable?" He asked. Sapphire only nodded. "Yes. Vegeta doesn't seem to mind that we're here. He hasn't really said anything to us though."

They all turned their eyes back onto the Gravity Room. "Wow. So that's what Saiyans can do, hm? Amazing." Amara said. Artemis shook his head. "Oh no, Amara. Saiyans can do a lot more than just that. Just you wait and see. Now that you'll be training with full blooded Saiyans, you're going to see a lot more than just this." he said. Amara nodded.

For ten more minutes they watched the three Saiyans nearly rip the Gravity Room apart until they finally stopped. The three had finally noticed their little audience so they decided it was time to end. They walked out of the Gravity Room. Goku waved at the three Sailors. "Hey, everyone!" He said cheerfully.  
Vegeta just folded his arms looking very grumpy. Bardock said nothing as he went over to the wall and leaned against it. He looked a lot different when he wasn't wearing his Saiyan armor. Goku had given him a dark blue Gi to wear, so that was what he was wearing. If it wasn't for the scar on his face, it would have been hard to tell who was Goku and who was Bardock. "So that's what Saiyans can do?" Mina asked still looking quite stunned. Goku only nodded with a grin. "Yeah! Cool, huh?" He asked. Raye nodded with a smile. "I'd sure say so! Serena told us that we could learn stuff like that. That's true, right?" She asked. Goku nodded as he put his hands on his hip. "Yup! Minus the going Super Saiyan thing though."

Artemis nodded as he tied back his long white hair. "All right. Shall we get started?"

* * *

As for the others, different things were happening at once. For Rini, after her last class with Hotaru and Diana, she decided to cut the rest of the day. She didn't know what made her do it, but she just felt like being wild for a change. She left all of her things in her locker though, so she wouldn't have to carry them around. She found herself going into a pizza gallery to play some games. As she played, she was unaware that someone else entered the pizza gallery with some of his friends.

"So, what pizza are we going to have today?" Videl asked as she walked beside Gohan.

The Demi Saiyan only shrugged as he looked over at his friend, Honu. "I don't care what we get. I'm just starving!" He said. The three other college students laughed. "You're always starving, Gohan. You're like a bottomless pit!" Honu laughed as he playfully shoved him. Gohan just rolled his eyes. "I am not, Honu. Shut up!" He said. Everyone just laughed. Gohan's other friend, Erasa shook her blonde hair. "Let's get a Supreme." She said. Everyone nodded. "Okay." Videl said as they approached the counter.

Gohan, however stopped in his tracks when he felt a familiar Ki. "Huh?" He said looking around. Videl, Honu and Erasa turned to look at him. "Hey, Gohan. What's wrong?" Honu asked.

Gohan turned around, his dark eyes looking right over to the games. He had spotted Rini playing the Dance Dance Revolution, who didn't seem to notice he was there at all. Videl's eyes lit up when she spotted her too. "Hey, isn't that Rini?" She asked. Honu and Erasa looked over at the pink haired girl. "Hey, she's cute. You know her, Gohan?" He asked. Gohan's eyes squinted a little. "Well, yeah. She's kind of a friend. But...what's she doing here? She's suppose to be in school." he said tilting his head. Honu smirked. "Why don't you go ask her what she's doing here, hmm?" He asked in a sly tone. Videl frowned with a dark look on her face. Gohan only glanced at Honu then to Videl before looking back at Rini. "You know what? I think I will. I'll be right back guys. Videl, come with me." he said. Videl just made a face before she joined him.

Rini was still playing before she felt his Ki approaching. She gasped as she spun around to see Gohan and Videl standing there. A faint blush crept up her cheeks just by seeing him. "Uh, h-hi, Gohan!" She said trying to force a smile.

Gohan folded his arms and tilted his head. "Rini, why aren't you in school?"

Rini cringed as she stepped off the dancing game. "Uh...well..." She paused then winced. "I...I kind of...cut class." She said. Gohan and Videl looked a little surprise. "You cut class? Rini, Luna and Artemis is going to be very mad when they find out." Videl said putting her hands on her hips. Rini lowered her head. "They don't have to know. It's only just this once." She then pulled a face before quickly gathering her shoes. "I better get back to school now that I've been caught." She said. She hurried past Gohan and Videl, who glanced at one another.

The Demi Saiyan then sighed and shook his head. He turned around and hurried after Rini. "Rini, wait!" He called after her. Rini turned around, her face rather pink from embarrassment. Gohan shook his head as he stepped up to her. "Have you eaten lunch yet?" He asked. Rini only shook her head. The Demi Saiyan shrugged. "Why don't you join me and my friends for some pizza? They won't mind."

Videl nodded as she stepped up. "Yeah. Join us, Rini."

Rini blushed and shook her head. "You sure you won't mind?" She asked directing the question to Videl. The black haired girl just shook her head. "No. I don't mind at all. Come on." She said throwing her arm around the pink haired girl's shoulders and lead her to the table where Honu and Erasa were sitting. Gohan only smiled after them, then followed.

"Hey, Honu, Erasa. This is Rini. You guys mind if she joined us for pizza?" Videl asked. Honu and Erasa looked at the girl then smiled brightly. "Sure, she can join in." They both said.

They all sat around the table, Rini sat in between of Videl and Erasa while Gohan sat between Videl and Honu. They all started talking about school and what they usually did. Rini only sat in silence as she listened to the college students with a facinated look on her face. Gohan kept glancing at her with a smile but then would turn back to the others to answer a question.

It was only then Honu decided to talk to Rini.

"So, Rini, how old are you?" Honu asked. Rini shrugged as she rest her elbows on the table top. "16 going on 17." She replied. Gohan looked a little surprised to hear that. He hadn't known that she was 16. He thought she had been 14 at least. Videl just tilted her head. "Are you really?" She ased in wonder. It seemed the same for her too. Rini just nodded as she looked innocently at her. "Uh-huh. I swear. I know I look younger than I am, but that's just how it is." She shrugged again. "Everyone always think I'm really young."

Honu then grinned. "You ever have a boyfriend?" He asked. Rini's face turned pink. Gohan, on the other hand gave him a dirty look and then punched his friend's shoulder. "Ow! Gohan! What was that for?!" He gasped as he rubbed his arm.

Videl was glaring too. "Honu, you hentai! Your 25 years old! She's too young for you so don't even ask!" She scolded. Honu just pouted while Erasa and Rini giggled.

Rini just shook her head. "No, I never had a boyfriend before and I don't plan on having one for a while." She said. She was keeping her eyes adverted from Gohan's because he was looking at her.  
"Wow! That's so surprising! You're such a cutie! I bet the boys are just begging for your attention." Erasa said. Rini only shook her head. "Nope. None of the boys in my school do. It's a good thing too. Because I don't like any of them." She said. She was still not looking at Gohan.

"So why not? Aren't any of the guys cute?" Videl asked.

Rini shook her head. "Well, there are some cute guys. But I just don't like them." She said. 'The only one I like is sitting right across from me.' She thought to herself.

Honu noticed she hadn't looked at Gohan once while talking and it made him smirk. He was already catching on. "So is there any guys you like? Any at all?" He asked. Rini's face started to turn pink again. "Um...no." She said. Everyone laughed and shook their heads. "Aww. You don't have to be shy, Rini. Who do you like?" Erasa asked. Rini had to use all of her will power not to look at Gohan at that question. "Um, I'd rather not say."

Gohan frowned when he noticed she was starting to get bashful. 'Huh?' He thought.

Honu just grinned while clicking his fingers. "Hey, Rini! I'm kind of a mindreader. I bet I can guess who you like." He said. Rini looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk appeared on her face. "Oh really?" She asked. Gohan, Videl and Erasa only shook their heads and rolled their eyes. Honu just nodded. "Yeah!" He said. The pizza finally came and they started to dig in.

"Well, Mister Mindreader. If you really can read minds, tell us who Rini likes." Erasa said thumping the 25 year old on the head. Honu just rubbed his head while glaring Erasa. He then smiled at Rini. "Okay. First I'll ask a few questions and you answer. They'll be just simple questions, 'kay?" He asked. The pink haired girl only nodded as she ate her slice of pizza. Honu then wriggled his fingers towards his head as if trying to cast a spell on himself. He closed his eyes and hummed for a few seconds. "My inner eye tells me that the boy you like is...very nice, right?" He asked opening his eyes.

Rini just laughed and nodded. "Yeah. He's really nice." She told him.

Honu nodded and went back to wriggling his fingers and humming. "All right...my inner eye tells me that he's...very handsome." He opened his eyes again.

Rini had shot Gohan a very quick glance before nodded. "Yeah. He's pretty handsome."

Honu grinned wickedly. "Okay. A face is starting to appear. Just a few more questions and we'll have this young man you like." He went back to wriggling his fingers and humming. "Let's see. The guy you like is...very smart." he said more like a question. Videl and Erasa snorted. "Well that leaves you out, Honu." The blonde said earning another glare.

Everyone just laughed and Rini nodded. "Yeah. He's pretty smart."

Honu began to rub his hands with a wicked grin. "All right. Two more questions." He cleared his throat. "My inner eye says that the guy you like is...very athletic." He said. Rini nodded. "Yes. He's pretty athletic, I guess." She said. Honu tilted his head. "Before I ask the next question, answer this one. Exactly how he's athletic?" He asked. Rini shrugged. "Well...he's always training in the martial arts. He keeps in shape pretty well." She said. Honu nodded. "So, he's like a fighter, huh?" He asked. Rini half shrugged and half nodded. The 23 year old nodded again. "Okay. Now, we get four guesses at who you like, okay?"

Rini felt her face heat up a little but she nodded. 'They'll never get it so why worry.' She thought.

Gohan only chuckled as he watched Honu. "We, huh?" He asked. Honu nodded. "Yeah, we! You, Videl, Erasa and Me. That all right, Rini?" he asked. The pink haired girl just nodded. "Sure. But you'll never guess who it is." She said in a singsong.

Erasa propped her head up with her palm. "Hm, is it Nokia Loki, the hot model in the Martial Arts magnezine?" She asked. Rini giggled and shook her head. "No. He's cute but no it's not." She said. Videl tilted her head. "It's not Ubuu, is it?" She asked. Rini had no idea who that was. Gohan only shook his head. "I know it's not him. Rini hasn't met Ubuu yet, Videl." He told his girlfriend. Videl just shrugged. It was Gohan's turn now. He thought for a long minute before grinning at Rini. "Is it Goten?" He asked. Rini broke into a fit of laughter. "No! Goten's cute, but he's not that cute." She told him. Gohan only laughed shaking his head. Videl was laughing with him.

Honu smirked as he looked right at the pink haired girl. "Okay. It's my turn." He closed his eyes and hummed for a long time. Everyone just rolled their eyes.  
Finally Honu opened his eyes and gave Rini a very wicked smile, making her own fade a little. She didn't like that look in his eyes. "All right I think I got it." He paused for a second. Rini only tilted her head looking curious. "The guy you like is very nice, very handsome and very smart. And he's into martial arts, is that right?" He was just putting the clues together again. Rini only nodded as she grabbed her glass and took a drink. Honu nodded slowly with a smirk. "Is it Gohan?"

Rini's world had just did a triple flip within a millisecond and her face turned very white. Her pink eyes widened at the name and she accidently knocked her glass over.

All three college students, Gohan, Videl and Erasa's eyes widened at who Honu was suggesting. But then Gohan and Videl glared at Honu. "Honu! That's not funny!" The Demi Saiyan said sharply. Videl nodded as she blew her bangs out of her eyes. "Yeah! Besides, Rini knows that Gohan is going out with me." She said in a huffy voice. Honu smirked as he folded his arms. "Oh yeah? If she doesn't like Gohan, why did she run?"  
Gohan and Videl blinked several times before looking at Rini, only to find that she had disappeared. They both quickly turned in their chair to look at the exit of the Pizza gallery. They had looked just in time to see Rini dash right out of the building. Gohan's eyes were wide with relization as were Videl's. "Oh my...god." She whispered.

* * *

Later that day, Serena, Amy, Trunks and Goten were just getting out school and heading to Capsle Corp. They were talking about the day's events, which hadn't been very fun. Serena was smiling with her arm linked with Trunks's. His tail had found it's way around her waist again. "So, we're actually going to start the real training today! To tell you the truth, I'm kind of excited." Serena said.  
Everyone smiled. "It should be kind of hard, shouldn't it?" Amy asked as she hugged her books.  
Trunks shook his head. "It's not that bad. It'll be a little hard at first but later on you'll be passing with flying colors." He told her. They all nodded as they approached Capsle Corp.

When they got there they spotted Diana and Hotaru sitting on the porch. "Hey, girls." Amy said. The two waved as they stood up. "Hey, everyone." The raven haired girl said.  
Diana's tail twitched around her waist as she stepped towards them. "Serena, you haven't by any chance seen Rini, have you?" She asked. The four teens all frowned. "Huh? Rini? Didn't she go to school with you guys?" The blonde asked. Hotaru nodded. "Yeah. She did. But when school let out, she didn't meet us. We kind of figured that she went to Capsle Corp. But when we got here, she wasn't here yet."

Diana nodded. "Yeah. Daddy said that we should wait for you guys and see if she was with you." She told them.

Serena and Amy looked at one another with worry. "Well she didn't come to us. Did she go home?" Serena asked. Hotaru shrugged. "Don't know." Trunks nodded as he pushed past them to go inside. They all walked to where the others were. Artemis and Goku were in the Gravity Room trying to help Amara and Raye train. The four teens and two younger ones hurried to them. "Hey, has anyone seen Rini?" Trunks asked.

Luna turned around and shook her head. "We were hoping she was with you."

Serena shook her head. "Well she's not. Did she go home?" She asked. Luna was now looking very worried. "She could've. But we told her to come to Capsle Corp." She said. Bulma shook her head as she dug into her pocket. "Here, try my phone." She said holding it out to Luna. Luna took it and dialed. The phone just rang and rang. But no one answered.

Just then the door shot open and two worried college students rushed in gasping for air. "Luna! Is Rini here?!" Gohan gasped. Luna hung up and shook her head. "No. We can't seem to find her." She said. Gohan and Videl looked at each other with worry. Everyone just stared at them. "Gohan, what's wrong?" Trunks asked.  
The older Demi Saiyan sighed as he lowered his head. "We've got to find her now. I'm afraid a so called friend of our's embarrassed her at the Pizza gallery." He said.  
The Gravity Room door opened and out came the two Saiyans and Sailors. He frowned seeing the worried looks on everyone's faces. "Hey, what's going on?" Goku asked. Luna looked at him with worry. "We can't find Rini. She's disappeared." She said. Goku frowned. "Huh? Disappeared?"

Luna then sharply turned her eyes back onto Gohan. "Hold on a sec. What do you mean the Pizza gallery? What would Rini be doing at a pizza gallery?"

Videl shook her head. "Rini was at the Pizza Gallery a couple of hours ago, Luna. She cut her last classes." She said. Luna and Artemis's eyes went wide. "She did what?!" They both exclaimed. All of the Saiyans winced at Luna's high pitch tone. Her face was a little red and she looked angry.

"Gohan, what happened to embarrass Rini?" Bulma asked. Gohan looked away, his face turning a little pink. Videl shook her head. "We just found out that Rini has a crush on Gohan and it sort of embarrassed her really bad." She said. Everyone's eyes widened. "What?!" All of the Sailors gasped. Gohan winced as he stepped back. Artemis sighed as he rubbed his forhead. "Come on. We better go out and look for her." He said. Everyone nodded and went out to look for Rini. Gohan was looking very uneasy as a few people kept glancing at him.  
The whole group searched everywhere for Rini but couldn't find her. Serena was getting a little worried about her. She really hoped that the pink haired girl was all right. Luna was angry though. She couldn't believe that Rini would just cut class to play around. She muttered angrily to Artemis about how she was going to ground the girl.

Rini, on the other hand was hiding in a cave not far from the house. She was keeping her Ki level down so that no couldn't find her. Ever since she had run from the pizza gallery, she had cried very hard as she ran down the streets. After a few blocks, she burst into the air and flew as fast as she could out of the city to be alone. She found the cave and sat on the dirty ground, crying into her arms. She couldn't believe that Honu guy. How did he figure out so fast? He couldn't have been a real mind reader, could he? She just felt dread coming over her at the thought that Gohan now knew that she liked him.  
"He must really hate me now!" She cried to herself. She buried her head into her arms. "He must think I'm a silly and stupid girl! That jerk, Honu! How could he just say that?!" She cried. She shook her head as she just sat there for the longest time.  
It was well after dark before she decided to start heading back. It was getting pretty cold now that the sky was getting very dark. She hugged herself as she trudged through the trees, approaching the house. The lights were on so it proved that everyone was there. She took a deep breath and hurried to the door. She knew that she was in trouble. If only she knew how much trouble.

Luna was pacing in the front room, muttering under her breath. Her eyes full of worry. Artemis was talking to Goku in low whispers about where they had looked for Rini. Serena and Trunks were sitting together on the couch with the others just sitting around on the floor in the other chairs. "Where is she? I hope she's okay." Amy said hugging her pillow.  
Trunks looked over at Gohan, who was staring out the window with his chin cupped into his hand. The older Demi Saiyan didn't look so well after all that was happening. He hadn't said a word to anyone about what he felt. When Honu had said what he did and revealed about how Rini liked him, the Demi Saiyan felt almost...happy yet surprised. He couldn't explain it. Deep inside, he felt touched that it was him who Rini really liked. But when she had run out like she had and hadn't been seen by anyone, he was scared. He just hoped that nothing had happened to the pink haired girl. He just didn't know what he would do if anything bad happened to her.

"Gohan?"

Gohan blinked out of his thoughts and turned his head to look at Trunks. Everyone was looking at him. "Are you all right, Gohan?" Trunks asked again. Gohan sighed as he looked back out the window. "I don't know, Trunks. I just hope she's okay. This is all my fault. I should've told Honu to shut his trap when he started asking Rini about who he liked." He said running his fingers through his hair.

Bardock glanced over at his grandson from where he was standing. "Quit whinning, brat! You know exactly why you let him go on asking." He growled.

Everyone looked at him. Videl was being very quiet before she looked up. "Gohan, why did you let him ask?" She asked. Gohan looked at her but didn't answer. He knew why he did it. He wanted to know who Rini liked. He wanted to know really bad. He knew that he would have hated the person that she liked if it hadn't been him.

Just then the door opened and everyone looked over at it. Rini froze in the door way when she saw everyone's eyes on her. Everyone gasped and leaped to their feet. "Rini!" Everyone gasped. Rini glanced at Gohan, who was looking very relieved and worried at the same time. She felt her face heating up again.

Luna grabbed Rini's arm and pulled her further into the house. "Rini! Where were you?! You had us all so worried! Everyone was out looking for you!" She yelled. Rini yanked away from her and backed away. "I just needed to be alone, Luna!" She said heatedly. Luna glared at her. "Well you scared us all, Rini! And what is the meaning of cutting school?!" She yelled. Rini backed away. Artemis quickly touched his mate's shoulder. "Luna, stop it." He said sternly. Luna turned a glare onto him making him cringe. "Don't tell me to stop, Artemis! She shouldn't have skipped her classes! What she did was wrong!" She said sharply.

Rini's face darkened and her hands turned into fists. Her Ki was starting to rise from the rage starting to bottle up. "SHUT UP, LUNA!!" She screamed. Everyone jerked around and looked at Rini with shock only to see that she had tears of rage in her eyes as she glared murderously at the female Saiyan. Her face was very red from trying to hold in her anger.

"What did you say?" Luna asked.

Rini narrowed her eyes dangerously at her. "I said to shut up! You're not my mother or my sister! You might be my guardian but I don't have to listen to you all the time! All you do is boss me around! I'm so sick of it!" She yelled at her. Serena stepped forward looking worried. "Rini, what is wrong with you?"

Rini turned her firery pink eyes onto her next. "You want to know what's wrong with me, Serena, huh?! It's YOU!" She yelled. Everyone was too stunned to speak. Serena only stared with suprise. "Me? What did I do?" She asked. Rini stomped a foot like a child being told she couldn't have candy. "Serena! Do you really care about me?! Do you even know what's going on here?!" She snapped. Serena's just frowned. "Rini, what's wrong? You know I care about you."

Rini had tears flowing down her face now as she shook her head. "NO! No, Serena! You don't care about me! Don't you lie! Do you even know what will happen to me if you keep up with your crush for Trunks?!" She screamed pointing at the astonished lavendar haired Demi Saiyan. "I'M GOING TO DISAPPEAR IF YOU GET WITH HIM!! YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE WITH DARIEN!! NOT TRUNKS!"

Serena frowned as she looked at Rini. "You are not going to disappear, Rini! You know I wouldn't let you!" She said. Rini shook her head. "Oh yeah?! Then answer this one question! Who do you love more?! Trunks or Darien?!" She yelled.

There was a very long silence as Serena looked at her in pain. Her blue eyes were starting to fill with tears. She slowly looked over at Trunks, who was looking back at her looking just as pained. Not one person said a thing. The only sound that could be heard was Rini's sobs threatening to break out.  
Serena looked back at her and slowly shook her head. "Rini, I won't let you disappear. I promise. But...Darien's dead. And I...I just...I really do love Trunks with all my heart." She said in a low voice.  
Rini's sobs finally broke through. She shook her head as she stepped back. She reached the doorway, glaring at Serena. "YOU SEE!! YOU HATE ME!! YOU DON'T WANT ME! AND DARIEN IS NOT DEAD!! HE'S ALIVE! I SAW HIM YESTERDAY!! HE WAS RIGHT! YOU DON'T WANT ME! I HATE YOU, SERENA!!" She screamed. Everyone was staring in shock at what she just said. And before anyone could say anything else, Rini turned around and ran back out into the cold night.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I've gotten done with the next updated chapter. Thanks for your reviews! I'm really appreciating them. Anyway, in this chapter, a lot of things happen, some at once. You're going to find out what happened with Rini and what will happen. And you remember who had helped the Z Fighters and the Sailors when the Ginyu Force showed up? Well, you're going to find out what happened to him and why he is still alive. **

**Read and Review please.

* * *

****Chapter 20.**

"Rini!" Everyone gasped as they watched the pink haired girl run through the door. Gohan was the first to react. He rushed past Serena and ran out into the night. He could see Rini running into the trees. He hurried after her, trying to catch up. "Rini, wait!" He called. Rini spun around and looked at him with tearful eyes. Everyone was slowly coming outside. Gohan stepped closer. "Rini, don't go. You guys need to talk about this. You don't mean what you just said to Serena, do you?" He asked. Rini glared at him, stunning him a little. "Leave me alone, Gohan! I meant every word I just said! I hate Serena! I hate Trunks for stealing Serena from my dad! I hate you for not liking me!" She then turned and disappeared into the trees.  
Gohan just stood there with wide eyes. His heart was beating rather fast. He then frowned as he just lowered his head. Serena raced past him with the Sailors behind her. "Rini! Wait!" They were all calling. The others ran after them. Gohan just stood there but he wasn't alone.  
Goku and Videl were standing with him. "Gohan, are you okay?" His father asked. Gohan lowered his head, tears filling his eyes. "No, dad. I'm not." He whispered. He felt someone touch his shoulder and he turned to look at Videl. She was giving him a sad look. "Gohan, you better go after her. Because I know you love her. I've been watching you two for quite sometime now." she said. Gohan gave her a very sad look. "Videl..." He whispered. Videl shook her head. "Go, Gohan. Rini needs you." She said. Gohan just watched her for a minute before looking towards the trees.

Rini just ran through the trees with tears just running down her face. She could hear the others behind her. She couldn't stop. She had to get away from them all. She was going to the clearing where Darien said that he was going to be. She hoped that he was there. She needed him. She gasped as she suddenly tripped over a stick and went crashing to the ground. She scraped her hands and knees on a few rocks as she went down.

"Rini! Are you all right?!" She heard that one voice she hated.

She felt his hand on her shoulder, trying to pull her up to help but she yanked away as she stood. She glared right at Trunks, who was looking at her in worry. "Leave me alone, Trunks! You've ruined everything!" She screamed at him. Trunks stepped back in surprise but then frowned at her. "Rini, I'm not trying to ruin anything.You've got to understand something. No one can't stop theirselves from falling in love with someone. And you were wrong about Gohan. He does like you a lot more than you think." He told her.  
Rini shook her head as she covered her ears. "Stop lying!" She turned and tried to run from him. Only she ran right into someone in the process. Strong arms wrapped around her, holding her close. She just threw her arms around them, not caring who they were. Her tears running down her cheeks and spilling onto the person's cloths.

However, behind her, she heard her friends gasp in shock. Serena's eyes widened with shock to see exactly who was holding Rini. The other Sailors were just as shocked. Trunks was just staring in confusion at the man. He didn't understand who this guy was and how he just appeared out of thin air.

"Darien?!" Serena gasped.

Darien was holding Rini close to him, running his fingers through her pink hair, trying to soothe her nerves. He was keeping his eyes down on her, not looking at Serena at all. He didn't even seem to notice her or the others hurrying towards him. All he did was just kneel down in front of Rini, making her look at him. He smiled at her as he reached up and wiped her eyes. "It's all right now, Rini. I'm here." He said in a soft voice. Rini sniffed and smiled faintly at him as she threw her arms around him again. He hugged her before looking at Serena with a cruel look. He stood up and pushed Rini behind him. "So, you've finally screwed up, didn't you, Serena the hyena?" He earned a glare from Trunks but he didn't pay any attention to him. Serena just covered her mouth as she stared at him in shock. The other Sailors behind her were just as astonished.

Goku, Gohan and the other Saiyans had finally caught up to them and froze with surprise and confusion at this new man. Those who knew him stared in shock or horror. But Bardock growled when he saw him. "YOU!" He growled.

Darien turned his glare onto him before looking back at Serena. "So what did you do this time, Serena, huh?" He then clicked his fingers before looking at Trunks. "Oh, that's right. You went crying into someone else's arms just because Diamond killed me and then brought me back to life." He said coolly. Everyone just stared at him. Darien smirked as he held Rini with one arm. "Oh, Princess Serenity. You've really messed it up." He then looked at Rini's tearstreaked face. "You must really hate this precious little girl to want to make her disappear. I agree she can be annoying when she's crying but so were you when you bawled every time you didn't get your way."

Serena shook her head. "It can't be you, Darien! We saw you die!" She gasped.

Darien smirked at her. "Oh really?" He then bent down in front of Rini again, holding her hand. "Rini, tell me. Would you want to stay here with the one person who hates you or do you want to go with me? Come with me, my precious girl. Come with me and become a true Moon Princess." He said shooting Serena a dark look. Rini smiled tearfully at him and nodded. She only looked back at Gohan who stepped closer.

"Rini..." The Demi Saiyan whispered, sounding pained.

Darien turned his dark eyes onto the Demi Saiyan. "Rini, do you obviously think that creature could love you? He's a monster just like his people. All Saiyans are beasts." Vegeta and Bardock snarled in rage as they started forward. Darien rose a hand and a dark barrier appeared, blocking the Saiyans away from him and Rini. Serena lept forward and placed her hands on the barrier trying to push past it but she couldn't get through. Darien just looked back into Rini's eyes. "Rini, he can't love you because of what he is. Look at him. He's a man and you are only a little girl." He said. Rini lowered her head letting her tears roll down her cheeks.

To everyone's surprise a dark aura was starting to form around her.

"No!" Amy gasped. Everyone looked at her. "What's happening?" Goten asked. Luna rushed forward and began banging on the barrier. "It's Darien! He's changing Rini! Or rather he's making her change!" She said. Serena shook her head as she started to cry. "Rini! Don't listen to him! He's not Darien!" She screamed.

Rini didn't seem to hear her. She just closed her eyes and the black aura darkened around her. Darien smirked coldly as he stepped back away from. Rini was completely surrounded by the blackness. She was now growing taller. Her pink hair grew longer just like Serena's. None of the Sailors and Z Fighters could see her now because of the darkness around her. She was changing into someone else. The darkness suddenly vanished and everyone gasped when they saw who was now standing there. The pink haired woman's eyes opened revealing her blood red eyes. She looked directly at Serena, who was staring with wide eyes. The Black Moon crest appeared on her forehead.

It was Dark Lady.

She smirked coldly at the Moon Princess and waved her fingers at her as Darien joined her side, putting his arm around her waist. She rest her head against his chest as she just eyed her old friends coldly. "Nice work, Princess Serenity. Look what you did. You've destroyed Rini." The Dark Lady said coldly.

Serena shook her head as she stared at her. "NO! Bring her back!" She demanded. Darien smirked coldly at her as he lift his hand and the black portal appeared behind them. "Say goodbye, Dark Lady. Time to go home." He said. Dark Lady again waved at the Sailors. "Goodbye." She said and they turned around to face the portal.

"RINI!! NO!" Gohan yelled as he rushed forward and punched at the barrier. Only it vanished just before his fist could reach it. He staggered forward, catching himself in time before he could fall. He rushed forward with Serena and Trunks to go after Darien and Dark Lady but the portal closed. Serena fell to her knees covering her eyes as she burst into tears. The Sailors all lowered their heads. The others only stared.

"I don't get it! Who was that?!" Goten asked. Amy looked at him.

"The man was Darien. Also known as Prince Endymion. He's suppose to be Serena's lover and the Future king of The Silver Alliance. He was killed by Diamond. I just don't understand how he's alive."

Bardock shook his head. "He's not! He's Diamond's little puppet!" He growled. Goku looked at him. "What do you mean?" He asked. Bardock looked at him. "From I learned, he has a black heart inside him. That bitch, Chaos used dark magic on him and gave him a dark heart. He's apart of the Black Moon Family now." He growled. Gohan turned around breathing rather hard. "We have to get her back! We have to get Rini!" He said. Amara shook her head. "She's not Rini anymore, Gohan!" She said. The Z Fighters only looked confused. Trunks was knelt by Serena's side, trying to comfort her. She was crying into his shoulder rather hard. "Who was that lady then if it wasn't Rini?"

Mina sighed as she pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Her name is Dark Lady. She's Rini's dark side."

Amy nodded. "Rini becomes Dark Lady when she's feeling extremely depressed and have been brainwashed. The first time we ever met her it was actually pretty bad. Rini believed that Serena and Darien didn't love her and want her so she tried to run away. Only Diamond had gotten a hold over and had a witch brainwash her into becoming our enemy. Dark Lady is extremely powerful because she has the very same powers as Serena. She's Rini yet she's not."

Everyone looked at one another with worry. They all knew that this was not good, not good at all. Rini was gone and this seemed to have brought a little damage to the Sailors.  
Luna sighed with tears running down her face as she lowered her head. She could feel Artemis next to her, his arm wrapped around her waist. "This is all my fault! I shouldn't have yelled at her!" She said. Artemis pulled her tighter into his embrace. "Don't say that, Luna. It's not your fault or Serena's. It's not even Gohan's. It's Diamond. He must have had Darien do something to her."

Gohan lowered his head and tightened his fists. "What are we going to do?! We have to do something."

Serena looked up at him while letting Trunks pull her to her feet. "We can't do anything except wait." She told him. She wiped her tears away and pulled a serious look. "We have to wait for Dark Lady to strike and that is when we can try to bring Rini back."

Vegeta folded his arms looking moody. "And how are we suppose to do that?" He growled. Artemis looked over at him. "When Dark Lady comes back, we have to convince Rini to turn back into herself. And to do that, we have to tell her how much we need her. She has to fight her darkside all on her own. We can only be her backup." he said with a sigh. "But either way, we do need her." The Sailors all lowered their heads, looking very sad.

* * *

The next few days weren't looking good for Serena at all. She had refused to get up from her bed and go to school. All she did was lie in her bed staring out the window. No one could get through to her at all. Not even Trunks could when he tried to talk to her. Luna just told everyone that they had to wait for Serena to snap out of it on her own. Of course, she wasn't doing any better. She was extremely upset at herself for making Rini so mad. She still blamed herself. Artemis woke up late in the night hearing her crying and so he would try to comfort her. 

As for Gohan, he was feeling just as bad. Ever since that night he watched Rini become some strange Dark Lady, he hadn't eaten very much. Goku was getting extremely worried about him. He had never seen his son so in the dumps like he was. A few times he asked Gohan if he wanted to spar but the young Demi Saiyan just said no and tried to go on with his studies. Things just got worst when Videl decided to talk to Gohan.

"Gohan, I think we should split up."

Gohan looked at Videl in surprise as they sat down on the bench in the park. "Huh? Why do you think that?" He asked sounding confused and a little hurt.  
Videl just stared at the ground with her arms wrapped tightly around herself. "Things haven't been working out even before Rini came here. We just don't click very well. I know that you have strong feelings for her. I've known for a very long time." She looked at him. "Tell me, Gohan. What do you feel for Rini?" She asked. Gohan just stared at the ground looking very stressed. He was quiet for a long time before looking up when Videl touched his shoulder. "It's okay, Gohan. You can tell me. I already know."

The Demi Saiyan sighed as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "I don't know, Videl. I don't know what I'm feeling. When I first saw Rini," he paused trying to think. "She was crying in the forest. When I saw her, I just felt something. I didn't want her to cry anymore. I felt like I needed to protect her, to make her stop crying." He then forced a smile. "And when she smiled at me for the first time, I just...it felt like the sun was going to shine on me for the rest of my life." He looked at her with a sad look now. "Videl, the thing is, she's 16 years old and I'm 21. That just doesn't seem right."  
Videl smiled at him as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Gohan, when it comes to love, nothing else matters. You love her. I know you do. I've seen it by your eyes. And I know she loves you." She shook her head as she looked back down at the ground. "I had this strange dream not long ago. I was going to tell you about it earlier but I was afraid to. Now I think it's the right time."

Gohan looked at her in confusion. "What dream?"

Videl hugged herself. "I don't remember exactly. But it was about you. You were very young. A boy. I saw you in Saiyan armor." She looked at him. "You were on the moon, walking in a beautiful garden full of flowers. You must have been at least 14 years old. And while you were walking, you heard someone crying. So you followed the cries and it lead right to a beautiful young girl. It was Rini, Gohan. She was at least 10 years old. She had fell down and scraped her knee. And you went to help her. She stopped crying and just smiled at you. Years seemed to pass right in front of my eyes and you grew up as did she. You were friends throughout those years." She smiled at him. "You were in love with her. As you are now. I felt myself crying in happiness just see her in your arms. You two looked so happy together. And I want to see you like that again. I knew that I had to let you go, Gohan. Because it's not my destiny to be with you. It's Rini's destiny. That's why I have to let you go." She whispered to him with a sad smile. Gohan just looked at her. Videl smiled at him with tears in her eyes. She then reached over and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at her as they just sat there together. "We still can be friends, Gohan. We'll still do our Great Saiyaman and Great Saiyawoman thing. But we can't be together."  
Gohan nodded as he put his arm around her and held her close. "Thanks, Videl." He said to her. She only nodded and they sat there on the bench, arms around each other.

* * *

Amy was walking down the sidewalk looking through her papers. She had picked up Serena's homework since she didn't go that day. Now she was on her way home. As she walked, she wasn't aware that someone was standing in her path until she walked right into him. 

"Ouch! Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean..." She stopped when she looked at him.

Her eyes widened as she just stared at the man she had walked into. She recognized him immediately. She knew who this man was. She remembered him from the day Raye had returned to them. It was the one man she remembered to be called Android 17. He was only just standing there with his arms folded over his chest and he stared at her. He was still wearing the same cloths he had been wearing since that day.

"Oh...you." Amy said stepped back looking a little nervous.

17 only stared at her with emotionless eyes. He didn't say anything or even blink. It was like he was just a statue. Amy felt even more uneasy just by him staring like that. So she tried to go around him so she could leave but to her annoyance, he stepped aside to block her back. She frowned with annoyance and tried to go the other way but again he moved in the way. "Excuse me. But I am trying to get by. Would you please move aside?"

17 smirked and shook his head. "No."

Amy huffed as she glared him. She turned to leave but instantly found him there. He had moved too fast for her to see. She blinked in surprise before frowning. "Why are you cutting me off?" She asked. 17 continued to smirk. "Because I can." He said in such a smart alecky way. Amy turned around to go the other way but he stepped back in her path. She backed away from him. "What is your problem, buster?!" She demanded. 17 didn't answer. He just stood there smirking at her. Amy glared at him before shoving him aside and walking right past him. She didn't have to turn her head around to know that he was following her. She quickened her pace and he did the same.  
Amy walked a few blocks knowing that 17 was there before she decided to fly her way out. She blasted off the ground, trying to fly as fast as she could away from him. She only looked over her shoulder once to see if he was still there and surprisingly, he wasn't. She shrugged and turned to fly on, only to scream in shock. It was because he was hovering right there in front of her with a cool smirk on his face. She would have ran into him if she hadn't stopped so fast.

"What do you want?!" She demanded, trying to keep herself calm. 17 only shrugged lazily. "Nothing." he simply said. Amy frowned at him and shook her head. "Then why are you following me?" She asked. He grinned at her. "Because I can."

Amy glared even harder at him. "No you can't! I don't want you following me! Leave me alone!" She said trying to fly around him.

This time, 17 didn't just fly ahead and blocked her way. This time he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. Amy gasped as she nearly fell out of the sky with surprise. She yanked away out of his grip and then rose her fists into a defensive stance. 17 only laughed coldly. "You can't be serious. Do you obviously think you'll win against me?" he asked. Amy gave him an icy glare. "I am very serious! It's either I fight you or you just bug off! Why are you bothering me! Answer me!" She demanded.

17 tilted his head still smirking. "I'm bothering you because I was bored."

Amy felt a sweatdrop roll down her face. She stayed in her fighting stance. "Well, go bother someone else. Because I'm busy." She said. 17 shook his head. "No. I don't think I will. I like bothering you." He said. Amy decided it was time to make him leave by force. So she charged him, throwing her fists and feet at him. 17 only grinned as he began blocking her attacks like they were nothing. Amy tried even harder, using her energy into trying to hit him. But it was no use. He was a lot faster than her. However, he never hit her once. It was a little confusing how he was only playing around with her yet not doing anything back at her.

Finally he caught her fist inches away from his face. He only smirked at her as she tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go. "What are you?"

That question took Amy by surprise. She stopped pulling away and looked right into his icy blue eyes. "Huh?" She asked. 17 tilted his head as he looked over. "I asked, what are you?" He asked again. Amy frowned. "What do you mean what am I? I'm human, what do you think?" She asked in an irratated way. 17 only shook his head. "You're not human. I can see that you're not. You may look human and act like one, but you're not from Earth. What's your name?"

Amy blinked several times before tilting her head. "If you let go of me then I'll tell you my name."

For a long minute, he didn't do anything. It looked like he was just going to ignore her but then the last second he released her. Amy rubbed her wrist to get the circulation back in. "All right. I let you go. Now tell me." The android said in an almost demanding tone. Amy was thinking about just telling him to bug off if he couldn't ask very nicely but then she decided not to push it.

"My name is Amy Anderson."

17 rose his eyebrow and folded his arms as he looked at her. "Oh really?" He asked in disbelief. Amy frowned at him. "Yes. What, you think I would lie?" She asked. 17 shook his head. "No. My senses are telling me that you're not lying. It's just that's not what that blonde girl called you weeks ago during that fight with those creatures."  
Amy thought for a minute of what he meant but then she remembered that he had been there. She just wondered how long he had been watching her and the others. "Oh. Well that's my other name. What about you? What's your name and why did you help us that day? Goku told us that you're one of their enemies." She said. 17 lazily shrugged. "If Goku told you about me then you already know my name. And I didn't help you. I don't like cowards and that red freak was being a coward."

Amy slowly nodded. "Okay. Well, look, 17. I've got to go. I've got homework to do and I have to train with the Z fighters. So..."

The android frowned looking serious. "I don't want you to go." He said forcefully. Amy felt uneasy now. What was this guy's problem? She shook her head. "Well, none of us can have what we want all the time now can we?" She asked starting to go around him.

But he blocked her off again. "I can."

Amy glared at him again. "Well what do you want?" She asked. 17 shook his head. "I don't want you to leave." he said. Amy folded her arms and rose an eyebrow. "Why not?" She asked. 17 shrugged. "Because I don't. I'm bored." He said simply. Amy smirked as a thought came to her mind. "Well, then, come with me." She then flew around him at top speed, when he looked surprised. He just hovered there for a long minute before he turned and quickly flew after her. Amy laughed as she glanced over her shoulder. 'Hm. So he wants to follow me, hm? Well, let's give him a reason to follow me!' She thought.

"Hey, 17! If you're really that bored, then let's play follow the leader! If you can keep up with me, then I'll hang out with you for the day!" She called to him.

17 flew to her side giving her a skeptical but confused look. "Hang with you?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah! We'll do whatever you want!" She then flew faster. But to her surprise, 17 was keeping up pretty well. "Is that a challenge?" He asked with a smirk. Amy smiled right at him. "Yep. Now try to keep up!" She yelled before flying faster. 17 just stared after her then smirked as he sped up.

Amy couldn't help as she glanced over her shoulder at 17 as she flew faster, right into a large cloud. She could see that he wasn't very far from behind her at all. She couldn't help but smile as she thought to herself. 'Let's give him a run for his money.' She thought and then went faster. 17 did nothing but give chase. The two of them flew around large clouds, through the trees of the forests, and they flew around the tops of the city. No matter how fast Amy was going, he was still right behind her. She couldn't help but laugh as she looked over her shoulder to look at him. He was a little closer to her, close enough that if he wanted, he could grab her ankle and pull her behind so that he would be in the lead. She laughed as she looked forward again to find another obstacle.

All of a sudden, she wasn't laughing anymore. Her eyes had grew wide as soon as she saw what was in front of her.

A very big man wearing a very odd looking green jacket was hovering right in front of her. He wasn't the best looking man either, yet he did have a face of a child. He a had firery red-orange mohawk on the top of his head. He was just hovering there, looking at her in interest. Amy came very close into running into him as she tried to make a very fast stop. She stopped only inches from hitting him. She quickly backed away while he just stood there and looked at her.

17 appeared at her side, giving the big guy an annoyed look. "16, what are you doing here? I thought I told to stay at the warehouse." He said in a very irratated way.

Amy just looked at him in confusion. It was obvious that he knew who this big guy was. But she didn't have a clue. She didn't remember the Z Fighters ever telling her about another android, other than 18. The guy finally turned his deep blue eyes onto the other. "I was bored." Was all he said.  
17 rolled his eyes as he folded his arms. He looked at Amy, who was looking at the big man with interest. 16 turned his eyes back onto her. The Sailor Scout of Ice looked him over before noticing that this guy might have been a giant, but there was something gentle about him. She forced a smile and nodded. "Hello."

The giant man just tilted his head before looking back at 17, who rolled his eyes again. "Amy, this is 16. I suppose you could say that we're brothers." he said. Amy smiled as she held out her hand. "Hello, 16. I'm Amy." She said. The android just looked at her hand before faintly smiled as he only nodded to her.

Just then Amy's communicator started beeping making her blink a few times before answering. She saw the two Androids watching her in interest. She turned a little so they were out of the screen's view. "Amy, here. Is there trouble?" She asked. It was Luna.

_"Amy! Where are you? You should have been here fifteen minutes ago?" _

Amy winced a little. She glanced at 17 and 16 before looking back at Luna. "Well, I...um, I just got caught up in something. But I'll be there in a few minutes." She paused seeing the suprised look on Luna's face. She looked over her shoulder when she noticed that someone was looking over her shoulder. It was only the large android just being curious.

_"Who is that?!" _

"Who? This? Oh, well..." She pulled a face. "I'm just talking to 18's brothers. That's all." She knew that she was the worst liar out of the group so why try to hide anything.  
Luna looked confused. _"18's brothers? She has brothers?"  
_There was a yell from the background. It was obvious that the Z Fighters were there and they heard that. Amy could hear someone talking to Luna, who was looking over her shoulder at someone. She gave a nod and the communicator was handed to Goku.

_"Amy! 18's brothers...are they 17 and 16?!" _

Amy looked at the annoyed look on 17's face but nodded to Goku. "Yes."

Goku had a very serious look on his face. _"Where are you?! We'll be there right away to help you!" _

Amy shook her head. "Wait, Goku! They're not doing anything wrong! They just wanted to talk!" She called to him.

Goku looked very surprised at that. _"You mean...they're not trying to harm you?" _

Amy nodded to him with a smile. "Yeah. I ran into 17, literatelly, and he just wanted to talk because he said he was bored. And 16 just showed up out of nowhere. But they're not doing anything wrong at all."

There was a long silence while Goku was looking off at someone else. He exchanged a few words with someone. Then 18's face appeared on the screen. _"Amy, let me talk to one of them, please."  
_The Sailor Scout nodded as she took off her communicator and held it out to 17. "18 wants to talk to you." She told him. 17 only stood there for a long second before taking it. He held it up to get a look at the screen. Amy listened to what 18 was saying.

_"17? So it is you. What are you doing here?"_

17 only shrugged lazily. "I'm just hanging out with this human, Amy. Got a problem? What are you doing, 18?"

_"What do you mean what am I doing? I'm with the Z fighters, helping Amy's friends in training. You're not trying to destroy the city, are you? You better not be causing any trouble at all!"_

17 pulled a face as he glared at her. "Relax will ya? 16 and I ain't doing anything. We've just been hanging around the city, that's all." There was a long silence between siblings.

_"17, what are you doing here? I thought you were dead. And didn't 16 get crushed by Cell?" _

17 smirked at the screen as he tilted his head. "Very observant, aren't you, dear sis? Yes, we were dead but now we're back. I can't really explain it because I don't know how to answer. We just woke up in some warehouse and that's it." Amy was listening in confusion. She didn't understand it, herself. What did 17 mean that they just woke up in the warehouse and that was it? She knew the only way of finding out was searching the two androids's minds.

After a long minute, 18 said something. _"17, go with Amy. She'll bring you and 16 here, where we are. We need to talk face to face. Will you do that?" _

17 was quiet for a long time before he squinted an eye. "The Z Fighters won't be there to attack us, will they? I know they're not too fond of us."

18 only shook her head on the screen. _"They'll be here. But not to fight you. They want to know what you're going to do."_

17 slowly nodded. "Fine. We'll come. But tell them not to pull anything funny or they will be sorry." He warned before giving the communicator back to Amy. Amy took it and looked at 18. "We're coming now." Then she turned it off as she placed it back onto her wrist. She looked at 17 and 16. "Do you really want to go?" She asked. 17 folded his arms with a dull look on his face. "If I didn't, I wouldn't have told 18 that I was going to go."  
Amy's face flushed a little. "Oh, well, come with me then." She turned and started to fly off. 17 looked at 16 who was giving him a look. "What? What's that look for?" He asked. 16 shook his head as he flew after Amy.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys.  
****Yes, 16 and 17 are joining the group. And I will admit it right now, 17 does have a little interest in Amy, and so does 16 but not like 17 does. Just a spoiler now, they have met her before. They just don't remember and that's why. **

**Anyway, in this chapter, things are going to start unraveling in Serena's past as Princess Serenity and this will be the one chapter that you've all been waiting for! Also, just a little warning, it is going to be a little fluffy at the bottom of this chapter, especially with Trunks and Serena. **

**Read and Review please.

* * *

****Chapter 21.**

The three of them arrived at the house where they were training. Amy could see that everyone was waiting for them. Of course, Serena wasn't anywhere to be seen. She was probably still in her room. Trunks and Goten were sparring with one another while Goku and Gohan were exchanging attacks of their own. Artemis and Bardock was having a go on their own. Luna, Chi Chi, Bulma and Videl were standing together.  
The others were just sitting or standing around. But when they felt the two familiar Kis, they all stopped doing what they were and turned to look at them. Amy landed a little unsteadily but she smiled as she walked towards the others. 17 and 16 just landed together and stood right where they were. The others looked astonished to see them.

"Hey, everyone. We have visitors." Amy said as she took her bag off her back and dropped it off to the side.

The Saiyans all walked forward till they were a little ahead of the others and standing right in front of the two androids. 18 had joined them rather quickly, her eyes a little wide to see that it really was her brothers. "17, 16, " She paused as she pushed past the Saiyans.  
16 smiled faintly when he saw her and stepped forward. 17 just stayed right where he was. 18 had to crane her neck a little to actually get a good look at her younger brother's face. She held out a hand to him, which he took softly. "18." He said in a low voice. 18 only smiled before looking around him at 17, who was eyeing the Z Fighters suspiciously. It was only when Krillin decided to approach did the others relax.

Krillin smiled cheerfully at the two. "Well, can't say we're not surprised but I guess it's great to see you guys." He winced when he heard a snort from Vegeta. Goku shook his head before nodding to the androids. "Why don't we all have a seat and we can talk." He said. Everyone nodded. 17 paused for a long second before nodding back and they went over to the picnic table.

"So, what are you guys doing here? Much to say, why are you even alive? Not to be rude or anything." Goku said.

17 shook his head as he folded his arms and just stood behind 18's chair. "As I said before, we're not sure. 16 and I just woke up in an warehouse. Someone had put us back together and that was it. There was no one around to explain what we were doing back on Earth. We even waited at the warehouse for a while to see what would happen and still no one came." He shrugged. "So we can't really tell you what we're doing here." He said. Everyone had a thoughtful look on their faces.

"Well it's obvious that it wasn't Diamond who brought them back. None of them have the Black Moon Crest on their foreheads. So it must have been someone else." Artemis said with a shrug. Trunks folded his arms. "What if it was Diamond? That Darien guy seemed to be able to hide the crest well. How do we know that they're not with Diamond?"

Bardock only shook his head as he leaned against the tree. "Because I would know, brat. The only android Diamond was going crazy over was that giant bug, Cell." He growled. 17's eyes flashed at that. His head lift a little higher. "Cell?" He asked. Everyone looked at him and nodded. "Yeah. Cell's alive too because of this Diamond guy." Goku said.  
Both 16 and 17 looked at one another, while the bigger android touched his head as if he had a headache or he was trying to remember something. Everyone just looked at the two. "Cell..." 16 muttered. 18 stood up and touched his big shoulder. "16, what is it?" she asked. The Android looked at her with a serious look, something that he didn't express too much. "We have orders."

The Z Fighters all tensed while sailor scouts and the others looked confused. "Oh really? Were you sent to kill Goku again?" Piccolo asked sternly.

17 touched his own forhead as he shook his head. "No." He said. 16 nodded. "Goku is not our target. Not like before. Someone else is. I think it is Cell." He said. Raye pushed her bangs behind her ears. "That's good, right? These guys are androids so that makes them pretty strong, right?" She asked. Gohan folded his arms. "They were strong the last time we fought them. But I'm not so sure anymore."

17 gave him a very cold look. "You want find out right now?" He asked in a cold way. Gohan glared right back and was going to retaliate but 18 quickly held up her hands. "17, stop it! He didn't mean it in a offensive way, all right?! He has a point. We don't know how strong you and 16 are. Since the Cell games, we've all doubled our strength. And we're very sure Cell did too." She said. 17 smirked at her. "Yeah, but there is one thing I better tell you now. Since 16 and I woke up, we found out something very interesting."  
18 put her hand on her hip and gave him a cool look. "Oh really? Do tell me what did you find out that's so interesting?"

17 shrugged lazily while replying, "16 and I have upgrades." That comment only made everyone blinked in surprise. What in the world did he mean by that?

The fact that the two androids, 16 and 17, had joined the group and were going to help came as a shock to everyone. But to hear that they had upgrades like they did, that was even a bigger shock. Everyone even let them show off what they could do. It was a very good thing that 17 and 16 were on the good side because what the could do, everyone knew that if they were enemies again, they would have a helluva time in defeating them. Even if they had very powerful Saiyans.  
The two androids were a lot faster than they used to be. And they had unbearable strength. 17 had showed the Z Fighters and Sailors that he not only could shoot indestructible Ki blasts that matched Vegeta's, which sort of pissed the King of Saiyans off, and he showed them a new move that he had never had. He was able to turn Ki energy into a weapon. He could make energy blades using his Ki energy. They didn't exactly look like blades. They looked more like just lights of energy around his hands. But then he demostrated that using the energy blades, he could cut through almost anything.

As for 16, he wouldn't exactly show what he could do just yet. He preferred that he would demostrate some other time, when they were fighting an enemy. Vegeta was thinking about just forcing him to show them, but Artemis talked him out of it.

Instead, they all just went back to training, teaching the Sailors how to fly or use their Ki. Gohan, however, was sitting off the side, looking up at the sky with a distant look on his face. He was still very upset about what had happened to Rini. He couldn't get the feeling out of him that there wasn't any hope in getting her back. He sighed as he lowered his head and closed his eyes. He was thinking about everything. He recalled all the memories he had of her. He was thinking about the very first time he ever saw her. He couldn't help to smile when he first seen her smile at him. It just made something inside him stir. He just had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that felt right. He could feel something, he just didn't know what it was. He knew later on, he would figure it out.

"Hey."

The Demi Saiyan opened his eyes and looked up at Trunks, who was looking at him in concern. With a shrug, he returned him the faint smile. "Hey." He returned.  
The lavendar haired Demi Saiyan sat down next to him, looking at him. "You all right?" He asked. Gohan lowered his head and looked back at the ground. He was quiet for a minute before shaking his head. "We've got to get her back, Trunks. I can't stand it. I can't stop worrying about her safety. If I can't stop worrying, I can't concentrate."

Trunks faintly smiled at him. "It's going to be all right, Gohan. We'll get her back. I just know that we will." He said. Gohan looked at him. "The only thing is, what will happen after that? Trunks, have you forgotten that she is Serena's daughter. Rini's from the future." He said. Trunks tilted his head. "So what? If you like her that much, you should tell her." He said. Gohan looked away. He was quiet for a long time. "But...what if what she said that night was true? What if...what if she does disappear like she said?"

It was Trunks's turn to be very quiet. He was staring off with a look on his face. He didn't even brush his long bangs out of his eyes when they fell in them. "Gohan...can I tell you something?" He finally asked. Gohan looked at him and then nodded. "Sure. What is it?" He asked. Trunks squinted his eyes a little. "I...I got this...weird feeling. And I don't know what I can say about it. It's about Rini."  
Gohan looked at him rather seriously. He didn't think he would like what Trunks was going to say. But he didnt' say anything. He just waited for Trunks to tell him what it was. "I just have this feeling that I've met her before. Just like how I feel about Serena. Only it's not the same. I don't know. It's like...every time I see her do something awesome, I feel almost proud of her. Like I was her brother or something." He said before looking at Gohan. Gohan looked just as confused as he felt. Neither of them understood.

* * *

Back inside the house, Serena was still on her bed just staring up at the cieling, still feeling very guilty that she hadn't even talked to Rini about how her and Trunks's relationship had been going. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought about how Rini would have taken it that she was falling for someone else besides Darien.  
After all, they were Rini's future parents.  
But there was something else bothering her. If Darien really was Rini's future father, how come she hadn't vanished yet? He had died and now had a black heart. He wasn't himself anymore. There was something wrong there. Feeling too tired to continue thinking, she closed her eyes and slowly fell to sleep. 

_In Serena's dreams, she was back inside the Silver Alliance Palace. She was wearing her brilliant white gown and her hair was falling in golden and silver threads. She was humming merrily as she walked down the halls of the castle. She was twirling a flower between her fingers. She felt very happy for some reason._

_"I see you're in a good mood today."_

_Princess Serenity smiled as she turned her head to see her mother. The Queen smiled as she walked up to her daughter and gently pushed her silver bangs out of her eyes. "I suppose it has something to do with that handsome Prince, hmm? She asked in a teasing way. Princess  
Serenity giggled as she felt her cheeks heat up. "Mother, he's just a guy. I'm in a happy mood because I feel like being in a happy mood." _

_The Lunarian Queen smiled as she turned to walk with Serenity. "I like him but you have to remember one thing. You are already betrothed, so your father likes to remind us both."_

_The Moon Princess sighed as she lowered her head. "I know that. But why must I be betrothed with HIM? He's handsome and nice, yes, but...but..." She shook her head. Queen Selenity nodded slowly. "I understand, love. But you also have to remember, the Prince of your dreams is our rival too. Until the pact is made, you must be careful. The Prince might be using you to try to get the Silver Crystal. We just don't know if we can trust them." She said. Princess Serenity slowly nodded. "I understand." _

_The dream slowly faded into another._

_The Moon Princess was walking in the gardens, twirling a silver umbrella. She felt a little different, almost strange. She could feel something inside of her. She didn't understand just yet. She was just walking along a hedge when suddenly someone grabbed her from behind. She gasped, almost shrieking but stopped when she felt lips touch her neck._

_"Don't be scared. It's only me."_

_Her fear immediately melted away as she tilted her head to let her lover have access to her neck. "Don't scare me like that! Must you always do that!" She said in a playful scold. The Prince behind her only laughed softly against making her shiver. She then felt something wrap around her waist. "Oh come on, love. You know you love it when I surprise you like that." She said. Princess Serenity gently touched the fuzzy thing around her waist, smiling when she heard the man behind her suck in air and moan softly as if he was in submission. "I suppose you miss my touch, don't you, handsome Prince?" She asked gently rubbing the fuzzy object.  
The Prince behind her made her turn around so she could look into his deep blue eyes. "You have no idea." Then he pulled her into a firery kiss._

_The dream changed again._

_Princess Serenity was sitting before a crystal vanity, brushing her long silver hair. She was singing a sweet melody while doing so. "Princess Serenity!" She heard someone call. She turned around just in time to see her guardian, Sailor Mars rush into the room. She looked very astonished as she rushed over. "Hello, Sailor Mars. How are you tonight?" Serenity said sweetly. Sailor Mars just rushed over and bent down in front of her. "I'm all right but I have to ask you something! It's very important!" She said. The Moon Princess only nodded as she tilted her head to the side. "Go ahead."_

_Sailor Mars took a deep breath before looking at her worriedly. "I was reading the fire again and I saw something strange. I have seen the near future, Princess. It's about you. And someone else." She said in a very serious tone. The Moon Princess's smile faded. Her eyes grew a little wide as she just knew what the Sailor was about to say._

_"Princess, is it true? Did you...did you really..." Sailor Mars asked nervously. Princess Serenity turned away, lowering her head looking a little ill. Sailor Mars gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh! You did, didn't you?" She gasped. Princess Serenity didn't look at her. "You mustn't tell my mother. She will be so furious." She whispered. _

_Sailor Mars slowly shook her head. "Princess, you are at least two months in. She'll find out sooner or later. You can not hide it." She said with worry. _

_Princess Serenity shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself. She felt a sob starting to rise within. "I know that. I can feel the new life inside of me." She looked at Sailor Mars with worry. "I've already told Trunks but how am I suppose to tell her?!" She asked. Sailor Mars shook her head. "I don't know, Princess. But you better tell her soon. She'll understand. I just know she will." _

_Princess Serenity slowly nodded. "I will have to tell her."_

Serena jolted awake with a sharp gasp from what she had seen and heard in her dreams. She sat up very quickly, her eyes snapped open wide. She couldn't believe it. She had remembered that dream. She had remembered what the Prince looked like, who he was and what Kingdom he was from. She felt her heart racing against her chest as she felt joy inside her. She knew who she had been with when she was still Princess Serenity.  
She quickly jumped off her bed and changed her cloths rather speedily. She quickly threw her shoes on and rushed downstairs, where she rushed past Chi Chi and Bulma cooking with Lita. "Serena?!" Lita gasped seeing her. Serena only ignored her. She just rushed out to the backyard.

A few of the others looked up when she entered the backyard, looking stunned to see her. Trunks had immeidately whipped his head around when he felt her Ki approaching. He smiled as soon as he looked at her. "Serena!" He and several others cried out happily.

Serena looked around, smiling at everyone. She frowned when she noticed two new faces. She had recognized one though. But what was he doing there? She decided not to ask until later. She only made her way over to Trunks and hugged him. He smiled at her with a raised eyebrow. "You missed me, huh?" He asked. Serena smirked at him before she pulled him into a kiss, right there in front of everyone. She heard a few snorts of laughter from some of them. But she was pretty sure it was everyone who was laughing.

After they pulled away, Trunks looked a little dazed from that kiss. He blinked several times as he caught his breath. His smile spread out into a grin. "Wow. I take that as a yes."

Serena just smiled up at him. "Trunks, let's go out tonight. I have something I have to tell you." She whispered to him before she turned away and walked over to the other Sailors, who were all looking at her in surprise or smiling brightly. Trunks just grinned as he turned to look at everyone, who were all staring at him. He just grinned at them. "What're you all looking at?" He asked. Everyone just laughed as they went back to what they were doing. Vegeta, however, just smirked.

* * *

Later that night, Trunks had taken Serena out to dinner then to a movie. After that, they went out for some icecream and now were on their way through the forest. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Trunks asked as they walked. Serena just stared off for a long moment before looking at him. "Trunks, you know how things really gotten out of hand lately? About what happened to Rini and then with everything else?"  
Trunks frowned at hearing that. Inside, he was afraid of what she might say. He was afraid she might be telling him to back off. That they couldn't be together. He didn't know if he would like that at all. "Yeah." He said almost too nervously. 

Serena just smiled at him as she faced him. She looked into his blue eyes with her's. She gently reached up and brushed his bangs out of the way. "Trunks...I know things really have gotten weird and they still are weird. But...I know what I said to Rini that night was true. I love you so much. And..." She lowered her head, feeling her breathing speeding up a little. Trunks smiled gently down at her before he touched her chin to make her look at him. "Serena, I think I know you're trying to say. I just can feel you're words without you saying them." He said softly.  
Serena reached up and kissed him gently on the lips. She could feel his tail wrap around her and that made her giggle against his lips. "So, what do you have to say about it?" she whispered against his cheek.

The Saiyan Prince closed his eyes as he felt her fingers touch his tail. He could feel his Saiyan side kicking again. "I love you too. I always have." He whispered.

Serena ran her fingers through the fur making him moan. "Trunks, you're my prince. We belong together. I want to be yours." She whispered to him. Trunks opened his eyes, looking into her crystal blue eyes. There was a lot of passion in his eyes and it made Serena smile. He put his arms around her and pulled her against him. She could definitely feel something pressing against her hip and it made her smile.

"Serena, I don't think I could agree with you ever more. I want you as my mate." He told her.

Serena kissed his bottom lip. "That's why I wanted to go out tonight. I wanted to tell you that I want to be your mate. Your queen." She said against his lips. Trunks lost it right there. His Saiyan side had just went above control level. He had lost it. The desire he had been holding in for so long was now unleashed and she had been the one to unlock the gates. He pushed Serena up against a tree, kissing her forcefully. Even though it was a little rough, she was enjoying it very much. They deepened the kiss, each other's hands were beginnng to explore under each other's shirts.

Far from where they were, Artemis was staring out the window with a faint smile on his face. He might have been able to see the couple but he could definitely feel their Ki and they were still rising. He looked up at the full moon in the sky. The silver orb was glowing a little more brighter than usual. He breathed in deeply as he continued to smile. It was finally happening. The end of a war and the beginning of a new life. And all he could do, was sit there and smile out the window.  
That is until he felt somone wrap their arms around his waist.

"What's so amusing?" Luna asked as she hugged him from behind.

Artemis turned in her arms and smiled at her. "Nothing." He said. Luna looked out the window, now looking a little worried. "Serena hasn't come home yet. I'm getting worried. Maybe we should go look for her."  
Artemis frowned as he pulled her closer. "No. I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said. Luna looked at him rather seriously. "What? Why not?" She asked. Artemis smiled a crooked smile. "Well, she's all right. She's still with Trunks." He said. Luna wasn't catching on at all. She gave him a look. "So what? It's getting late. He should have brought her home a long time ago. So exactl y what are they doing?"

Artemis pulled a face. "Luna, just trust me. You will only interfer."

Luna's eyes squinted in confusion then they slowly widened. Her jaw fell as she reliezed what he was talking about. She covered her mouth trying to hide the smile. "He's...they're..." She was trying to say but she just couldn't spit it out.  
Artemis nodded. "Yeah. Consider them mates now." He said in a low voice.  
Luna smiled and shook her head as she wrapped her arms around him and rest her head on his shoulder. "Artemis, I hope you know what you're doing." She whispered. Artemis held her close to him. "Don't worry. I do. And they know what they're doing." He told her in a low voice. They just stood there together, holding one another looking out at the moon. There was a long silence between them then Luna smirked. "It's a good thing it's a Friday. Because Serena's going to be very tired tomorrow." Artemis only laughed. 

It was very early in the morning when Serena woke up again. She opened her eyes, feeling her bare back pressed against a very warm chest. She smiled as she rolled over a little and looked at Trunks. He looked so peaceful while he was sleeping. She could also feel his fuzzy tail around her hips, tightening just a little as if she was trying to pull away and it didn't want her to. She silently laughed as she put her arm around Trunks's waist and stared at him. Her crystal blue eyes slowly took in every inch of what she could see before she spotted something.  
Something on Trunks' forehead.  
She frowned a little as she gently reached up and brushed his lavendar bangs out of the way. Her eyes lit up a little when she saw a golden moon symbol on his forhead. That really surprised her but no sooner than she saw it, white light flashed before her eyes, making her close them.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys. I really appreciate them. Now for this chapter, you're going to see a lot of details with Serena's past as Serenity and how the relationships between the Lunarians and Saiyans developed as well as the relationship between Serenity and Trunks and how everything changed. So pay a real close attention to what might happen. **

**Read and review, please.

* * *

****Chapter 22.**

_When she opened them again, she standing up. She was once again as Princess Serenity in the Silver Alliance Palace. She was wearing her silver white dress and her silver tressess fell down her back, barely touching the floor. She was wearing her tiara.  
'Huh? But I didn't my tiara unless something very important was going on.' She thought.  
She found that she couldn't control herself. She couldn't reach up and touch the tiara like she wanted to or say something that she wanted to. But that was then she reliezed that she was living a memory. So she let her past self take over._

Princess Serenity was standing in her room, staring at a crystal mirror. There was a servent fixing her dress while she stood there, gazing at herself in the mirror. Just then there was a knock on the door and Queen Selenity soon came in, with two of the Sailors Scouts, Uranus and Neptune following behind as her protection.

The two Scouts bowed their heads in respect of the Princess while the Queen just smiled at her. "Serenity, dear. Are you ready to greet our guests? The Saiyans will be arriving shortly."

Serenity rolled her eyes as she turned a little to look at her. "Mother, this is so riduculous. Why on Moon should I be there to greet those half monkeys?" She was definitely not thrilled on having to meet with them. After all the crap they had gone through with those dumb creatures, why didn't Queen Selenity just finish them off instead of sparing their lives?

The war between the Saiyans and Lunarians were soon coming to the end. As soon as The Saiyan King and Queen Selenity arranged a peace treaty, the war would be over. Unfortunately, the Royal Family was coming to the Silver Alliance Palace to meet with The White Moon Family. This would be the very first time she would see a Saiyan.  
Princess Serenity always believed that the Saiyans were true to their names. She just knew they must look like giant walking monkeys. It made her shudder to think about seeing a beast like them.  
Queen Selenity gave her daughter a scolding look for calling the Saiyans that. Again. "Serenity, you are a Princess of the Silver Alliance. Princesses do not complain. Besides, those half monkeys, as you say, are going to be our allies soon. Don't you be rude, do you hear?"

Princess Serenity crinkled her nose and rolled her eyes as she looked forward again. "I just don't see why I have to go to meet them." She grumbled.

Queen Selenity rolled her own eyes as she reached up and pushed a long golden strand out of her eyes. "You are apart of the White Moon Family and we are all going to welcome the Saiyans, like it or not. Now come along. They'll be here very soon." She said just as the servent finished with the Princess's dress. Princess Serenity only rolled her eyes before she walked with her mother out of her room. They were soon joined with three more Sailors, Venus Mercury and Saturn.

"So whose all going to be here? Just the King and his body guards?" Princess Serenity asked dully. The Queen walked along with her head held up high. "Well, of course he will have his body guards. But the entire Saiyan Royal Family will be here. The King, Queen, and even their son will be there." She told her daughter.  
The Princess groaned. "Oh great. The entire monkey family's going to be here. Yipee for us."  
There was a short laugh from behidn them, making both the Queen and the Princess turn their heads to see Venus trying not to laugh, along with Saturn. They both looked embarrassed. "Sorry, your magesties." They both said.  
Queen Selenity only shrugged off the apology as she turned her eyes back onto Serenity. "Serenity, that is highly unappropiate. I know you hate these types of meetings but you will not act like that in front of the Saiyans. You better be very respectful to them or I swear, you will be grounded for a month." She warned her. Serenity pouted a little as she looked away. "All right. All right." She groaned.

The two of them finally arrived into the court room where there was a group waiting for them. Sailors Mars, Jupitar and Pluto was waiting with them. Along with, much to Princess Serenity's disgust, Prince Endymion of Earth. She didn't really mind him that much. He was a jerk, in her opinion. It was only that he teased her a lot whenever he came to visit. And she hated being teased.

What surprised her the most was the group of people. They were not at all like monkeys. At least how Serenity thought they would be. They looked almost human.  
Most of them were wearing very odd looking armor, even the women!  
The only one that weren't wearing the weird looking armor was a very beautiful woman wearing a silky red gown and a tiara made of gold and diamonds. The neckline was just above her busts, revealing only a little skin. Her hair was strangely blue-green and was spilling down to her shoulders in curls. She had the bluest eyes that Serenity had ever seen. They were almost as blue as the oceans Serenity had seen on Earth.  
Beside here was the oddest looking man. He was just a little taller than the blue-green haired woman and was wearing the odd looking armor too, only it looked more shiner and better than the others. Hanging down from behind him was a royal blue colored cape. On his hands and feet were white gloves and boots with gold plates on the ends. The man's appearence was what baffled Serenity the most. The man's hair was pitch black, yet it's style seemed to defy gravity. It was sticking up into the air like black flames. His eyes, however, creeped the Moon Princess out a little. They were black as ebony and very hard. It was like this man had never smiled in his life.

Serenity's eyes wandered down to his waist where she could see that he was wearing a very ugly, brown and fuzzy belt. She crinkled her nose a little as she thought that the man had a weird style in fashion. But then she reliezed something even more strange. All of the men and women had brown fuzzy belts around their waists. Except the blue haired woman and another man standing off behind them. While all of the other Saiyans all had black or brown hair but this one had white hair and a white fuzzy belt.

'Odd.' The Moon Princess thought to herself.

Queen Selenity smiled as she and her daughter approached the group. She bowed her head in respect to the King. "Welcome to our Kingdom, King Vegeta. The Silver Alliance humbly welcomes you and your people. We are honored that you could make it." She smiled at the King, who just eyed her dully. "I am Queen Selenity of the Silver Alliance and this," She motioned to Serenity, who immediately dipped her head. ", is my daughter, Princess Serenity."

King Vegeta only eyed the two as if they were lower than he was before looking at the Sailor Scouts. "And they are?" He asked in a growl.

Serenity was taken back a little when he growled but her mother didn't seem phased. It was as if she knew that he was going to growl like that. She only turned a little to look at the Sailor Scouts. "They are our best warriors, the Sailor Scouts. You have already met Sailors Mars and Jupitar. As well as Pluto. The others are Sailors Mercury," The Queen said motioning to Sailor Mercury, who stepped forward and bowed her head.  
"Venus." The blonde Sailor in reddish orange stepped forward and bowed her head. As did all of the others when they were called.  
"Saturn. Uranus. and Neptune." Each bowed at their names.  
Then the Queen motioned to Prince Endymion who stepped forward when he was guestured to. "And this is Prince Endymion of Earth of the Silver Alliance. He was kind enough to join us to welcome you." She said. Prince Endymion only dipped his head with a gentle smile before stepping back.

The Saiyan King took in all of the names before folding his arms. That was the que for the blue haired woman to roll her eyes and step forward, smacking her mate's arm in the process. "Excuse Vegeta's bad manners. It's in his nature to be rude." She smiled at the Moon Queen. "I am Queen Bulma of the Saiyan Family." She said holding out her hand. The Queen of the Silver Alliance only smiled as she took it. They held hands in a friendly way as the Saiyan Queen motioned to the body guards. "And these are all of our guards." Each of the Saiyans nodded.

Queen Selenity then looked around, with a hint of confusion on her face. "Hm. I was told that the Saiyan Prince would be here."

Queen Bulma rolled her eyes with a sigh. "I'm afraid my son decided to sneak off while we weren't looking. Please forgive him. He's too curious for his own good. I hope you don't mind." She said. Queen Selenity only smiled as she shook her head. "It's all right, your highness. Boys will be boys. In fact," She turned to look at Serenity. "Serenity, why don't you go look for him. Since you do not like meetings too much."

Serenity only rolled her eyes and shrugged. "All right." She said wearily. She saw two of the Saiyan guards smiled and shook their heads. Queen Selenity looked at Sailor Mercury. "Mercury, go along with her." She told her. The Sailor Scout of Ice nodded. "As you wish, my lady." Then the two girls were off.

Serenity was grumbling about the whole thing while Mercury only smiled as she walked beside the Moon Princess. "You really are not thrilled about this, aren't you?" She asked. Serenity looked at her dully. "Is it that obvious?" The Scout of Ice giggled into her hand as she shook her head. She folded her hands together in front of her. "I think this is a great idea. The Silver Alliance and the Saiyans finally brought together in harmony. A vicious war is finally at an end. At least we won't have to fight anymore."  
Serenity shook her head as she twirled her fingers in her silver hair. "Ugh, it's going to get so boring.The Saiyans are only monkey people. Why do we need monkeys as our allies?" She asked in disgust.  
Mercury frowned at her. "Princess, the Saiyans are an extremely powerful race. They are excellent warriors as well. If we ever end up in a war with Queen Beryle, they could help us." She said. Serenity only pulled a face as she threw her hands up into the air. "Bah, Mercury, I'm going to the gardens. You look for the Saiyan brat. I don't want to do it." She said. Mercury looked a little uneasy. "But, your highness, I was ordered to stay with you."  
Serenity looked dully at her. "I'm just going to the gardens, Mercury. I swear I won't go any where else. If you hadn't found the Saiyan brat yet, you can come join me again. But I just need to be alone to think for a while." She said. Mercury sighed as she bowed her head. "Very well. I will not be far, Princess. If you need aid, call for me and I will come as fast as I can." She said. Serenity only waved her hand impatiently before rushing off on her own.

She reached the rose gardens, smiling as she smelled the rich fragnence fo the roses. She picked up the front of her skirt and rushed down the stairs, walking along the hedges, pausing now and then to smell the roses. Oh, how she loved the smells of roses. She could never get enough of them. She remembered that Prince Endymion had been the one who brought over a thousand of rose seeds just so she could have a rose garden. She remembered how she used to play in the gardens with the Sailor Scouts. How she longed to play with them again in the garden. It was just a shame that they were growing up.

As Serenity walked, pausing a few times to smell the roses, she had a feeling that someone was watching her. She hated it when someone did that. She kept glancing around but didn't see anyone. She stood there for a minute, just looking around before shrugging and when on her way. Serenity smiled as she touched the roses to feel the velvet petals as she walked along the hedges. She loved the softness and the velvety touch. She adored the feeling of them.

"Ouch!" She gasped as her finger was caught on a thorn of one of the roses.

She yanked her hand away from the hedge and immeidately stuck her finger into her mouth, sucking on the cut. She groaned as she pulled her finger out of her mouth and looked at the droplets of blood spilling out from the tiny cut. She just stared at the cut when suddenly someone stepped out from behind the hedge, pulling out a hankerchief from his pocket. She looked up in surprise just as the stranger placed the hanky over her cut, mopping up her blood. Her breath was immediately caught in her throat as soon as she looked up into his eyes.

They were the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. They were even bluer than Queen Bulma's. But it wasn't just his eyes that caught her attention. He was his entire self. He was the most gorgeous male she had ever seen. He had slightly long lavendar colored hair which the bangs kept falling into his beautiful blue eyes. His face was rather boyish shaped but he also looked very manly. He was wearing black slacks and silky black shirt under a dark blue cloak. He too was wearing a strange brown fuzzy belt around his waist just like the Saiyans were.

Princess Serenity just stared up into his eyes withs surprise before reliezing that she was gawking at him. He was smiling down at her and that made her heart do a flip in her chest. He had such a nice white smile too. She could not help herself but to smile right back at him.

"Hello." She said softly.

The man just smiled down at her. "Hello, my princess." He paused for a second as he held the hankercheif to her hand. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Trunks, Prince of the Saiyans." He said. Serenity blinked several times before pulling away from him. "You? You're the Prince?" She asked. The Prince's smile slightly faded. "Yes. I suppose you are Princess Serenity of the Silver Alliance, seeing that you're wearing a tiara." He said. Serenity slowly nodded. "Yes. Yes, I am. Wow." She said. The Prince smiled again only this time looking a little confused and interested at once. "What?" he asked. The Moon Princess shook her head. "Well...it's just..." She looked him over. "I just thought you would look a little different."

Prince Trunks gave a short chuckle. "Oh really? How so?"

Princess Serenity wrinkled her nose. "Not to be rude or anything, but I thought Saiyans looked like monkeys. You really don't look like one to me." The Saiyan Prince only laughed as he tossed his bangs out of his eyes. That made Serenity's heart do a flip. "Oh, I see." He shook his head. "I guess it has to deal that you've never seen a Saiyan before, right?"  
Serenity nodded. "Yes. I have never seen a Saiyan before. Well," She paused. "I did just meet your family but still. I thought you would all look like giant apes." she said. Trunks only laughed as he shook his head. "Well the only monkey apart about Saiyans are these." he said tapping his fuzzy belt.

Serenity looked confused. "Your weird fuzzy belt thing?"

Again Trunks laughed and shook his head. "No. It's not a belt." He then unwound his tail and showed it to her. Serenity's eyes lit up with wonder. "You mean those fuzzy things are tails?!" She gasped. Trunks grinned at her and nodded. "Yes."

Serenity just looked at the tail with interest before looking at Trunks in the eye. "Um...what does it feel like? Can I touch it?" She asked. Trunks pulled a face as he moved his tail away from her. "Uh, I don't think that would be a good idea. My tail is a little sensitive to any touch." he said. Serenity slowly nodded. "Okay." She said with a smile. Trunks just smiled back as they began walking back together.

_Just then the dream seemed to fade off into something different. Serena felt like she was awake, yet she was asleep. She was surrounded by darkness and she felt almost alone. Until she felt warmth around her._

_"What the hell?" she heard Trunks's voice._

_"Trunks?"_

_"Serena?"_

_"What happening?" She spoke out into the blackness. She could almost feel Trunks shaking his head. "I don't know but it's really freaking me out."_

_"Yeah, me too." She paused. "Are you having the same dream as I am?" She asked. There was a long pause._

_"Do you mean about how we're on the moon and we seem to be meeting each other for the first time?" She heard his voice. She nodded in the darkness. "Yes. So you are having the same dream as I am." She said._

_"I guess so. But is it really a dream?"_

_**"No, it's not."**_

_"What the?! Who was that?!" Trunks gasped in the darkness. Serena had jumped a little at hearing the voice too but relaxed a little. She had recognized it very well. "Mother?" She asked._

_**"Yes, it's me. Don't be alarmed, Serenity. You are only reliving the past. The both of you are. You are seeing what happened a thousand years ago, when you first met. You will understand when you awaken. Just relax."** The darkness faded off again._

_Serena was once again Serenity when she reopened her eyes. This time she was walking down the hall, humming merrily. It had only been three weeks since the visit of the Saiyans' visit. She didn't understand why she kept thinking about Prince Trunks. She had only known him for about a week._

During the week of the Saiyan Family's stay, she and Trunks would always talk to one another about their lives on their home worlds and what they did for fun. Serenity also learned the names of the Saiyan guards. Some of the guards she didn't like at all. Like the one called Raditz. He was too grumpy and a little too mean for her taste. She also didn't like the one called Nappa. He too was mean.

She did, however, like three of the Saiyans. The ones called Kakkarot, Artemis and Luna.

Trunks had told Serenity that his mother, Queen Bulma was actually an Earthling so that made him Half Saiyan, half Human. Usually half breeds like him weren't looked upon very lightly by other Saiyans but since he was the Prince, no one said a thing. Not to mention, the other Saiyans were either afraid of the King or him. He might been a half breed but he was a very excellent fighter.  
Serenity also learned that Kakkarot had an earthling mate as well and two male offsprings. One was about Trunks's age and the other was very young. The older brother, whose name was Celes was Trunks's best friend. They used to play together when they were younger but now they sparred a lot together. Celes usually went by his Earth name though, which happened to be Goten. His younger brother who was about two years old was Tomat, who also went by his Earth name, Gohan.

As for the other Saiyans, Artemis and Luna, they were actually both mates together. They just never had any offspring yet. Artemis happened to be a very close friend to King Vegeta, so that was how he had a high rank in the Saiyan army. Luna was Queen Bulma's hand maiden and personal body guard. She might have not looked much, but she was a very powerful fighter.

As Serenity walked down the hall, she spotted someone standing off to the side. She looked up to see him better and then groaned inwardly when she saw that it was one of the one men that she hated the most. Another Prince of an allied Kingdom, The Black Moon Family.  
She only knew that his name was Diamond and that he was the oldest of eight, so that made him the heir of the Black Moon Family throng.  
There was only one thing that Serena hated about him. And that was all of him. Prince Diamond was quite a spoiled Prince and usually got his way. He was quite bossy too and that was what made Serenity hate him worst. She hated bossy people. And what was even more worst than that, she knew that he was asking for her hand. That was why he visited the Silver Alliance Palace so often. Even though he knew that she was already promised to Prince Endymion.

"Good afternoon, Princess. You look very lovely today." Prince Diamond said with a fake smile. Serenity only force a smile as she tried to walk on. The thing was, he decided to walk with her even though she didn't grant him permission. "My, Princess. You are getting more lovlier and lovlier every day. It's such a thrill to see you when I get the chance."

Serenity rolled her eyes as she stopped walking and faced him. "Diamond, do me a favor and shut your mouth. I already know that you're just trying to butter me up just like you did with my mother. Well, guess what? It's not going to work. So why even try?" She asked in annoyance.  
The Black Moon Prince looked highly offended but before he could say anything else, Serenity walked over to the closest door and went through it, slamming the door on the way. She sighed in disgust as she leaned against the door, hiding her face into her hands.

That is until she heard a chuckle.

"Well, well. This whole room service thing comes with everything. Even gorgeous Princesses who barge into rooms without knocking. Not that I mind of course."

Serenity felt her face heat like an oven as she slowly lowered her hands to look at the owner of the voice. It was none other than Prince Trunks. And what made her face go even redder, was how he looked. He was just standing there, near his bed, wearing only pants. He had been in the middle of changing out of his Saiyan armor into something more comfortable.Serenity could not help but stare at the washboard abs he owned. Her crystal blue eyes just widened as she slowly looked at all the muscles he possessed. He was built extremely well. It was very obvious that he did a lot of physical training.

Prince Trunks laughed as he watched her just stare at him with wide eyes. He then shifted his wieght onto his other foot and leaned against the bed post with one arm above his head. He was making himself look very sexy. The only big problem was, it was working. "Like what you see?" He asked teasingly.

Serenity immediately snapped out of her trance, before her face turned firery red. "Oh! Sorry!" She said extremely embarrassed and turned to rush out, only to forget that she had closed the door when she came in. So she ran smack right into the door making the Saiyan Prince just break down into laughter as he quickly crossed the room and took her by her shoulders. Serenity's eyes were full of tears of pain and embarrassment and she was very close to crying.  
Prince Trunks pulled her over to his dresser and grabbed his handkerchief to wipe her tears. "Don't worry about it, Princess. I don't mind one bit." He said as he wiped the tears away.  
Serenity tried very hard not to blush and stare at his chest but she really couldn't help it. She ended up having to turn away from him to hide her embarrassment. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to barge in like that. I didn't even know that you were here." She said saying a little fast. Trunks only laughed as he went over to his bags and pulled out a shirt to wear. "Like I said, Princess. Don't apologize. It's not like I was naked or anything." he said with a grin. Serenity's face flushed as she thought a very nasty thought, which she didn't mean to. In fact, she was actually thinking it was a shame that he wasn't naked when she barged it. But that thought made her face turn even more redder and she whinned.

"I was just kidding, you know." The Saiyan Prince said laughing.

She blushed once again before starting towards the door. "I'll leave and let you get dressed. I'm so sorry." She said reached for the door.

"Hey, you don't need to go. I'm done anyway." He said fixing his shirt. Serenity turned back to look at him. He was wearing black pants and a midnight blue shirt under his cloak. His fuzzy brown tail was wrapped around his waist like always. He smiled as he walked over to her. "May I walk with you?" He asked. Serenity just smiled as she felt her cheeks returning to color. She nodded and let him walk beside her towards the door. She only stopped, looking alarmed. She remembered who was on the otherside. The question was, was Diamond still there?

Prince Trunks noticed the look on her face so he stopped. "Something wrong?" he asked. Serenity looked at him nervously. "Well, the real reason I came in here, I was trying to get away from a very annoying Prince. And I think he might still be outside the door."

The Saiyan Prince frowned, not looking pleased that there was probably just waiting for the Princess to come out. He didn't like it when other Princes chased after a girl they knew they couldn't have. He turned his hard eyes onto the door, before shaking his head. "Well someone's there. But I really can't tell you who it is." he said.

Serenity looked at him curiously. "Huh? How do you know?"

Prince Trunks shook his head as he put his hand on her back and guided her towards the door. "The thing is about Saiyans, we don't use magic like you Lunarians do. We use our very own Ki energy. Using it, we can sense someone's life energy within a certain limit. So that's how I know." He told her. Serenity sighed as she looked at the door. "I bet it's Diamond. He's probably waiting for me to come out so he could scold me for saying that to him." She muttered. Trunks smirked as he put his arm around her waist, making her tense up. "Don't be alarmed. Just go with the flow. I've got an idea to make him back off." he said. Serenity slowly relaxed and let the Saiyan Prince put his arm around her, pulling her just a little close and then he opened the door.

Indeed it was Diamond waiting for Serenity to come out. A very cross look upon his face which faded as soon as he saw the door open. He started forward to accost Serenity again but froze in his footsteps to see that she was in the arms of another man. He looked extremely stunned and it made the other want to laugh. The lavendar haired Saiyan Prince smirked at the Black Moon Prince as he led Serenity away. Diamond only stood there looking stunned.

As soon as Serenity and Trunks were away from there, they broke away, laughing as hard as they could. The Moon Princess had to cover her mouth to keep her laughter from being any louder. Trunks only laughed as he watched her looking very relieved. They finally stopped laughing and looked at each other with smiles.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it what you did."

The Saiyan Prince shook his head. "It's really no problem." They just stared at one another with smiles Trunks then tilted his head as he looked her over. "Princess, may I say something? It might be a little forward though." He said. Princess Serenity only smiled and shook her head as they made their way into the gardens. "Dear Prince, after that thing with Prince Diamond, I don't think I would ever mind." She told him.  
The Saiyan Prince only smiled as he just looked her over. "Well, what I want to say is, I have seen many Princesses before. But you have them all beat in the looks department. You are the most beautiful Princess so far. Inside and out." He told her. A slight blush crept upon her cheeks as she bashfully away. "Thank you, Prince Trunks." She said in a sweet way. They only walked through the gardens, speaking of other things.

The dream slowly faded into another.

This time Princess Serenity and Prince Trunks were standing together on a white covered bridge in the gardens. It was night time. They were just standing there looking a little worried about something. It had been a whole year since they first met, and Prince Trunks was once again visiting. They had just come for a banquet, which did not work out very well. Princess Serenity was very upset what had happened at dinner. As for Trunks, he didn't like it either.  
It was the night that Queen Selenity had announced that Prince Endymion had asked for her daughter's hand. And it had been granted. It came to a shock Serenity and Trunks. None of them had expected this. And neither one of them wanted it.

"Princess?"

Serenity tilted her head a little to look at him. The Saiyan Prince was just standing there, looking off. "Are you all right?" He finally asked. The Moon Princess sighed as she bent over the railing and looked at the crystal water. "Trunks, I hate being a Princess. Everyone's always telling me what to do, where to go, who I'm suppose to marry. I just hate it." She said, her voice cracking a little. Prince Trunks turned to look at her. He could see the tears forming in her eyes and he didn't like it that she was crying. He always thought she should never cry. He stepped closer to her, putting his hand on her back. She sniffed a few times before turning to him and threw her arms around his chest, crying into him. "I don't want to marry him, Trunks! I just don't!" She cried. She shook her head against his chest. "I know Endymion and I've known each other since we were kids but I just don't want him." She whispered. Trunks wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

They stood like that for a long moment before Trunks sighed. "I know. I don't want you to be his either." He whispered to her.

Serenity pulled away and looked into his eyes. She could see something in his eyes. There was such a passion in his eyes and she knew. She knew how he felt. She smiled at him before she pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips. Trunks had been a little surprised when she kissed him but he smiled against her lips and pulled her closer, kissing her back. They let the kiss deepen.  
After a long minute of the kiss, they pulled away and just rest their heads against one anothers. Serenity's eyes were closed as she just stood there against him. She felt something wrap around her waist, making her eyes snap open and she looked down to see that Trunks had wrapped his tail around her waist. She looked up at the smile on his face.

"Touch my tail." He whispered to her.

Serenity tilted her head before smiling. She gently touched it and he closed his eyes, his head bent a little in submission. Serenity couldn't help but run her fingers through the soft, thick fur on Trunks's tail. The fur was the softest fur she had ever felt. She liked it.  
"Serenity..." She heard the Saiyan Prince groan. She looked back up at him and smiled. He was looking at her in a very passionate way. "...I love you."  
She smiled as she kept a hand on his tail and then kissed him again. "I love you too." She whispered before she touched his lips.

It faded once again into another.

Serenity was humming merrily as she walked down the halls of the castle. She was twirling a flower between her fingers. She was extremely happy about something. It had been a few weeks since that night where she and Trunks had their vows of Love for one another. And then they sealed the vows of becoming mates together. Of course, no one actually knew about their secret affair.

"I see you're in a good mood today."

Princess Serenity stopped humming then smiled as she turned her head to see her mother. The Queen smiled as she walked up to her daughter and gently pushed her golden-silver bangs out of her eyes. "I suppose it has something to do with that handsome Prince, hmm? She asked in a teasing way. She wasn't very stupid. She knew that her daughter liked the Saiyan Prince very much. Of course, she didn't know what they did.

Princess Serenity giggled as she felt her cheeks heat up. "Mother, he's just a guy. I'm in a happy mood because I feel like being in a happy mood."

The Lunarian Queen smiled as she turned to walk with Serenity. "I like him but you have to remember one thing. You are already betrothed, so your father likes to remind us both."

The Moon Princess sighed as she lowered her head. She didn't like that idea. "I know that. But why must I be betrothed with him? He's handsome and nice, yes, but...but..." She shook her head.  
Queen Selenity nodded slowly. "I understand, love. But you also have to remember, the Prince of your dreams is our rival too. Until the pact is made, you must be careful. The Prince might be using you to try to get the Silver Crystal. We just don't know if we can trust them." She said. Princess Serenity slowly nodded. "I understand." She paused before looking at her mother. She knew that she had to tell her mother sometime. She was just so afraid to. "Mother..." She paused. Queen Selenity looked at her. "Yes, love?"

Serenity looked at her. "What if it had been Prince Trunks who asked for my hand first? Would you have allowed it?"

The Queen looked at her, questioningly but then shook her head. "I don't know, my dear. To be united with the Saiyans like that, that would be a little hard. The Saiyans aren't exactly what I would call very suitable for a Moon Princess. Did Trunks ever tell you what would happen if I didn't have blocks on the rays of the moon?" She asked. Serenity slowly nodded. "He told me about the Oozaro.(sp?) But mother, you said you liked Trunks. Can't you look past that? What do you really think of him?"  
Queen Selenity continued to watch her daughter before smiling faintly. "Serious, Serenity? I think he's a very good man. He's not like his father, that's for sure." Serenity only giggled. "But I think if he would asked for your hand I guess I could allow it." The Moon Queen finished.

The Princess smiled gently at her mother. "What if he would ask for my hand now? Would you withdrawl my engagement with Prince Endymion and allow him to have it?" She asked. The Queen sighed as she shook her head. "My dear, that is too late now. It will never happen." She said then she walked away. Serenity watched her go before lowering her head with sadness. She knew that she was in deep trouble.

And once again, it slowly faded into another dream.

Serenity was now walking in the gardens, twirling a silver umbrella. She was feeling very different, almost strange. She could feel something inside of her. She knew what it was but she couldn't tell anyone just yet. She knew that she would have to sooner or later. And she knew that when she did, she would be in serious trouble. She was just walking along a hedge when suddenly someone grabbed her from behind. She gasped, almost shreiking but stopped when she felt lips touch her neck. She could see his lavendar locks hanging down over her shoulder.

"Don't be scared. It's only me."

Her fear immediately melted away as she tilted her head to let her lover have access to her neck. "Don't scare me like that! Must you always do that!" She said in a playful scold. Trunks behind her only laughed softly against making her shiver. He let his tail wrap around her waist. "Oh come on, love. You know you love it when I surprise you like that." He said, in a soft and seductive way. Princess Serenity gently touched the fuzzy thing around her waist, smiling when she heard the man behind her suck in air and moan softly as if he was in submission. "I suppose you miss my touch, don't you, handsome Prince?" She asked gently rubbing the fuzzy object.  
The Prince behind her made her turn around so she could look into his deep blue eyes. "You have no idea." Then he pulled her into a firery kiss. They kissed rather passionately before pulling away and they began walking together along the hedges.

"Trunks, how is Planet Vegeta?" She asked as she linked her arm with his.

The Saiyan Prince only shrugged. "It's the same as always. There's always brawls we have to break up once in a while. Saiyans do like fighting when it comes to it." he said with a smile. Serenity smiled back before she frowned. She turned her eyes away. She knew she would have to tell him. She sighed, making him look at her. "Serenity? What's wrong?" He asked. The Moon Princess pulled him over to a bench and they sat down together. "Trunks...we have to tell my mother soon. About us. But I'm so afraid of what will happen."

Trunks tilted his head as he held her hand. "What's wrong, Serenity?"

Serenity looked into his eyes. "I have something to tell you. But I'm afraid of what you might say." She said. Trunks gazed into her eyes with a smile. "Whatever it is, Serenity, I won't be mad or anything. What is it?" He asked. Serenity forced a smile, her eyes prickling with tears. She took a deep breath as she just gazed up into his eyes. "I've been ill lately, Trunks." She saw the worry flash in his eyes. "But it's nothing serious. It's just...I'm...I'm with child."

Trunks's eyes widened at the news. His mouth fell a little as he slowly looked at her stomach. He used his Ki senses to see if it was true and his jaw fell wider as he felt two life forces within Serenity's body. He looked at her again. "Serenity, is it really true?"

Serenity gave him a faint smile and slowly nodded. "I can feel the new life growing inside of me. It just know it's true." She whispered. Trunks's shocked look turned into a happy smile. He jumped up from the bench, punching the air with his face and let out whoop. Serenity quickly looked around with worry but was smiling. "Trunks, stop it! Someone's going to hear you!" She whispered. Trunks turned towards her, grabbing her hand and pulling her against him. "I don't care! I'm so happy!" He said kissing her. Serenity could not help but laugh with him as she kissed him back. She then pulled away frowning. "What am I going to do, though, Trunks? My mother is going to be so angry."  
Trunks held her face in his hands, looking at her lovingly. "Serenity, your mother won't be mad. She loves you."  
Serenity smiled faintly at him. "But have you forgotten? I am suppose to be betrothed to Endymion." She whispered. Trunks's smile faded a little before he looked at her softly. "I won't let you marry him. You're mine, Serenity. He can't have you." Serenity gave a weak giggle as she put her head on his shoulder and held him close.

Once again, it slowly faded into another.

Serenity was sitting before a crystal vanity, brushing her long golden-silver hair. She was singing a sweet melody while doing so. It had been a month now since she told Trunks. She still hadn't spoke to her mother about the baby. She just didn't know if she could. She was two months into the pregnancy and knew she had better tell her before it was too late. She would soon show signs. She had already began to see that her stomach was not flat as it used to be.

"Princess Serenity!"

She turned around just in time to see her guardian, Sailor Mars rush into the room. She wondered why Sailor Mars looked so worried and astonished as she rushed over to her. The Princess smiled at her guardian as she placed her brush down. "Hello, Sailor Mars. How are you tonight?" Serenity said sweetly. Sailor Mars just rushed over and bent down in front of her. "I'm all right but I have to ask you something! It's very important!" She said. The Moon Princess only nodded as she tilted her head to the side. "Go ahead." She wondered what could be so important when she was getting ready to lay down for the night.

Sailor Mars took a deep breath before looking at her worriedly. "I was reading the fire again and I saw something strange. I have seen the near future, Princess. It's about you. And someone else." She said in a very serious tone. The Moon Princess's smile faded. Her eyes grew a little wide as she just knew what the Sailor was about to say. She knew that Sailor Mars had seen a vision of what was going to happen. "Princess, is it true? Did you...did you really..." Sailor Mars asked nervously. Princess Serenity turned away, lowering her head looking a little ill. Sailor Mars gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh! You did, didn't you?" She gasped.

Princess Serenity didn't look at her sharply. "You mustn't tell my mother. She will be so furious." She whispered. Sailor Mars slowly shook her head. "Princess, you are at least two months in. She'll find out sooner or later. You can not hide it." She said with worry.

Princess Serenity shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself. She felt a sob starting to rise within. "I know that. I can feel the new life inside of me." She looked at Sailor Mars with worry. "I've already told Trunks but how am I suppose to tell her?!" She asked. Sailor Mars shook her head. "I don't know, Princess. But you better tell her soon. She'll understand. I just know she will." She said. Princess Serenity slowly nodded. "I will have to tell her." She whispered.  
Sailor Mars took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "The only one we'll have to worry about is Prince Endymion." She told her.  
Princess Serenity looked at her, a cross look on her face. "He better deal with it. I don't love him. I never did. I don't want to be his queen. I want to be Trunks's. I am his mate, if everyone likes it or not. Trunks is my lover and he will always be."

Sailor Mars smiled faintly. "Just be careful when you tell that to Endymion."

Serenity shook her head as she stood up, holding her hand. "He can't do anything about it. Trunks will make sure of that. Sailor Mars, I need you to send word to The Saiyan Family. I want the whole family here when I tell my mother. The King and Queen will need to know of what has happened between me and Trunks. I need you to go invite them yourself. Please, Mars. Do this for me." She said. Sailor Mars looked rather serious as she nodded. "I will do it for you, my Princess. When do you want me to go?" She asked. Serena shook her head. "As soon as possible." She told her. Sailor Mars nodded and she left the room.

The dream faded to somewhere else that Serena had not been to before.

Sailor Mars had arrived onto Planet Vegeta with Sailors Uranus and Saturn, plus a fair few of body guards. They were just entering the court yard, catching a lot of eyes. Some Saiyans sneered as they looked at the women with lust in their eyes. The three Sailors and their body guards were being led by the Saiyan guards, Artemis, Kakkarot and Goten. They all gave the other Saiyans a dark look as if daring them to come any closer to the Sailors. Sailor Mars caught sight of the Saiyan Prince, entering with his mother, both stopping as they looked over at the new arrivals with confusion and surprise. The raven haired Sailor gave him a faint smile, before turning her eyes onto the Saiyan King sitting on his throng. He sat up straighter when he saw the new people. The three Saiyan guards lead the Sailors and their guards up to the King and then bowed before him.

"King Vegeta, arrivals from the Silver Alliance. They seek audience with you." Artemis said as he stood up straight again. King Vegeta gave a nod. "Fine. What do you want?" He growled looking at the Sailors.

Sailor Mars bowed before the King just like the Saiyan guards had before she stood up straight and stepped foward. "Your Highness, I come with word from Princess Serenity." She had caught the look on Trunks's face. He looked a little surprised to hear his mate's name. The Sailor of Fire had to hold back a smile. "She wishes that the entire Saiyan Family pays a visit to the Silver Alliance for a party. She would be most appreciated if you all came."

King Vegeta lift his chin higher. "What's the reason?" He growled.

Sailor Mars shook her head as she stood straight. "Must she have a reason to? She finds the Saiyan race very interesting and enjoys having the company of a Saiyan. She's very facinated in your people, sire." She said. King Vegeta lowered his head a little before looking towards his queen and son. Queen Bulma looked at him before she lift her chin higher and stepped forward with Trunks. "Tell the Princess we will attend to the party, that we would be honored to." She said. Sailor Mars nodded to her before looking directly in Trunks's eyes. She gave him a strange look as if she wanted to speak to him. He caught the look very well. He dipped his head to let her know that he got the message. Sailor Mars then looked at King Vegeta. "Sire, if you don't mind, we would like ride with you back to the Silver Alliance."

King Vegeta nodded. "When is this party?" he growled.

Sailor Uranus stepped forward, bowing her head before looking at him. "The Princess has told us to tell you the party will be held the day after you arrive. She wants to make sure that you feeling comfortable before the party." She told him. King Vegeta slowly nodded. "Very well. We will prepare to leave soon. Until then, Artemis! Show them to a room so they can relax for departure." he growled. Artemis only nodded before he lead the group out of the room.

Prince Trunks quickly followed, ignoring the looks he was getting from others. "Sailor Mars!" He called as soon as he stepped out of the court room.

Sailor Mars and her companions turned to look at him. The Saiyan Prince stepped forward. The raven haired Sailor of Fire looked at the others before nodding. "Go on. I will catch up." She said. Sailor Uranus and Saturn looked at one another then following Artemis. Then Sailor Mars looked at Trunks. "Prince Trunks, I already know, all right. And that's why I'm here." She told him a low tone.

Trunks nodded before glancing around, then took her arm, leading her down an empty hall. "How's Serenity?" he asked as they walked. Sailor Mars shrugged as she pushed her long bangs out of her eyes. "She's well. Just very worried about how she's going to tell her mother." She said. Trunks slowly nodded. "I suppose that's why she's throwing this party." He said with a hint of question.  
Sailor Mars only nodded. "She's two months in, Trunks. She has to tell her mother or things are going to get very suspicious. She's also worried about how Prince Endymion is going to take it. She knows he's not going to be happy about it at all." She said. Trunks only had a serious look on his face. "He's not the type that would do anything rash, is he?"

Sailor Mars shook her head. "No. Not really. He'll only throw a yelling fit that's it. But he won't try to harm Serenity or anything. They've been friends for quite a while so he wouldn't dare to harm her." She rolled her eyes. "The thing is, some of the other Sailors and I have agreed with one another. We can't just see him and Serenity getting married. They were never actually romantic together. I don't even think he's very interested in marrying her anyways. I think his father pushed him into it." She said. Trunks just nodded. He smiled faintly as he looked off. "Things are going to be all right. I just know they will be." He said. Sailor Mars looked at him with a faint smile of her own. "I am a psychic and I already know things will be well. Just to let you know now, I approve of you with our Princess." She said. Trunks gave her a very thankful smile.

After a few days, the Saiyans finally arrived and the party was being planned. Of course, Serenity had told the Queen that she wanted to throw a party so things wouldn't get too messy. After Queen Selenity approved for the party, Serenity began making her plans. She had to gather her courage for that night. She knew that she had to do this.

When the night of the party arrived, she felt very sick. She was worried about how everyone was going to react. She just hoped that King Vegeta would not deny her. After all, she was pretty much his daughter in law now. She was wearing a sleeveless, silver-white gown with gold trim on the top and on top of her head, she was wearing a golden tiara.  
Finally she was ready.  
She was pacing around in her room, looking very worried. Sailor Mars was standing off to the side, watching her in worry. "Things are going to be just fine, Serenity. Your mother will understand."

Serenity sighed as she nodded. "I hope you're right." She whispered.

Finally she went out to the ball room where the party was being held. Everyone who was there was mostly only Lunarians, Saiyans, Earthlings from Prince Endymion's Kingdom and there was even some of the Black Moon Family. They were all speaking to others, getting to know different races. When Princess Serenity arrived, several eyes looked her way and she saw the look on Trunks's face. He was in awe just by her beauty. She smiled softly at him as she slowly walked towards her mother. He returned the smile before turning back his mother, who had been watching. She just smiled at her son before tapping him on the shoulder.

As the party continued on, there was dancing and chatting. Delicious delicasies were being served to everyone. Of course, because of the Saiyans, there was a lot of food being served. Serenity had been talking to Sailor Mercury about a few things before she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Trunks. She smiled at him as he smiled at her. "Princess, may I have this dance with you?" He asked holding out his hand.  
Serenity only smiled as she nodded, giving her glass of champaigne to her friend before letting Trunks lead her to the dance floor. They went to the middle of the floor and then began dancing. They were very unaware that people were watching them. It was only them, together. Serenity smiled as she swayed into a dance with the Saiyan Prince. They were looking lovingly at each other. Not caring that anyone was watching. All of the Sailors were smiling though. They were standing with one another, talking about what was going on. Two of the Sailors, Uranus and Neptune were arm in arm with one another as they watched the Princess have her dance with the Prince of her dreams.

Unfortunately, they weren't the only ones who noticed. Prince Endymion was watching them. He watched them with a frown and narrowed eyes. But then after a minute, he softly smiled and shook his head. He wasn't stupid. Not how some thought he was. He knew that there was something going on between the Moon Princess and the Saiyan Prince. And he didn't mind at all. He just breathed in deeply before he sipped his champaigne.

Trunks gave Serenity a smile as he looked into her eyes. "You ready to tell everyone?" he whispered.

Serenity faintly smiled at him before shaking her head. "No. But I have to do it anyway. Mother will find out either way. Sailor Mars told me that if I didn't tell her, she would. I agreed to that. But I will be telling her tonight." She told him in a low voice. Trunks slowly nodded. "We'll tell our parents together. It's only right that I did it too. I would be a coward if I backed down from this. And Saiyans are not cowards."  
Serenity nodded. "So, shall we?" She asked. Trunks nodded slowly. Let's do it. I'll get my parents while you get your mother." He told her. Serenity nodded as they pulled away and went off on their own.

Trunks hurried over to King Vegeta and Queen Bulma. She smiled while he frowned deeply around the room. "Mother, Father, I need to speak to you right now."  
King Vegeta looked at him rather seriously. "What is it?" He growled.  
Trunks shook his head as he nodded towards the small stage where Serenity was dragging her mother. "Not here. Over there." He told them. The King and Queen looked at one another then followed their son through the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention, please?" Queen Selenity called. The music slowly died and everyone looked towards the Queen and Princess. Serenity looked over at Trunks as he led his parents up on the stage. They just stood off to the side. The two young lovers gave each other a nervous smile and a nod. "Everyone, my daughter wishes to announce something, though I'm not sure what it is." Queen Selenity said, stepping back to let Serenity have some room.

Serenity took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a long minute before she looked around the room. She felt very hot and very scared of what she was going to say. She just knew that there was going to be an outburst as soon as she announced what she had on her mind. She looked over at Trunks, who smiled at her and nodded.  
'It's going to be all right.' He mouthed to her.  
She nodded as she looked around the room. "Ladies, Gentlemen, mother," She paused looking over at Queen Selenity, who smiled at her with an interested look. Serenity took another deep breath before lifting her head high. "I am proud announce that I have accepted a marriage proposal." There was a round of applause around the room. Serenity could feel her heart beating hard against her chest but she knew it had to be done. "Prince Trunks of the Saiyan Kingdom, in fact."

The applause went dead as everyone in the crowd looked stunned.

Serenity turned her eyes onto the surprised look on her mother's face. She then looked over at Trunks and his family. He was smiling, they were not. Both King Vegeta and Queen Bulma looked just as stunned as her mother had. Serenity gave Trunks a weak look as she held out her hand towards him. He understood immediately, knowing that she needed support right now. So he stepped over to her side and took her hand. Serenity looked back at the look on her mother's face. "Mother, I accepted Trunks long ago. I know you wanted me to marry Prince Endymion." She turned to look at the Earth Prince. To her surprise, he didn't looked angry or shocked at all. Instead, he was smiling. "But the truth is, I don't love Endymion. I found myself falling in love Trunks long ago. And after a long talk between me and Trunks, I accepted him. I have become his mate already. And...well," She paused giving her mother a weak smile. "I love him."

Queen Selenity just stared at her for a long minute before turning towards the crowd. She gave everyone a very weak smile as she lift her head higher. "Everyone, go back to your drinks and excuse me and my daughter." She looked at Serenity rather seriously. "Serenity, come with me right now." She said turning away.

Serenity winced knowing that her mother was not happy. She looked at Trunks who looked back. "Come with me. I can't do this by myself." She whispered. Trunks nodded and they both followed the Queen. They too were followed by a very annoyed Saiyan King and a beaming Saiyan Queen.

The five of them stepped out into the hall, before Queen Selenity turned her sharp eyes on her daughter. "I can not believe you, Serenity! So this is what you've been hiding from me all this time. I knew you were hiding something but I wasn't expecting this. How could you do this?" She asked seriously.  
Serenity gave her mother a cool look. "Very easily, mother. How could you lecture me about this sort of thing when you never talked to me about what I thought about marrying Endymion? Don't you dare do this to me, mother. I love Trunks and I will not marry someone that I don't love. I am with his child so I will marry him." That stunned Queen Selenity even more. Even King Vegeta and Queen Bulma looked surprised.

There was a very long silence.

Serenity lift her chin higher as she held onto Trunks's arm as if he was being pulled away. Tears were filling her eyes. "I am happy to be his mate, mother. And you should be too. This would end a conflict between the Lunarians and the Saiyans. Like it or not, mother. I am Trunks's mate." She said in a very serious tone. Queen Selenity was almost glaring at her daughter now. "Serenity, I don't have anything against this. But there is a pact between the Silver Alliance and Earth! You were to wed with Prince Endymion to seal the pact and now," her voice hardened. "It's been broken!"

"Actually, no. She hasn't."

Everyone turned to see Prince Endymion walking out with a smile on his face. He stepped forward giving them all a nod. "Your Highness, that's why I came tonight. I came to break it off. The pact will still remain but the engagement will not." He said.

Queen Selenity looked worried. "But your father and I..." She was saying.

Prince Endymion shook his head. "My father has passed away and I have recieved the crown of Earth. I am King now. And I will need a queen, but it will not be Princess Serenity. I've already known about their relationship. And I've known quite awhile."

Princess Serenity stared at him with surprise. "You have?" She asked. Prince Endymion only nodded as he gave her a smile. "The night of the announcement of our engagement, I went looking for you to discuss it with you. I saw you with Prince Trunks so I caught on pretty quick. I don't mind at all, Queen Selenity. As I said, I am releasing Princess Serenity from our betrothal but keeping the pact with you. Of course, if you don't mind."  
Queen Selenity sighed before shaking her head. "Well, I don't mind at all. I am glad for my daughter's happiness but the only thing to be discussed is the new pact with the Saiyans." She said looking at King Vegeta, who was glaring at his son.

That is until Queen Bulma smacked him on the head and then stepped forward. "Queen Selenity, we give my son and his new mate our blessing." She shot Vegeta a look. "No matter what. The peace between the Silver Alliance and the Saiyans will last for the remaining years of our people." She said. Serenity and Trunks both looked at King Vegeta with worry. They had heard from the Queen but the final word was the King's.  
King Vegeta had a scowl on his face but he folded his arms. "Unless I want to be sleeping on the couch for the rest of my life, I will agree with this situation." He growled. Serenity squealed in delight before she threw her arms around Trunks, who just laughed happily. The two of them kissed passionately while Queens and Kings all smiled faintly, yes even Vegeta.

The area slowly faded into another. This one would be the last.

The last vision to shown was of Princess Serenity laying on her bed, with a sweaty brow, looking up at Trunks, who was beaming. They were holding hands while looking at one another. And there was a cry of a baby in the air. They both turned to look at Luna walking over to them with a bundle in her arms. For it had been the birth of their child. Luna, Bulma and Selenity had been there to see the birth through.

"Here you are, Princess. Here is your baby girl." Luna said smiling as she gently placed the baby into Serenity's arms.

Trunks sat down beside his mate looking down at his child with a bright smile. The baby was indeed a girl. And she was very beautiful. There were pink wisps of hair on top of her head and she had bright pink eyes. "Look at her, Trunks. Look at our beautiful daughter." Serenity cooed as she looked down at her. Trunks smiled as he gently touched his daughter's head, making her look at him.  
"Serenity, what are you going to name her?" Queen Bulma said as she smiled down at them.  
Serenity and Trunks looked at one another before smiling. They looked up at the three women. "Serenity and I had this deal about what the name was going to be. If it was going to be a boy, we were going to name him Vegeta, to carry on the Saiyan name. But since it's a girl, well," he looked at his mate who smiled down at the baby. "Her name shall be Trinity Selena Bulma Briefs. Rini for short."

_And then the dream world faded, allowing Serena and Trunks to wake up._


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Again, and again thanks for the reviews. I'm really enjoying some of the things that are being said. Some of the reviews are really amusing. Anyway, in this next chapter, the Z Fighters and the Sailors are going to get a new friend to join them. And he does have some value to the story, not a big one but he does. So I must ask, do any of you remember Trunks' and Goten's best friend, Hunter Gunn?**

**Read and Review.

* * *

****Chapter 23.**

Artemis and Luna were already up by dawn. They had checked to see if Serena had come home yet, but discovered that she was not in yet. Luna gave her mate a very worried look, who just smiled faintly. "If she's not home by noon, then we'll send a search party out for them." he promised.  
So they just sat in the kitchen waiting. Hotaru and Diana were already up and were watching Saturday morning cartoons while Amy was looking over a few things. Amara was pouring herself some coffee. She looked over at Artemis. "Serena's not in her room. Did she get up early for a change?"  
The two Saiyans looked at each other, a blush creeping up both of their cheeks. They had hoped that no one had noticed Serena's absence. "Uh, yeah! Surprising, huh?" He asked laughing nervously. Everyone just stared at him.

That was the que for the door to swing open, making everyone jump and turn to see Serena rush into the house with Trunks close behind. Everyone stared with shock as they just looked at the two. They sure looked like a mess. Their cloths were a little crumpled and looked like they were just thrown on and their hair was a little messy. Serena's hair falling out of its meatball style but she never fixed it. Trunks's hair was standing up in the back and he wasn't even wearing his shirt. He had only thrown on his pants and carried his shirt in his hand. Just by the sight of them, made everyone stare. Amy had made a mark on her homework book and Amara had spilt her coffee. Raye, Mina and Lita were just entering the room when they saw the state Serena and Trunks were in. They too looked stunned.

Artemis smirked as he looked them over. "Well, I can tell you guys had a little more than just fun last night. But Trunks, seriously, you were suppose to have her home by midnight." He ended up getting slapped by Luna while Serena and Trunks glared at him.

"Shut up, Artemis!" Serena, Trunks and Luna said sharply.

"Whoa, Serena! What happened to you?! You look like you've been having a major make out session!" Mina said. Serena looked at her for a second before glancing at Trunks who looked back. "Um, well, that sort of happened. Only we weren't wearing our cloths." The Demi Saiyan said before turning his attention onto Artemis.

There was a major outburst through out the other Sailors. Amara ended up spitting all of her coffee she had been drinking back out onto the floor while Amy knocked her books off the table. As for Diana and Hotaru, they squealed with laughter while the last three Sailors just went bug eyed. Luna slapped Trunks's shoulder. "Trunks! I do not want you to talk about sex in front of Diana!" She snapped. Artemis was just rolling in his seat with laughter.  
All of the Sailors jumped forward and began talking at once, asking Serena questions while Artemis was grinning at Trunks and telling him congratulations. Both Serena and Trunks looked very annoyed at everyone just talking all at once.

Finally the blonde let out a scream of frustration making everyone stop talking. "Stop it! Stop! For Kami's sakes! I am not going to tell you the details, people!" She snapped in Mina's direction before turning to Artemis. "Artemis! Something happened to Trunks and me last night! And no, it's not that we had sex!"  
Luna let another fit of words but no one paid attention. "Mother took us into the past and we saw how the Silver Alliance and the Saiyans ended the war!" Serena continued. Everyone went quiet.

"What? What do you mean?" Luna asked standing up straight.

Serena and Trunks had everyone's attention finally. The blonde only shook her head. "We don't have time to explain, Luna. Besides I'll only have to repeat the story again to the others anyway. It's best if I tell everyone. Artemis, can you call the Z Fighters up and tell them that we are holding an emergency meeting. And tell them to be ready for a fight. Because I'm pretty sure that there will be one." She said as she began hurrying towards the stairs.

"Wait, Serena! What do you mean there's going to be a fight?" Luna asked.

Trunks was following Serena but they both stopped on the first step and looked over at the others. "We're getting Rini back. She's one of us. Not them. And we're definitely going to need Gohan's help too." He said. Mina folded her arms. "But, if you guys are together like that now, wouldn't she have vanished? After all, you're not with Darien anymore." She said. Serena and Trunks looked at one another before shaking their heads. The blonde said, "No. If I were with Darien like that, she would have vanished. It's because he's not her father." Everyone looked surprised at that piece of news.

* * *

"Gohan!"

The Demi Saiyan groaned as he woke up to his brother yelling up the stairs. He blinked a few times before looking around.

"Gohan! Gohan, get up!!"

The older brother grumbled as he forced himself to sit up and look at his door, which had been thrown open when Goten entered. "Goten, what do you want? It's a Saturday."

Goten was pulling on his tank top as he looked at him. "Yeah, I know. But Artemis just called and told us that they're calling an emergency meeting. They've figured out a plan to get Rini back. And they said that they need everyone's help." He said. Gohan just stared at his brother with surprise and confusion. "What?" He asked in disbelief. Goten grinned at him. "Gohan, we're getting Rini back! Now get up and get dressed!" He said, rushing out of the room.

The older Demi Saiyan just sat there, letting everything sink in before he leaped off his bed to his closet. Throwing the doors open, he grabbed the perfect outfit for a good fight. The orange and blue Gi, identical to the one his father wore.

* * *

Everyone arrived to the house, and that meant everyone. All of the Z Fighters were looking a little confused but ready for anything. The Sailors were all in their Sailor outfits as if ready for battle. Artemis was adjusting his white Gi top. "All right! What is it now?! I'm losing precious training time!" Vegeta growled. 

Everyone rolled their eyes. "Well, this will cheer you up, 'Geta. 'cause we're about to get in a very big fight against Diamond. Hopefully it will be the last." Artemis said.

That was just as the two androids 16 and 17 arrived too. Everyone looked at them but decided to not ask them about what they were doing there. Gohan stepped forward. "You said you had a plan?" He asked. Sailor Moon nodded as she looked at everyone. "Yes. We do have a plan. And it's going to take everyone to make it happen. We need a very big distraction. Big enough so that it will have Diamond's attention completely." She said. Trunks nodded. "That also means all of his goons too. We can't have anyone on Gohan's trail."

Everyone blinked. Even Gohan looked confused. "Huh? Me?" He asked pointing at himself.

Serena nodded. "You're the only one that she'll listen to, Gohan. She's mad at me because I fell in love with Trunks. And she's mad at Trunks because she thinks he's trying to take over Darien's place. But that's the thing. Darien was never really her father." She said. Everyone looked surprised and even more confused. "He wasn't?" Gohan asked. Trunks shook his head. "We don't really have time to explain, Gohan. Plus it's way too weird."  
Still, everyone looked confused. But then Vegeta narrowed his eyes and folded his arms. "And how would you know that the Darien brat isn't the pink haired brat's father?" he asked in a gruff. Bulma narrowed her eyes as she folded her own arms. "And where were you last night? You didn't come home. If you did, I didn't hear you. I was up looking over some research I did on 17 and 16." She said.

Trunks and Serena slowly glanced at one another, looking a little nervous. "Uh, well..." The Demi Saiyan paused rubbing the back of his neck.

At that very second Shin started laughing, and it wasn't a humorous type of laughter. It was happiness. Everyone turned to look at him. None of them had even known he was there. He must have came when they weren't look. He folded his arms and tilted his head with a smirk on his face. "Congratulations, Trunks and Serena."

That was then eyes snapped open wide as they looked back at the blushing two. Artemis was laughing again while the other Sailors looked away rubbing their arms or looking bashful. Vegeta sweat dropped as he dropped his arms and Bulma covered her mouth to keep it from falling. Krillin's head turned bright red as he looked away. "Wow..." He muttered. Bardock was sniggering. It was clear that the news shocked everyone, except two clueless Saiyans; one full blooded, the other only a Demi Saiyan.

"What's so funny? What?" Goten asked.

Gohan looked wide eyed at his confused brother and Father, while his mother was beaming. "Uh, dad, Goten, I think what they're trying to tell us is Trunks and Serena are mates now." He said. The two dense Saiyans's eyes grew wide as they stared at them. "Whoa! Are you serious?" Goten asked. Trunks gave a weak smile. "Well, look on the bright side. Mom always said she wanted a daughter. Now she has one." Everyone else just laughed while Serena blushed and Vegeta scowled.

Suddenly every head sharply turned as everyone felt a massive drop of energy coming from the city. "What the?!" Goku said in surprise. Even the Sailors had felt it. They all just stared off towards the city. "What is that?! What's going on?!" Sailor Mars gasped. Shin gasped as he stepped back. "The city is under attack!" He gasped. Piccolo sharply turned around as did a few others when someone flew up.

"Piccolo!" It was Dende. "There's several monsters attacking Satan City. They're absorbing energy from the people!"

Gohan immediately flew into the air. "Gohan, wait!" Goku called.  
The Demi Saiayn only paused as he looked over his shoulder. "I have to do something! I'm still the Great Saiyaman!" He said. All of the Z Fighters sweat dropped. "Ugh, you're still doing that? Give me a break." Yamcha groaned. Gohan gave him a look. Sailor Moon frowned. "Wait! The people will be expecting to see Sailor Moon too. So why don't we help too?" She said. Dende shook his head as he flew near Piccolo. "But there's a lot of monsters. Some human is leading them. He doesn't seem to know what he's doing though. He looks like he's in some kind of trance." He said. Luna's eyes lit up a little. "Wait. Did you say a trance?" She asked. The young Namek nodded. Shin looked over at them with wide eyes. "I know these creatures. They're apart of a cult called the Negaverse."

All of the Sailors jumped at the name, as did Artemis and Luna. "WHAT?! THE NEGAVERSE?!" They all exclaimed.

"What are they doing here?!" Sailor Mars screeched. The Z Fighters looked at them. "You already know them?" Goten asked. Sailor Moon's eyes darkened as she immediately took into the air. "Yes. We do. Since it's them, it's personal. The other Sailors quickly followed her into the air, along with Artemis and Luna. "If it's who I think it is that's in charge, we're going to need help." Luna said before they quickly followed the Moon Princess. Trunks quickly flew into the air. The other Z Fighters looked at one another before they followed.  
ChiChi and Bulma, who had been left behind, only looked at one another before shrugging, then began to complain to one another about how their husbands got to have all of the fun.

Everyone quickly flew to the city, keeping their eyes out for whatever it was. They soon found out where the monsters were. There were several of them. Most of them looked like giant wolves with tentacles growing out of their sides. The others looked more like giant Venus fly traps. Every single one had a person in their clutches. The Sailors, Z Fighters and the two Androids hovered above the city looking at the mess with shock.

"What in Kami's name?! Who is responsible for this?!" Yamcha gasped.

Gohan gritted his teeth. "Who cares! We have to stop this!" He said. Everyone nodded and charged at the monsters. Each one got a hold of their own monster and began bashing it with their fists.

It was a little hard. Especially for whatever ones was near the Venus fly trap monsters. The monsters seemed to suck the very energy right from the fighters, even if they weren't caught in their clutches. Everyone jumped back, some of the Sailors and Z fighters were out of breath. "What is going on here?! They're sucking up our energy!" Goten gasped as he backed away from the monster he had been fighting.  
Sailor Moon's head then jerked when she saw movement near Sailor Mercury. "Sailor Mercury, watch out!" She screeched. Sailor Mercury spun around with a gasp just as a tentacle wrapped around her. She let out a scream as the Venus fly trap began to drain her.

"Sailor Mercury!" Everyone exclaimed. 17 gritted his teeth before charging at the monster. The android clenched his fists as he continuted to charge, his energy blades already flashing around his closed fists. He began slashing at the monster, trying to free Sailor Mercury, but as he attacked, his energy seemed to be draining, and fast. The Z Fighters and Sailor Scouts could even feel his drop in Ki.

"17!" Both 16 and 18 yelled as they started forward.

"Wait! Don't go near it!" Shin yelled, grabbing the both of them. He held them back as he looked at the monster. "That's not like the others!" He yelled. It was true. This Venus fly trap was a lot larger and it had a lot more tentacles. It was even a deeper shade of green and there was drool slopping out of its giant mouth. "What are we going to do?! It's going to kill Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.  
Artemis gritted his teeth as he watched the monster. "Here! Let me try something! I've been working on this new attack! It should only hit the monster and not Sailor Mercury!"  
Sailor Uranus gave him a cool look. "Should?"  
Artemis weakly smiled. "You got any better ideas? We can't get near these things without getting drained!" He said. Sailor Uranus sighed as she backed down. Sailor Moon and Trunks both nodded. "All right, Artemis! Give it a try!" The Moon Princess said. Artemis nodded as he flew forward and spread out his feet as if bracing himself.

The white Saiyan gritted his teeth as he closed his eyes with his hands outstretched at his sides. The wind around him began to pick up around him, making his hair starting to swirl around him. He let out a growl, which was slowly growing into a full snarl as white light began to form around him and even brighter white light formed in his hands. He let out a scream as he brought his hands closer to one another. White sparks began to run all over his muscles as he began to power up to full level. Everyone could feel his Ki rising as he began to prepare his attack. Each of the Saiyans's eyes snapped wide open as they felt it's level.

"Whoa! Where did that come from?! Artemis hasn't shown that level before!" Goku exclaimed.

Vegeta gritted his teeth as he balled up his fists. "It's obvious he's only been playing around with us when we're training." He growled. Sailor Moon looked at them. "Huh?! What do you mean?" She asked. Trunks looked at her. "Artemis's level has just hit over 10,000,000,000! That's pretty high from what he was usually showing!" He said. The others Sailors looked astonished as they turned their attention back to Artemis.

Artemis let out another yell as he began to throw the attack. "WHITE BLAST RAY!!!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as the white light began to blind the others.

They all had to look away from the light because of the brilliance. A thick ray of light just shot from Artemis's hands as he threw the attack with all his might. The ray shot towards the monster, hitting it directly in the face. It seemed to be working until everyone felt something wrong. "What?!" Bardock exclaimed. They could feel Artemis's Ki energy starting to fall.

"What's happening?!" Sailor Saturn gasped.

"The monster! It's draining Artemis's energy!" Trunks yelled as he grabbed the handle of his sword and pulled it. Goku threw out his hand with a worried and outraged look on his face. "Artemis! Stop! You're just feeding it more energy!" He yelled.  
Artemis had barely heard what Goku said but he realized that his plan wasn't working out at all. He gritted his teeth with sweat beads rolling down the sides of his face as he began to pull back his energy. But for some reason he couldn't do it. His eyes widened as he relieved that he was trapped. And the others figured as much as a dark aura surrounded him. "ARTEMIS!!" Luna screamed as she started forward but 16 grabbed her arm to hold her back. She was struggling to get free to help her lover. "NO!"

"Artemis!" The Sailors all yelled. They all watched as Artemis vanished into thin air, leaving only his yells of pain. "It absorbed him!" Gohan gasped.

"That's right! And it'll absorb you too!"

Everyone blinked several times before they turned their eyes towards a building to find someone standing on a ledge. Trunks and Goten both gasped with shock and flew backwards. There stood a very familiar someone. "Hunter?!" The two Demi Saiyans cried out. Sailor Moon backed away with shock on her face.  
"Who is that?!" Sailor Mars asked as she looked at the three shocked fighters. "It's Hunter Gunn! He's mine and Trunks's best friend! But why is he dressed like that?!" Goten gasped.

Hunter was wearing a strange outfit, much like a painter. His black jeans were caked in what looked like paint and his long sleeves were rolled up. In his hands was a sketch book and a large pen. He looked very different, almost darker. There were dark shadows under his eyes as if he had lost a lot of sleep and his long, black hair was a little messy. Well messier than usual anyway. There just didn't seem something right with him. He was smirking coldly at the fighters as he just stood there.

"Hunter! What are you doing here?! Get out of here before the monsters attack you!" Trunks yelled throwing his hand out to the side.

Hunter gave a sharp laugh as he shook his head. "They won't attack me! Not unless I ordered them to." He said coldly. Trunks looked stunned to hear Hunter talking that way. "It's him! The Negaverse are using Hunter!" Sailor Moon gasped. Trunks and Goten both looked upset at that part of the news. "Hunter, what have they done to you?! Who gave you the power?!" Sailor Moon demanded, looking very angry. Hunter smirked at her as he lift the sketchbook. "No one gave me this power. I've always had it. All thanks to my artistic talent. Now I have the power to make my art more real than they've ever been!" He said. Trunks clenched his teeth. "The monsters! They're his! But he wouldn't do this! Not Hunter! He's not that!" He said through his gritted teeth.

Sailor Mars pointed. "I think we need to get rid of that sketchbook of his!" She yelled to the others.

Everyone nodded. "All right! We need some to keep the monsters at bay while we're trying to get that book away from Hunter!" Sailor Moon called to the others. Everyone nodded as they began to attack the monsters again. Sailor Moon looked over to Goten and Trunks. "Guys, you distract Hunter!" She told them. Trunks and Goten nodded. "All right! But don't hurt him!" The lavender haired Demi Saiyan said. Sailor Moon nodded before looking at Sailor Mars. "Mars, help me try to get that book away from him!" She said. Sailor Mars nodded as she began to fly towards Hunter.

"Hey, Hunter! Over here!" Goten yelled.

Hunter turned his eyes over to Goten who flew around to his side. His eyes hardening before he turned them over to Trunks, who landed on the roof near him. The lavender haired Demi Saiyan only looked at him in worry. "Hunter, we're your friends. Why are you doing this?" He asked. Hunter smirked at him. "More power, of course. I want all the energy. I need it." He said. Trunks gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "Hunter, stop this!" He said. Hunter just sneered before his eyes snapped open wide. Light surrounded him making the two Demi Saiyans looked stunned. The two Sailors sneaking up behind him also froze.

"Good job, Hunter. You've finally gathered enough energy for us. Now it's time."

Everyone turned around to see a tall man standing on the other side of the building with his arms folded over his chest. He was wearing a naval like uniform with gold trimming. His hair was reddish brown and very long. He was looking at everyone with cold blue eyes and a smirk on his face.

"Nephrite! We should have known!" Sailor Mars said angrily. Nephrite only smirked at her. "So, we meet again after so long, Sailors." He said. Trunks glared hard at this man. He didn't even like the looks of him. He already knew that he was trouble. "What have you done to Hunter?!" He demanded.  
Nephrite only looked at him with a cold smile. "Oh, I haven't done anything to him. He came to me. He wanted to be an artist so I made him one." He tilted his head. "Of course, in return he was to give me all the energy he had and much more." he said. Both Demi Saiyans growled as they just glared at this man.

"Nephrite!" Sailor Moon yelled angrily.

Nephrite only looked at her with a cool look. "Oh, by the way, Sailor Brat. Dark Lady sends her wishes to you. The wish of you to die." He told her as he clicked his finger and the portal opened up behind him. "Have fun with this new monster." He said as he stepped through the portal. And he was gone.

Everyone turned around sharply when the light around Hunter brightened and he let out a cry as if he was in pain. Trunks and Goten both looked extremely worried about their friend as he fell to the ground in a crumpled form. "Hunter!" They both cried out as they started forward. But stopped when a strange looking creature appeared right there. It was the most alarming looking thing the fighters had all seen. It was almost like a 3D Picasso figure. In its hand was a giant paintbrush.

"What the hell is that?!" Vegeta growled as he flew in closer.

Everyone else was coming to look closer too. Sailor Moon gritted her teeth as she just looked at it. "It's just another one of the Negaverse!" She turned her eyes onto Trunks, who was looking back. "Everyone, be careful! Without Sailor Mercury and her computer, we can't tell what it does!" She said. Everyone only nodded.

The monster only laughed as it began to step forward. "So you want to know what I can do, hm?" When it had spoke, it almost sounded crooked. It was like there were several people talking at once. That was a little freaky to all of the Z Fighters. The Sailors weren't too surprised. They were used to this kind of weirdness. The Monster smirked as it pointed its paintbrush towards Goten and Trunks, who stepped back. "Here. Let me show you!" Bright light shot from the brush's tip right at the two, who stepped back looking stunned.

Trunks immediately got out of the way while Goten was a little slower. He was hit by the beam. "Argh!" He yelled out in pain before he vanished. And in his place was a single sheet of paper, slowly falling to the ground.

"GOTEN!!" Trunks, Goku and Gohan all yelled while everyone else looked stunned. Trunks rushed over to where Goten had been and fell to his knees. "No!" He cried out as he placed his hand on the paper. He picked it up and turned it over to see what was on it. It was a painted picture of a shocked looking Goten. "Goten..."

"ARGH!!!!" The two Sons exclaimed in rage. Immediately yellow light flashed around them and they transformed into Super Saiyans. Goku had a deadly look on his face. He was more than angry. Everyone could feel it through his Ki. And it was dangerously high at the moment. "Give. My. Son. Back!" He yelled before he charged. "Goku! Don't!" Shin yelled. But the Saiyan didn't listen. He just charged at the Paintman. Paintman pointed his paintbrush at him and shot a beam at the Saiyan, but Goku quickly moved out of the way, which the beam hit Hunter's fallen form.

"Hunter!" Trunks gasped.

"Goku, stop!" Sailor Moon yelled. Goku ignored her as he continued to charge. He wasn't the only one. Gohan had charged too. "Man! Goku's really angry! I've never seen him this mad before!" Krillin said looking on with wide eyes. Sailor Uranus shot him a look. "If it had been your son, wouldn't you?!"

Krillin cringed a little. "I guess so."

Paintman pointed his brush to shoot beams at everyone, scattered as fast as they could as the beams came close to hitting them. One beam came very close to hitting Gohan. "Gohan!" Piccolo yelled as raced forward. Gohan had to jerk to the side to miss another beam, this one coming even closer. "Gohan, get away from there!" But it was too late. He got hit. He too turned into a paper, falling to the ground. That only seemed to make Goku angrier. He wasn't the only one though. Piccolo really exploded. The veins in his head even popped out a little as he charged at the Paintman, who aimed and shot at him. Piccolo jerked around to the side to avoid the beam. But he too had been hit.

"Piccolo! No!" Everyone exclaimed.

Goku was moving closer to hitting the Paintman. But stopped stock still when something wrapped around his torsoe, yanking him back. Everyone gasped as they turned to see one of the venus flytraps. "Argh!" Goku let out a yell as the creature was starting to drain him.

There was another flash of yellow light and everyone turned to see Trunks power up to Super Saiyan 2. He gritted his teeth as he pulled his sword and charged. "Trunks, don't!" Sailor Moon cried out but the Demi Saiyan didn't hear her. He just rose the sword and started to swing.  
To everyone's shock, Paintman moved rather quickly to the side, snatching up Hunter's painting and held it up just as Trunks brought the sword down, only to stop in mid swing, just inches away from the paper. Paintman smirked as he looked at his wide eyes. "That's right, boy. You can't slice this paper. For if you do, you will kill him. Any damage to any of these paintings will surly damage the person inside them." He told them. Trunks gritted his teeth as a sweatdrop rolled down his face. He couldn't attack anymore. He knew that if he did, it would be the end of Hunter. Defeated, Trunks pulled his sword back. Paintman only sneered.

"He might not be able to attack, but I sure as hell can."

The Paintman's eyes widened as he jerked his head around only to see Bardock's hand aiming right at his face. Without missing a beat, Bardock blasted Paintman's head. Bright light flashed every where as the Paintman had just been blasted to pieces. There were several more flashes as everyone who had been turned into paintings appeared once again.  
"Huh?" Goten muttered as he rubbed his head. Trunks smiled with relief as he saw him. "Goten!" He then turned his eyes onto Hunter, who had reappeared right beside him. "Ugh...where...where am I?" He muttered as he staggered back.

Unfortunately, he didn't relieze that he was standing on the edge of the building. His eyes snapped open wide as he fell backwards. Trunks and Sailor Moon both cried out in shock. "Hunter!" They both exclaimed. Hunter waved his arms as he fell backwards right off the building. "Ahh!" He cried out.

Just then, a white gloved hand shot outwards and snatched his wrist. He came to a complete stop, only swinging right into the building and crashing into its side. "Ow." He moaned before looking up to see fierce violate eyes looking down at him. "Hold on! I've got you!" Sailor Mars called to him as she tried to pull him up.  
Trunks hurried over and grabbed Hunter's other hand. He helped Sailor Mars pull him up. The moment he was safe, Hunter collasped onto the roof, holding his head. "Man, my head. What happened?" He asked. Trunks bent down beside him. "Hunter, are you all right?" He asked. Hunter shook his head a few times before looking up at his friend. "I've got a headache like no other. But...huh?! Trunks?!" He gasped.

Trunks blinked a few times before he reliezed that he was still in his Super Saiyan mode. He quickly detransformed right there in front of Hunter, who was looking very stunned. "Uh, Hunter. I can explain. But before I do, what were you thinking?" He asked. Hunter groaned as he rubbed his head again.

"Trunks, he doesn't remember what happened. None of the people the Negaverse touches remembers what they did." Sailor Moon told him as she hurried over.

Hunter looked up at her before his eyes went even wider. "Serena?! You're Sailor Moon?!" He gasped. Sailor Moon's face turned red. "Oh, crud. He had to be smart enough to look past the disguise, didn't he?" She asked. Hunter then looked at the girl that had saved him. His eyes lighting up just a little. "Whoa..." He said with awe. Sailor Mars's just stared wide eyed down at him before her cheeks turned a little pink and she hurried away to Sailor Uranus. Trunks couldn't help but grin along with Sailor Moon. They had seen that look before.

Everything was back to normal, though the fighters who had been absorbed had a major headache. They even took Hunter back to Capsle Corp. to find out how he met Nephrite and of course, they had explain what they were now that he had seen what they could do.  
Hunter shook his head as he just sat there in the chair. "I don't know what actually happened. It was at least a week ago I think. I was in the park doing some of my art." he looked at Trunks. "You know how I am about my drawings. I put everything I can into them. This guy was just passing and he saw my art. He said I was really good and that I should take one of my paintings to the Art Convention." He paused as he lowered his head again. "I don't really remember what happened between that time. I only get flashes of what happened. I was working on this painting, putting so much energy in it. But every time, I got so tired doing it."

Serena nodded slowly. "That's what happens when the Negaverse messes with people. They use people to steal energy. And they use that energy to free the Negaverse, which are some really nasty monsters." She said. Everyone nodded.

Gohan folded his arms as he leaned against the wall. He was thinking, once again, about Rini. He frowned a little as he thought about what Serena and Trunks had said earlier. The man, Darien, wasn't her father. And he was pretending to be. But if he wasn't her father, who was? A thought ran across his mind making his eyes grow wide.

_"I just have this feeling that I've met her before. Just like how I feel about Serena. Only it's not the same. I don't know. It's like...every time I see her do something awesome, I feel almost proud of her. Like I was her brother or something." _

_"My father, my future father, Prince Endymion, Darien, is dead too. Diamond was so jealous of him because he had Serena, my future mother." "I don't know why I'm still here though. When Diamond killed Darien, I should have disappeared."_

Gohan slowly looked over at Trunks who was still talking to Hunter with a smile on his face. The Demi Saiyan was picturing Rini's face while just staring at his young friend. His eyes only grew wider as he thought about it longer.

_"Darien was never really her father."_

The Demi Saiyan shook his head as he stood up straight looking at Trunks with shock. His look didn't go un-noticed. Piccolo had been looking around because he was so bored. When his eyes laid on Gohan, he saw the look and it startled the Namek a little. "Gohan?"

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Piccolo then at Gohan, who was still staring at Trunks. The lavender haired Demi Saiyan stared back. "Gohan? What's wrong?" Goku asked. His oldest son slowly shook his head as he frowned. He looked at Serena. "You and Trunks are mates now. And Rini's still alive, right? She still exists, right?" He asked in uncertainity. The blonde's eyes lit up a little as she looked at Trunks.  
Hunter looked astonished. "What? Mates?" He looked at his best friend. "Did you and Serena get married?" He asked in surprise and skeptism. "Aren't you a little young for that right now, Trunks?"  
Trunks glanced at him. "Um...married? Uh...not really, but..."

"...Darien's not her father..." Gohan's voice cut in.

Trunks blinked several times before looking back at the older Demi Saiyan. He instantly knew that Gohan had put the pieces together. He smiled faintly as he stepped back. "Uh...that's right." He then grinned. "Well, since you've figured it out, Gohan, I'm going to say this once. And only once. You hurt her, and you're dead."

Serena burst into a fit of giggles. Everyone else just looked confused as they watched Gohan's face started to turn red. Artemis seemed to catch on pretty quick. His eyes grew wide as golf balls while his jaw nearly hit his chest. "Are you serious?!" He gasped. Everyone looked at him next. Trunks and Serena nervously glanced at one another before they both nodded.  
Gohan then frowned as a serious look on his face. "There's only one way to find out. To be really positive." He said. Trunks frowned, his face turning just as serious. He nodded in agreement. "We've got to get her back."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I'm really enjoying them. Anyway, in this next chapter, a few things happen. You'll need to pay attention to some of the details that happens in this chapter, not to mention, it's Gohan's turn to remember his ancient past and he is connected with Rini. It's going to get a little interesting, but there will be a few cute scenes. Within one of these scenes, is the key to getting Rini back so pay attention. **

**Read and Review.

* * *

****Chapter 24.**

Trunks, Serena, Gohan and Artemis didn't explain about what they were talking about but they did say that it was very important to up the plan a little more. Of course, the question was, how were they going to distract Diamond's little army just so that Gohan could get to Dark Lady to get Rini back? They didn't know what they were going to do about that. And now that Hunter was in on the whole ordeal, he volunteered to help out on trying to think of a plan. The others didn't argue at all. Not even Vegeta.  
Although, the only thing he was more occupied with was the thought that his son had chosen a Lunarian to be his mate. He didn't think that he would ever become a Lunarian's father in law. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he did think this was amusing. He thought Serena would make a good mate to his son, even if she was a Lunarian. He was actually very proud to see that his son had chosen a very beautiful and strong willed mate. And when she wanted to, she did have the demands of a true Princess. She could be forceful and stern when it was needed. Vegeta, the King of Saiyans, had silently gave his son and his mate his blessing.

It had only been two days now and they still didn't come up with an idea. Bulma was still doing research on 17 and 16. They both had been very hesitant about her taking a look through their memory chips inside their heads but after a long time, they decided to go ahead and let her. Or at least 16 did. 17 had flat out refused. He didn't seem to want anyone going through his memory chip.

Strange enough, Bulma was discovering out that the two androids weren't just rebuilt with some of their old parts but they were also rebuilt with new ones. 16's head had been rebuilt by a strange metal that the blue green haired genius couldn't identify. She even used one of her instruments to see what metal it was. But it couldn't be identified. So it was clearly metal that hasn't been discovered yet. And she figured that if the metal was discovered yet, then 16 and 17 had come from the future. But how could that be? She also found a strange marking on the memory chip. It looked like the asteral marking for Mercury but she wasn't entirely sure. 16's memory chip, itself, also was definitely the old one, only repaired and updated. So someone must have gotten a hold of the memory chip and restored it to a better update. In Bulma's opinion, he was one state of the art android. And she was pretty sure that 17 was rebuilt just the same. She only wondered who the genius was that rebuilt them like this.

Finally, Amy had come up with a plan on her computer. Of course, she had a little help from Hunter and Bardock. When he had heard she had a computer like her's, he went went to her and had a long talk with her about what they could come up with. They went through some of the plans they come up but none of them were great plans. But finally, they found one. The two of them went to Artemis and told him to call another meeting.

The meeting was held in Capsle Corp. since it had a computer that Amy could hook her's up to. Everyone was there once again. Yamcha was complaining a little about how he had to cancel a date for this. Vegeta just growled at him to shut up.

"So what plan have you come up with, Amy?" Raye asked, looking a little moody. No one was really sure why she was such a cranky mood like she was. But deep down, she was jealous of Amy having to work with such a cute guy like Hunter. She wouldn't admit it though. Not even Shin could figure it out why she was such in a bad mood. She being a psychic like she was, it was very hard to get into her mind to read it.  
Amy only smiled as she pressed a few buttons on her laptop. "The plan that we, Hunter, Bardock and I," Both Raye and 17 frowned with looks on their faces. "...came up with is excellent! Well, it's the best one so far. We just want to see what you guys think." The Sailor Scout of Ice said. Hunter nodded as he folded his arms over his well defined chest. "Amy and I looked at some of the blue prints of Diamond's castle that Bardock helped us make. We looked through every thing and we even thought hard about it. We need someone to go to Diamond to convince him to come here." He said. Everyone frowned at that idea.

"And exactly what idiot would do that?!" Vegeta growled.

Hunter and Amy glanced at one another, smiling faintly before looking back at the others. "Um...well, that would be me." The young man said.

There was a sudden outburst from Trunks, Goten, Serena and Raye. "What?!" They all gasped. Trunks shook his head. "Oh no! That's not happening! Forget that, Hunter! You are not going into that place!" He said. Hunter gave him a indignified look. "Trunks, get real. Then who do you suggest that should go?" He asked. Trunks glared at him. "Not you!"

"Why?!" demanded his friend.

"Because there are extremely dangerous people working for Diamond and they would kill you without even trying! You've never fought before, Hunter!" Trunks said now looking worried. Hunter shook his head as he flicked his long bangs out of his eyes. "Trunks, look. As far as I can see it, they probably won't even waste their time with me. Besides, they don't know me. I'm the best bet." He said. Goku frowned as he folded his arms. He didn't like this any more than the others but he knew that he had a point. "How exactly do you plan on convincing Diamond to come here?" He asked. Amara nodded. "And exactly why?" She added.

Hunter shrugged but Amy decided to cut in this time. "Well, if we can get Diamond and his men to come here, it would give Serena, Trunks and Gohan a chance to sneek right past them to find Dark Lady. The rest of us are going to distract Diamond and his men as long as possible."

Artemis folded his arms this time and tilted his head. "But what if it doesn't work? I highly doubt that Diamond would bring all of his men." He said. Luna nodded. "And what if Dark Lady is with him?"

Amy shrugged. "Well, if that's the way it is, then we will still distract Diamond and his men and let Serena, Trunks and Gohan take care of Dark Lady." She said. Everyone was quiet for a long time before they all shrugged. "Ah, what the hell. It's the only plan that we have. We can give it a try." Artemis said looking at the others. Goten nodded. "I guess. But still, are we going to really risk letting Hunter go in?"

Hunter shrugged. "What choice do we have?"

Serena shook her head. "We have the choice of coming up with a better plan. I don't like this. Hunter, what if you get killed doing this?" She asked. Hunter gave her a grin. "Well, then I get myself killed. Look, guys, I know this is very risky but I'm willing to make that risk. I really want to help you guys. And this is the only way I can think of helping." He said. Trunks looked extremely forlorn. "I don't agree with this, Hunter. I don't want you to get involved like this."

"Trunks..." His friend complained.

The Demi Saiyan shook his head. "Hunter! You're one of my best friends. I don't want to see you get killed." He said. Hunter rolled his eyes as he had a stand off with him. "Trunks, this is the only plan we have. Come on. Let me do this. I want to do it." he said. Everyone was quiet for a long time.

Finally Goku nooded. "All right. We'll give it a shot." He said. Trunks didn't look too happy about that. "What? But..." He was saying.

"Trunks, my dad's right. We should give it a shot. There's a chance that Diamond's men won't even bother with Hunter." Goten said. Everyone nodded. The Lavendar haired Demi Saiyan sighed and nodded. "All right. When are we going to do this?" He asked. Goku and Artemis glanced at one another, thinking the same thing. "Well, not today. We should teach Hunter a little about fighting just in case." The white Saiyan said. Everyone agreed. And it would be Trunks and Goten to train Hunter.

* * *

In the mean time, everyone was still training. Gohan's thoughts would often drift off onto Rini. He hoped she would be all right. He couldn't believe things were so different and unusal. He had caught onto the the fact that his brother's best friend was Rini's father.  
In a way, he thought that there was no hope. For if they did get Rini back, he knew things would be difficult for them both. Because if he did get with her, his father in law would be younger than him. That just didn't seem right. But then the dreams started to come. 

In fact the first dream he had, came that very night Amy and Hunter revealed the plan. He dreamed about being on the moon.

_It was strange enough to be on the moon, and he wasn't a mindless ape. And the person he dreamed about was himself. Or at least it looked like him. It was a fourteen year old Gohan who was going by the name of Tomat. It sure felt weird to Gohan, being someone like this. He was looking through Tomat's eyes as if it really was him. He couldn't really control it for himself. So he figured to go along with it._

He was wearing Saiyan armor and his tail was wrapped around his waist, which twitched nervously now and then. He was stepping off the Saiyan spaceship that carried the Saiyan King and Queen. He along with his brother, Goten, who was surprisingly much older than him, were bodyguards to the royal family. Of course, their father and uncle was there. There was something funny going on with Raditz though. He was acting a little weird. He seemed to very antsy and very alert. It was as if he was waiting for some kind of signal or something. Same with Nappa, though he was still aboard the ship.  
Tomat was walking along the halls of a palace. He had never been to the Silver Alliance Palace before. This was his first visit. He remembered what Celes had told him about it. Celes, who was Goten, had told him everything about the Palace. Some Saiyans were not at all interested in beautiful things but a select few were. And when Tomat had first laid eyes on the palace, he had nearly gasped from the beauty. What Celes had said just did not do any justice to the palace at all. It was more than the word beautiful. He glanced around as he walked behind the King and Queen of the Saiyans, just marvaling the surroundings. He had never seen a place like this.

"King Vegeta, Queen Bulma, what a surprise. You're earlier than we expected." Tomat had heard the familiar voice. He looked forward to see the white saiyan, Artemis. He had heard about this warrior. He had learned that Artemis and his mate, Luna, who too was a Saiyan warrior, stayed on the moon, serving as bodyguards fro the Prince and and his mate. And they were the only Saiyans too serving the two.

"Artemis, a King of Saiyans will arrive whenever he wants! Not when he's expected!" King Vegeta growled.

The White Saiyan only bowed down to him. "Of course, my King. Forgive me." He then stood up straight and motioned down the hallway. "Follow me." He said now leading them.

As they walked, Tomat glanced around, keeping his Ki senses out just like he was trained to do. It was only then he caught sight of pink hair vanishing behind a column. He made a double take and saw someone peeking behind the column again. His dark ebony eyes met pretty pink ones. His breath was caught in his throat as he just stared into those eyes. The eyes that belong to a very cute girl. She was looking directly at him as he was looking at her. They couldn't take their eyes off of one another's.

"Father!"

Finally he did. Tomat turned his eyes away from the girl's to see who was approaching them. It was Prince Trunks and Princess Serenity. They were rushing towards the arrivals with large smiles on their faces. Tomat couldn't help but smile when he saw the prince.  
He looked a little older from the last time he saw him but he was still very young. He had grown out his lavendar hair a little as well. It was long enough to pull back into a short ponytail now. He was wearing a dark blue uniform under his royal red cloak, pinned at the front with a gold chain. At his waist he was wearing his sword that he had had made long ago.  
Princess Serenity was still ravishing and very beautiful. The young Saiyan had seen her once before and had always thought she looked like an angel. Her long golden hair spilled down her back, still in it's strange meatball style. She was wearing a silver white gown, which fit her form very well. It nearly made Tomat blush to see how well her figure was. He had to tear his eyes away, turning them back towards the column that had the pretty pink haired girl but to his disappointment, she had gone.

"Father, Mother. Welcome to our home. We're glad you're here. We've missed you so much." Prince Trunks said as he recieved a hug from his mother.

Queen Bulma then hugged her daughter in law next. "We've missed you too, son. Wow, Serenity! You look great!" She said looking her over. Princess Serenity only smiled as she held her mother in law's hand. "Thank you, mom. I've been working out with Trunks." She told her. A sly smile appeared on the Queen's face. "Oh? Have you?"  
There was a long pause before Prince Trunks and Princess Serenity blushed bright red. "Mother! That part is none of your business!" The Saiyan Prince scolded. Everyone laughed, including King Vegeta.

"No. What I mean is, I've been training in the Saiyan art of combat." Princess Serenity said.

Prince Trunks nodded with a proud smile. "She's actually getting pretty good. Nearly beat me to a pulp the other day." He then looked over at Goten and grinned. "Celes! Good to see you, my old friend!" He said happily. Everyone smiled as they watched the two Saiyans greet one another. "Hello, Prince Trunks. Long time no see." Celes said.  
Prince Trunks rolled his eyes still grinning brightly. "Goten, how many times have I told you? You don't have to call me the Prince." He finally caught sight of Tomat. "Holy Kami! That can not be Gohan, can it?!" He asked stepping towards the young Saiyan warrior.

_Deep inside, Gohan was extremely surprised on what the Saiyan Prince had called him. Could it be, this Saiyan called Tomat was really him? It just confused him._

Tomat, on the other hand, just grinned up at him. "Hi, Trunks." He said. Celes only grinned. "Yup! That's Gohan all right!"

Prince Trunks only grinned as he looked the young Saiyan over. "My gods, you've sure grown. The last time I saw you, Gohan, was while you were still growing in your tail!. You're huge now." He said. Tomat felt himself blush a little. "I'm not that big. Dad's still a lot bigger than me." He said with a short laugh.  
Behind him, Kakkarot, aka Goku, laughed as he placed his hand on his waist "You're still growing, Gohan. Soon enough, you'll be bigger than me." He said. Prince Trunks smiled as he looked around. "I'm so happy everyone's here. Trin's missed you, father. She'll be delighted to see you!" He said. Queen Bulma looked around with bright eyes. "And where is my little grand-daughter, anyway? I want to see her."

Princess Serenity shook her head while pushing one of her long bangs out of her crystal blue eyes. "I think she may be in the Gardens. She spends so much time in there." She said. Everyone nodded. "Trinity just adores the gardens. She's always in there, where Serenity and I had first met." Prince Trunks said.

Tomat had heard a little about the Princess they were talking about. He had never seen or met her though. He wondered what she was like. He had heard that she was half Saiyan and Lunarian. But of course, everyone knew that. For her father was the Saiyan Prince and her mother was Lunarian. He could only wonder what she was like. And he would have kept wondering while standing there if it hadn't been for his father placing his hand on his shoulder and drawing him out of his thoughts. Tomat glance up at Kakkarot who was smiling warmly down at him as he pushed him after the royal family, who all were making their way down the hall.

"So how does your mother fare, Serenity? I haven't seen much of her for a while." Queen Bulma said as she linked her arm with the Lunarian Princess's.

The Princess only smiled faintly. "She's well. Maybe a little upset after all that's been happening but she's doing good." She answered. King Vegeta looked at her as he folded his powerful arms over his chest.  
"Why? What's wrong?" He growled. Prince Trunks sighed as he shook his head. "We believe its' Queen Beryle of the Negaverse. She's been acting up a little lately and it's making us worried. Not to mention, The Black Moon family is breaking ties with the Silver Alliance."

The Saiyan King and Queen looked at one another. "What? But why? Why are they breaking ties?" The Queen asked.

Princess Serenity shook her head. "It's Prince Diamond. He's still very angry about Trunks and I marrying. He's been doing everything he can to make me change my mind about Trunks and make him my husband instead. I think he's just after the throne." She said with a sad sigh.  
King Vegeta growled. "Is that so? Where is that rat?" He growled, now looking around.  
Prince Trunks rolled his eyes. "Father, I can handle him. Don't worry about it." he said. There was a small arguement about it. But Tomat wasn't listening to them. Instead he was listening to someone else. He could hear another sound. As if someone was crying. He glanced around at everyone to see who was looking no one was, so he turned and walked off.

He followed the cries down the hall, towards the rose gardens. He was taken by surprise on how beautiful the gardens were. He had not expected this at all. He didn't pay too much attention to the gardens though. Instead, his eyes had caught sight of someone sitting on the wall of a fountain. It was a girl a little younger than him. And she was very pretty.  
She had long pink hair pulled into a strange bunny ear style. A silver and crystal tiara in her hair. Her eyes were closed though so he couldn't see the color of them. And there was tears running down her cheeks. She was wearing a pretty silver white gown that was a little soiled on the front. Tomat couldn't help by admire this girl. He had never seen someone so beautiful before. Especially for one so young. He lingered behind a column watching her carefully and wondering why she was crying.

Suddenly, her head jerked up and she spun around in his direction. Tomat quickly stepped back behind the column so she couldn't see him. He just stood there for a minute, holding his breath and trying to keep his Ki down.

"I know you're there. I can sense you."

He felt his face heat up from embarrassment. And here he was suppose to be a third class junior Saiyan. Hesitating, he finally stepped out from behind the column and looked at the pretty girl, who was watching him carefully. Her tearfilled eyes narrowed a little on him. She even tilted her head a little with such curiousity. It only made her look cuter. "Who are you?" She asked.

The Demi Saiyan paused before walking forward then bowing to her. "I'm a third class Saiyan, my lady. My name is Tomat."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Please don't bow to me. It get so annoying when people do that all the time. And don't call me your lady. My name is Rini. You can call me Rini." She said. Tomat only smiled. "Okay, then. You can call me Gohan." He said. The pink haired cutie tilted her head in confusion. The Demi Saiyan continued to smile. "It's my other name, my Earth name." He said. Rini rose an eyebrow but couldn't help but smile. "Interesting. Okay, Gohan. Nice to meet you." She said offering her hand. Gohan glanced around before grinning and taking her hand. A tingling sensation went right through them, both were confused of what it was. But they never knew that later in life they would know why they felt that way.

The dream faded off to another.

It was like the years had just flown by. Gohan had learned that Rini was really Princess Trinity, his brother's best friend's daughter and the Princess of the Silver Alliance. Yet, the two remained fast friends. Whenever he came to visit her, they always played together. Then the war came. The war against the Silver Alliance and the Negaverse had began. The Black Moon Family had even been a problem. It wasn't very easy having two enemies baring down on the White Moon Family. The Saiyans were even getting involved. They had to try and protect the families.  
During the whole fray, Rini and Gohan's relationship was developing into something else. They were feeling things that they had never felt before.

"Rini?"

The pink haired Princess turned around to see her best friend standing there. He was once again wearing his Saiyan armor. She had always thought those foolish armor suits were so dumb looking but Gohan always managed to make them look good. Princess Rini smiled as she turned fully towards him. She was now 16 years old, going on 17 that day. And Gohan, the third class Saiyan was 19. He was so much more handsome than he used to be. His hair spiked up a little and his black ebony eyes were always full of cheer and happiness. Though at the moment, they were in concern.

"Gohan." The princess said before she hurried over to him, wrapping her arms around him. She buried her face into his chest.

The Saiyan wrapped his own arms around her, holding her close. "I heard about your grandmother. I'm so sorry." He whispered. Indeed, he had. How could he have not heard about what happened what happened to Queen Selenity. Everyone had been talking about it. The Moon Princess, Serenity was so upset. Prince Trunks was going in a frenzy because the guards had failed to do their duty. Now they were all waiting for the Queen to die. She had been attacked in her room by Negaverse freaks.

"I fear that I'm next, Gohan." The princess cried softly. Gohan looked down at her in surprise. "What?" He asked. Princess Rini looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She just shook her head as she just stared up at him. "I know that they'll be coming for me. I've already seen Nappa and Raditz in the castle."  
Gohan looked stunned at the news. "They were here?!" He then grabbed her shoulders and pulled away from her to get a look of her face. "Where were they?!"  
Rini shook her head. "They were here a while ago. They left because father was around. But I know they're coming for me. They're going to use me, Gohan." She burst into tears. Gohan held her close, looking down at her. There was a long silence before he took her back into his arms, holding her close. "Nothing is going to happen to you, Rini. I promise. I won't let anyone hurt you." He said. Rini looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "How could you promise that, Gohan? Why would you?"

The Demi Saiyan gave her a faint smile before he cupped her chin. "Because I love you." He then kissed her. It took the pink haired Princess by surprise but she immediately returned the kiss. She pressed herself against him letting all of her emotions just pour right into this man. She even felt his tail wrap around her slender waist. She smiled as she allowed her own wrap around his. She pulled away with her eyes closed. "Gohan," She whispered. "I love you too." She then kissed him back.

The dream faded into a horrifying one.

There was a war going on. Gohan was running down the hall, attacking the Negaverse every time he came across them. His heart was pounding with fear. He couldn't find her. He had already saw several of the Sailors fall in the heat of the battle. The Negaverse were getting more vicious as they killed Saiyans and Lunarians from here to there. Gohan had already watched his father die and it was a painful experience. But right at the moment, he had to find Rini. He knew that he couldn't leave her. She was in trouble. He could feel it through their bond. He rushed down the hall, blasting Negaverse enemies now and then. And he finally found her.

She was fighting a terrible tyrant Gohan knew too well. It was none other than Frieza. He had her practically pinned against the wall. "Gohan! Help me!" Rini screamed as she was thrown against the stone chunks.

The Demi Saiyan screamed in rage before blasting towards the evil creature. A fierce battle took place between them. The tyrant, however, was winning. No matter how quick Gohan moved, Frieza was faster. He nearly beat Gohan an inch of his life. And Rini could only watched on with horror. But something happened during that fight.  
As Gohan fought Frieza, something was happening to him. He felt stronger every second he fought this freak. He was getting more stronger, faster and even more vicious. Yellow sparks were starting to emmit all around him. His energy was shooting sky high.

Fortunately for Frieza, he was feeling the power emitting off of Gohan. And he was starting to grow afraid of him as he fought harder to defeat him. "You fool! You can not win this fight! It's time to end this! Time to die!" He yelled as he jumped back and pointed his finger. Hot pink light shot from his finger, shooting at Gohan. It was his death ray attack.

"Gohan! No!" Rini screamed as she rushed forward and jumped into the way to protect him.

Gohan gasped as he watched her. "RINI! NO!" He screamed, darting forward to save her. But he was too slow to stopping it. The ray hit her. It blasted right through her chest, sending her flying back. Gohan rushed forward and caught her before she hit the ground. Tears filled his eyes as he held her closer to him. "NO!" He cried as he dropped down to his knees, holding her.

Rini looked weakly up at him, tears in her pretty red eyes. "Go-Gohan...I'm...I'm sorry..."

Gohan shook his head as he just looked at her. "You hold on, Rini. I'll save you. You won't die." He promised. Rini smiled weakly as she shook her head. "It's okay, Gohan. Grandma...Grandma Selenity...she...she has...a pl-plan..." She whispered. Gohan shook his head as he looked at her. "Don't leave me, Rini. You stay alive now. I can save you."

Rini gasped in pain and tightly closed her eyes. She then looked up at him. "...it...it doesn't hurt anymore...I can...I can see..." She gasped again in pain. "...Gohan..." She paused as she grabbed his hand and placed it over her heart. "Do you...feel that?" She watched him sob but slowly nod. "...That's...that's where your heart is..."

"What?" Gohan asked in surprise but still with tears spilling down his cheeks.

Rini smiled weakly, yet lovingly up at him. "...Where the heart is..." and then she closed her eyes and she went still.

Gohan felt his heart just break right there. He could feel Rini's life flame die. She was gone. She was dead. His pain and rage had started to boil over. He had losted her. He had lsot the one girl he deeply was in love with before he could claim her as his mate, start a new life with her. With only pain in his heart, he closed his eyes tightly, letting the tears roll down his cheeks. His rage was starting to light the fire inside. He rose his dark eyes onto the monster sneering at him. The tyrant was just sneering, his tail waving back and forth, watching through his evil eyes. Angrily, the Demi Saiyan gently set Rini's body down and he stood up. The wind around him began to pick up rapidly and yellow sparks of electricity began running over his body. The tyrant frowned as he felt the energy raising to a very high level.

"Rini..." Gohan whispered as he clenched his fists. He then threw his head back and screamed in pain. And as he did, a blast of yellow energy surrounded him. His black haid had shot up straight and had turned golden yellow. He was transforming. And frighteningly fast.

Frieza gasped as he stepped back. "No! It's impossible!" He cried out.

Gohan just kept on screaming as his energy continued to raise. He was still changing. His golden hair was growing longer and then it began to shrink again. Pink fur was starting to grow on his skin and his ebony eyes had turned emerald green. His Saiyan armor suddenly snapped on his chest and fell to a heap. He really did look like a giant monkey now. He had gone to Super Saiyan Five. He had done it because of the pain and rage. He lost the one woman he loved.  
With a dark look he stood in a fighting stance and glared at the tyrant before him. He then charged in an inhuman speed. Frieza never had a chance as he felt the fists pounding into his body. He was thrown into the walls, slammed into the ground, just beaten badly until Gohan really did kill him. He had grabbed the tyrant's head and snapped his neck like a twig. He just dropped the body and went back over to Rini, looking down at her in pain. He bent down beside her and gathered her body. His was breaking as he slowly powered down to his normal self again.

Holding her close, he kissed her forehead as he just cradled her. Then he heard a strange sound. He turned around and then started when he saw Cooler standing there, swinging a pillar. The Saiyan quickly started to move but everything seemed to move in slow motion. It confused him terribly when he felt a pain in his chest, worst than he felt from the heartbreak. Light was surrounding him. He could hear words in the air. The spell of Queen Selenity was taking effect on everyone in the castle.

_"Gohan, do not fight. For someday in the future, you will be with her once again." _

And then he felt darkness consume him. He had been killed when Cooler smashed him with the 50 ton pillar. Darkness was all he felt and then he woke up.

* * *

Gohan gasped as he jolted awake, sweat dripping down the sides of his face. He looked around the room before sighing and lying back down. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking about the dreams he just had. He was confused about what just happened. Those dreams seemed so real though. He could almost feel the pink haired girl's kiss on his lips still. It really did bring the Saiyan out in him just thinking about her even kissing him. He really did want that to happen. But what scared him the most was the thought of losing her like that. But then something came to him. He remembered those words she had said.  
"Where the heart is." He whispered.  
Those words seemed familiar. It was as if he had heard them before. He closed his eyes to think them over but opened them again. He knew how to get Rini back. 


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey, everyone. Thank you for the reviews, and the threats. They are amusing. lol. Anyway, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for. The beginning of the big fight. There will be a lot of action in this chapter, as well as the next few. But this is the chapter that will test Gohan on his love for Rini. And we shall see what happens. **

**Read and review, please.

* * *

****Chapter 25.**

"What?!" They all gasped. Everyone once again had been called to a meeting at Capsle Corp. Gohan had been the one to call the meeting this time. He hadn't exactly explained what he had seen in his dreams but he did tell them that he had seen something. That he knew that the something was going to be the one that brung Rini back. And now he was asking the Supreme Kai to open up the portal so he could go in.

"Gohan, what exactly are you implying? That you go in there by yourself? That's just suicide." Artemis said.

Gohan shook his head as he looked them all over. "No. I'm not going in by myself. I'm just saying that I have to face this Dark Lady by myself. She won't hurt me. I just have this feeling that she won't. What we need to do is draw Diamond out of his castle with his Dark Sailors and whoever he has. Then I will go in and find Rini."  
Goku scratched his head. "Gohan, I know how you feel about Rini but seriously. Do you honestly think that will work? I mean, what if she sticks by Diamond's side?" He asked. Gohan rubbed his own head. "Uh, well, that's where you come in, dad."

His father just looked even more confused. "Huh?"

"Dad, you can do instant transmission. If Rini does come with Diamond to face us, you can teleport us to some where else. Where Diamond or his men can't interrupt. I just know how to help her come back. I can't tell you how I know and what I have to do, but I just have to." Gohan told him, his eyes looking directly at Goku only.

There was a long silence before everyone finally nodded. "We see. I hope this works, Gohan. How are we going to get Diamond to come out of his castle?" Artemis asked. Gohan looked over at Hunter. "Well, we go by the plan that Hunter and Amy came up with. We have to let Hunter go through." He said. Everyone didn't really like the idea of letting Hunter go by himself but they knew that he was the only one that could. Diamond's men wouldn't let the Z Fighters or the Sailors in without a fight. And hopefully, they would let Hunter.  
"We've trained Hunter a little in the art of Ki. He's not ready but what choice do we have? It's now or never." Goku said. Everyone nodded. Trunks stood up and looked at his best friend. "Hunter, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Hunter nodded as he stood up. "I want to help, Trunks. I really believe that Diamond's men won't bother me. I don't know how but I just do. I think that's how it is with Gohan." He said looking at the older teen, who faintly smiled. He then looked back at his lavendar haired friend. "I gotta make myself useful, Trunks. And this is the only way. It's okay. I'm not afraid of them."  
Trunks sighed as he shook his head. "Yeah, I know that. You're not afraid because you haven't seen what they can do yet, Hunter. If you did see what they could do, you would be afraid." he said. Hunter shook his head. "Seriously, Trunks. I really ain't afraid."

There was a long silence before Trunks nodded. "All right. We'll do it."

Everyone nodded. "Okay. When should we do it?" Artemis asked. Gohan glanced around before nodding towards the white saiyan. "We should do it today and far away from the cities." He said. Everyone nodded. "Good idea, Gohan. It's time to really pay Diamond back." Serena said. "And this time, they'll be playing by our rules."

* * *

The portal opened and Hunter walked right through, into the dimention where his best friend's new mate had come from. He was surprised to see how different this place was from his own world but he wouldn't allow it to distract him from his true mission. It was all up to him to make sure Diamond got the message. Hunter glanced around the halls of Diamond's palace before starting to walk down the hall. His eyes searching for any movement.

Suddenly, he felt amount of Ki rushing towards him so he quickly grabbed the white hankerchief in his pocket, dropping to his knees while waving it. "Hold it! I'm unarmed and I can't fight. I come in peace!" He called just as a fist slammed right into the wall that had been behind him.

His attacker was none other than Raditz.

The cruel Saiyan quickly grabbed the young man and then slammed him into the wall, making him crying out in pain. "Who are you to tresspass onto King Diamond's land?!" He growled into Hunter's face. Hunter had to shake the dizziness from his head before answering. "The name's Hunter! I've come with a message for King Diamond! Please don't kill me!" He said rather quickly. Raditz only sneered at him before he prepared to slam him into the other wall to kill him. "Yeah right!" He laughed before starting to pull him away from the wall.

"Hold it!" The Saiyan stopped and looked over his shoulder to see Dark Tuxedo Mask standing there, flanked by the remaining Dark Sailors. "Put him down, Raditz, but hold him." He was ordered. Raditz nodded and did so. Hunter only winced at the grip the Saiyan had him under. Dark Tuxedo Mask stepped closer, glowering at Hunter. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Hunter shook his head. "I just said. The name's Hunter. And I came with a proposition for the King of the Stars."

Dark Tuxedo Mask snorted at the title before shaking his head. "What proposition would that be?" He asked. Hunter shook his head again. "It's for the king only. So you better take me to him." He said. Dark Tuxedo Mask narrowed his eyes at him. "No. I don't think so. If you won't tell me, then you can die. Raditz, smash him."  
Hunter's eyes grew wide as the Saiyan turned with a cold sneer on his face. "It's about Princess Serena! Or Serenity! Whatever you call her!" Hunter said quickly. Dark Tuxedo Mask quickly held up a hand to Raditz, who held his fist from smashing it into Hunter's face. "It's about Princess Serenity?"

Hunter nodded as he tried to slow his heart down. "Ye-yeah. Don't you think that your king would want to know about her?" He asked, trying to be as smooth as he could.

There was a very long silence before Dark Tuxedo Mask narrowed his eyes at Hunter, who tried to look as innocent as he could. Then he looked at Dark Sailor Pluto. "Pluto?" He asked. Dark Sailor Pluto looked Hunter over before shaking her head. "I'm not getting anything. It's like he knows how to block out his thoughts or if the future is an undecided one. I would have to think it's up to the King to see what the future is going to be like." She said. Dark Tuxedo Mask finally nodded before looking at Hunter. "Very well. Raditz, bring him. We shall go see to the King." He said then he turned, swishing his cloak as he went. Raditz, roughly, pulled Hunter after him.

They all entered the court room where Diamond was. Sitting at his side was, surprisingly to Hunter, Dark Lady. He had to hold in his breath when he saw her. He remembered what Rini had looked like when she was herself, but as Dark Lady, an older girl than she had been, she was extremely beautiful. It was no wonder why Gohan liked her in the first place.  
All eyes turned onto the new comer being roughly dragged by Raditz. Diamond sat up straighter in his throne as he eyed Hunter with curiousity. "What is this?" He asked. Dark Tuxedo and the two Dark Sailors bowed down in front of him. Raditz forced Hunter to bow by kicked the backs of his knees, forcing him down. "Your magesty, we found this intruder near the Time Gates. He has requested for an audience with you, saying he has a proposition. I asked him what proposition but he wouldn't say." The Dark Tuxedo Mask said.

Diamond narrowed his eyes at Hunter, who just winced as Raditz grabbed a fistful of his hair and forced his head back as he looked the 'King' in the eye. "What is your name, intruder, and why have you come?" The white haired Prince asked.

Hunter licked his lips once before he shaking his head. "Excuse my rudenss, King Diamond, but I won't say a word until this freak lets go of my head. It's kinda hard to speak while looking up at the cieling like this."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds. Raditz snarled down at the human before starting to throw his fist towards Hunter's head. He only stopped when Diamond chuckled. "Very well. Raditz, release him." He said. Raditz looked like he didn't want to but he did it anyways. He practically threw Hunter towards the ground. Hunter quickly caught himself with his hands, keeping his head from smashing against the fansy tiles. He shot Raditz a dark look before tossing his black bangs out of his eyes. He looked back at Diamond, who was still smiling with amusement. "Now then. Answer the questions."

Hunter just nodded. "The name's Hunter Gunn. I'm one of Trunks Briefs's best friends." He saw that everyone in the room was starting to give him a very cold look. Even the 'King'. He quickly spoke up before anyone could do any damage to him anymore. "But right now, I'm really annoyed with him!" he said quickly.

There was a long pause.

"Oh really? Why is that?" Diamond asked in a dark tone.

Hunter knew that he was treading on dangerous grounds right now. He just shook his head. He forced a dark look on his face as he answered. "Because of Serena, my lord. I'm so sick of her!" He said forcefully.

Diamond's eyes lit up a little as interest sparkled in them. "Why is that?" he asked again. Hunter shook his head. "Look, Diamond. I will admit that with you trying to kill Trunks, that does kind of pisses me off. But I can see why. I know that Serena is very beautiful but she is not good for my friend. I'm getting so sick of her whinning, crying, always having Trunks's attention. Before she ever came to our world, Trunks and I were so close. We were friends and we always hung out with one another. But now that Serena's around, he has no time for me anymore! It's so sickening how when I try to hang out with him, Serena's always there. When I heard about you, I thought this could be my chance in getting rid of her for good."

Ruby stuck his nose up into the air as he glared at him. "And, pray, tell us why we should believe you? For all we could know, you could be playing us."

Hunter shook his head as he tried to keep calm. "No! Why the hell would I do that when I know you could kill me if you found out that I was playing you?! I'm a friggen coward but I'm not stupid! I just want to get rid of Serena! That's it!"

"So what is your proposition?" Diamond asked lazily. Hunter looked back at him. "What I say is, what would you say if I could hand Serena over to you?" He asked. Diamond snorted as he sat up straighter in his seat. "I'd say, if you could do that, whatever you want, you can have it." He said. Hunter smiled slyly up at him. "Okay. What I want is that you don't kill Trunks."

That seemed to turn on the violent streak of some of the Saiyans, including Cell. Every single person in the room glared at him. "That, I will not agree to! I want him dead. He'd come after the Princess if you brought her to us." Diamond said darkly. Hunter shook his head. "Not really. Not if I can talk him out of it."

"I don't care! I want him dead!"

Hunter instantly knew that negoatiating about Trunks was not going to help him at all. So he decided to go to a different subject. "Fine. Then you can't kill Sailor Mars."

That took everyone by surprise. They stared at the human with wide eyes and confusion. "Why not?" Diamond asked suspiciously. Hunter actually winced. "Well...I was kinda...hoping that...that I could...um..." He was cut off by a sharp laugh from Ruby.  
"God, you've got to be kidding me. You're in love with the psychic bitch? I know she's hot but damn! Trying to get with her is like trying to ask a saint to screw ya!" The red haired man said. Hunter glared at him. He didn't like the way he said that at all. Diamond, however, held up a hand to Ruby. "Shut up, Ruby." He snapped before looking at Hunter. "Well, if you truely want Sailor Mars, then you can have her. Just bring Princess Serenity to me and then you can have your reward."

Hunter winced as he looked at him. "Uh, that's going to be a problem."

A dark look appeared on Diamond's face. "Oh really? What is the problem?" He asked. Hunter shook his head as he sat on his heels. "Well, Serena doesn't exactly like me. It's because I called her a selfish bitch once. So she doesn't exactly trust me. It would be too hard to get her to follow me through the Time Gates. I'm going to need a little help." He said. Diamond rolled his eyes. "All right. So what do you propose we do?" He asked in a moody way. Hunter shrugged lazily. "Well, I was thinking that if you came with me, along with all of your Dark Sailors and whoever, it would give you a chance to out number Serena and her stupid friends. With so many people against them, there's no way they could win."

There was a long silence as everyone was thinking it over. Ruby just frowned with a look on his face. "Diamond, I don't like it! We shouldn't listen to him! It might be a trap." He said. Diamond shot him a look. "Shut up, Ruby! I am the King around here! I will decide what to do, here!" He yelled. He then looked at Dark Tuxedo Mask. "Tuxedo Mask! What do you think of this plan?" He asked. Hunter almost cursed inwardly. That was a very smart thing to do for Diamond. Asking someone else, someone who was probably a good fighter, nonetheless, about the plan.  
Dark Tuxedo Mask cupped his chin before he nodded. "It sounds like an accurate plan, My King. We have many fighters now and they are very powerful. Plus, it would give Cell," He looked over at the large green being. ", a chance to absorb most of the Z Fighters so they would be no match." He said. Slowly, everyone in the room nodded in agreement. Diamond nodded as he stood up. "Very well. Prepare for battle! We will all go to Earth." He said. Secretly, Hunter smiled. Things were going to plan.

* * *

They were all waiting for them to come, though they weren't exactly sure if Hunter had done the job. There was no way of knowing what would happen. Serena was sitting on a picnic blanket with the girls, all of them pretending to have a picnic while the Saiyans and the Z Fighters were all waiting in the trees or at the Look out. They were just waiting for the real battle to begin. Some of the guys were snickering though. For Yamcha had really embarrassed himself this time. He had believed that his charming ways was going to get himself a new girlfriend when in fact, his charms did not work at all. Especially for the one he had tried to hit on.  
Amara.  
As soon as Goku had called the others in to tell them about the battle that would take place, they all arrived when they were requested. The Sailor Scouts had not transformed, for it wasn't apart of the plan just yet. But they were looking extremely pretty in their summer wear. 

And when Yamcha saw Amara, standing with Hotaru, he just had to try and flirt his way into a date.

"Hey there. So you one of the Sailor Scouts, huh?" The former desert thief asked. Amara turned away from Hotaru, giving him a look. "Huh? Yeah. I'm Amara. Also known Sailor Uranus." She said. Yamcha grinned at her as charmfully as he could. "Oh really? Uranus, huh? That's definitely my favorite planet. I've always found it quite facinating. It's so beautiful, and all that."

Amara just stared at him with a raised eyebrow while the other Z Fighters rolled their eyes. The Sailors only snorted with laughter. Hotaru just glared at Yamcha, but he didn't seem to notice. He only grinned as he placed an arm around Amara's shoulders, and she looked like she was going to kill him. "So, Amara. After this whole thing, you want to have dinner with me tonight?" He asked. Amara groaned in disgust. "No!" She said sharply. Yamcha was surprised that she would answer like that but he didn't stop trying. "Ah, come on. I'm not a bad guy."

"I didn't say that you were. In fact, you seem like a real nice guy. But you're not my type."

Yamcha had a pout on his face. "Oh. Well, what kind of type do you prefer? I can be any type." He said, moodily. Amara grabbed his arm and forced it off of her as she stared hard at him. "Well not mine! Now bug off." She said as she folded her arms and turned her back onto him. Yamcha gave her a look as he started to walk off. "Geeze. Talking about stone cold."

Serena laughed as she shook her head. "Amara, why don't you show him Mich's picture and he'll get the idea." She said. Amara just looked at her before smirking. "Oh, that's a good idea, Serena." She dug into her back pocket for her wallet while Yamcha looked a little jealous. "Mich? That your boyfriend?" He asked, jealousy no doubt in his tone.

Amara smirked at him as she opened up her wallet and showed him the picture. "Nope. She's my wife."

Never in any of their lives had any of the Sailors seen so many jaws drop. All of the girls, Luna and Artemis just started laughing terribly as they watched every single Z Fighters's eyes bugged out and their jaws fell. Yamcha's face went extremely red when the words Amara had just said settled in and he saw Michelle's picture.

"Sorry, Yamcha. I should have warned you before." Artemis just said as he laughed. Yamcha rubbed the back of his neck, his face still very red. "Oh! Well...that...that kind of explains it." He said looking like he was going to die from embarrassment. Amara flipped her bangs out of her eyes. "Seriously, Yamcha. You do seem like a good guy but I'm only interested in Michelle. But we can hang out if you don't have a problem with homosexuals."  
Yamcha was still blushing but he grinned. "Ye-yeah! That sounds just fine. Tell you what though, she's a real knock out. Glad you told me that she was...well, you know. Otherwise when I met her I'd probably flirt with her." He said. Amara smirked as she stuffed her wallet into her pocket again. "Warn you now, Yamcha. You hit on her once, I'll break your neck." The others only laughed and shook their heads.  
So he was still living up to the embarrassment with flirting with a different type of girl. And it wasn't exactly helping with Tien and Chiotzu teasing him about it.  
So now they were waiting for Hunter to show up with Diamond and his men. Hopefully, Hunter was okay. Serena sighed as she began to chew on the sandwhich that Luna had made earlier. She couldn't help but worry about Rini. She hoped that she was okay. She also hoped that Gohan's plan would work.

"This is so stupid." Mina muttered, as she tried to sun tan.

The other girls just looked at her. "Huh? What's wrong?" Lita asked. Mina sat up and pushed the sunglasses up onto her head. "I really miss Rini too so don't get me wrong. But why is that hottie, Gohan, so worried about her? He acts like he likes her."

Serena frowned at her as she put her sandwhich down. "And so what if he does, Mina? Hm? You going to try and win his heart?" She asked angrily.  
Mina shot her a look. "Serena, Rini is a really pretty girl, I will admit it but he's too old for her! He should be paying more attention to girls his own age. Like me! I would be perfect for him!"  
The girls all rolled her eyes. "Mina! For the moon's sakes! You can't keep doing this! If he likes her, then it doesn't matter how old he is!" Amara said. Mina folded her arms. "Are you saying that even if he was 30 years old, it'd be okay to date a 16 year old? That's just totally gross!"

Serena shook her head. "If he was 30 years old and he wanted to date her, he would be dead. Trunks and I would not allow that. Trunks would skin him alive!"  
The other girls just looked at her in surprise but Mina tossed her fair bangs out of her eyes. "What is Trunks to her anyway?! He's not her father! She'll probably disappear because you went and..." She stopped as Serena just glared at her.  
"What do you know, Mina? I am so surprised that you havent' even caught on yet!" Raye said sharply. Mina looked at her in surprise. "What? What are you talking about?" She asked. Amy sighed as she shook her head. "Mina, think real hard. Serena and Trunks are now mates. And when they...well, you know. Rini should have disappeared. But she didn't."

Mina still looked confused. "So? What does that mean?"

The girls all groaned. "Gods, Mina! You can be such a dumb blonde, you know that?! Trunks is Rini's father. Not Darien!" Amara said in frustration as she ran her fingers through Hotaru's hair. Mina's eyes snapped wide open. "Are you serious?! You are kidding, right?!"

All the girls groaned again. "Gods! You may be the Sailor Scout of Venus and the Godess of Love, but seriously, you can be such a dumb blonde." Serena said. Mina glared at her. "Hey! I just...I can't see it, okay?! Sure, I'm not the brightest person but you don't have to rub it into my face." She said with a pout. Amy shook her head as she closed her book. "Think about it again, Mina. Could you really see Rini as Darien's daughter?"

Mina just tilted her head in curiousity. "Well..."

"Does Darien have pink hair or red eyes?" Amara asked. Mina shook her head. "No. But I..." She was saying. "Trunks has purp...I mean, lavendar colored hair, Mina. Add things together. How could Rini get pink hair if Darien was her father?" Lita asked. Mina laid back down, looking up at the sky thoughtfully. "I guess you have a point there."

"Just don't tell anyone else." Serena said. Mina sat up again while the others looked at the Moon Princess curiously. "Huh? Why not?" Hotaru asked.

Serena shook her head as she wrapped her arms around her knees. "Trunks and I really don't want anyone else to know right now. Sure, we tried to enlighten them but they didn't really catch on. We're a little afraid of what Vegeta would say when he finds out that our child is going to be a girl with pink hair. You know how he is. I know in the past, when I was Princess Serenity and Trunks was the Saiyan Prince, not that he isn't now, when we got married Vegeta hadn't been too happy. But when Rini came along, he was happy. He seemed to really love Rini. But this Vegeta, the one in this time, is kind of different. He's a lot more...I don't know. Bad tempered. I'm just so afraid that if we told him, he wouldn't want anything to do with her. And she's his grand-daughter."  
There was a long silence before Raye shook her head. "Serena, that's silly. I know he seems a little hard knock but if he does find out about Rini, which eventually he will, he'd probably be very happy. Even though he might not show it." she said. Serena sighed as she looked back at the ground. "I hope so."

Suddenly there was a crack in the air and they turned to see the portal opening up. Immediately the Sailors jumped to their feet. It was time. Diamond and his men were arriving. Hopefully, Hunter was safe. The seven girls stood read, knowing that the Z Fighters were getting ready too.

Finally people began to emerge from the portal. Starting with Diamond and his Dark Sailors. The evil Saiyans, Raditz and Nappa were right behind the Black Moon Family. Then Cell along with a few more tyrants that the girls hadn't seen before and looked very nasty. But there was no sign of Hunter.  
"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Hello, Princess. So charming to see you here." Diamond said. Serena stood up tall with a glare on her face. "Where is Hunter?! What have you done with him?!" She demanded. Diamond smirked coldly before motioning to Cell. "You mean, the boy that I had Cell, here, absorb so he could go to his next level of his so called perfection? Oh, he's here, but inside Cell."

Everything seemed to freeze for everyone. Serena could feel her heart nearly stop, knowing that it was probably just a feeling Trunks was having. She was stunned to silence as were the others. Raye covered her mouth as she stepped back away from them. "You...you what?" She gasped.  
Diamond smirked even colder. "He was so weak, Princess. He thought he was going to lead us right into this Earth to get you. But when he wasn't looking, Cell absorbed him. He couldn't even fight it. He didn't even stand a chance." He then lift his head higher. "So, why did he come to me saying that he wanted to get rid of you, Princess? Tell me now. Because I'm not stupid."

"You sure could have fooled us."

Diamond and his men turned to see the Z Fighters all standing there, looking very angry. It had been Trunks who said it. "Diamond, I want this to stop! Right now! Release Hunter and Rini now! Or I swear to Kami, I will make sure you're dead before the day is out!" Serena spat. Diamond only laughed as he looked away from Trunks over at her. "Princess, the minute you become my queen, I will end it. But not until then."

Serena, along with everyone else, narrowed her eyes. "I will never be yours, Diamond. And you will never be the King of the Stars. Trunks is already the King of the Stars. Now you will give us our daughter right now. Along with Hunter." She said in a very icy tone.

Diamond's eyes slowly widened at what he just heard. Some of the Z Fighters were even surprised but they kept stern looks on their faces. Goku had glanced over at Gohan to see what his reaction to that statement had been. But Gohan didn't look surprised at all. It was like he already knew. And it hit the Saiyan that he did. Diamond's eyes narrowed again before he looked over at Dark Lady, who was practically glaring at Serena. "Dark Lady, what is you have to say about this?" He asked cooly. Dark Lady tossed her pink bangs out of her red eyes as she smiled coldly at Serena. "I will never let Rini back, Serena. I am Dark Lady and forever will be."

Trunks shook his head as he stepped closer. "We don't want Dark Lady. We want Rini. Now give her back!" He demanded.

Dark Lady gave him a cool look. "Who are you to order me around, Trunks? I am not Rini anymore. And you are not my father." She said coldly. Trunks glared at her but then looked away to Diamond. "Diamond, I think we should end this once and for all! Serena will not be hounded by you anymore!" He said. Diamond glared at him. "Very well. We will end it. Kill them all, Dark Sailors. Leave Princess Serenity alive!"

And then hell broke loose.

All of the tyrants rushed towards the Sailors and the Z Fighters, who immediately got into a fighting stance, preparing for the battle. Trunks had quickly looked over at Gohan and Goku, who looked back. They all understood what they were trying to say to one another. They would wait for the right moment to steal Dark Lady away from the fight. For now, they would have to keep theirselves occupied with the fights right now. Everyone quickly scattered as the tyrants leapt at them.  
Goku found himself facing Raditz. Both glaring at one another as they quickly took the air, as did some of the others.  
"Hello, Kakkarot. Such a pleasure in fighting you again. Are you ready to die this time?" Raditz sneered.  
Goku gritted his teeth as he glared at him. "The only one that will be dying in this fight, Raditz, is you. You made the mistake of joining Diamond's side. Why did you do it, anyway? Why not fight with us instead of against us?" He asked, his fists clenched. Raditz snorted as he looked at Goku. "Hmph! Fighting for Diamond is fun. I get to kill whoever I want as long as I'm allied with him."

"Then you betray your king!" Someone snarled.

Goku glanced over to see Bardock, hovering at his side, facing off with Ruby. Raditz snorted as he looked at him. "Vegeta is no king. He's nothing." He said. Bardock growled at him. "You are a traitor among your people, Raditz! And being a traitor as you are, you are not my son!" He looked over at Goku. "Goku, kill him. Make him pay for betraying his people and insulting the Saiyan race." He said in an ordering way. Goku only nodded before getting into his stance. "Yes, sir, father!" And then he charged at his so called brother.

The Sailors all jumped back as their enemies came flying at them. "All right, girls! It's time to defend what is ours!" Serena said as she yanked out her henshin pin. Everyone nodded and did the same.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Jupitar Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Crystal Power!

Instantly the Sailor Scouts appeared, standing side by side, their weapons in hand. Sailor Moon pointed towards Diamond. "In the name of the Moon, we will punish you, Diamond! Girls, let's teach these freaks what it takes to mess with us!" She said. The other Sailors nodded and then they charged.

Gohan dodged Cell's fist flying at his head. He quickly backed away, glaring at the green tyrant. The large green android sneered as he swung his tail at him. The Demi Saiyan quickly jumped back. "I've been wanting to absorb you for some time now, Gohan! Ever since you destroyed me, I've been wanting your power." Cell sneered.  
Gohan only glared at him. "That's too bad! Because I'm going to destroy you again before I get Rini back!" He said as he charged and began throwing his fists at Cell, who started to block them.  
"Oh, please! Like you could! I am so much stronger than you! Like you could destroy me again!" The Green tyrant said before spinning in a circle and smashed his tail against Gohan, sending him flying back.  
Gohan only grunted in pain as he fell against the ground. He winced a little before quickly flipping over his head as Cell's fist hit the ground right where he had been. "You'd be surprised of what I could do now, Cell!" He yelled as he began to power up. There was a flash of light as he transformed into a Super Saiyan. He charged and began slamming his fist right into Cell, sending the green android flying this way and that. Cell only grunted in pain as Gohan's fist sent him everywhere.

Finally, giving an outraged yell, he whipped out his tail, grabbing Gohan's arm with it. Gohan cried out in surprise before he began to feel Cell starting to pull him in. "No!" He exclaimed as he tried to pull back out.

Suddenly, someone came flying right into Cell, making him hit the ground and release Gohan. Angrily, Cell threw who ever it had been and looked at who it was. It was Ruby, who was nursing a bloody nose. The green android turned to see Bardock standing there with a dark look on his face. "Don't you dare touch my grandson!" He snarled. Gohan couldn't help but smile as he straightened himself. He frowned a little to see the three androids 16, 17, 18 step out from behind Bardock, all of them with their arms folded.

"Gohan, it's time! We'll take care of Cell." 16 called to him.

Gohan nodded as he looked over to where his father was. Goku was in the middle of pounding Raditz to a bloody pulp. "Dad! It's time!" Gohan called over to him. Goku only glanced over at him before he punched Raditz hard in the face, sending him flying into a tree. He looked over at Bardock. "Bardock, take over for me!" He called to him. Bardock nodded and flew at his oldest son, who looked surprised that his father would fight him. Goku quickly flew over to Gohan. "All right, Gohan. Where is she?"  
Gohan looked around before pointing over to where Dark Lady was. She was standing with Diamond, a cruel smile on her face as she was watching Trunks and Dark Tuxedo Mask having a sword fight against one another. By the looks of it, the Dark Tuxedo Mask was giving Trunks a run for his money with his sword.

"Let's go, Gohan." Goku spoke up. Gohan nodded and quickly flew with Goku towards them.

Dark Lady giggled as she watched Dark Tuxedo Mask come very close to slicing Trunks's arm. She didn't even notice Gohan and Goku fly right over her head to behind them until she sensed them. She blinked a few times before spinning around but she didn't have time to do anything because Gohan quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up into the sky. "Ahhhh! Let go of me, you stupid ape!" She screamed.

Diamond spun on his heel with a very surprised look on his face. Even Dark Tuxedo Mask and Trunks looked up. Dark Lady was struggling against the grip from Gohan's arms. She was practically screaming and kicking at him. Gohan only winced as she screamed at him but he still wouldn't let her go.

"So, what are you going to do to her, Gohan? You going to kill her unless I surrender?" Diamnod asked as he smirked up at him.

Gohan looked down at him with a glare. "No. I'm taking her with me! We're getting Rini back!" He snapped. Diamond's eyes widened before he looked over at Dark Tuxedo Mask. "Tuxedo Mask! Stop him!" He ordered. But Dark Tuxedo Mask had no chance because Artemis and Luna quickly blocked the path as he tried to throw poisonous roses at Gohan and Goku. They just blasted the roses with Ki blasts. "Go, Gohan!" The white Saiyan yelled. The Demi Saiyan nodded before looking at his father. "Dad! Take us to the Look out!"

Goku nodded as he slapped a hand onto his son's shoulder and touched his forehead. They instantly disappeared.

Diamond gritted his teeth with rage before holding up hand to the side and opening up the portal. "Chaos! Release our secret warrior!" He ordered. There was a long pause before something hot pink shot out of the portal and shot off after the two Saiyans and Dark Lady.  
From where he was fighting Dabura, the demon King, Shin spun around with a cry of surprise. His eyes followed the pink ball. "Oh no!" He turned around and looked over at Piccolo, who was fighting Nappa. "Piccolo!" He called. The namek turned his head as he smashed his fist into Nappa's chest, sending him flying away from him. "Piccolo! It's Buu! He's going after Goku and Gohan!" The Supreme Kai yelled. Piccolo's eyes widened before he shot off into the sky after the hot pink ball.

Goku, Gohan and Dark Lady appeared out of thin air as soon as they arrived at the Look out about Earth. The hot pink haired woman was practically fighting tooth and nail to get away from him now. It was only a matter of seconds before Gohan had to release her. Dark Lady quickly moved away from him, glaring hard at him. "Where are we?! Where did you take me?!" She demanded.  
Gohan just faced her while Goku stepped back. "We're safe away from everything else, Rini. Look. I know how you feel about Serena starting to date Trunks, but you have to understand something..." He was saying.

"I am NOT Rini! Stop calling me Rini! I am Dark Lady!" Dark Lady screamed at him.

Gohan's mood flared up a little as he glared at her. "Then give her back! I want to speak to Rini! Not you!" He snapped. Dark Lady smirked coldly at him as she folded her arms. "Never! Rini was a weak little snivalling brat, Saiyan! I am the strong one! Why would you ever want to talk to her?" She asked flipping her long hair back.

Gohan clenched his fists as he just looked at her. "I want to talk to her!"

Dark Lady glared at him, a cruel smile on her face. "Do you honestly think I care?! Well I don't!" She screeched before she whipped out her pink umbrella and pointed it at Gohan and Goku. Both Saiyans gritted their teeth as they waited for the attack to come. "Gohan, are you sure you know what you're doing?!" Goku said. Gohan stood ready. "I hope so, dad."

Then the two had to leap into the air as Dark Lady sent a deadly hot pink ray flying at them. Gohan quickly dodged to where she was standing. "Rini! Stop it! I don't want to hurt you! Please don't make me!" He had to jump back as Dark Lady swung the umbrella at him like a sword, smashing it against the stone house's wall.  
"Why?! Because you think I can't fight for myself?! I am not weak!" She screamed at him.  
Gohan shook his head as he dodged another attack flying at him. "No, Rini! I know you're not weak! You're strong! And kind and good! That's why I love you!"

That seemed to take Dark Lady by surprise. She stopped attacking him and just stared at him. She couldn't help but step back with wide eyes, looking at Gohan as if he was crazy. "What?" she asked. Gohan stepped closer but she didn't move. "Rini, I love you, okay? I'm sorry I didn't tell you that night before you became this. It's just...I was so afraid of what would have happened."

Dark Lady just stared at him before she shook her head. "I'm not...I'm not Rini. Stop..." She could finish.

Gohan reached out and grabbed her hand, making her flinch just a little. "Fine. Trinity, Princess Trinity, I love you." He then pressed her hand against his hard chest. "Do you feel that?" He saw the confused look on her face. "That's where your heart is. Don't you remember that? Where the heart is, Trinity?"

Dark Lady was quiet for a minute as she just looked at him. "Wh-what did...what did you call me?" She asked. Gohan faintly smiled. "Trinity. It's your real name, Rini."

There was a long silence before Dark Lady yanked her hand away from him. Tears filling her eyes as she moved away from him. "No! I don't...I..." She stammered. She backed away a little more before she rose a hand and flung a Ki blast at him. "Stop lying!" She screamed. But the Ki blast wasn't even worth dodging. It was a little weak. So it didn't even hurt Gohan. Dark Lady shook her head as her tears began to fall down her face.  
Gohan just watched her for a minute before he stepped closer, putting his hands onto her shoulders. "Rini, I really do love you. Please, come back to me." He whispered to her. Dark Lady just burst into tears as she sank to her knees. Gohan quickly bent down with her as pink light surrounded her.

Dark Lady covered her eyes as she cried right there in front of Gohan. "I...I don't want to be Rini, Gohan. She's...she's just a girl...And..."

Gohan smiled down at her before shaking his head. "You're not a girl, Rini. You're a young woman. And I love you so much."

That seemed to do it. The pink light around Dark Lady grew brighter and she seemed to start shrinking. Her long pink hair started to shrink as did her body frame. She was turning back into her original self. The light suddenly died down and Rini was sitting in front of Gohan again. Gohan couldn't help but smile as he placed his hands onto her shoulders.

Rini slowly lift her face upward and she looked into his eyes. "Gohan..."

Gohan only smiled before he gently cupped her chin and gently placed a kiss onto her lips. She was a little surprised by it but then she just melted against him. She even wrapped her tail around his waist. They both froze for a long second before looking down at the fuzzy pink tail touching Gohan's. Rini gasped as soon as she saw it. "I...I have...I have a tail?!"  
Goku finally chuckled from where he was standing, catching their attention. Rini felt her face heat up when she realized that someone had been watching them. "Of course you have a tail, Rini. You're half Saiyan just like Gohan." He said. Rini seemed very surprised before she gently touched her tail. "I'm...I'm a Saiyan?" She asked.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, Rini. You are."

Rini was quiet for a second as she reliezed it. "Then...Trunks really is my father. And Darien isn't. You...you were right, Gohan." She said as she looked up at him. She then smiled tearfully up at him and then threw her arms around his chest, burying her face into his shoulder. "Gohan! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry for saying all those bad things to you! I'm so sorry..." She was saying. Gohan just shook his head as he held her close. "Hey, it's okay. Everything is okay now."

Suddenly they felt something approaching very quickly. All three turned around just as something landed on the Look Out. And both, Goku and Gohan gasped as soon as they saw it stand up straight. "No! It can't be!" The full blooded Saiyan exclaimed. Gohan quickly pulled Rini closer to him to protect her.  
Buu smirked coldly as his red on black eyes looked the three over. He stood up tall, puffing out his chest a little. "Buu is hungry. Buu want candy." He said in his vicious tone.  
Gohan stepped closer, his fists clenched tight while Goku glared the pink tyrant. "Evil Buu." He growled. Rini shivered when the pink tyrant turned his eyes onto her. A cruel smile appeared on his face. "Buu wants her. She looks good to eat." He said in a wicked way.  
Rini cowered a little and Gohan glared. He quickly stepped to the side so that Buu couldn't see her. "Don't you dare touch her, you monster." He growled, his fists tightly clenched and ready for a fight. Goku immediately snapped to a fighting stance while Rini stayed right behind them. "Rini, go inside the building. We'll take care of this." The older Saiyan said. Rini looked up at Goku with a frown. "But, Goku, I want to help. Let me help you and Gohan."

"Rini," Gohan paused, his eyes never leaving Evil Buu's. ", please go inside. This monster is too dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt. I don't know what I would do if he eats you."  
Rini just watched him before she slowly nodded. "Okay. Be careful, Gohan." She said softly. Gohan finally turned to look at her, smiling softly. "Don't worry. I will. Now go."

The pretty pink haired girl nodded and hurried towards the building. She stopped however, right behind a pillar to watch the fight. She wanted to see how this might turn out.  
Both Saiyans were glaring at the pink monster, sneering at them. They just stood there, together, looking ready to fight. Goku's head lowered a little as he glanced over to his son. "Gohan, we're going to have to work together to take this monster down." He said. Gohan nodded as he made sure his tail was safely wrapped around his waist and leg. "All right, Dad. On three." He said. Goku nodded back.  
However, Evil Buu made the first move. He flew at topspeed in Gohan's direction and the battle began.

Back on the Earth, the battles were raging on. Trunks and Dark Tuxedo Mask was swinging their swords at one another, coming very close to cutting one another. They had sweat beads rolling down their faces as they fought. Only Diamond wasn't fighting anyone. He was just standing off to the side with Chaos right next to him, watching as the battles went on. His eyes were on Sailor Moon as she fought with Queen Byrle. He was amazed to see that she had become a better fighter than she used to, especially with throwing Ki Blasts and sending her opponment flying away from her. She was moving with more grace and agility than she ever had. It made him want her more and more.  
But there was only one thing that was in his way.  
Diamond slowly looked over at the lavendar haired Saiyan battling his Dark Tuxedo Mask, a deep scowl slowly grew on his face. He really wanted that creature to die. He had stolen everything from him. The only way he could have what he wanted was when this freak was dead. But it was sure hard to kill him.  
Even his Dark Sailors and Tuxedo Mask couldn't do it. This universe's own tyrants had a hard time. But there was still a chance that they still could do it. Especially the one called Evil Buu. From what Dark Sailor Pluto had told him about its past with the Z Fighters, it had nearly destroyed every single one. But then again, so had Cell.  
Diamond looked over to see that he was in a deadly battle with the androids. All three of them. They were all attacking the green android at once, yet he was doing quite the job of fighting them off. It gave Diamond an idea. If Cell was truly his most powerful when he was at his perfect state, then why not let him absorb anyone that he could. He was already at his second state because he had absorbed the human weakling, Hunter. It was time to go up another stage.

"Chaos," He paused as he turned to look at the woman beside him. "I think it's time to give Cell a chance to go up to his third stage. We need a distraction."

Chaos nodded with a wicked smile. "I think I have an idea." She said before she turned and pointed around at the battles. "Nappa! Raditz! Brolly!" She called. The three wicked Saiyans turned and looked at her. "Destroy everything around you!" She ordered. The Saiyans all nodded and flew high into the air, making their opponments glare up at them. The three immediately began to throw very large Ki Blasts into the earth.

Bardock growled along with Vegeta. "We've got to stop them! If we don't they could destroy this Planet!" The Saiyan King roared. Artemis gritted his teeth as he started to throw a white ki blast but he cried out in pain as a Negaverse monster attacked him.

It was the distraction Cell needed. He seemed to catch on pretty quick because he lashed out his tail at 18, catching her leg. She gasped as she hit the ground and was being pulled into him. "18!" Both of her brothers yell. Krillin quickly turned away from his battle with a Cell Jr. and gave a cry as he watched his wife vanish inside the tyrant. "NO! 18!!!" He yelled before starting to charge the green monster. He didn't get very close because Cell spun around and kicked him hard like a ball. Krillin went sailing into several trees.

"Krillin!" Everyone else yelled.

Sailor Moon was caught off guard but she quickly looked back at Byrle when she attacked her. She knew something needed to be done and now. They were starting to fight a losing battle. She could see that everyone was getting a beating, yet giving it too. She watched as her Sailors were starting to fall to the ground from being so tired. Something needed to be done and now. She gritted her teeth as she looked around at everyone else. There was one attack she knew that could help but she needed Sailor Neptune and Pluto but they were still evil.

"Sailor Moon! Watch out!" She heard Sailor Mercury cry out.

Sailor Moon jerked around, ducking as Queen Byrle sent an attack flying at her. She gritted her teeth before she jumped into the air and began to power up a large Ki blast. As soon as it reached her limit, she flung it at Queen Byrle. It hit her pretty hard, yet she wasn't the only one that it hit. The blast sent her flying back right into Emerald and Ruby, knocking them both on the ground. Sailor Moon gasped from the lack of power and fell to the Earth. She was weakening and she knew it was going to get worst.

Trunks quickly barrel rolled to the side as Dark Tuxedo Mask's sword came down onto the ground next to him. he quickly kicked out, kicking Dark TM's feet right out from under him. The Dark Earth Prince gasped as he hit the ground before rolling over to get away from Trunks's next attack. He stood up quickly facing the lavendar haired Saiyan. Both glared at one another, sweat beads rolling down the sides of their faces. "You won't win! King Diamond will be the King of the Stars!" Dark Tuxedo Mask yelled.

The Demi Saiyan only shook his head. "I won't let him have Serena! She doesn't love him! She never will!" He yelled right back.

Dark Tuxedo Mask gritted his teeth as he charged forward, swinging his blade at Trunks, who managed to deflect his attacks. "Do you obviously think he doesn't have a plan for you?! He will kill you and will take what is rightfully his!" He yelled.  
Trunks shook his head as he knocked Dark Tuxedo Mask's sword aside before slamming his fist into his chest, sending him flying twenty feet back. "No he won't! Serena will never be his!" He yelled before charging after him. He didn't get very far as something wrapped around his ankle yanking him back. He turned around sharply ready to slam his fist into whoever it was. To his utter shock, it was Cell's tail, trying to absorb him. "No!" He yelled. He heard Sailor Moon scream his name.

The other Z Fighters turned sharply and gasped to see that Trunks was being pulled into Cell.

"TRUNKS!!" Vegeta roared before he charged towards them and slamming into Cell, making him release him. The two went flying far from where everyone else was while Trunks hit the ground. He quickly stood and looked in the direction where his father was now battling it out with Cell, along with 16 and 17. His senses immediately picked up when he felt a Ki coming at him. He quickly blasted off into the air, missing Dark Tuxedo Mask's sword by inches. He jerked around gritting his teeth.  
"Prepare to die, Saiyan!" He heard Diamond say. He turned his head to see that Diamond was aiming an attack at him and Dark Tuxedo Mask. Gritting his teeth, Trunks prepared to take it.

Sailor Uranus hit the ground hard when Dark Sailor Neptune's attack hit her. She gasped as the air was knocked out of her lungs. She felt blood dribbling down her lip yet she still refused to attack back. She just got to her feet and looked at her once lover. The Dark Sailor Neptune was glaring at her, her magic mirror in her hand. "Fight back, Sailor traitor!" She snapped.

The blonde haired Sailor slowly shook her head as she stood unsteadily. "I won't hurt you, Michelle! I refuse to!"

Dark Sailor Neptune gritted her teeth before she attacked her again with magic. Sailor Uranus quickly barrel rolled to the side. "Then you will die!" She heard her lover say. She just turned around and began blocking attacks being thrown at her. She gritted her teeth, with a pained expression on her face. She didn't want to hurt Dark Sailor Neptune but she knew she had better start fighting back. She caught Dark Sailor Neptune's fist and prepared to punch her. But her fist held. She couldn't do it. And for it, she got knocked to the ground.

Gohan was slammed into the ground as Evil Buu attacked him, leaving a small trail of torn up concrete. He gritted his teeth in pain before quickly climbing to his feet and looking up as he saw his father sending fists flying at Evil Buu, who was blocking them with ease. He could tell that something had upped the pink tyrant's power. He was a lot more powerful than he had been before. And that was not good at all. Gohan looked over when he felt a familiar Ki fly up onto the Lookout.

It was Piccolo. The namek landed on the ground, looking on with gritted teeth before he looked over at Gohan. "Gohan!"

"Piccolo!" Gohan called right back before quickly looked back up as he heard his father cry out. Goku was slammed into the ground, creating a crater from the impact. He laid there for a second before climbing to his feet, shaking a little from pain. He watched as Gohan charged Evil Buu again. It was at that second he heard a whimper close by. He turned and saw that it was Rini, watching from the wall. "Rini! You should be inside! It's not safe here!"

Rini looked at him with pain before shaking her head. "I have to do something, Goku! I can't just stand here and do nothing!"

Goku looked back up at Gohan fighting Evil Buu before an idea popped up in his head. He turned around sharply and looked over at Piccolo. "Piccolo! Help Gohan! Stall Buu as long as you can!" He called to him. Piccolo just looked at him in confusion but nodded as he took flight and began helping Gohan fighting the pink monster. Goku turned around and rushed over to where Rini was. "Rini, come with me!" He said as he rushed by her, grabbing her hand as he went.  
Rini gasped as she was pulled after Goku but she followed him anways. "Goku, where are we going?! Why aren't you helping them?" She called to him as they rushed into the building and down a long corridor.  
"Don't worry about them, Rini! They can handle him for a while! During that time, I've got to quickly train you! You already know about your magic powers but it's time to really unlock your Saiyan side!" Goku said hurriedly. Rini gave him a questionable look but shook her head. "Train me?! We don't really have time for this, do we?! To unlock my Saiyan powers, it would take a long time! And we don't have that time! What if..."

"Don't worry, Rini! I know how to get the time we need!" Goku said as he stopped in front of a door and opened it. "Hurry, into the Hyperbolical Time Chamber! I'll explain what this room does when we're in here!" He said pulling her into the room. Once inside, he closed the door.

Gohan gasped in pain as Evil Buu slammed his fist into his chest. He flew back a few feet, clapping his hand over his chest. "Damn it! This is going to take forever!" He then gasped when he felt Rini and his father's Ki disappear. "What the?! Piccolo! Where did dad and Rini go?!" He called to his green friend.  
Piccolo quickly shed himself of his heavy clothing before beginning a heavy duty reign of attacks on Buu. "I think he's taking her into the Hyperbolical Time Chamber! Whatever he's doing, he knows what he's doing! Let's just try and take care of this freak!" He yelled before slamming his fist into Buu's face, sending him flying back. Gohan nodded before sending Ki Blast after Ki blast flying at Buu. The pink evil growled before he began deflecting the blasts away from him.

Suddenly one of the blasts went sailing over towards the building making Gohan and Piccolo both cry out in shock. "NO!" The Demi Saiyan yelled. The blast slammed into the building causing a huge explosion. The impact sent all three flying back off the Lookout.

"NO! Rini! Dad!" Gohan cried out.

Evil Buu then sneered before he aimed his hands towards the building. "Say bye-bye to sweet girl!" He said before throwing blasts towards the remains of the building.  
"NOOOO!" Gohan yelled as he sped down to the Lookout to block the attacks. But he wasn't fast enough. The Ki Blasts were slamming into the building, causing large explosions before several Ki Blasts collided together, causing a much bigger explosion, sending fire and rubble flying into the air.

The explosion did not go un-notice. Everyone on the Earth, not only the Z Fighters and Sailors, but everyone in the city, looked up to see fire and smoke in the air. There were gasps and screams from people. People immediately began talking about what might have caused the explosion.  
The others who had been fighting all looked up in horror at the ball of fire and smoke. "Oh no! The Lookout!" Dende cried out in shock. Sailor Moon's eyes widened when she remembered where Gohan and Goku had taken Dark Lady to get Rini back. Something terrible had gone wrong. She knew it.

"Rini!"


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Again, I thank you for the reviews. Now, I'm going to do a quick shout out, probably just this once, though, it might not be the last time. **

**LunarStarPrincess Krystal: Thank you. And you'll have to wait and see how they get out of there. Trust me, you may be very surprised. As for the thing with Sailor Moon getting something, oh, believe me. She has enough power. Trust me when I see this. She's just barely starting to see what kind of power she has. As for Trunks, the symbol of the moon will be explained, just not in this story. I am planning on a sequel. Something will happen that will cause a sequel, but you'll have to wait and see. **

**Purefire16: lol. Don't worry. They will be fine. I swear my life on it, and if I fail, Veggiehead'll probably kill me, as will Gohan and Bardock, and Trunks, and everyone else.**

**Anyway, I'm not going to say anything. Just read and review.

* * *

****Chapter 26.**

As the smoke and flames began to die down, Gohan was now looking at nothing but rubble on the Lookout. The building had been completely demolished. Therefore, so had the Time Chamber. He knew that if it had been destroyed, his father and Rini were both lost in time. They were trapped.  
"NO! RINI!!" He screamed as he fell from the air, landing on the ground in front of the burning building. He stretched out his Ki senses, hoping to catch anything on his father or Rini but he couldn't find anything. They were gone.

"GOKU!!!" Piccolo yelled out.

Evil Buu only laughed evilly as he watched the scene. He was finding this very hilarious. He just put his large pink hands on his waist, threw his head back and laughed like a maniac.

Gohan just stared wide-eyed at the rubble before he dropped his head and balled up his fists. He closed his eyes tightly, shaking from fury and pain. He had lost Rini. It would be too hard to escape the Time chamber now. He remembered that only Piccolo and Gotenks, the fusion version of Trunks and Goten, were the only ones who had escaped the chamber once. But that was such a long time ago.  
Gritting his teeth tightly shut, Gohan threw his head back and let out a scream of fury. It was the same pain he felt in his dream, when Rini had died in the past. He could feel his own Ki raising quite dramatically. He was transforming, he could feel it. He could feel his energy raising quickly. The golden aura around him grew brighter as he went through the Saiyan levels quickly. The ground under him began to rumble and shake violently, making Piccolo and Evil Buu look at him with alarm. The entire Lookout was shaking. They watched as pink fur began to grow on Gohan's body. His shirt ripped as his muscles seemed to grow bigger. He was transforming into something else. He was going beyond the Super Saiyan.

Gohan's eyes shot open, revealing his moon colored eyes. His tail was swishing back and forth as he growled with pain and rage. "You will pay for this, Buu!" He snarled before blasting into the sky and began attacking him with inhuman speed.

Evil Buu gasped as he felt Gohan's fist pound into his side, sending him flying back. He only cried out again as Gohan slammed him into the ground again. He felt the fists slamming into his body. He only screamed out in pain before he gathered his strength and kicked the Saiyan off of him.  
Gohan flew back away from him but caught himself before he could slam into the burning building. His teeth were tightly clenched and his eyes were blazing with rage. Without any word, he flew at Evil Buu, his fists glowing with Ki Blasts. "Arg!" He screamed with rage.  
Piccolo was watching on with astonishment as the battle intensified. There was only one time he had seen Gohan like this and that was when Goku had blown up himself to stopping Cell. Gohan had nearly been completely dramatized. But now that Rini and Goku were trapped in the Time Chamber, Gohan was completely different. And Piccolo did not blame him at all. He knew that Gohan had very strong feelings for Rini. And now he couldn't have her until they could find a way to getting her and Goku out of the Time Chamber. If only there was a way to contacting Goku and telling him how he and Gotenks had gotten out the first time. Not to mention, they needed the Time Guardian. She held the key to time, the Time Chamber or not. With her help, they could open up the chamber and get the two out.

It suddenly hit Piccolo. There might be a chance!

"Gohan!"

Gohan didn't seem to hear Piccolo's voice. He just kept on slamming his fists into Buu, wanting to hurt him, to destroy him. He wanted to kill Buu. The rage was blinding him. He sent the pink monster flying across the lookout and he hurried after. Evil Buu slammed into a pillar before he felt the outraged Saiyan slam his fist into him again. Gohan breathed harder as he glared at the pink fiend, his heart pounding hard against his skin. He was so enraged by this monster. He was going to do what he could in killing this monster.  
"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!!" He screamed at the monster before charging again. Piccolo watched helplessly as Gohan fought his endless battle with Evil Buu.

* * *

Far below, the Sailors and Z Fighters were fighting hard against Diamond's army, slowly tiring. The battle between Artemis and Dabura was just as fierce. They were flying in and out of each other's attacks before attacking one another viciously. The white Saiyan gritted his teeth as he ducked under the red demon king's meaty fist before throwing out his own and slamming it into his chest, sending him flying back.  
Artemis slouched over a little before smirking to himself. "This is way too easy!" He said before blasting towards the red demon. Dabura grinned with his back to Artemis before he turned around and looked like he was starting to hock up some spit. 

Krillin had just been pounding the living hell out of Nappa when he noticed what was happening. His eyes widened when he realized what Dabura was doing and who he was going to spit at. "NO!" He yelled starting forward. "Artemis! Don't!"

Artemis jerked his head to look over at Krillin as he immediately stopped in midair. He saw Luna close by spin around from helping Vegeta fight King Kold and look to where he was. Her eyes lit up with surprise as the red demon before her lover throw his head back and spat right into Artemis' face. "What the?" She muttered.

Krillin was rushing over to them but then he stopped with a very upset look on his face. "NO!" He cried out.

Artemis pulled a disgusted look before he reached up and touched the spit on his face. "Ew." He groaned before his eyes suddenly widened as if he felt something wrong inside him. His hand was slowly starting to turn into a gray color; a stone color. Slowly he started to turn into stone. And Luna was watching. "Artemis!" She screamed before running over to him. Krillin again bolted towards her to stop her. "Luna! Don't touch him! Or you'll turn into stone too……!" He was yelling.  
But it was too late.  
Luna grabbed Artemis' arm and tried to wipe the spit and stone off of him before her own eyes widened. Within seconds, both Artemis and Luna were turned into stone. Krillin rushed over to them, his head bowed with pain. "No….." He whispered.

Just then, someone slammed their fist into his back, sending him flying. Krillin quickly recovered and turned to glare at who it was. Nappa smirked as he looked at Artemis and Luna. "Well, I knew that he'd get his in the end." He said before raising a fist to break the stone.

Krillin immediately jumped up to his feet and threw himself into Nappa's stomach, sending them both flying away from the statue. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH THEM!" He yelled before went to trying to bash Nappa's face in.

Not far from them, Sailor Uranus was still refusing to fight Dark Sailor Neptune, not wanting to hurt her. She didn't care how big of a beating she was going to get. She just did not want to hurt her lover at all. "Fight me, you weak traitor!" Dark Sailor Neptune screamed at her before she sent an attack flying into the blonde.  
Sailor Uranus fell to the ground, tears streaming down her cheeks and mixing in with blood running from her lip. "No." She said softly, now refusing to get up.  
Dark Sailor Neptune gritted her teeth before she threw her foot into the Sailor's stomach, making her curl up on the ground and gasp for air. "Why don't you fight me?!" She screamed at her. Sailor Uranus looked up at her, still gasping for air. "Be-because I love you, Mi-Michelle. I prom-promised that I would never hu-hurt you."

Dark Sailor Neptune stepped back as if surprised and stared into her eyes. She looked almost touched at what the other Sailor said. But then her face darkened and she summoned her mirror to strike Sailor Uranus. "I am not Michelle!" She yelled before she rose the mirror to hit her.

"Mama, no!"

Sailor Saturn quickly jumped into the way, shielding Sailor Uranus who looked very surprised to see her. Dark Sailor Neptune looked just as surprised before she glared at the girl. "Get out of my way, traitor!" She snapped at her before slamming her mirror across Sailor Saturn's face.  
The impact sent the black haired girl sprawling to the ground.  
Sailor Uranus gasped in horror as she watched what her lover had done. Then a wave of rage boiled up inside her, nearly blinding her judgement. She didn't' know exactly what happened next, only that within seconds she leapt to her feet and summoned her jeweled dagger. She blinked in surprise when she found herself facing Dark Sailor Neptune as she caught the swinging mirror in one hand and then slammed her dagger into the Sailor of Water's stomach. Tears slid down Sailor Uranus's face as she wrapped an arm around her lover's waist and held her close.

"I'm so sorry, Mich. But you and I promised that we'd never try to hurt Hortaru again." The blonde Sailor cried before she kissed her.  
Dark Sailor Neptune tensed up against her, as if she was going to fight but then she melted into her kiss, returning it a second later. Her world then went black and she became limp in Sailor Uranus's arms.  
Sailor Uranus sighed sadly as she pulled away and gently laid Dark Sailor Neptune's body on the ground, still cradling her. She pressed her forehead against her lover's. "I'm sorry, Mich." She cried over and over. She glanced up when she saw Sailor Saturn sit up and look over with tears in her eyes. She held out her arm to the young girl, who hurried over and buried her face into her shoulder. They both just cried as they held onto Dark Sailor Neptune's lifeless body.

Not far from them, Yamcha had been fighting two Cell Jrs, literately blowing them to pieces. He then noticed the two sobbing Sailors. With a sharp gasp, he rushed over to them and dropped down next to Sailor Uranus. "Amara! What happened?!" He asked looking Dark Sailor Neptune over.

Sailor Uranus gasped between breaths as she looked up at him. "I….I killed her! I killed Mich because she hit Hotaru! I….I hurt my wife and…..and now I hate myself!" She cried before looking at her bloodied gloves. "Lo-look what I did!"

Yamcha looked down at her hands before looking at her with sympathy. He sighed as he reached up and took her hand, giving it a light squeeze. "It'll be okay." He told her as gently as she could. Sailor Uranus pulled her hand away and lowered her head. "NO! No, it won't be okay! I will never forgive myself! I loved her so much!" She cried out.  
Sailor Saturn gently took her hand now and slowly shook her head. "Papa, she wasn't mom." She gently told her, remembering the Supreme Kai's words when she first met him. She received very surprised looks from Sailor Uranus and Yamcha. "This wasn't Sailor Neptune. It was Dark Sailor Neptune. She wasn't our Sailor. She wasn't our friend while serving Diamond. But we can get her back." She then looked down at Dark Sailor Neptune. "She only needs her heart."

Sailor Uranus's eyes widened as she realized what she meant. She jerked around, looking to where Sailor Moon was, who was fighting Emerald. "BUNNY!" She screamed to her.

Sailor Moon spun around when she heard Sailor Uranus after kicking Emerald hard away from her. She spotted Sailor Uranus clutching Dark Sailor Neptune's body before she quickly moved when Emerald tried hitting her with a stick. She quickly did a roundhouse kick, knocking the green haired bitch away from her. Then she turned and ran to where Sailors Uranus and Saturn and Yamcha were sitting.

Sailor Uranus still clutched her lover tightly as she approached. "Sailor Moon, I need her heart crystal! I have to have her back!" She cried.

Sailor Moon nodded as she rose her hand and summoned Sailor Neptune's heart crystal. She looked at the blade in Dark Sailor Neptune's side before looking at Yamcha, who pulled out his senzu bean. "All right, Sailor Uranus, you have to take that dagger out of her or it will kill her again." She told her. Sailor Uranus nodded as she grabbed her blade and got ready to pull it. She paused to look at Yamcha, who had the bean ready to put into Sailor Neptune's mouth when the time came. She couldn't help but smile at him and he returned the smile.

"Okay, on the count of three." Sailor Moon said before she quickly counted.

As soon as she said three, she placed the Heart crystal onto the Dark Sailor Neptune's chest. Sailor Uranus quickly pulled out her dagger and Yamcha dropped the senzu bean into the sailor's mouth and held it closed. "Sailor Neptune! Princess of Neptune and Goddess of Water! I call upon you in the name of the Silver Alliance! Serve me, the Princess of the White Moon Family once again!" The Moon Princess cried out.

There was a bright flash of blue-green and water seemed to splash right out of Dark Sailor's body. The heart crystal sunk into its body and was gone. The four had to turn their heads away to keep the bright blue-green light out of their eyes which slowly died down. Once the light was gone, they all looked down at beauty lying on the ground, who as now gasping for breath and her eyes were slowly opening. She looked confused for a long moment before she saw Sailor Uranus. "Am-Amara?" She whispered.  
Sailor Uranus smiled tearfully before gathering her into her arms. "Oh! Michelle! I'm so sorry!" She cried.  
Michelle held her back, but still looked around in confusion. "Wh-where are we?" Her eyes went to Yamcha and she frowned. "And who is this?"  
Sailor Uranus pulled away and smiled at Yamcha. "Mich, this is one of my new, good friends, Yamcha. He helped bring you back to me." She told her.  
Yamcha just smiled at Michelle and gently touched her shoulder. "Don't worry. You are safe and alive with Amara." He told her. "Welcome back, Michelle."  
Sailor Uranus and Michelle faintly smiled as they looked at him then held each other. Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn just watched with tearful smiles.

Suddenly, high above Earth, there was an explosion making all jump and look upward towards the lookout's position. They could see smoke and debris flying everywhere from the clouds and it didn't take a genius to tell that it was coming from the Lookout.

From where Goten had taken the duty of now fighting Dabura. He looked upward with worry and hoped that his older brother and his father was okay. He knew something bad was happening up there but right at the moment, he needed to stay focused. "Gohan…..be careful." He whispered before returning to his fight.

On the Lookout, the smoke was everywhere, swirling all around the clouds. Piccolo was standing off to the side with an arm covering his face, shielding it from the burning smoke. He had just watched Gohan and Evil Buu send powerful energy blasts at one another and they collided, causing the large explosion. The results were an eerie silence and the black smoke curling all around him. Piccolo did his best to try and look through the smoke but had to wait a moment.

Finally the smoke was blown away by the wind to reveal both Gohan and Evil Buu on the ground, gasping for breath and out of exhaustion. The energy blast had taken a lot out of Gohan that he had transformed back into his original form. He was no longer a Super Saiyan 5. It seemed the same for Buu too. He was trying to gather himself as he rolled over onto his side and try to get up to his feet.  
Gohan groaned as he also climbed to his feet, shakily. He looked over to see Buu doing the same, though he looked more stable than the Demi Saiyan did. The evil pink being turned its wicked red on black eyes onto Gohan, growling in anger before it faced him completely. It's lips curled into a wicked smile, making the Demi Saiyan feel uneasy. Gohan growled before getting into an unsteady fighting stance. He had lost too much energy but he wasn't going to give up. He had to try and destroy this thing. For Rini and for Goku.

Before Gohan could move, Buu shot forward at top speed and slammed into him. His powerful hand grabbed a hold of Gohan's throat and squeezed. Then he grunted as he jerked around and threw Gohan into the remains of the building, which shattered on impact.

"Gohan!" Piccolo yelled before flying over to help his young friend.

But Evil Buu sensed his approached. He spun around, still holding to Gohan and threw the youth right into the Namek, sending them crashing to the ground. Both gasped and grunted as they ended up rolling a top of each other before they quickly looked up at the evil fiend. "Me hungry." Evil Buu sneered before it started to whip its head around. "Me want chocolate!"  
Gohan and Piccolo just braced their selves to escape, knowing they better had do it quickly and attack right back.

Just then there was another explosion, only this time it was only light. Brilliant white light exploded all around the three, making them jump and look at the source. None of them could look into the light without covering their eyes so it was rather difficult. Evil Buu's attack missed Gohan and Piccolo completely, hitting only a bird flying by, which fell out of the sky as a chocolate bar.  
The three fighters tried looking into the light but had a hard time seeing. They could see, however, three figures moving through the light, coming towards them. All three were tall, yet the one in the middle was shorter than the two on the outside. That one figure had a feminem look about them while one of the taller figures had unmistable messy and spiky black hair. The other one, on the middle's other side, had long hair pulled back, though it was hard to tell if the hair was either white with the shadows making it look a light purple or if the man's hair really was a purple color.

**A/N: Dun, dun, duuuuun! Now, I wonder who that could be? As if you didn't know, anyway. But who's the third with long hair? hehehehehe **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Lol. I know that last chapter was a huge cliffhanger and some of you are definitely wondering who had just sprung Goku and Rini, as if you didn't know who it was anyway. You're going to see who it was, though, I think you get the idea anywho. This might be a short chapter, a little shorter than the others anyway. You're going to see exactly how strong Rini has gotten, and what she has become. This should be very interesting. **

**Read and Review.

* * *

****Chapter 27**

Gohan and Piccolo managed to climb to their feet while Evil Buu was distracted by the three approaching figures. But they didn't attack either. They wanted to see who these three were and what they were doing. They all stared in awe as the three figures stepped out of the brilliant white light and it stunned to see who they were.

The spiky haired figure was no doubt Goku. He was still wearing his orange and blue Gi, yet it seemed, strangely, newer made. It wasn't as tattered as it used to be and the orange color seemed brighter. There was a new design on the left side chest of the Gi. Goku, himself, looked a little older than he once did when he entered the Hybolical Time Chamber. He had new age lines above his eyes but otherwise, he looked just the same.  
The figure in the middle was a young woman, slightly younger than Gohan. She was at least 19 years old and she looked oddly like Dark Lady, yet she wore a long, light pink dress. Her long pink hair fell as long as Dark Lady's had once been, yet still in a bunny ear style. Her cherry red eyes were on Gohan as she approached. In her hands, she held an umbrella, leaning against her shoulder.  
The last figure was a tall man, about Goku's age. He stood the same height as well. He was wearing a royal blue suit with black slacks. A cardinal red cloak was hooked around his neck with a golden chain. And on his waist was a silver bladed sword with the White Moon symbol as well as another symbol. It looked strangely like a Saiyan symbol. He was a very handsome man with long light lavender hair, which was pulled back at the nape of his neck. A few long strands fell over his bright blue eyes. And around his waist there was a long fuzzy tail, twitching now and then with excitement. On his head, the man wore a silver crown, showing his royalty.  
Instantly, Gohan and Piccolo knew that this strange man who resembled Vegeta's son was a king.

"…..Oh….my….." Gohan couldn't bring himself to finishing. "D-dad?"

Goku grinned his normal cheesy grin at Gohan and he waved rather enthusiastically. "Hi, Gohan! We're back! Sorry it took us so long to coming back, but it was really hard getting back out of there." He told him. Gohan sputtered as he looked at the two next to Goku with shock and awe. "Dad? Who….what…..what happened?" He asked. Goku grinned again before he looked at the pink haired beauty next to him. "Why don't you just tell him, sweetie?"

The beauty nodded as she looked to the King as if asking permission. The King gave her a gentle look and nodded. "Go to him, my little Trinity. Go to the one you've given your heart." He told her in a soft voice.  
The pink haired beauty moved towards Gohan, smiling warmly at him. "Hey, Gohan. Did you miss me?" She asked softly. Her voice was so sweet and full of serene, showing that it had matured during the time she was gone. Gohan's eyes widened as he looked at her before they squinted in confusion. "Rini?" He asked, tilting his head.

Rini smiled at him as she twirled her umbrella. "Yes. It's me." She told him in a gentle way.

Gohan stepped back in surprise, feeling his heart just swell up inside him. He couldn't believe it. This beautiful woman was Rini. She was more beautiful than she had been before, though Gohan always saw her beautiful. But how could it be though? This had to be a dream. When the Time Chamber had been destroyed, Rini had been 16 years old. How was it that she was older by four years? But within his heart, Gohan knew that it was her. That it was Rini. And with her there, he felt something new. He almost felt complete.

"Rini, how….."

Suddenly there was an outraged and annoyed cry as Evil Buu finally got fed up with being ignored. It didn't like it that all eyes weren't on him anymore. There was a battle to be finished and a couple of weaklings to turn into candy to eat. It had been surprised moments ago when these three strange people appeared out of nowhere but not it was angry. With rage, it charged at the unsuspected Humanoids, ready to kill them quickly and painfully. He would eat the pink haired one, turning her into a cherry chocolate while he just tore the others apart.  
Everyone turned sharply around, jumping with surprise. Gohan's instincts kicked in and he immediately pulled Rini to him to protect her while Goku and Piccolo turned to glare at the evil being.

But it was the King who reacted faster than any of them could blink.

A flash of blue and silver swept by the fighters and the sword left the King's sheath faster than one could blink. The King swept past everyone and swung his sword with a brilliant silver flash, cutting right into Evil Buu from head to toe. Two halves of the evil fiend flew past Gohan and Rini, crashing and rolling across the stone floor. The King stood before them, slowly lowering his sword and straightening his stance. "Foolish monster." He remarked nastily.

Gohan slowly let Rini go and faced the lavender haired King. "Trunks? Is that you?" He asked, looking over the King with confusion.

The King turned and gave him a sly smile that matched Gohan's younger friend perfectly. "Actually, I am King Trunks, Prince of Saiyans and King of the Stars. I am Trinity's father and the Trunks you have met in the far future." He told him, then shrugged. "The same one you met as a young boy. Mirai Trunks is what you used to call me."

Gohan stared with shock before shaking his head as if he got a headache. "Whoa…..this is so weird." He looked over at the two pieces of Buu, which were starting to pull itself together. It was growling in pain and rage. "And double whoa on how fast you just moved. Not even my dad could top that." He pulled a face, looking at Goku. "Uh, sorry, Dad." He said waving his two hands.

Goku just grinned and folded his powerful arms. "None taken, Gohan. Even I had to admit it."

King Trunks frowned as he turned and looked at the lumpy pink monster. "What a worthless monster. Full of wickedness and chaos." He growled. "It deserves to be destroyed." He then turned and looked back at Gohan. "It's time to prove yourself, Gohan Son. If you want to be my Trinity's champion, you must fight and destroy that creature in her honor." He told him.

Piccolo shook his head as he glanced at Gohan, knowing how exhausted the young man was. He had watched him use up most of his energy fighting Evil Buu already and knew that he wouldn't be able to fight it right now. "He's not strong enough right now. That last battle with Buu nearly wiped out all of his energy." He said in Gohan's favor.

King Trunks just smiled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out something. Then he held whatever it was out to Gohan. "Then take this, Gohan. It should completely restore all of your energy and unlocked your true power once more." He told him.

Gohan looked at what it was and saw a senzu bean. However, it looked slightly different. It wasn't a normal green as the ones he was used to. It was actually blue-green, as if alien like. "Whoa. That's a senzu bean right?"

King Trunks nodded as he handed it to him. "It is. But not just any senzu bean. It is a senzu bean grown on the moon, in the very gardens of the Silver-Saiyan Alliance. It is more powerful than your normal beans here on earth. Take it now." He said, while stepping back. Gohan took the bean, looking it over for a second before popping it into his mouth. The very second it was inside his mouth and he swallowed it, he was hit with a powerful wave of energy, filling up every space in his body. It was nothing that Gohan had ever fought before. It even gave him an enormous adrenaline kick.

"Whoa!" Gohan gasped as he looked at his hands.

Even Piccolo and Goku stepped back with surprise. They felt the new kind of power inside of Gohan through their ki and in a way, it felt like they were too close to a very big fan, blowing them with air. "Awesome! Gohan's power just doubled!" Goku said cheerfully. "He's more powerful than before."

Gohan flexed his fists a few times before looking to King Trunks, as if asking what he should do. The future self of his young self just nodded to him before turning and walking over to the side; Goku and Piccolo joining his side. Then they looked at Gohan and Rini, who stood next to each other. Rini smiled at Gohan while taking his hand into her soft, gentle one, giving it a light squeeze. "Gohan, we fight this thing together now. For our honor." She told him as she held up her umbrella, which vanished and was replaced with her henshin pen.

"But…" Gohan paused, frowning. "It's too strong for you, Rini. How will you….?"

Rini shook her head as she touched his lips with a thin finger. "I've been gone for ten to twenty minutes in this time, Gohan. But in the Time Chamber, I was gone for four years. I spent those years training hard with Goku and learning how to use my Saiyan powers. I'm ready for this. Trust me." She told him gently. Gohan stared into her beautiful red eyes before smiling and nodding. He gave her hand a light squeeze before turning to face Evil Buu. "Together then."

But that time, Buu had put himself back together and was now growling in rage at them. There was such hate in its evil eyes. "Now Buu angry! Buu will destroy you!" He snarled before snapping into a fighting stance.

Both Gohan and Rini smirked as they began to power up. "Not in this life time." He said before throwing both arms out and powering up to the max.

"SAIYAN CRYSTAL POWER!" Rini yelled before her body started to glow brightly.

A pink light surrounded her body as she started to transform into a Sailor. Gohan had to look away for a quick second the light got too bright for his eyes. But when he looked back, he saw that she was wearing a sailor outfit that looked very much like her old one. Only difference was, it was more form fitting and it hugged her body like a second skin. The pink skirt was short, revealing her milky legs very well. It made a fluttery feeling run through Gohan's gut and he felt something that almost made him blush when he realized what it was. In Rini's long pink hair, she wore a tiara much like Sailor Moon's only it had a gentle pink crystal in the silver metal. She was so beautiful in Gohan's eyes, as she always was.

"Whoa. Rini….you're….you look…" Gohan couldn't find the right words.

The pretty pink Sailor opened her eyes and gave him a sly smile. "Thanks, Gohan. You don't need to say it. I already know." She told him.  
Gohan just smiled as they turned and snapped into a fighting stance together. "So, you're not really Sailor Chibi Moon anymore, right?" He asked, not looking at her. He didn't need to see her shake her head. "What're you called now?"

The Sailor smirked as she balled up her fists and wrapped her pink tail around her waist under the skirt. "Sailor Saiyan."

Then they charged, blasting through the air towards the evil being. They were merely orange and pink blurs to the three watchers.

Evil Buu was stunned to see them moving so fast towards him. And even more stunned when two fists slammed into his face and chest, throwing him back nearly twenty feet back. He managed to catch himself before getting a powerful fist from Gohan slammed into his face again.  
And below, Sailor Saiyan dropped down to a low crouch and kicked his feet out from under him. The evil creature hit the ground hard on his back before choking in pain as she slammed her heel into his chest. Sailor Saiyan quickly rolled over to her head to her feet and jumped into the air with Gohan, both flying backwards until they were nearly thirty feet up into the air.

Side by side, Gohan and Sailor Saiyan placed their hands and fists at their sides, forming a hot ball of blue energy in their palms. "KA…..ME…..!"

Below, Evil Buu's eyes widened as he laid there, knowing exactly what was happening.

"……HA……ME….!" Both Demi Saiyans screamed at the top of their lungs. "….HA!"

And they threw the balls of energy at their enemy. The two balls of energy hurtled through the air at the speed of light, quickly twirling around each other and then slammed into Evil Buu. They heard him scream under the loud explosion and smoke shout outwards into the sky. The smoke swirled around Gohan and Sailor Saiyan, who hovered side by side, watching and waiting. They could sense something still there but it was extremely weak.

Finally after a long while of waiting, the smoke cleared and they saw the huge crater they had just created on the ground of the Lookout. Deep inside the crater, they saw a something that looked like a pink slug wriggling around and smoking. It was the remains of Evil Buu, wriggling around like a drying up worm left in the hot sun and struggling to stay alive.

That is until King Trunks' steel-toed boot came pounding down onto it, crushing it with a loud squish and splat. He even twisted his foot to grind what remained into the ground, making sure that it was completely destroyed.

The life force of Evil Buu vanished immediately, revealing that it was dead.

"Eww!" Sailor Saiyan squealed as she landed on the ground with Gohan had her side. "Talking about gross." She said in such a way that reminded them all of a teenager.  
King Trunks only smiled as he looked at her before shaking his head. "You both have become extremely powerful." He told Sailor Saiyan and Gohan. "You fought together as one and conquered as one. And one you shall be. No match is more perfect than you two." He said, sounding very proud. "Gohan Son, son of Kakkarot and ChiChi of Earth, you have won my daughter's heart and I will grant you her hand. I ask you to take care of her, care for her as long as you both shall live." He told them.

Gohan puffed out his chest as he glanced at Sailor Saiyan with a loving smile. "Don't worry. I will." He promised, earning a matching loving smile from her.

King Trunks just nodded before he turned and looked away from them. "Hmm. I'm sensing trouble below. Your friends needs you right now." He then looked around at the Z fighters and the sailor. "Go now and create Silver Tokyo. Defeat the enemy who threats to destroy everything you've all worked so hard for." He told them.  
Gohan nodded, now looking serious again. He glanced at Goku and Piccolo, who quickly joined them then at Sailor Saiyan. King Trunks also looked at her. "My dear princess, give this to my past self, as a gift of acceptance. We are your father and we both love you. He will need this to become what is destined to be." He told her, holding something out.

Sailor Saiyan took what he offered and to her surprise, it was a golden crystal. "Darien's heart crystal?"

King Trunks shook his head as he stepped back from her. "No. Not Darien's. It is the Gold Crystal, the other half of the Silver Crystal. With it, Trunks will have the same power as Princess Serenity, your mother. It will help him a lot to achieve what he needs."

Sailor Saiyan as she pressed the crystal to her chest, looking up into her father's eyes. "I understand, father. I will give it to Trunks. Thank you for coming to get me and Goku out of the chamber." She then reached up and gently kissed King Trunks on the cheek. The King just smiled as he gently patted her head as if she was a child. "Now, go." He told them before he turned away. He walked several feet away, just as a white portal of some kind opened up. He didn't look back once as he walked right through it and was gone.

Gohan, Sailor Saiyan, Goku and Piccolo looked at one another with sternness, giving one another a nod. "Let's go." The full blooded Saiyan said. "The others needs us." And they all flew away from the Lookout, going back to Earth to help fight the final battle.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Lol. Yeah, I knew you guys were going to like that last chapter. But now...we come to one chapter you'll absolutely hate. Especially on what's going to happen to a certain someone. Not to mention, you finally get to find out who rebuilt 16 and 17. **

**Read and review.

* * *

****Chapter 28**

Below on Earth, Trunks was fighting once again with Dark Tuxedo Mask; their swords slamming against one another and sent sparks flying in different directions. The young Saiyan Prince gritted his teeth as he pressed his sword against Dark Tuxedo Mask's and hard. "Darien! I know you're still in there!" He yelled before ducking under his opponment's swinging blade. "We shouldn't fight each other! We were once friends! Back before we all died and was reborn! You were the Prince of Earth!" Again he ducked, moving back. "And I was the Prince of Saiyans!"

Dark Tuxedo Mask held his sword tightly as he readied to swing again. "I know who you are, Prince!" And then he swung, meeting Trunks' sword with a loud clang. "You are my King's enemy!" He yelled.  
Trunks twirled around, glancing sharply at Sailor Moon, who was ready. He threw out his hand and she threw Darien's heart crystal to him. As soon as it was in his hand, he turned and ducked under Dark Tuxedo Mask's sword. Then he grabbed the masked fighter and slammed him into a tree, knocking the sword out of his hand. Dark Tuxedo Mask cried out in pain before feeling Trunks push the heart crystal against his back. "Prince Endymion! Prince of Earth! Become who you really are!" Trunks and Sailor Moon both shouted.

But, the crystal would not go in.

Trunks and Sailor Moon both were taken back with surprise. "What?! But it's suppose to go in!" The Moon Princess cried out. Dark Tuxedo Mask chuckled darkly from under Trunks' grip. "Don't you think it would be hard to give me that when I already have a heart?" He asked before he roughly shoved away from the tree, knocking Trunks back, who quickly tucked the heart crystal back into his pocket to keep it safe.

Sailor Moon was too surprised and too confused at what he meant but then she remembered what Sailor Saturn had once said. She remembered they had told her that Diamond had Chaos give Dark Tuxedo Mask a heart. "A black heart. That's right. He has one already." She said in a soft of glum way.

"That's right, Princess."

Sailor Moon spun around and found Diamond standing close by. Her eyes immediately hardened when she saw him there. "What did you do to him?!" She demanded. Diamond just smirked at her. "Oh, just what you already know. Chaos gave him a dark heart, that's all. You'll never get the old Prince Endymion back. Not without destroying the heart first." He told her as he tilted his head. Sailor Moon glared at him, her mouth tightly firm. "You….how could you do this?!" She screamed at him.

Diamond glared right back as he moved forward and was impressed that she didn't move back. He had expected her to step back to stay away from him. But Sailor Moon was not going to run away anymore. She was going to face him, front and center. It was time to prove that she was a true princess, a true leader of a kingdom. "How could I do this?!" Diamond yelled at her. "I did it because he was in my way! I killed your precious Darien because he had what I wanted! And now another freak is in my way of getting what I want! I wanted you, Serenity! I want you and my kingdom!"

"Never." Sailor Moon said lifting her chin higher. "You can't have me! You never could and you never can! I belong to Trunks and myself! We are mates and we have become one! You will never be King of the Stars!" She spat.

Diamond immediately realized what she was talking about and his face turned red from the rage. His eyes narrowed dangerously and he looked onto her with hate. "You…..let that creature touch you?" He asked in a cold way. Sailor Moon smiled bitterly at him. "Oh, I let him do so much more than that. I shivered with delight every time he touched my skin and I still do. And he will touch me in more ways than you ever will." She then tilted her head, looking innocent. "Which, you will never touch me." She told her enemy.

"Whore!" Diamond snarled in rage. "You unfaithful harlot!"

Sailor Moon rose her head higher. "I'm not yours to be faithful, Diamond. I will only be faithful to Trunks, my mate and my King!" She said coldly.

Diamond's eyes flashed dangerously. He hadn't wanted to hear that and it just enraged him even more. He felt his entire body just fill with a volcanic heat as he glared at Sailor Moon. His eyes were practically glowing from the rage and power he possessed. "You..." He growled. "I was going to spare your life, Serenity, make you my queen. But you have let that disgusting half monkey touch you! You were mine!"

"No." Sailor Moon said very coldly as she glared at him. "I was never yours. I belong to myself. What I do with myself and my future is mine to decide! If I choose to give myself to Trunks, the Princes of Saiyans, then I will do as I will. And there is nothing you can do to stop it!" She pointed her finger at him. "Diamond, this will stop! By the power of the Moon, I will punish you for every wrong deed you have done! Starting with every single monster you had Chaos bring back to life!" She jerked around and looked around, seeing everyone faring very well. Her eyes pausing on Trunks as he blocked Dark Tuxedo Mask's blade with his own. She looked a little pained on what she had to do but she knew it had to be done. "Trunks!"

Trunks tilted his head towards Sailor Moon, his teeth clenched as he kept pressing his sword against Dark Tuxedo Mask's own sword. He saw his opponment also look over when the Moon Princess called to him. "What?!" He called to her, trying not to put down his guard.

"Kill him, Trunks! Stab the dark heart that Chaos has placed inside of Darien!" Sailor Moon shouted.

The very motive took him by surprise but he knew it had to be done. He knew that he had to kill Dark Tuxedo Mask, no matter how painful it would be. His eyes closed for a minute as he let the long forgotten memory of his friendship with Prince Endymion come to him; both of them, Princes Trunks and Endymion smiling at one another after the acceptence of the Saiyans and Lunarians' unity. Trunks savored that memory for a long few seconds before he flashed open his eyes, glaring at the Dark Tuxedo Mask.  
With his teeth tightly clenched, he shoved his opponment's sword off of him and move quickly back, ducking behind the tree as Dark Tuxedo Mask tried to swing again. The strong steel blade hit the tree but was yanked free quickly as the masked man jerked around the tree to follow Trunks but froze. He did not see the Saiyan Prince.

But he did not need to.

Before Dark Tuxedo Mask could spin around to try and locate the half Saiyan, he felt the steel blade strike him through his back. He watched as his blood went flying as Trunks' sword pierced his back and threw his chest, hitting the tree. The masked Prince's eyes widened more in shock than pain. The pain didn't come until after he felt Trunks grab his shoulder and lean over from behind.

"I"m sorry, Darien." The Saiyan Prince muttered sadly from behind before he fell to the ground.

Sailor Moon had tears in her eyes as she watched what her lover had to do but shook her head as she quickly acted, running forward, dodging around Ki blasts being thrown from enemies to enemies. She ignored the hated look that Diamond was giving her, but knew that he could not do anything, that he would not do anything right now. She just ran over to Trunks' side and fell to her knees, watching her lover turn the dying Tuxedo Mask over onto his back. "Darien, I'm sorry. But it had to be done." She whimpered.  
Dark Tuxedo Mask gasped, flecks of blood spilling from his lips as he closed his eyes tightly from the pain. He didn't respond as he continued to choke and gasp on his last breaths. And then was still.

"Hurry, Serena. Bring him back." Trunks muttered before his eyes snapped wide open. He sensed the attack coming from a long shot. He jerked around, seeing the Ki blast that Cell had thrown at 16 and 17 only for it to get deflected and it was flung in their direction instead.

"Watch out!" 16 yelled towards them, his blue eyes wide with alarm.

Sailor Moon yelped as she felt Trunks' arm wrap around her and they were suddenly yanked up into the air, out of harm's way. Trunks flew them both several feet up, yet their eyes were wide with shock as Tuxedo Mask's body was engulfed by the destructive energy blast.  
"NO!" Sailor Moon found herself screaming. She tried to jerk out of Trunks' grip but he wouldn't let her go. His eyes own eyes wide with shock as he watched Tuxedo Mask's body vanish, being obliviated by the intensive heat. He flinched as soon as the powerful light was gone, to see not even ashes remaining.

There was no Tuxedo Mask left.

"Oh god!" Sailor Moon gasped as she buried her face into her lover's chest. "This can't be happening!" She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. Trunks held her close as he stared wide eyed at the small crater left by the destructive ball of energy. He knew there was no hope now. There was no body to replace the heart crystal. There was no way to bring Darien back.

And it had happened just as Goku, Piccolo, Gohan and Sailor Saiyan returned as well.

Seeing what had happened to Dark Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Saiyan froze in mid air and stared with wide eyes. She watched as he was destroyed. Pain. That's what she felt. She felt the pain of loss, seeing him destroyed. She just froze from shock, staring at the crater. The only thing going through her mind was the memories of him. The old and the recent memories. "Oh..." She sighed in pain and almost fell out of the air if it hadn't been for Gohan grabbing her. "Rini..." He murmured into her ear.

Sailor Saiyan just shook her head, ignoring the tears filling the rims of her eyes. She knew she had to stay strong. There were time for tears later, after the threat had been taken care of. So instead, she wiped her eyes and gently patted Gohan's shoulder. "I'm all right." She whispered.  
Her fierce cherry red eyes looked over the mess that was being made, freezing on the two stoned figures of Artemis and Luna. She felt another wave of pain, but again pushed it aside. She looked over to see 16, 17 and Sailor Mercury battling Cell, trying to rip him apart and they were having quite the job. Bardock was fighting his older son, Raditz. Nappa was getting every inch of his life beaten by Krillin, which came as a surprise. Goten was still taking on Dabura, along with the Supreme Kai. Sailor Mars was fighting with Emerald, and clearly winning. Ruby was attempting to help Brolly take on Vegeta but he was soon sent crashing across the terrain twenty feet after getting punched in the head by the Saiyan King. It was no doubt he'd just been knocked clean out, and if he wasn't, he surly would be soon. Sapphire was now joining the fray, going to take out his younger brother with a stoney look on his face. The rest of the Sailor Scouts were now trying to take on Dark Sailor Pluto and King Kold.

There were only two not fighting now. And that was Diamond and Chaos. They were both clearly not happy with what was happening here. And then Sailor Saiyan noticed something else. The Negaverse, Queen Beryle and her monsters...they had vanished.

"Wait...where'd they go?" The pink haired Sailor asked in a low voice.

The other three looked at her in surprise but then looked around at the fights below. They were clearly not seeing what was missing. "What is it, Rini?" The full blooded Saiyan asked.

Sailor Saiyan shook her head as she looked around, trying to locate the Negaverse but saw that they were no where to be seen. They were completely gone. She even tried to locate their Ki energy, but found only everyone else that was present now. She frowned as she looked towards the sky with such feriousity. "The Negaverse, they must have ran off. Beryle must have seen what was happening and she decided to bail." She saw Gohan look around with the same amount of seriousness but she shrugged. "If she's smart, she'll stay out of our way then. She'll try to find her new life with her people." She then looked at Goku. "Goku, we have a major problem."

Goku looked at her through stern eyes but nodded for her to go on.

"These battles are getting way too out of hand." Sailor Saiyan said with such a tone that she had never used before. She sounded a little tired but both of the Saiyans knew that it was the war's losses that was wearing her down. "Darien was just destroyed and we need him. And if Chaos jumps into the battle, we're really sunk. I know she's going to. My father told me she would."

Goku tilted his head thoughtfully as he was trying to think of what she was trying to get at. He even looked clueless as he scratched the back of his head. Gohan, on the other hand, seemed to read Sailor Saiyan's mind. "Dad, where's the Dragon Balls?"

"Oh!" The full blooded Saiyan said cheerfully. "I see where you're getting at now! Why didn't we think of this sooner? Geeze, I really can be an airhead." He then looked at Sailor Saiyan. "They're back at Capsle Corps. Come with me and we can go get them, Rini." He said grinning.  
Sailor Saiyan nodded with a firm smile before glancing at Gohan. "Gohan, I need you to stay here." She shook her head as he was already starting to protest. "Gohan, please just do this for me. Someone needs to help Diana guard Artemis and Luna." She looked down and he followed her eyes to see that Diana was in deed standing near her parents, looking fiercely at anything that came near them. "She needs to calm down or she might do something bad."

With a sigh, Gohan nodded as he looked back at Sailor Saiyan. "All right. I'll help her. But be careful." He told her before pulling her closer and kissing her. Sailor Saiyan returned the kiss before she quickly pushed him away and towards Diana as she took Goku's offered hand. "Go now!" And they suddenly vanished once the full blooded Saiyan touched his forehead. Gohan shot off towards Diana and her petrified parents just as Nappa came dangerously close to crashing into them.  
Before the bald Saiyan could hit the two vulnerable Saiyans, Gohan appeared right between them and lashed out a kick, knocking Nappa back towards Krillin who jumped up into the air above him and slammed him to the ground with a fist. "Gohan! You're back! Where's Goku and Rini?! Did it work?!"

"Yeah!" Gohan said trying to smile as he locked eyes with Nappa as the Saiyan climbed back to his feet. "Rini's back but right now she's with dad, going to get the Dragon Balls. Enough is enough. We're ending this now."

Krillin's eyes suddenly grew bright as the very thought hit him, which he immediately did with the palm of his right hand, smacking himself between the eyes. "Oh geeze! Why didn't we think of that sooner!" He exclaimed and Gohan laughed.

* * *

Things with fighting Cell weren't going too well, at least to what everyone was hoping for. The two Androids and Sailor Mercury was having a hard time fighting the tall and powerful being, who was moving almost as fast as they were. He was dodging every attack that they were throwing at him and slamming each of them around, even into each other.  
And that's what happened to Sailor Mercury.  
The Sailor Scout of Ice was trying her best to throw an attack at Cell by using her harp when the green tyrant grabbed her by the leg and threw her into 17, who had been coming forward to help her. Both of them gasped as the air was knocked from their lungs and went crashing over each other onto the ground. To their most embarrassment, Sailor Mercury found herself on top of 17. 

"Oh!" She gasped as she struggled with their limbs, trying to get off of him. "Sorry, 17!"

But his hands suddenly trapped her shoulders, keeping herself from moving away. He held her above him, just staring into her surprised blue eyes. He seemed to be just as surprised as she was as they stared at one another but then tilted his head to the side, still staring up at her. "You know...there's still something about you, Amy." He muttered. "Something too familiar."

Sailor Mercury just tilted her head to the side, her mouth tilted downward as she looked down at him. She didn't know what it was, but there was something flashing in the back of her mind. She didn't even understand why she was remembering what Bulma had said only that morning when there was a fight going on but it was bugging her now. "Maybe it has something to do with that marking that Bulma found in 16's memory chip. She said something about it but what?"  
17 just frowned before he tried to sit up, while still holding on her shoulders. "Maybe it has something to do with you. Because, I keep seeing your face in my mind." He said sounding a little confused. "Something about the future." He then pulled a face.

"What? What is it?" Sailor Mercury asked as she stared at him. She wasn't even aware that something was going on with 16. He was still fighting Cell, and seeming to be handling okay on his own.

17 shook his head as he finally released her and touched his forehead. "There's something I'm missing. I think it has to deal with what 16 is suppose to do. He hasn't shown you guys what he was built for because there's some kind of password I'm suppose to say that activates his ability." He gritted his teeth with much annoyance. "Something that has to deal with the word, future."  
Something suddenly clicked in Sailor Mercury's mind. She didn't know where it had come from, though she was sure it might have flashed on her computer, before her eyes. But there was a quote that suddenly popped into her mind. "The future is something you build by yourself?" She murmured  
And then 17's head whipped up and he looked fiercely into her eyes. The look startled Sailor Mercury a little but she didn't see any viciousness in his eyes. He just looked surprised to even hear that. "What?"

"That's it!" 17 suddenly shouted before softly pushing her aside and jumping to his feet. "16! The future is something you build by yourself! That's what she said!" He called over to his younger but much bigger brother.

Something happened to 16 the very instant those words were out of 17's mouth. The large Android suddenly grew very still with his eyes snapped wide open. He looked as if he had shut down with an instant and that scared Sailor Mercury. She gasped as she bolted to her feet and started to run towards him to stop Cell as the tyrant was throwing his tail towards him. But she yelped as 17 grabbed a hold of her wrist, keeping her at bay.  
"17! He's going to be destroyed! We have to stop Cell!"  
The black haired Android kept a hold of her, his arm suddenly wrapped around her waist and pulling her close to him. "No. No, he's not. Just watch. He's about to destroy Cell."

And to Sailor Mercury's surprise, just as Cell's tail came only an inch from wrapping around 16's face, the large android reacted. His eyes flashed brightly, actually glowing as his hand suddenly lashed out and caught the green tyrant's tail, holding tight.  
"What?!" Cell exclaimed as he tried to pull away but the android held fast. "Let go of my tail!"  
16 completely ignored him as he narrowed his eyes at Cell. His fist tightened around Cell's tail as something on the back of his other hand happened. The skin seemed to peel back, revealing some kind of compartment in his hand. Four three inch blades connected to his knuckles snapped out with a loud clink and he threw his fist right into Cell's chest, stabbing him with them.  
"What the-!" Cell exclaimed before he jerked backwards, clutching where he just got stabbed, touching the green blood that was now spilling down his chest. "You really think that's going to stop me?!" He snorted with laughter before his eyes grew wide. There was something happening to him. His chest began to heave and he convulsed as if he was going to be sick. "What did you do?!"

16 actually smirked coldly as he yanked at the tail as hard as he could, actually ripping it off of Cell's back side. That made quite the mess as green blood went flying all over the grass. He backed away, holding up both hands and charging a Ki blast. "The future is something that you build yourself, not let someone change it for you. I will not stand by and let you ruin the future of the Hunter." And then he moved at a blinding speed, throwing the massive Ki Blast.  
Cell gasped as he tried to dodge, missing the blast by inches but as he jerked around to face 16 again, he reched 16's large meaty fist right in his face, the small blades slicing his green flesh. He was knocked back several feet only to be hit again and again.

Sailor Mercury looked up at 17, who was watching through narrowed eyes, yet there was a smirk on his face as his grip tightened around her waist, yet snuggly. For some reason, it felt nice. "What does he mean? The hunter? Does he mean Trunks' friend, Hunter " She asked. 17 looked down at her, with a more gentle smile and he nodded. "Kind of. Hunter is, from what I was told, is something important in the future. Especially to Sailor Mars. You'll have to wait to see though."  
"Umm..." The Sailor Scout of Ice hummed as she looked up at him. "How do you know that? Have you been to the future?"

17 grinned at her as he continued to look at her. "Yeah. I came from the future, actually. I remember it now." He said smugly. "And I know who rebuilt 16 and me." He grinned even more when Sailor Mercury tilted her head in surprise and curiousity. He knew what she was trying to ask. "You did. You and me."  
Saior Mercury's eyes snapped open wide from surprise. "What do you mean you and me?"  
The android continued to grin as he looked towards 16, who was now making an asset to ripping Cell apart with the blades in his fists. "You put me back together and adjusted my memory chip so I wouldn't exactly remember what would happen and then gave me orders to say the password that would trigger 16's updates. He's twice as fast as he used to be, much stronger and he has a poison on those blades. It's a type of poison that you're going to discover on your own planet, Mercury. It will make Cell really sick and throw up 18 and Hunter. He won't be able to handle anything in his body right now." He grinned at her. "I remember seeing the future you and the future me."  
It just puzzled Sailor Mercury more to hear him talking like that but then she shook her head as she tried to think about herself. And as she did think about it, her eyes grew wide. The marking...it was Mercury's symbol. It had been her, Sailor Mercury, Amy Anderson who rebuilt 16 and 17. But what about after that? She wasn't sure. All she could do was watch as 16 attacked the evil being.

On the other hand, 16 didn't need to fight very long. He weakened Cell a little more, using his altered speed and strength and that's when the strange poison kicked in. Cell began to convulse and shake as if he was going to blow up from the inside. And a second later, he did blow up.  
Two slimy figures of 18 and Hunter came rolling and crashing across the ground, gasping for breath as they came to a sudden stop before looking around with such puzzlement. They weren't exactly too sure what was going on until they saw everyone fighting.  
"What in the hell did we miss?" Hunter suddenly exclaimed, as he climbed to his feet with the help of 17 and Sailor Mercury.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: All right, everyone. Again I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and this is the BIG chapter. The final fight for freedom and love. Big things are going to happen in this chapter, so read and revew please.**

**Chapter 29**

Goku and Sailor Saiyan suddenly appeared in Capsle Corps. just as Bulma and Chichi was sitting down to drink coffee and eat some cakes but the sudden transmission made both of them scream and jump to their feet. Coffee and finger cakes went flying every where.

"Goku!" Both women exclaimed before smiling when the saw Sailor Saiyan. "Rini!

But both shook their heads as they frantically looked around for what they had come for. Goku was immediately rushing around the house, trying to find the Dragon Balls while Sailor Saiyan turned to Bulma. "Bulma! Where are the Dragon Balls?! We need them right now!"

Bulma frowned at her at the sudden demand but then shook her head. "The Dragon Balls? They're in my safe. What do you need them for?" The second the words were out of her mouth, Goku was already bolting towards the hallway, almost at top speed. "Goku! You can't get into it without the...!" But there was a loud metallic crunch and a snap before Goku cried out in triumph. Bulma's shoulders slouched and she sweatdropped. "Okay, maybe you can."

Sailor Saiyan shook her head as she went over and placed her hands on the blue haired genius' shoulders. "Grandma Bulma," She recieved an alarmed look from both Bulma and Chichi. "We need to use the Dragon Balls. Can we use them?"

"Uh...sure. But why did you call me grandma? I don't look like..." Bulma cut herself off when she noticed Sailor Saiyan pull an innocent but faint smile. It hit her immediately, and apparently it hit Chichi too. "Oh...my..."  
Sailor Saiyan nodded meekly as she stepped back, putting her hands behind her back. She looked almost shy to even look her right in the eye. (ooc: Hey! That rhymes! hehe) "I...I'm your future grand daughter. Trunks and Serena are my...are my parents."

There was an awkward silence between the two, while Chichi just stared with her mouth wide open in surprise. But all three looked over when Goku came running into the front room with a full bag. "Got 'em! Now we can go back!"  
"No, Goku." Sailor Saiyan said, now looking serious. "If we take them back to the others, Diamond could figure out what we're doing. We need to make the wishes here and now. From what my father said, there's a twist in time right now. If Chaos sees the Dragon Balls, she will steal them and use them. And she's going to be jumping into the fight soon." She shook her head. "We need to do it here."  
Goku tilted his head in a puzzled way but he nodded as he hurried towards the door. "Okay then." He motioned for Sailor Saiyan to follow, which she quickly did with two still shocked women.

Once outside, Goku set the bag onto the ground and dumped seven bright orange balls out of the bag. Each had bright red stars. "Okay. Time to call on the Eternal Dragon." he looked at Sailor Saiyan and nodded to her. "You do it, Saiyan. It was your idea, I think it's your right to make the wishes."  
Sailor Saiyan took an unsteady breath before she stepped closer, looking at the balls. "All right. Um..." She now looked puzzled. She wasn't exactly sure how to activate the balls though.  
"Hmm." Goku smiled to himself as he already caught on. He stepped forward and placed his hand onto her shoulder. "Great Eternal Dragon, Shenlong! We summon you from the Dragon Balls! Come forth and grant our request!" He shouted.

Suddenly there was a crack of loud thunder making Sailor Saiyan jump in surprise and fear. Dark clouds came rolling over head out of nowhere while the sky darkened to a deep red. Curly yellow smoke seemed to materialize right from the ground, swirling around the four's feet. Sailor Saiyan couldn't help but whimper in fear as a large green scaled body seemed to rise right out of the Dragon Balls. She pressed even closer to Goku when she saw those vicious blood red eyes open and looked directly at her. Never in her life she had seen a huge dragon like this, and never again, she wanted to. It was the most terrorfying creature she had ever seen. Even more than Evil Buu had been.

**"WHO DARES TO SUMMON ME?!"** The dragon boomed.

Goku lightly pushed Sailor Saiyan forward, who tried to pull back but he kept her in place with his hand. "She does, Shenlong." He told the dragon. He saw the fearful look Sailor Saiyan shot him and he shook his head as he tried to give her a look of reassuring. "It's okay, Rini. He can't hurt you. It's against the rules of the Dragon Balls. All Shenlong can do is grant wishes. Nothing else." He promised. Sailor Saiyan swallowed hard but looked back up at the agitated looking Eternal Dragon.  
**  
"WHAT IS IT YOU WISH FOR?!"** The Dragon again boomed.

Again, Sailor Saiyan whimpered but then with a deep breath, she did her best to standing up straight and look like a true Saiyan. The only thing trembling was her tail, and luckily it was well hidden out of view. "O-oh, Great Dragon, I...I wish for Darien and Sailor Pluto back, with their Heart Crystals and for Artemis and Luna to be turned back from stone." She told it.

There was a long silence before the Dragon dipped its head a little. **"WISH GRANTED!"**

Back where everyone was fighting, where Tuxedo Mask had just been lying before he was destroyed, a brilliant green light flashed and he was once again lying there, the heart crystal hovering his chest before slowly sinking in.  
A second later, Tuxedo Mask's eyes flashed open and he was gasping for air. He laid there for a minute, stillbreathing rather hard before he frowned, hearing the sounds of a fight. He pushed himself up and took a quick look around, before quickly flipping over his head before a ball of intensive heat almost slammed into him!  
"Whoa!" He gasped before retreating behind a tree and looking around in alarm. "What in the world is going on here?!" He muttered to himself.

Darien was astonished to see so many in flight, fighting enemies. And even more, the Sailor Scouts. His eys widened to see Sailor Moon fighting alongside a lavender haired man, now having an arguement with Diamond. The Moon Princess was in tears of rage as she yelled at the white haired Black Moon Prince, and shockingly, Chaos.

"What the-?" Tuxedo Mask was saying before he heard someone yelp in pain. He looked to see Sailors Venus and Uranus get thrown to the ground by a large man with horns (King Kold) on his head. He frowned as he watched the large man quickly shake off one of the strangers that seemed to be working with the Sailor Scouts and turn to attack Sailor Saturn, who drew back in shock.

"Saturn!" Sailors Uranus and Neptune yelped, now trying to hurry forward to save her.

But Tuxedo Mask quickly rushed forward, producing a long thorn covered rose from within his tuxedo and threw it with all his might at the large man. The rose swiped the monster's arm, leaving a long scratch along his shoulder. But it bled nonetheless.

"What?!" King Kold gasped as he slapped a large hand over the cut. He turned sharply to see who had just threw a rose at him and was surprised to see a very serious looking Tuxedo Mask. "What are you doing, you fool?! You're suppose to be throwing those damned roses at them, not me!"

Tuxedo Mask narrowed his eyes from under his white mask before shaking his head. "I don't attack my friends, monster." He said coldly before pulling his sword from its scabbard. "Hey! Tuxedo Mask is back!" Sailor Venus said happily.

That remark did catch quite a few attention from the other Sailors and the Z Fighters. And when Sailor Moon and Trunks saw the masked hero, they felt like the breath had just been knocked right out of their lungs. "Darien?!" Sailor Moon gasped with glee.  
Tuxedo Mask tilted his head towards her and offered a smile before looking back at King Kold. "You got a lot of explaining to do, meatball head! After we're done taking care of these monsters!"  
Sailor Moon gave him a dull look and a fat sweatdrop slowly rolled down the side of her face, but Trunks laughed as he gently put his arm around her waist. "Give him some time, Serena. Like you said, they don't remember what happened." He told her before quickly kissing the side of her face. Then turned back to face Diamond. Sailor Moon just nodded and joined him.

Tuxedo Mask, however, had seen that. He frowned in alarm, staring at the two with confusion. "What..." He stopped when Sailor Uranus touched his arm. "Darien, it's been almost three months since Diamond made us work for him as his Dark Fighters." The blonde Sailor told him. "We'll explain everything later. But for now, don't worry about what's going on between Serena and Trunks. You'll understand later." She told him. Tuxedo Mask just frowned but then nodded. Then they went back to attacking King Kold.

As for Dark Sailor Pluto, she had been doing a very good job in fighting with Sailors Mars, Jupitar, Shin and Piccolo. She was using her staff to use her Time Freeze attack on them before giving them mindblowing strikes with it. Both of the Sailors were covered in bruises and cuts from the staff but they kept on attacking.  
But then she felt a sharp pain stab the inside of her chest.  
Dark Sailor Pluto could not hold back the shriek in pain as she immediately dropped her staff and fell to her knees while clutching her chest. She looked like she was in deep pain, and clearly she was.

"What the?! What's wrong with her?!" Sailor Jupitar gasped as she stopped from using her Thunder Dragon attack. Shin frowned as he took a step closer, concentrating hard on Dark Sailor Pluto before his eyes widened. He stepped back again, with a growing smile. "Oh, don't you worry. She'll be just fine in a minute." He said, sounding a little smug.  
Sailor Mars still frowned as she also tried on concentrating on her old friend, though she was getting a little frustrated. Her psychic power was not as percepted as the Supreme Kai's was. "But what's happening?" She asked flustered. The purple skinned Kai just looked at her thoughtfully, still smiling. "Oh, her heart crystal is returning, that's all."

And as he said, Dark Sailor Pluto was suddenly engulfed with dark green light, her hands tightly clutching her hair as she screamed in pain. But as the light grew brighter, her eyes snapped wide open and the light died out almost immediately. Trista knelt there, her hands still clutching her hair as she tried to catch her breath. She was no long Dark Sailor Pluto. "Wh-what..." She muttered breathlessly.  
Shin smiled gently as he took a step forward and offered her a hand. "Welcome back, Mistress Pluto." He told her.  
Trista frowned as she looked up at him before her eyes lit up in surprise. She had a mild look of admiration on her face as she studied the Kai before her. "You...you're the Supreme Kai of the Otherworld." She said as she took his hand. Shin nodded as he helped her up, still smiling. "I suppose you would like to know what's going on, would you?" He asked. Trista frowned as she looked away from them but then shook her head, looking very thoughtful. "No need. I think I get the idea."

Artemis and Luna was immediately returned to normal, though they looked around with such confusion. They hadn't been aware of anything that had happened at all. "What was that?" The white haired Saiyan muttered as he looked around.  
"Mom, dad!" Diana suddenly yelped in surprise from beside Goten. She smiled brightly before leaping at the two, wrapping her arms tightly around their waists and cried even harder.  
"Diana?!" Luna asked before hugging her. "Diana, are you okay? What's wrong?"  
Goten moved forward, smiling and shaking his head. "We almost lost you guys, that's what's wrong." And then he explained what had happened and what Dabura had done to them.

Away from them, Gohan had finished helping Krillin severely beat Nappa to the ground, and lying next to the bald Saiyan was Raditz, beaten by his own father. They were on the ground panting and groaning from their beatings. But they had seen what had happened with both Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Pluto. With a smile, Gohan looked towards the sky. "Good job, Rini." He whispered lovingly.

**"WHAT IS YOUR NEXT WISH?!"** The Eternal Dragon roared.

Sailor Saiyan frowned as she looked at Goku, who looked just as puzzled. They were both trying to figure out what else they needed. But apparently they had everything they needed.  
And then a thought crossed the pretty pink sailor's mind. She looked up into the eyes of the dragon. "I was wondering..." She paused, folding her arms around herself. "Could I wish for the entire planet of Vegeta-sei back?" She saw the surprised look on Goku's face at the request. "Rini..." The Full blooded Saiyan muttered. But she chose to ignore him, her eyes only on Shenlong.

The Dragon, however, pondered over the question before growling, **"NO. THE SIZE OF THAT WISH CANNOT BE GRANTED, NOT WITHOUT A BARGAINING CHIP."**

Sailor Saiyan frowned in confusion at the sound of that before tilting her head. "What do you mean?"

Shenlong growled in annoyance but did not lose his temper. Instead he moved his large head closer, one eye tilting towards her to look her over. **"THE WISH YOU REQUEST IS TOO LARGE IN ADVANCE AND IT COULD DESTROY THE DRAGON BALLS!"** He boomed. **"YOUR FIRST TWO WISHES WERE SMALL, BUT TO ADD A WISH SO BIG, IT WOULD DRAIN THE POWER OF ALL SEVEN DRAGON BALLS, DESTROYING THEM."**

Goku nodded as he placed a hand onto Sailor Saiyan's shoulder. "I should have told you, Rini. It depends on the size of the wish if it can be granted or not." He shook his head, smiling. "But it's awefully nice of you for wanting to restore the Saiyan race, though."  
Sailor Saiyan still looked confused. "But what does he mean by a bargaining chip for that wish to be granted?"  
Now Goku looked confused as he turned his black eyes onto the dragon. "Yeah. What's that about, Shenlong? What do you mean a bargaining chip?" He asked, now just as puzzled as the pink haired sailor was.

**"THE WISH YOU SEEK CAN BE GRANTED, THOUGH IT CAN BE ACHIEVED BY BARGAINING AN OBJECT WITH GREAT POWER."** The Dragon looked at Sailor Saiyan with a look of lust, and it made her feel very uneasy. **"THERE IS AN OBJECT ON YOUR PERSON THAT INTERESTS ME. GIVE ME THE GOLDEN CRYSTAL AND I SHALL GRANT YOUR WISH."  
**  
Sailor Saiyan immediately cupped her hand over the golden crystal hanging around her neck by a string. Her eyes had gone very wide with surprise. "My father's crystal? I...I can't do that."

The Eternal Dragon growled then, sounding very irratated but then shook his head. **"YOUR WISH CANNOT BE GRANTED THEN.**" And with a thunderous boom, he vanished.

Sailor Saiyan flinched from the noise, stumbling back into Goku but then she sighed. She had wanted to try and save her father's fading race, knowing that there were only still very few Saiyans left, but still, if she could bring back the Saiyan Kingdom, maybe her grandfather, Vegeta would be happy.  
And as if he read her mind, Goku gave her a gentle smile and patted her shoulder. "It's okay, Rini. You did good. I know you wanted to bring Planet Vegeta back but sometimes it's better to not even try." He then went over and gathered the Dragon Balls, placing them back into the bag. "We better get back and quick. I don't want to miss out on anymore fun."  
Sailor Saiyan forced a smile and nodded. "Yeah. We better hurry. I have a feeling that Chaos might strike at any time."

And she was half right.

* * *

For when she saw most of her puppets were defeated, and she was nearly cornered with Diamond, her eyes darkened with a deadly resolve. The wind even started to pick up around her as she began to grow every angry. Soon, all of the Sailors and Z Fighters were standing before Diamond and Chaos. Both Ruby and Emerald were slumped to the ground, out cold and beaten. King Kold was down on one knee, panting from being beaten, himself. He was clutching at a nasty gash in his side that Tuxedo Mask had given him. Near him, was Nappa and Raditiz, both of their tails severed. Dabura had been beaten to death and was now lifeless on the ground.  
And soon enough, Sailor Saiyan and Goku returned to the main group. 

The attention was immediately caught by the others. Sailor Moon and Trunks both looked relieved to see the pink haired Sailor that they hurried over and wrapped her into their arms. "Rini! Thank the moon." Sailor Moon cried out, hugging the girl before stepping back in alarm. "Wait a minute!" She gasped taking a good look at the pretty pink Sailor. "You...you're grown up! You're my age!"

Sailor Saiyan giggled as she twirled a pink strand of hair around her fingers as she looked right at her. "Actually, I'm a year older than you now. It's due to an accident with the Hybolical Time Chamber. But now," She paused seeing Gohan moving forward and she smiled brightly. "Now, I'm old enough for Gohan!" She said brightly before lunging at him, giggling madly.  
Gohan grinned as he wrapped his strong arms around her, holding her close. "Rini." He said almost breathlessly. He quickly captured her lips with his. Everyone else stared, rather stunned before they slowly smiled. This was definitely a happy day. Sailor Saiyan kissed him back before gently pulling away, looking right at Tuxedo Mask, who was eyeing Gohan with suspicion. "Darien!" She said rather happily. She started to go to him but stopped when Gohan caught her wrist, holding on to keep her from leaving his side. She turned and gave him a reassuring look before quickly kissing him again. "It's okay, Gohan." She told him. Gohan nodded before letting him go.  
"Rini? You...uh, look different." Tuxedo Mask said before he caught her in a hug. "Well, at least I can say that you're going to be a beautiful young woman when you grow up." He said smiling. His eyes went over to Sailor Moon, pausing to give Trunks a look. "Do I even want to ask?"

Sailor Moon slouched forward, another sweatdrop rolling down the side of her face. "Trust me, Darien. You don't want to know. But you have to to know." Her eyes went over to Diamond and Chaos, narrowing. "But first, we have to deal with the real problem."  
Everyone nodded in agreement as they turned towards the last remaining two. Their people had been taken down, now it was only Diamond and Chaos.

"All right, Diamond." Sailor Moon said awfully cold. "It's your turn. You've done us enough harm." She said now raising her hand, preparing a Ki Blast.

However, Sapphire moved forward, stepping into the path. There was a look of pleading in his eyes and he didn't look like he wanted to be doing this, but had no choice. "Please, no, Princess." He said in a low voice, taking everyone by surprise. "Please, don't kill Diamond."  
Even Diamond was taken by surprise.  
Sailor Moon held the blast in her hand, before frowning. "Sapphire, he has it coming. He killed my Sailors, killed my friends. He has tried to take over the throne that rightfully belongs to me and Trunks. He has threatened me and my friends more than I can even count. He has committed so many crimes that he must be punished."  
"I know." Sapphire spoke in a low voice before turning and looking at Diamond. "But I have to try anyway. He's still my brother. I know he's a rotten one, but he is my family." He turned back to Sailor Moon. "Please, at my request, spare him. You can do whatever you like. Just don't kill Diamond, Ruby or Emerald. If you have to, you might as well kill me too. Because they are my family and I will fight for their lives." he paused turning his narrowed eyes back to Diamond. "Even if they've done me and Prisma wrong."

Diamond stepped back in surprise by the look his younger brother was giving him. He had expected that the dark haired young prince would have requested that he, Diamond, to be put to death immediately. But instead, he was begging for his and his family's lives. "Sapphire..."

"..." Trunks hummed before he reached up and gently pushed Sailor Moon's arm down. "Fine. We'll spare Diamond, even if he had done a lot of wrong things." His icy blue eyes narrowed at the white haired Prince. "But he'll be banished from here. He's to never, ever return to Earth again. Got that?"

Diamon stared at them before his face twisted in confusion. "But...why, Sapphire? Why are you doing this? After all I've done to you."

Sapphire looked away, his eyes hard. "You are my brother, Diamond. My older brother. Before we even met Serenity, we used to get along. We used to play together in the courtyards, dreaming of useless dreams." He looked back, his eyes a little softer now. "Families look after one another, even if one of them pisses off the other. I can handle you being banished, but I can't handle you being dead." His eyes, still soft, narrowed. "Go home, Diamond. The Silver Alliance belongs to Princess Serenity and her mate, the Saiyan Prince, Trunks. You will have to forfeit your wish to rule the universe, but you can be what you were suppose to be back on the Black Moon Kingdom."

Diamond stared at Sapphire for a very long time before his eyes softened and his lips curved upward. "Sapphire..."

"ENOUGH!"

Every head turned with a jerk, looking at the outraged look on Chaos' face. Her face was dark with rage and hate as she glared every single one. The wind around her was now turning into a full blown gust. "I've had enough of this mushy love stuff! It is so sickening!" She snarled. "We came to destroy you, Sailor Moon, and destroy you we will!"

Diamond frowned and moved forward, shaking his head. "Give it up, Chaos. We've lost, can't you see that. They've taken out all of our pawns. It is check mate now. We have to give up."

Chaos turned and gave him an icy look, as the clouds now started to roll in and turn very dark. It looked like she was summoning up a very bad storm. The strong winds were now blowing against the Sailor Scouts, making a few yelp in alarm as they nearly were blown over. "Shut up, Diamond! You have served your purposes!"  
"What?!" Diamond yelped in rage and alarm. "What do you mean I've served my purposes?! We had a deal, Chaos! You're to do whatever I say!"

Chaos gave him a very cold look before she flicked her hand out towards him. "Deal is off, Diamond! You may be the King of this chess game but I am the Queen. And the Queen is the most powerful piece!" With her words, she threw a sharp jolt of magic at him, hitting him square in the chest. Diamond gasped in pain as he was flung backwards into a tree and went sliding to the ground. The jolt of magic, however, had done enough damage. There was a nasty hole in the Black Moon's chest, a river of blood starting to seap through his white clothes, staining them red.

"Diamond!" Sapphire yelled, his eyes wide as he rushed over to his older brother's side, along with a weary and weakened Ruby and Emerald.

The very attack had shocked everyone else but Sailor Moon gritted her teeth as she let her golden hair whirl around her. She shook her head as she had watched Diamond get thrown into the trees like that. "This is not right. I hate Diamond but that is not right to do that to him." She muttered. Trunks gritted his own teeth before wrapping an arm around her. "Well, let's do something about it."

Sailor Moon nodded and moved forward with him at her side. "Chaos! Stop this right this instant! Diamond is right! You have lost!" She yelled at the creature of evil.  
Chaos turned to give her an icy look now. "I have barely began, Serenity! This planet, this universe is mine! And if you continue to stand in my way, I will destroy you and every one on this pathedic planet!"  
"Oh, no you don't!" Vegeta snarled, starting forward. But before he could get any further, Artemis caught him by his arms. "Vegeta, no! Chaos is way too dangerous for you! She will destroy you before you can even get close!" he yelled over the howling winds.  
Goku shook his head as he looked at him. "But we can't just stand here doing nothing! We can't let her destroy Earth!"

Sailor Saiyan glanced at Gohan, who looked back before she reached up and touched the golden crystal around her neck. She looked rather serious before she pulled away from him and moved towards Trunks. "Trunks!" She had to shout. The Lavendar haired Saiyan turned to face her, his eyes full of interest. "I know the truth now! I know who you are to me! I'm so sorry I said all those horrible things to you that night!" She said, rather loudly. "I don't hate you! I love you, actually! You belong with Serena! You are my father! I know that now!"  
She caught sight of the look on Tuxedo Mask's face. She saw how stunned he looked but he couldn't find anything to say.  
"Here!" Sailor Saiyan said, tugging the golden crystal free. "A gift from the future!" And she held it out to him.  
Trunks frowend as he looked down at the crystal he just took from her before his eyes widened. The very minute the crystal touched his hand, it began to glow brightly. He heard the gasps from all of the Sailor Scouts and knew that it was something big.

"The Golden Crystal!" Artemis gasped.

Sailor Moon quickly moved forward, her hand raising just as the Silver Crystal appeared in it. "The other half of the Silver Crystal." She said thoughtfully before looking at Trunks, looking into his blue eyes. "Trunks, if the crystal is glowing in your hand, then you really are my match. You are my other half." She held up the Silver crystal, which began to glow in her hand. Trunks faintly smiled as he looked back at the Golden Crystal. "My other half." And he pressed the Golden Crystal against the Silver one.

Suddenly there was a blinding light, making everyone wince as they had to look away. But the only two that couldn't was Sailor Moon and Trunks. They just watched with awe at what was happening in their very own hands. The two crystals were glowing so brightly, yet they could see what was happening. They began to move, molding together. Changing into one crystal.

And as the Golden and Silver crystal changed, so was Sailor Moon and Trunks.

The light engulfed them next, making anyone close to them step back, covering their eyes with their arms. Within the light, Sailor Moon's golden hair now begain drain away, turning brilliant silver. It was curling around her as if there were invisible hands playing with it until it was completely silver. Her clothes changed and she was no longer Sailor Moon. She was wearing a brilliant white gown with silver trimmings around the hems. Her silver tiara appeared on her forehead, along with the White Moon symbol.  
As for Trunks, as if he had powered up, he was now a Super Saiyan, his hair standing up on end, more golden than the sun. His eyes also turned color, but no longer was deep green. Instead, they were now as golden as his hair. Even his the fur on his tail was now golden. The White Moon symbol also appeared on his forehead, only in a golden color. The sword on his back glowed even brighter as a cresent moon formed on the handle. The blade turned into a gleaming silver, almost mirror like.  
No sooner than their transformation was complete, Princess Serenity and Prince Trunks were standing side by side, a brilliant golden and silver crystal hovering in the air between them. It was set on a silver handle with golden lines twirling all around it until it touched the bottom.

"No..." Chaos said almost breathless as she glared down at the two.

Serenity glared up at the monstrosity with her deep crystal blue eyes, looking rather stern. Her hand resting on the handle of the staff. Below her hand, Trunks' hand was also holding it, as he glared up at Chaos as well.  
"You've done terrorizing in our kingdom, Chaos." Serenity suddenly spoke, her voice sounding so different. There was an echoe as she spoke, bouncing off every tree. "You will be punished."

High above the Earth, the clouds began to roll away to reveal the Silver moon, shining brightly in the sky as if it was night, even if it was in the middle of the day. The rays of the moon were actually touching the ground, but no transformation happened to the Saiyans. It was as if they could not change into the Oozaru.

"Sailor Scouts, fall in!" Trunks suddenly barked, his voice also echoing like Serenity's was.

The Sailor Scouts seemed to immediately know what was about to happen because they all hurried forward with such serious looks on their faces. Even Tuxedo Mask moved forward, a deep frown on his face. Serenity and Trunks placed theirselves at the end of the staff, pointing it towards Chaos, who was now hovering in the sky, as if she was going to try and fly away.

"By the Power of the Moon and every star in the Cosmos, we will punish you!" All of the Sailors shouted.  
"Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Mercury shouted, her hand wrapping around the staff's hand, just above Serenity and Trunks. "By the power of Ice!"  
"Sailor Venus!" now Sailor Venus shouted as she grabbed the staff. "By the power of Love and Beauty!"  
"Prince Endymion!" Tuxedo Mask shouted as he grabbed the staff. "By the power of Earth, I loan you my power, Serenity!"  
"Sailor Mars! By the Power of Fire!"  
"Sailor Jupitar! By the Power of Thunder!"  
"Sailor Saturn! By the Power of Life and Death!"  
"Sailor Uranus! By the Power of Air!"  
"Sailor Neptune! By the Power of Water!"  
"Sailor Pluto! By the Power of Time and Space!" The dark haired Time Guardian now wrapped her hand around the staff. And as her hand wrapped around it, so did Sailor Saiyans.  
"Sailor Saiyan! By the Power of the Saiyans!"

The light around the staff was now so intense and the power was building up. The staff under their hands began to vibrate to violently that it looked like their hands were going to slip right off of it. "We punish you!" Everyone shouted and there was an explosion that nearly sent everyone flying. Even those who weren't even touching the staff. Every single person was blown right off their feet.

The large ball of light shot off of the staff, swirling in the air as it went ever dangerously close to a wide eyed Chaos, who was now trying to retreat. She had actually turned to run but was suddenly engulfed within the light. There was another explosion, lighting up the entire sky and making people on the planet gasp or scream in fear. And then, it was silent.

The only noise that could be heard was the wind blowing in the air. The dark clouds were gone. The evil feeling in the air was gone. It was all peace and quiet.

And everyone was on the ground.

Slowly, one by one, everyone sat up, looking around with wide eyes. That had attack had taken everyone by surprise and startled everyone when they saw that Chaos was no where to be seen.  
"Is...is Chaos gone?" Krillin was the first one to ask.  
Serena, now herself again, as was the other Sailor Scouts, tried to climb to their feet, helping one another or got help from their newfound friends. They all looked around, waiting for an attack to happen but none came.  
"Supreme Kai?" Goku asked, looking at Shin now. "Can you sense her?"  
Shin shook his head as he tried to concentrate hard, before his face softened. "No. I can't sense her. But I do believe she's gone." He told everyone. "Either that or she's been blown right out into space."  
There came smiles and cheers as they realized it. They were safe. They had stopped Chaos from destroying Earth. And they were all back together again.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Okay, thanks for the reviews everyone. Now, I recieved a question from one of the readers and I only thought it fit to answer that question. The question that was asked was, Why would the dragon ask for the Golden Crystal?**

**Well, the answer to that question is, in my opinion, Shenlong is like a genie, of course. He grants wishes but there is a limit on each wish that is made. Since Rini wished for Darien, Artemis, Luna and Sailor Pluto to be revived, it's already kind of a big wish. Those were four people, very strong ones at that, that was brought back to life. And the wish for Planet Vegeta-sei to be brought back, along with every single Saiyan that was killed there, was a really big wish. So therefore, to actual grant that wish, a bargain for a powerful object needed to be made. Seeing that the wish was too big for just the Dragon Balls, Shenlong needed, more like wanted, the Golden Crystal for more power to do it.  
And if that didn't clear anything up, like most genies, I see Shenlong a little greedy. He just wanted more power and seeing that the Golden Crystal was pretty powerful, he wanted it. **

**Anyway, this is practically the last chapter. You will find out the remaining bad guys' fate and what will happen to everyone. Also to make sure everything turns out right, a HUGE sacrifice will be made. Read and Review, please.

* * *

****Chapter 30**

The light of the healer's touch slowly died down as they finished healing Diamond, who had been way too close to dying on them. Serena shook her head as she concentrated on healing him, still wondering how in the world Sapphire managed to talk her into healing this asshole, but she was.  
Not more than ten minutes after the destruction of Chaos, Sapphire had been yelling to Serena, begging her to save his brother. He, along with Ruby, Emerald and Prisma were bent over the pale form of Diamond, staring wide eyed at the bloody wound in his chest. The Black Moon prince was gasping in pain, his face twisted from his suffering as he clutched at his chest.  
With a deep sigh, Serena went over, summoning the Silver Crystal, which actually appeared with the Golden Crystal, and she began to try and save Diamond's life. At first it didn't work with just her doing it. She was trying to call on the power of the crystal until Sailor Pluto pointed out that now it was the Silver-Golden Crystal, Trunks had to help use its power. The powers were now together, and together, the lovers had to use the power to save Diamond.

Finally, the healing process was done.

Diamond panted heavily as he laid there, below Serena before his eyes slowly opened and he looked up at her. He just stared at her as she looked back before a smile curled onto his lips. "That's my girl."

**SLAP!**

The force of Serena's hand striking the side of his face made the white haired man's head jerk to the side and immediately her handprint appeared. Everyone standing around them winced when they heard the skin-to-skin snap but no one blamed her for doing it.

"Diamond," Serena hissed between her teeth. "Do not EVER call me your girl, do you understand me?! I am not your girlfriend, your queen, your lover! I'm not even your friend! I am nothing to you! And it is going to stay that way!"  
Diamond winced as he reached up and rubbed the side of his face, waiting till Serena stood up and back away from before he sat up with Sapphire's help. "Ow." He groaned. "Not a bad hand, Princess." He muttered unpleasantly. Trunks wrapped his arm around Serena's waist, along with his tail as he glared at Diamond. "Wait till she uses her fist on you, Diamond. Then you'll really be complaining." He warned. Diamond merely glanced at him as he climbed to his feet with his sibling's help. "I'll try to remember that." He rubbed his head a little longer before he looked over to see exactly who was still alive and who wasn't.

King Kold was standing off, still looking ragged as ever with Raditz and Nappa right beside them, both looking rather upset. It was no doubt that they were pining over the loss of their Saiyan tails. Nappa was actually crying and wiping his eyes while Vegeta was eyeing him with disgust. Beside him, Bardock was glaring at his oldest son, who miserably looked at the ground. They were the only three besides Ruby and Emerald that still lived.

"Well," Diamond sighed now turning to face Serena and Trunks, who were both still glaring at him. "What now? Do you kill me or lock me up for the rest of my miserable life?"

No one spoke for a long time as they all looked at one another, as if all of them were trying to have a silent conversation before Serena glanced at Sapphire. The dark haired Prince was again looking at her with a pleading look, begging her to not kill Diamond. It seemed to help a little because her face softened and she faced Diamond. "No, we won't kill you, Diamond. I'm going to respect Sapphire's pleas in sparing your life, even if I would rather have Trunks beat the living shit out of you, until you are dead then blast you so many times that there's nothing left. But, I won't." She shook her head. "Instead, I hereby banish you from Earth. I do not want to ever see you again. Ever!" She nearly shouted the last word.  
Diamond lowered his head, staring at the ground. His expressions were almost readless, hard to tell, but then he slowly nodded. "I understand, Princess. After all I have done to you, I deserve death, but you show me mercy at the words of my younger brother." He then looked at Sapphire, almost pleadingly. "I am so sorry, Sapphire. I have treated you so wrong. I don't deserve your forgivence. And I don't ask for it. I do not have regrets what I have done. I was only trying to get something I wanted."

"And can't have!" snarled Vegeta. Everyone looked at the Saiyan King, who was still glaring murderously at Nappa for being a wetblanket but then turned his dark eyes onto Diamond. "You will never have Serena, got that?! She belongs to my son! She is my daughter in law now!" He stormed over to the now nervous Black Moon prince and jabbed a finger at him. "For years, especially in the Time of the Silver Alliance, you have lusted after Serenity! As King of the Saiyans and Protector of Earth, I forbid you to ever think of Serenity in that way! If I so much as see you look at her in a wrong way again, I will rip your eyes out!"

Diamond's face was rather pale, almost as white as his hair as he cowered under the hated look of the Saiyan King. But he forced himself to nod anyway. "Ye-Yes, King Vegeta. I understand."

"Good!" barked Vegeta before he went back to glaring at Nappa and Raditz.

However, now that Diamond's fate was decided, it was now for King Kold and the two Saiyans. "What about them?" Goten asked, looking at the two Saiyans with a frown. "And King Kold? What are we going to do about them?"  
No one spoke for a long time as they stared at the very big tyrant, who was eyeing them all cautiously. He was still rather beaten up and there was a little blood running down his side. "I will leave, myself, and never come back. I have learned my lesson." He promised. But for some reason, no one seemed to believe him.

"And do you really think we're stupid, Kold?!" Bardock growled, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "You're no better than your disgusting son, Frieza! We know you would come back! You always do!"

King Kold stepped back, looking just a little afraid as leery eyes were glaring at him. "But I won't! If there was one difference between my son and myself, it is that he was a fool and I am not. At least I am not a fool more than once." He then surprised everyone by bending down to one knee in front of Vegeta, head bowed down low that it was almost touching the ground. "I swear, King Vegeta, that I will not return." He told him. "You have my word as a King."  
Vegeta just growled before he lashed out a foot and planted it right in King Kold's head, sending him crashing against the ground several feet away. "Do not even bother asking me for mercy, King Kold!" He snarled. "I don't want your foul smelling breath on my boots! I don't care what the hell you do, as long as you are well away from here! And if you do come back, looking for trouble, I will personally rip your ugly head off of your ugly body! Now get out of here!" And he jabbed his finger towards Nappa and Raditz. "And why don't you take those weaklings with you!"  
King Kold glanced over at the two Saiyans, who were eyeing him with distaste but then he nodded as he forced himself to his feet. "Very well. They can come with me. But I'm afraid," He paused looking at Vegeta. "We have no means of transportation."

Vegeta growled threatening, already starting to charge up a Ki blast to destroy the troublesome Icejin. But then Sailor Pluto stepped forward, her staff in hand. "Then I shall open up the Time Gates and let you step through." She looked at Diamond. "I will do it for you too, Diamond."

Diamond nodded as he ran his fingers through his pale hair. "Thank you, Sailor Pluto. It is most obliged." He told her, bowing his head to her.

Sailor Pluto, however, paused to look over at Serena, as if asking for permission. When she recieved a nod, she turned away and waved her staff towards the air. There was a blast of wind and the Time Gates appeared out of no where. She then turned back to King Kold and his two Saiyans. "I think this gate will be the most suitable for you to go through. It will take you to your home planet."  
King Kold nodded as he moved forward, motioning for Raditz and Nappa to follow. He was the first to step through, followed by Nappa, but Raditz stopped. He turned back and looked at Bardock, who was giving him a look of uttermost disgust. "Bardock," He began hesitantly. "I...I did..."

"Well, you stuttering fool! Spit it out!" The rough Saiyan snapped.

Raditz sighed, his shoulders slouched. "I am not a very good Saiyan, am I? It would probably have been better if you just destroyed me." He shook his head. "First I have shamed the name of Saiyans, as well as my very own blood." He looked at Goku. "Kakkarot, you are my younger brother, yet you are stronger than me. I must say, for once in my life, I am glad to have been beaten by a fellow Saiyan. Especially if they are one of my own family."  
Goku made a face before smiling and waving. "Oh, well that's good!" He gave Raditz a cheesy grin. "Have a good trip then, Raditz! Maybe we'll see you again! And maybe after a while of hard thinking, you can come back and join the family!" The look on Raditz's face clearly read, "I would rather die choking on my own spit!" before he stormed through the gates.

Sailor Pluto waved her Time staff before another form of gates opened. She looked at Diamond and nodded for him to go through. "These gates won't lead you to the Black Moon Kingdom, for its a little too far out of my reach, but it's the closest I can take you." She told him quietly.  
Diamond nodded as he gave her a silent thanks before looking at Serena. He stared at her for a long time before he offered her his hand. "My Princess Serenity," he paused at the look she gave him. "I am truly sorry for all that I've put you through. I wish to ask for a truce."  
Serena glared at him but her face softened at some extent then she offered him her hand, thinking he was going to shake it. But to her surprise, he didn't. Instead, he bent over her hand and gently kissed the back of it, making her pull a face and try to pull her hand free. He didn't let go at first. But instead looked her right in the eye. "Princess Serenity," He paused looking at Trunks, who was gritting his teeth, looking ready to knock his lights out. "Trunks, I wish to congradulate you both on your pairings. To be perfectly honest, you two actually go very well together."

The very saying took everyone by surprise but then Serena and Trunks glanced at one another, their faces softening even more before they nodded and wrapped each other's arms around the other. "Um...thank you, Diamond."  
Again Diamond bowed low to them before turning to look at Rini, who drew back reproachfully as Gohan tightened his own grip on her. His face darkened as the white haired prince took a step forward and an actual growl rumbled right out of his chest. Diamond, however, ignored him. Instead, he bowed to Rini, his blue eyes on her. "I have done you wrong as well, Rini. And I apologize."

"Well, you're not forgiven." Rini said a little bitterly.

Still, Diamond smiled as he straightened, looking her over. He glanced at Gohan when he growled in protest of his wandering eyes but they returned to Rini. "I must say, Rini, you have grown into a fine young woman, just like your beautiful mother." His eyes went over to Serena then back. "Take care of yourself." And he turned away, motioning to Ruby and Emerald. Sapphire and Prisma hesitated before they started forward, too.

"And where do you think you are going, Sapphire, Prisma?" Artemis asked, grinning.

The two looked at one another before looking at the white haired Saiyan. "We're going with Diamond. Are we not banished as well?"  
Serena frowned as she tilted her head. "And why in the world do you think you are banished? Just because your jackass of a brother," Diamond smiled as he continued to face the Time gates, though not moving another step. "is banished, doesn't mean you are." Serena told the two.  
"But...we're apart of Black Moon Family." Sapphire said, sounding a little perpluxed.  
Trunks shook his head as he smiled at them. "But you are our friends. You helped Serena escape in the beginning and you befriended Krillin while he was in the prison, right?" He shook his head again. "You're one of us. You are not banished."

Sapphire lowered his head, looking very confused. He wasn't sure what to do. To go with Diamond or stay with Serenity and her Sailor Scouts on earth?

"Sapphire," Diamond spoke up softly, his back still facing his younger brother. There was a very thoughtful look on his face as he stared at the ground. "You have no life with live in my servitude, brother or not. You have a new life here, on Earth." He slowly turned his head, looking at Sapphire from the corner of his eyes. "This is a beautiful planet, Sapphire. And space is cold and distant. Something that you are not. I want you to stay here. Watch over Princess Serenity and her mate. Be an ambassador for the Black Moon Kingdom, anything you can think of. But I do not want you to come with us." He turned fully towards him now, his eyes rather soft. "Create the life you want, not what others want." He looked at Prisma and smiled even more softly. "As King of the Black Moon Family, I offer you my blessing together. But do not come back to the Kingdom." He then turned and faced the portal.

"Diamond..." Sapphire began.

Diamond frowned, his face darkening as he tilted his head in his younger brother's direction again. "Do not make me repeat myself, you damned fool. Stay here." He said dryly before walking through the gates. Ruby and Emerald paused to stare at Sapphire before they nodded and followed. Then the time gates closed.

Sapphire just stood stalk still for a long moment, just staring at where Diamond had just disappeared. But then he faintly smiled and nodded. His deep blue eyes turned over to Prisma, who smiled right back before they took each other's hands and looked at Serena next. "If you will have us, Princess."

Serena smiled softly and nodded. "You're welcomed to stay, Sapphire."

Everyone else nodded, though Darien was still looking at Trunks rather dryly. "All right. Now, will someone please explain what is going on here?" He asked, seriously. "Serena, what is this? Who is this?" He asked eyeing Trunks.  
To the lavendar haired Demi-Saiyan, it looked like Darien was challenging him, and that probably wasn't a good thing because he was starting to feel the Saiyan side coming out. He could almost feel the fur on his tail stand up, which it actually were, and a defensive streak kicked in.

"Darien," Serena spoke up, her head lowering but she did not look at him once since Diamond was gone. "This is Trunks Briefs, and he is the Prince of the Saiyans and my lover. We've fallen in love since I've come here." And then she explained everything.

* * *

Almost an hour later, Darien was staring off, looking rather put out but he seemed to understand. He just folded his arms and stared off into the trees. "I have no problem with the new arrangement, Serena. But you do realize we have a problem, right?"

Everyone looked at him with confusion, some scratching the backs of their necks. "Um, what could the problem be, Darien? We've taken care of Diamond. Chaos is gone. What else could there be?" Amy said, trying to ignore that the fact that 17's arm was around her waist, holding her rather close to him and 16 wasn't much farther away either.  
Darien looked at her rather screwedly. "The fact that, this is not our galaxy. This is not our Earth. Our families are still on our Earth and we need to go back to them." He looked back at Serena, who now looked pained. "Serena, face the facts. We don't belong here. We have to go back." He told her. Serena felt as if someone had punched her right in the chest. She knew he was right. She missed her Earth parents and god forbid it, she actually missed her annoying brother. She was sure that the others were like that too. She could see the pained looks on their faces.

"I'm not letting you go." Trunks growled into her ear.

Serena looked up at him, forcing a smile. "I love you too, Trunks. But...I think Darien is right. This isn't our Earth." She winced when she saw a flicker of pain fall across her lavendar haired god's face.  
Even 17 tightened his old on Amy, after pulling her closer to him. "I'm not letting Amy go either. I like her. She's mine." He said dryly. Amy blushed as she tried to pull away but he just pulled her right back. So she decided to not even fight him. She was actually enjoying herself, though she only silently admitted it. Hunter nodded as he looked at Raye. "If you guys leave now, I won't ever get to go on a date with Raye. And that's not fair."  
"I know." Serena said sadly, tears filling her eyes. "But Darien is right! We have families still on Earth. We have to go back. I don't want to, but we have to."

Rini shook her head as she leaned against Gohan, looking rather put out. "I don't have a reason to go back. I'm from the future, remember?" She looked up at Gohan, still looking a little upset. "But...where's home without you, meatball head? I love Gohan, but...I love the Scouts too." She said before burying her face into Gohan's chest, who tried his best to comfort her.

"That's enough!" Vegeta suddenly shouted, his face rather red. Everyone had jumped at the sound of his voice though. "I will not allow this to happen! You belong here, Serenity! You and your pathedic friends!" He ignored some of the looks from the Scouts. "You are now the Saiyans' prisoners and as King of the Saiyans, I order your to stay here and continue to be mates with Trunks!!" He roared.  
It was a pathedic attempt but at least it made them all smile, even though it was weakly.

"Thanks, Vegeta, for accepting me." Serena said still sounding miserable. "But, what about my family?"

Vegeta growled and stomped his foot like a child being told that he couldn't have candy. "We, Saiyans, are your new family! You're not going back!" He snarled. Again, Serena smiled faintly but shook her head. She knew it was no use arguing with him. Not that there was anything to argue about. She and the Sailor Scouts had to go back. She paused when she saw the pained look on Darien's face now. "Darien? What's wrong?"  
Everyone looked at the Earth Prince, who lowered his head. "I shouldn't have said anything. I'm making everyone miserable now." He sighed before running his hands through his black hair. "I'm sorry."

And then Shin made a very impatient noise as his head snapped up and he jerked around, facing Goku, who was still holding the bag of Dragon Balls. The very movement caught everyone's attention and was making everyone starting to look at him. But he didn't say anything as he swiftly made his way towards Goku and then held out his hand. "Goku, the Dragon Balls, please?"

Goku blinked several times as he stared at Shin. "Huh? What's wrong, Supreme Kai?" He asked cluelessly.

But Shin shook his head as he reached over and grabbed the bag from him anyway. Then, with more impatience than he had ever shown, he moved over to a more open space and dumped the balls all over the ground. Everyone was watching in alarm and confusion now. "Shin, what the hell are you doing?" Vegeta grumbled.  
"Shush, Vegeta. I know what I'm doing." Shin spoke as he eyed the balls with such concentration. He looked almost pained to be doing what he was thinking about doing but with a deep sigh, he nodded. "It's the right thing to do." And then he held out both hands towards the balls. "Shenlong, the Eternal Dragon of the mystical Dragon Balls, I summon you to grant my request!"

And just like before, there was a loud crack of thunder, making everyone jump and look around. The Sailors, other than Rini wasn't sure what was going on and were looking around with wide eyes. But as they watched, the sky darkened to a deep red color with black clouds rolling in. The ground was suddenly covered in dark clouds and a very eerie feeling filled the air. It felt like there was something very powerful coming. And that something powerful was very angry.

**"I HAVE ALREADY GRANTED WISHES FOR TODAY!!"** came a very annoyed roar as the large green dragon shot out from the clouds and hovered above the shocked group. Even the Z Fighters were stunned. Shenlong was hardly this annoyed. But then again, they didn't summon him twice a day. **"EVEN A DRAGON MUST REST!!"**

Shin smirked coolly to himself as he lowered his hands and placed them on his waist. "Since when did the almighty Eternal Dragon need rest, Shenlong? If I didn't know any better, you're just looking for a reason to pick a fight with a Kai." He said dryly.  
"What in the world?" Goku asked scratching his head. "I've never seen this happen before."  
Piccolo shook his head as he stared up at Shenlong. "Shenlong doesn't like Kais very much. Anything that is more powerful than him, he hates it. And believe it or not, the Supreme Kai is more powerful than he lets on." He tried to explain.  
"Oh." Some of the Sailor Scouts said before looking up at the dragon nervously.

"SUPREME KAI," Shenlong growled rather nastily. **"WHAT HORRIBLE HONOR DO I GRANT THEE? BESIDES ANOTHER BITE ON THE---!"**

Shin narrowed his eyes as he lifted his head higher and glared. "Shenlong, we have an old history together, I know. You don't like me and I don't like you. Plain and simple. But you are hereby bound to the Dragon Balls, and must grant any wish within the limits of each ball. Now, I have a very big wish I want to share with you." And then he went awefully quiet.

It was quiet for a very long time, while both of the supernatural beings stared right into each other's eyes. The Sailors and the Z Fighters just stood watching or muttered to one another, theorizing about what was going on, for no one had a clue.  
It wasn't for a while before Trista looked at the others thoughtfully. "I believe that the Supreme Kai is having a silent conversation with the Eternal Dragon. Whatever their discussing, they don't want us to hear it. So it's better to wait." She told them when Mina started to get very impatient.  
"But, can't you see what their trying to discuss? What wish the Supreme Kai trying to get?" Lita said, folding her arms.  
Trista shook her head, her eyes narrowing a little. "I'm not entirely sure. The future is being blocked somehow. So I can't see it. I believe it's the Dragon's doing. He has that kind of power." She told them.  
Trunks scratched the side of his head, feeling just as impatient as his father was looking. From what everyone could see, Vegeta looked like he was going to explode and he was starting to blast trees to try and keep his temper in check.

But finally, the conversation seemed to end between Shin and Shenlong.

**"INTERESTING PROPOSITION, KAIOSHIN! YOUR OFFER IS MOST INTRIGUING! VERY WELL!!"** Shenlong boomed, a very wicked looking grin on his face.** "WISH AND SACRIFICE ACCEPTED!!"**

That made everyone's eyes grow wide with shock. Did they just hear what the dragon just said right? Did he just said a sacrifice?! But before anyone could say anything, there was a loud crack of thunder, too loud that it made everyone cry out in alarm and cover their ears. The wind suddenly grew so fierce and was blowing everyone off their feet.  
"What in the name of the moon?!" Serena gasped as the air was knocked from her lungs. But then she looked up at Trunks when he climbed on top of her, as if trying to protect her.  
It was the same for many of the others. Gohan was holding onto a trembling Rini as tight as he could without hurting her. Both Amara and Michelle were holding onto Hotaru, who was whimpering a little. Above them, Yamcha seemed to be trying to protect them as debries of trees began to blow from the limbs. It was almost like a super storm just kicked in out of nowhere.  
"What is happening?!" Raye screamed from under Hunter's arm.  
Goku had one eye closed while the other was trained on the only one not on the ground. "Shin! What did you do?!" He yelled to the purple skinned Kai.  
Shin did not answer as he just stood there, clenching every muscle in his body, his teeth locked shut and he looked like he was in extreme pain. There were sounds coming from within his throat, and everyone was starting to realize, that he was in pain.  
"SHIN!" Goku yelped before covering his head as a branch was yanked off a tree from the storm.

From under every single foot on the planet of Earth, people felt the ground vibrating, moving right out from under them. It was shaking so badly that it had thousands, millions on the ground. All were screaming in fear. The sky grew darker and the only light to be seen was Shenlong's brilliant glowing red eyes. The Dragon was grinning rather wickedly.

The sailors and Z fighters cried out as they held each other tighter, trying to not panic as they felt the world spinning very fast. They could feel it moving. The sky was suddenly flashing with light and darkness. And when Rini managed to pull Gohan's arm off her head and look up, her cherry red eyes widened in shock. The sky was spinning quickly. It was day, now night, now day, now night. It was as if the Earth was rotating very quickly. She saw that the stars became mere small lines as it spun. The moon was a large one, spinning just as fast as the stars. Now she saw the sun, now the moon. The pattern continued to spin faster until she felt like she was going to be sick. Rini tightly closed her eyes and buried her face into Gohan's chest, whimpering.

And then, it all stopped.

The Earth came to a sudden stop, the wind stopped blowing and it was quiet with the exception of birds singing. It sounded like nothing had even happened. Like the Earth hadn't even been spinning right off its points. Like the stars and moon didn't appear during the daylight.  
Slowly, everyone began to lift their heads and look around.  
To all of their surprise, they were in the forest still but it also looked like a park. There was a large lake close by. And there was laughter of people. The Sailor Scouts and Z Fighters all sat up and looked around in alarm. They were still near the forest next to Satan City but there was something different. The sky seemed more bluer than it ever had been. The clouds were pearly white with silver linings. And there was the sun and the moon out.

"What the..." Serena said as she leaned against Trunks, who looked just as alarmed.

Raye suddenly gasped as she pointed. "Hey! This is the Tokyo park! See! There's that old memorial that I used to sit on with Chad." She then smiled when Hunter frowned, a hint of jealousy in his eyes. "Who's Chad?"  
"We're...we're in Tokyo?" Serena asked as she stood up but then frowned at the very idea when she saw a large billboard of Hercule, Videl's dad. "But...if we're in Tokyo, then how come Videl's dad is still on a billboard."

Piccolo gritted his teeth, looking rather flustered. "This isn't right. This is Satan City, but then again it's not. What in the hell did Shin do?!"

And then everyone looked for Shin.

Oh, they found him, but they were not ready to see what they were about to. He was still alive, so it was clear that no sacrifice was made. But he was staring numbly at his lavendar hands. There was a look of pain on his face, looking as if he had been badly burned but he didn't know what to do about it.  
Slowly, everyone got to their feet and walked over to him, surrounding him. "Shin? Shin, what happened? Are you okay?" Goku asked in worry.

"He will be fine." came a low growl. Everyone jumped and turned around. And they all froze to see a new man standing before them.

He was a stranger to them, never to be seen by any one of them. He was as tall as Piccolo was, though more moodier looking. He had long golden hair and light green skin. He looked almost like a Namek, but there was a more reptillian look about him. His skin was emerald green, with a certain shine to it. His hair golden yellow, much like gold itself. His eyes were blood red with black pupils. He was wearing an outfit very much like what Shin was wearing, only it was orange and red. There red stars lining the bottom at the hem and on the back of the long jacket was a dragon. A perfect imprint of Shenlong, the Eternal Dragon. But there was a look about him that none of the Protectors of Earth ever wanted to see again. And he was smiling a very lizard like smile.

"Wh-who are you?" Rini asked, pressing herself against Gohan, who kept a protective arm around her.

The man only smirked before he turned away, folding his arms behind his back. "Farewell, Shin. We shall meet again sometime. Just to make sure you're doing all right as a mortal now." He spoke darkly before he was gone within the blink of an eye.

Everyone whirled around on Shin now, who was still staring at his hands, in a pained way. There was such a sad glint in his eye that no one could bear it. They didn't like it how he wasn't smiling anymore. They liked it when he offered the kind smile to them.  
"Shin," Goku spoke quietly before he reached up and gently touched the purple skinned man's shoulder. "Shin, what did you do?"  
Shin finally blinked, his head slowly lifting and he let out a deep sigh. "I did what I had to do." He spoke just as quietly. "An eye for an eye. I gave Shenlong the most powerful object I could to grant my wish and request."  
"What did you do, Shin?" Serena asked, her breath catching a little.  
Shin smiled faintly, his eyes closing. "I gave Shenlong my powers. I am no longer the Supreme Kai, but the Earth Kai. Shenlong is now the Supreme Kai. He's still bound to the Dragon Balls, but he'll have more freedom rather than staying inside the balls so much." He chuckled darkly. "The others aren't going to like this but at least they'll have someone new to bug."

The news shocked everyone. They all stepped back, staring at him with wide eyes. "You did what?! Shin, is that even possible?!" Yamcha gasped.

Shin opened his eyes and looked around at everyone, still smiling. "Yes. It is possible. As a Kai, I can hand anyone my powers when I'm ready to die, pass on my powers of Supreme Kai." He shook his head when he saw a lot of pained looks. "Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to die. I'm only mortal now. I still have my mindreading abilities. Shenlong wasn't really interested in those powers."

Serena shook her head as she swallowed hard, staring at him. "Why did you do that, Shin? Why would you give up your seat?" She asked sounding so pained. Shin turned to look at her so gently before he went over to her and Trunks. "Why? You want to know why I did it?" he smiled as he took her hand and Trunks then pressed them together. "So you can be together. Forever."

Trista drew a sharp breath as she suddenly realized it. She looked around the park, in wonderment. "That was your wish."

"Yes." answered Shin, smiling at her.

Everyone else was still confused. They didn't understand what the two were meaning. What wish did Shin want?  
Reading their minds, Shin took a deep breath and looked around. "Both Earths have been united and are now one. The Silver Alliance and the Saiyan Galaxy have become the same. This galaxy will now be known as the Silver-Saiyan Alliance." He then grinned when he heard all of the alarmed thoughts and looked at them. Everyone caught on. Even Goku.  
"You mean...you wished for Earth of the Silver Alliance and Earth of the Saiyans are now the same?" Darien asked in alarm.  
Shin nodded as he looked at her. "Yes." He told them simply.  
"But...how is that even possible?" Amy asked, looking like she was going to have a nervous breakdown.

Rini's eyes snapped wide open. She remembered what Shenlong had told her when she made her wishes. "The bargaining chip. You bargained your powers of Supreme Kai to unite the universes together." She said absentmindedly. Again Shin nodded. "You know, that's awefully dangerous. It could have killed you."

Again Shin nodded. "I know. But it was a risk I chose to make. You could live without me, everyone. But you can't live without one another." He smiled looking at everyone who was holding hands. His eyes lingered from Serena and Trunks then onto Gohan and Rini. He smiled at 17's protective arm around Amy. And then grinned at Raye and Hunter. His eyes paused on Goten, who kept making odd glances towards Diana and it made him laugh. "This is a world full of love and it's my love gift to all of you. You all belong to share your lives together. Your families are now one."

"But..." Serena tried to say.

But Shin shook his head, patiently, waving a hand. "Oh, don't worry so much, Serenity. Look." he then pointed off to somewhere else. Everyone turned and several faces brightened immediately. Their families, the Sailor Scouts' families were together, having a picnic. Raye's grandfather was talking to Amy's mother. Serena's parents were scolding her brother for throwing rocks at birds.

"Oh my goodness!" Amy said happily.

Shin even smiled more as he looked 16 and 17 over. "And even better yet, you two are no longer Androids."

Both blinked in surprise as they looked at him. "What?" The black haired one asked.

Shin moved forward and grabbed 17's hand and before the young man could yank away, he summoned a small blade in his hand and swiped it along 17's hand, though gently so it wouldn't cause to much damage. A small line immediately was left on his skin, but a few seconds later, the scratch began to bleed. 17's eyes widened in surprise as he stared at his bleeding hand. He could feel the small sting but it didn't hurt that much. The more important thing was, he could feel. "I've wished for that too and that's what pushed Shenlong into demanding for my powers." Shin said pleasantly. "You are now a super human, 17. And now you can feel things that humans do." He glanced at Amy before nodding to 16. "It's the same for you too, 16."

No one spoke for a long time before Serena smiled brightly, clutching Trunks' hand. "Come on, Trunks! Let's forget about this! I want you and your family to meet mine!" She said laughing as she pulled him with her. Trunks grinned and hurried after. Soon everyone was laughing and rushing over to join the picnic. They were now home, and more important they were together.

"Shin, you've done a big thing today." Goku said grinning as he watched his sons laugh with the others. Beside him Shin just smiled, before glancing over at Trista, when she stepped up next to him. "You know, I could use a little help in running the Time Gates." She said softly, smiling. "Are you interested?"  
Shin actually flushed but nodded. "I would be honored, Time Guardian." He told her.  
Trista just smiled as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Why don't you just call me Trista?" And they started walking towards the picnic to join the others, while talking about other Dimensions and such.

Both Bardock and Vegeta snorted as they shook their heads at Shin's new friendship. But then the Goku look alike looked at his son. "Kakarot," He then shook his head. "Goku, is there still a life for me here?"  
Goku grinned at his father and nodded. "Sure! You're more than welcome to stay, Bardock." He told him before clapping the older Saiyan on the shoulder. "You're family." His eyes then suddenly lit up as something just hit him. "Oh my. I can't believe this."  
Vegeta, Artemis, Luna, and Bardock looked at him with questionable looks. "What? What is it, Goku?" The white Saiyan asked, now a little concerned.  
Goku grinned at Vegeta. "I just had a thought. Like lightning striking my brain!"  
"Oh, that must of hurt then." Vegeta said sarcastically. "You must be overheating that small brain of yours, Kakarot."

Goku didn't seem to care that he just had been insulted. Instead he just grinned as his eyes flickered over to Gohan and Rini, holding hands and staring lovingly at each other. "No, Vegeta. It didn't hurt." He then clapped the Saiyan King on the back, still grinning. "Now that Gohan and Rini are getting together, welcome to the family."

Everything just went below zero for Vegeta. His face went pure white as the thought hit him. And then he made a sound as if he was choking. His strong arms dropped to his sides, slouching and his face slowly went red while his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "...! If Rini becomes Gohan's mate then...!" He looked at the grinning Goku. "NOOOO!! I'll be related to HIM!" He exclaimed before bolting towards Rini and Gohan, waving his arms above his head. "RINI! GET AWAY FROM THAT BRAT! I DON'T WANT TO BE RELATED TO KAKAROT!" He roared.  
Everyone burst into laughter while Rini and Gohan was looking rather flustered at Vegeta's reaction about their new relationship. But before Vegeta could get any closer to them, Bulma calmly stood up from her picnic blanket, grabbed her purse, pulled out the cast iron skillet within it and slammed it right into Vegeta's head, knocking him right onto his ass.

"Oh, boy!" Goku was laughing so hard. He grinned at everyone else, who smiled back. "This is the beginning of a new and brighter life. Who knows what will happen next."

And they had no idea that what Goku said, was in fact an understatment. They did not know what kind of horrors that was coming towards Earth as they were speaking.

**A/N: There is a good reason why I decided to make Shin no longer the Supreme Kai. But you won't find that out until the next story. But onto the Epilogue.**


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

In the deepest reaches of space, it was very dark that hardly any light every touched anything. It was out in the middle of nowhere where a large space ship was drifting along the empty reaches. It was a titanic of a ship, almost as big as a large lake. It was made of strong black titanium, looking almost as demonic as the people that was probably inside. There were almost a hundred windows on ship, some big, some small. On the side of the ship, right below the large cockpit, which was surrounded by strong glass, there was an usual and alien symbol.  
The Saiyan words for Death's Last Wish.  
Aboard the ship, the corridors were usually dark, lit by only energy balls drifting in the air. There were space pirates aboard, all wearing dark clothing and masks with demonic and animalistic smbols on each. Hoods were pulled over each of the warriors' heads so that it wasn't easy identifying them if you were a stranger.

There was a specific pair of warriors, making their way down the corridor to the ship bay of the space ship. They were both like everyone else, wearing black clothing and masks. One was much smaller than the other. The small warrior only reached the taller one's chest and was wearing demon fox mask, the eyes were only slits. But the identity was completely hidden. The warrior had a deep red scarf wrapped around their waist though, showing how slim they were. There was a patch embroided into the right sleeve of the warrior's top though. It was a symbol of a high rank.  
The large warrior, his head almost touching the ceiling of the hallway, wore similar clothing, though he had a demonic bull mask and a deep blue scarf wrapped around his thick waist. He was one of the most largest warriors on the ship and the patch on his shoulder matched the smaller warrior's. They were the same rank.

Commanders.

Both of them were leading a small group of dark pirates down the corridor, where only moments ago, they received a message that their visitors had arrived. They were now on their way to greet them, by orders of their leader, who was taking a nap at the moment, or that's what it was said. The Commanders found the visitors in loading bay, surrounded by guards, though they were not being hostile. They knew better than to treat King Kold with disrespect.  
"Your Grace," came a low rumble behind the large warrior's mask before he and the other swept down into a deep bow. "It is a surprise to see you."

King Kold eyed the two dully but then nodded for them to stand up. "Where is your leader? I wish to speak with her immediately." He growled. The two warriors stood but didn't reply as one of the other guards moved forward. He was shaking his head as he approached the king. "I'm sorry, your majesty, by our leader is unavailable right now." He told him.

That seemed to be a mistake because King Kold's eyes flashed dangerously at the guard who dared to approach without his permission. As well as had the nerve to tell him that he was unable to speak to their leader.  
The small warrior made a sound of impatience behind their mask before they lashed out their side, kicking the guard hard in the back. The impact sent him flying into the wall with a bone-crunching crash and he fell to the ground unconscious. "Forgive him, Your Excellence." the small warrior spoke in a dark but serene voice. "He is one of our most recent recruits and has yet to learn his place."

King Kold smirked coolly as he looked at the small warrior with appreciation and even nodded his approval. "Well, well, Celest. It looks like you've grown very strong over the years." He tilted his head as he motioned for her to lead him. "Take me to your mistress." he ordered her, though more softly.

The warrior, Celest, only nodded as she bowed at the waist to him and turned to start walking. The large warrior also walked with them. They lead King Kold and the two Saiyans with him down the corridors.

"So, Celest. Who is your comrade?" King Kold as he followed the two, ignoring the pestering looks Raditz and Nappa were giving him. It was clear that they were uneasy about all of this. The large warrior turned a little, tilting his head towards the Icejin King. "I am Balthazar, your Grace." He said, bowing his head to King Kold. "But many, or all calls me Bal." He told him. King Kold only nodded as his eyes flickered to the commander's patch on his shoulder. "And I'm guessing you are nearly as strong as Celest is, yes?"  
"No, my lord." Bal said sounding amused. "I am much stronger. On this entire ship, I am the strongest warrior, besides our mistress." He told him. Celest only tilted her head towards him but then snorted as if disagreeing. "You may be the strongest, Bal. But I am the fastest. You have to try and catch me to beat me." She remarked. This made Raditz snort as he folded his arms. "Please. I can take you both on."

**WHAM!**

The very second the words were out of his mouth, Raditz found himself slammed into the wall, the small warrior having him pinnned. And to his utter shock, he could not move at all. Celest had his arms locked behind his back and his head smashed into the metal of the walls. "If I were you, tailess rodent, I would not assume anything. You have lost your Saiyan tail, so that makes you a disgrace to your kind!" She hissed into his ear.

Then she released him and he stumbled away from the wall with a nasty headache. King Kold only shook his head as he watched the fray without any interest. "Careful, Raditz. This young woman is not one to underestimate. You do not want to anger her. She's stronger than you in many ways." He warned. Raditz just shook his head as he glared at the woman's back. "Who the hell does she think she is? And what the hell is she?!"

"Celest, remove your mask and reveal your tail." King Kold ordered softly.

The Commander paused for a long moment before she turned around and took off her mask, revealing a very lovely face. She had long blood red hair, pulled tightly back into a pony tail and long bangs hanging over amber colored eyes. Her skin was a light tanned color, seeing as she had been out in the sun more than any of the others had. And out from beneath her black tunic, she revealed a long dark brown monkey tail.

Both Raditz and Nappa gasped and steped back in shock. "A Saiyan?!"

"Yes." answered King Kold. "This ship has almost ten Saiyans aboard, along with many other creatures of different worlds." He turned and faced the door that they had come to stop at. "I will see her alone. You are all dismissed. And you two stay out of trouble if you know what's good for you." Without a word, he went inside.

The room was dark, with only ice blue and ivy green flames dancing on several torches in each corner. It was an elegant room, with deep blue silk curtains hanging every where. A large bed with shiny beddings sat in the middle of the room and a chair surrounded by see through silk curtains stood in front of it. There, the mistress of the space pirates was waiting.  
"I see you are taking your title more seriously, my lovely ice princess." King Kold said as he placed his large hands onto his waist. "You are no longer the warrioress, but the mistress you were born to be."

There was a cool hum within the curtains before the mistress slowly stood up and stepped away from her chair. She was smaller than King Kold but definitely more larger than a human would be. Seven feet tall, she was actually a whole lot different looking than the King was. Instead of the hideous looks that he possessed, she was beautiful. Her skin was an ice blue with black tattoos all over her body. Her long blue hair fell in dreadlocks with silver rings braided in them. She was wearing a tribal like outfit; an ice blue and black bikini like top with a deep blue sheet tied around her waist, with a slit trailing all the way to her right hip. (Think Shiva of Final Fantasy X)  
"I am still the warrior I was born to be, your majesty." She spoke with a serene voice, almost smooth like ice. "I am the Princess Warrior of the Icejins." She told him before smiling coolly at King Kold.

King Kold returned the smile, though there was no doubt a little passion for this woman. "Icecha, I've come for your assistance. I'm afraid I've been a fool, underestimating my enemies and disgracing myself." he shook his head, bowing down to one knee. "As my daughter, Icecha, I ask you for the service of you and your Dark Star pirates."  
Icecha, King Kold's daughter, narrowed her icy blue eyes before holding out her hand to him, taking his and making him stand again. "Tell me everything, father, and I shall decide."

Then King Kold smirked coldly before telling her his tale of how he had been fighting the Saiyan King, Vegeta, the Moon Princess, Serenity and her lover, Trunks, and their band of warriors, leaving nothing out.

* * *

**  
A/N: All right. That is the end of this story. But look forward for the sequel, which I have yet to choose a title. But be patient, and the first chapter will be up in no time. All I can promise you is that there is going to be a lot of trouble for the Sailor Scouts and the Z Fighters, as well as the past will be unrevealed. The question that everyone has been wondering, Who started the war between the Saiyans and Lunarians before the unity of Princess Serenity and Prince Trunks? And who killed Queen Selenity?**


End file.
